


My Many Lives: Dragon Age Origins

by Aelita_Allie



Series: My Many Lives [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Growing Up, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:52:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 62
Words: 152,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6350608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aelita_Allie/pseuds/Aelita_Allie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry if this chapter seems really weird. *sigh* I just recently ran out of my Word subscription and have to wait to renew it, so I'm using LibreOffice, and it just completely fucked up the format. It numbered all the paragraphs and, in order to fix it, I had to go through and delete all of that (153 numbers), plus the spaces that also went with it? It was weird. I'm gonna look in to switching to a different freeware soon.</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Obligatory Chapter Heading:  
Chapter 1:

 

 

The man looked around, as if searching for something. Someone. Maybe he knew I was here, hidden in the shadows. Watching. Stalking. Wondering what he was doing so deep in the woods.  


A branch snapped close by, catching his attention. Slowly, carefully, he drew a sword from the scabbard hanging on his hip. He inched toward the sound. A horde of shadows detached from darkness, descending upon him. A war cry on his lips, he turned and charged. It was fascinating. I stayed hidden, knowing I'd be more of a secret weapon if I remained...well, a secret. The moon shone through for a moment, just long enough for me to really see. My eyes widened. We were in the middle of a group of darkspawn. Oh, Maker....  


A larger one raised a greataxe over its head, meaning to behead the man. One moment, I was safely tucked away. The next, I was running quickly across the battlefield, my daggers held firmly in my hands. I reached the hurlock's side easily, none of the creatures paid any attention to the small girl, and stabbed one of my blades into its side. The other sunk deep into the space between its shoulder blades on its back. It hollered and fell to its knees. Without a second thought, I dislodged a dagger and, using the other as a handle, slit its throat. The darkspawn died shortly after, staring into my eyes.  


Several minutes passed, with only the cries of the dying filling the space between the man and me. As I glanced around to see how many were left, one of the bodies lying at my feet suddenly reared up and grabbed my leg. Bit me. I screamed in pain, lashing out. My blade found its eye. The genlock died. Hopefully, it was really dead this time.  


When the last one had fallen, the man made his way to me. Looked me over. Pried my hands from my leg.  


A sharp intake of breath, “How are you feeling?” Wise eyes steadily met mine.  


“I.... I don't feel well.” I panted, truthful. Nauseous.  


He closed his eyes and stood silently for a moment or two. He nodded to himself, opened his eyes, and pulled his pack from his back and rummaged through it. Took a roll of bandages out and wrapped my bite wound.  


“Where are you from? Do you know where the nearest village is?”  


I fought against the urge to close my eyes and sleep, “I know there's a place,” I frowned, glanced around, “that way.” Pointed toward the direction I'd come from earlier.  


The man scooped me up in his arms, “My name is Duncan, and you need to stay awake as long as you can. However you can.”  


A sigh escaped me, “My name is... Anastasia.” I murmured, focusing on the shadows that danced in my vision.  


I made it as far as the edge of the forest before finally succumbing.  


*** *** ***  


My eyes slowly adjusted to the dim light. I was lying on a hard bed, my head propped up by several pillows. Uncomfortable, to say the least. Although, the blanket covering me was soft and plush. That was a plus.  


I glanced around, thinking hard. Where was I? What had happened? I was in the forest, leaving a message for a Jenny, when.... Oh! That's right. An older man had wandered close by, setting me on alert. And then a group of Darkspawn.... Oh, no. Where was I? What had happened after that? It was all a haze after I joined the fray.  


A movement caught my attention. A small girl, around my age, was rummaging through a chest of drawers.  


"Hello?" I croaked, surprising her and myself with how bad my voice sounded.  


She jumped, whirling around, "Oh! You're awake. This was not in my calculations. You weren't supposed to wake up for another," she looked down at something in her hands, "forty-three minutes. Erm, please don't tell anyone I was here."  


"What's your name?" I asked, curious.  


She dithered, conflicted.  


"I'll keep it a secret, if you tell me." A bargain.  


She stepped toward me, out of the shadows. Sandy hair fell down past her shoulders, framing her heart shaped face. Accentuating her small features well. Her gaze sharpened, studying me with her grey eyes for a few moments in silence, "Promise?"  


"I promise."  


"Calilian."  


"That's a pretty name." I smiled, "I like it. Are you named after the lily flower?"  


She tilted her head, "I think so? I'm not really sure. I-"  


"My name is Anastasia.” I watched her closely, noting the slight raise of her eyebrow.  


“That’s not…. Are you sure?” She glanced again at what she was holding, frowning, “My information was wrong? Again?”  


What was she talking about? “What information? Where did you get it?” my tone was deadly.  


Her head snapped up, her eyes wide, “I-I…” she stuttered, “I can’t say. I, uh, have to go. Look at the fern, what can I say? Apples and jeans and BUTTERFLIES!” With that, she bolted from the room, pausing to silently close the door behind her.  


….  


Alright. That just happened.  


I shook myself and moved to get out of bed, quickly forgetting the incident as a wave of dizziness assaulted me. I fell to the floor with a soft thud and a whimper.  


The door opened and a shadow stretched out, covering me. I weakly raised my head, my eyes searching for the source.  


The man from the forest made his way to my side, picking me up and laying me gently back onto the bed. A quiet sigh escaped me as I pulled the blanket on top of me, needing that small comfort.  


“How are you feeling?”  


“Weak. I feel like death just barely passed me over.” I murmured, closing my eyes wearily. Now that that other girl was gone, I was able to fully appreciate the extent of my health, which was almost null.  


“I have something to tell you, and you won’t like it. You may choose to go off on your own; I will not stop you. I simply ask that you hear me out.” He sounded serious.  


I knew I wouldn’t like what I was about to hear, but I wanted to know why he seemed so solemn.  


“You have been tainted by the Blight.”  


My mind went blank.  


It must have shown on my face, because his expression clouded for just an instant. Concern and something else. I couldn’t quite make it out.  


He turned and lit a candle, busying himself, “I saw how you fight. I watched as you bravely came to my aid. You saved me, the other day. It is my hope to offer you a way to live. Join the Grey Wardens.”  


His words knocked the air from my lungs, “What?” I choked.  


Facing me again, he spoke with determination, “It would be different, for both the Wardens and yourself. I doubt we have ever recruited one as young as you, and I also doubt you have experienced anything like being one of us. Instead of waiting to die an excruciating death in a matter of days, if you’re lucky to last that long, you should join us. At least consider it. That is all I ask. It would be a shame for your talent to go to waste.” He paused, “You could save many lives, if you came with me.”  


I found myself nodding, “I agree. Are you allowed to recruit me, though? I am young, like you said.”  


“Yes. It is my job to bring in people with skill and talent, no matter their age or background.” He said knowingly.  


Might as well.  


“I’m a Friend of Red Jenny. It’s why I was out in the woods; I was leaving a message for a fellow Jenny.”  


He raised an eyebrow, clearly surprised, “Is that so?”  


“Would I still be able to do what I do, if I join the Grey Wardens?”  


“If it helps people, and you keep it secret, I wouldn’t see why not.” Immediate. No hesitation.  


“I….” I glanced toward the door, trailing off.  


The man moved to close it, coming to stand closer to me afterward.  


“I’m a mage.” I murmured almost silently.  


He took a step back, his eyebrows nearly shooting into his hair, “An apostate?”  


I hesitated, then nodded, “I suppose that’s what I am, but I’m not untrained. I know how to do a lot, especially control it. I don’t even use any of it, not unless it’s absolutely necessary. I can heal almost any wound and rejuvenate energy to keep myself on my feet. I can go days without sleeping, if I have to. I’ve done it many times.”  


“You’ve never been caught, otherwise we wouldn’t be having this conversation. Do your Friends know this about you?”  


I shook my head.  


“Why tell me, then?”  


I chewed on my lip, “Because, if I need to know if there will be a place for me in the Grey Wardens, should I choose to say yes. Other than being a Friend, I’ve been invisible. No one notices me. No one cares to see the small girl, the one carrying the daggers sharp enough to cut through steel, walking the streets in broad daylight. I’ve never had a place in society.”  


His expression softened, “There will be a place for you, if you allow yourself to have one.”  


I took a deep breath and, for some reason, it triggered a coughing fit. I doubled over, clutching my chest, until it was over. Until I didn’t have the strength to cough any longer.  


“You need to decide quickly, though. You haven’t much time left.”  


“I accept. I want to live. I want to keep helping people. If becoming a Grey Warden is what it takes, then I’ll do it. I’ll become a Grey Warden.”  


“Then we leave for Ostagar as soon as you are able.”  


Fuck when I’m able, I thought. I’m obviously not going to get any better.  


“We need to leave now, or I’m not going anywhere. Alive.”  


He nodded, “My name is Duncan, by the way.”  


“Oh. Right. I’m Anastasia. I can’t believe I’m going to wherever Ostagar is, and I didn’t even think to ask your name.” I blinked.  


A gruff laugh, “You probably don’t remember telling me your name after your daring rescue.”  


A vague memory drifted to the front of my mind. I did tell him, didn’t I? Before I passed out. Huh.  


“Oh, now I remember. Of course.”  


He opened the door and spoke to someone out of sight, inaudible whispers filling the silence.  


Duncan poked his head back in to the room, “We’ll be leaving within the hour.”  


“Good.” I replied, wondering if I would make it to Ostagar. If I would live long enough to become a Warden.


	2. Chapter 2

Obligatory Chapter Heading:  
Chapter 2:

 

 

I spent most of the journey looking around in fascination. We passed through many towns, small and easy going. Cities, enormous and bustling. Everywhere we went, at least one person recognized Duncan. He was constantly being offered places to stay for the night. I made sure to stay close to him at night, simply because I didn’t know anyone.  


The day we were to enter Ostagar, I was hit by the worst of the illness. My vision danced before my eyes, everything swimming and colors running together. A pounding headache, exacerbated by the coughing fits I suffered near constantly. It could have been that it was all just one big fit, if not for the few minutes here and there where I was granted a reprieve.  


I must have fallen asleep, or fallen unconscious, because I woke up in a tent, no idea what day it was, let alone how I got there.  


I stretched cautiously, hoping it wouldn’t set off another round. Blessed be the Maker, I was still okay after a few minutes. Slowly standing, I poked my head out, blinded by the sun.  


“Ah, you’re awake. How do you feel?” Duncan’s voice came from my left.  


My head swiveled around, my eyes searching. There, by a big fire. I made my way to his side.  


“I wonder, are you going to get tired of asking me that?” I managed a small smile, “I’m not dead, so I suppose I’m doing as well as can be expected.”  


He shook his head, “I was concerned. You were asleep for two days, and nothing could wake you. It’s good to see you up and about.”  


“Two days?” I breathed, shocked.  


“Yes.” A pause, “Are you well enough to go through with the Joining, do you think?”  


I shrugged, staring at the fire, “I have to be. Otherwise, it was a waste for you to bring me here. Are there any other recruits, besides me?”  


“Two. Daveth and Jory. You should go find them, meet them. And find Alistair, while you’re at it. He’s a Grey Warden, and he’ll be present at your Joining.”  


Nodding my head, I yawned, “What do they look like?”  


“Daveth has short black hair and a large bow, quiver full of arrows. Jory, a bald head and a greatsword. Alistair has short blonde hair. Last I saw of him, he was heading in that direction.” He pointed off to the left, past the infirmary.  


“Will do. I’ll be back soon.” I stretched again. I actually “feel a little better, being up and walking around.” I muttered to myself.  


Duncan smiled softly, “That is good. There is yet time.”  


“And hope.” I added, “Always hope.”  


*** *** ***  


Daveth was creep. There was no other way of putting it. He was just a creep.  


He was standing with a female soldier, asking her what time she was off rounds. Which tent was hers. What she liked to do in her spare time. If she would join him in his tent. Just generally being a pervert.  


I intervened on her behalf.  


“Daveth?” I asked innocently.  


“Yeah?” he looked down at me, sneering, “And who are you? Are you lost, little girl?”  


I shook my head, “No, ser. Ser Duncan was looking for you. He wants us all to gather to talk about the Joining.”  


“’Us’? You’re included in that?” a raised eyebrow.  


“Yes, ser.” I smiled brightly.  


“Riiiiight. Well, we’ll have to continue this conversation another time, then, milady.” He flashed a confident smile at the woman.  


As he walked off, I rolled my eyes, “Are you okay?”  


“Yes, thank you. I thought he would never leave. I even asked him politely several times! He just wouldn’t take no for an answer.” She sighed.  


I shrugged, “He’s a creep. That’s what creeps do. Take care and have a nice day.”  


I walked away, wondering where I would find Jory.  


I needn’t have worried, because he stuck out like a sore thumb. Standing over by a Chantry Sister who was saying her prayers and offering to pray for anyone within hearing distance, he towered over the people around him.  


“Jory?”  


He glanced about.  


I sighed, “Down here.”  


“Oh. Hello, there.”  


“Ser Duncan wishes to see you. He wants us all to gather to talk about the Joining.”  


“Ah. Alright. I’ll see you there.”  


“Are you alright?” I frowned.  


“You’re a child. I didn’t expect a child to be among those recruited.”  


“I can fight just like you. I’m just as good.”  


“I don’t doubt it, for Duncan to have brought you here, but it is still something that will take getting used to.”  


“Does it intimidate you, having a child fighting by your side, Ser Jory?” I asked passively.  


“I…. It does not. I simply do not like knowing I have years of training and have honed my abilities to wield a greatsword, when they will allow children to hold a blade in a fight against the most fearsome of creatures. It frustrated me, is all. I won the honor of becoming a Grey Warden. I fought in a tournament, vying for Duncan’s attention, and won. I earned the right to be here. You, however…. I do not know how a child earns the right.”  


“Man is far more terrifying and horrible than any darkspawn, in my experience. At least with a darkspawn, you understand that all they want is to kill you. Whereas with man… they have hidden motives for everything. If it doesn’t help them, even indirectly, they might as well not do it.”  


“Forgive me, but I must take my leave now.”  


I stared at his back as he walked away. Well, alright, then.  


Next on the list was Alistair. I hoped he wasn’t as weird or creepy as the other two. That was just be the icing on the cake for me.  


I sighed as I climbed the steps of the ruins Duncan had last seen him heading toward.  


Yelling caused me to slip in to my sneaky thief stance, inching closer to the voices.  


A mage, obvious by his robes and the staff he carried, was going off on a blonde man. The Warden Alistair, if I had to guess. I prayed I was right. I did not want to walk all around this place, just trying to find one person.  


By the sound of it, the warrior was enjoying egging the mage on. For what reason, I couldn’t even begin to guess.  


“Should I have asked her to write a note?” He asked, barely concealing his attitude.  


“Tell her I will not be harassed in this manner!”  


“Yes, I was harassing you by delivering a message.” Sarcasm dripped from every word.  


“Your glibness does you no credit.”  


“Here I thought we were getting along so well. I was even going to name one of my children after you… the grumpy one.”  


“Enough! I will speak to the woman if I must! Get out of my way, fool!” the mage growled, stomping away.  


The blonde man turned toward me, “You know, one good thing about the Blight is how it brings people together.”  


“I know exactly what you mean.” I smiled back.  


“It’s like a party; we could all stand in a circle and hold hands. That would give the darkspawn something to think about. Wait, we haven’t met, have we? I don’t suppose you happen to be another mage?” he asked good naturedly.  


I shook my head, “I'm just a simple girl that's good with weapons.”  


“Oh, wait! I do know who you are!” He exclaimed excitedly, making me jump, “You're Duncan’s new recruit!”  


Blink. Blink, blink, “How do you know that? We just got here.”  


“Duncan sent word ahead, said he had a new recruit. Mentioned you were younger than most, but not that you were a....” He trailed off at my raised brow, clearing his throat, “Besides, it’s been a couple of days. You came in unconscious, so no one but the healers got to see you. It must be strange, having woken up here like that, without remembering actually making it.”  


“I'm a what?” I asked primly, not to be deterred.  
“Uh. Girl. Yes. He didn't mention you were a girl.” He tried, so hard, to recover from almost calling me a child.  


I laughed, doubling over, at how red he was, “It's alright. You can call me what I am-a child.”  


He let out a breath, “Oh, good. How old are you, anyway?”  


He watched me with curious eyes.  


Shrugging, I murmured, “I'm eight.” My gaze shifted to a group of soldiers praying with a Chantry sister.  


“You get the fantastic opportunity of becoming a Grey Warden. And so young, too.” something in his voice made me wonder what horrific things were in store for the next day.  


“You make it sound like I'm going to be tortured.” I half laughed, trying to cover up my growing anxiety.  


He held up his hands, “Oh, no. That's not what I meant.”  


Turning around, I moved away from him, “Anyway, I was supposed to get you for Duncan.”  


“Did you meet the others yet?”  


I rolled my eyes, “Yes. The idiot warrior and the weird rogue.”  


“Jory and Daveth.” He corrected, failing to hide a chortle.  


“Yeah, them. Is Daveth a pervert?” I asked as innocently as I could.  


He raised an eyebrow, studying me intently, “Did he say something to you?”  


“No, no. And even if he had, one-I'm eight, and two-I would have knocked him out. No, he was talking with a soldier, a woman, and making creepy remarks to her.” I walked a little way away.  


Sighing, he started forward, following me.  


“He's a keeper, that one.” I wrinkled my nose, “Am I supposed to feel a comradeship with them because we're going through this 'Joining' together? Because I don't like either one of them. And I probably never will.”  


Walking beside me, he smirked, “No, I don't think so. That might come later, but I wouldn't hold my breath. I don't care for them, either.”  


I continued in silence for a few feet, until Alistair spoke up again.  


“I can't for the life of me remember your name. I'm terribly sorry.” He shook his head in disbelief, as if it was impossible for him to forget names.  


“I'm Anastasia.”  


“Ah, that was the name! I'm-”  


“Alistair, right? Duncan sent me to get you, remember?” I giggled.  


“Oh, right. Maker, you must think I'm stupid.” he sighed.  


“Nah. I like you more than I do the other two.” my nose wrinkled again in distaste.  


“I feel honored.”  


“As you should.” I declared, adopting a posh tone.  


“Oh, I do. I truly do, your highness.” We burst out laughing simultaneously.  


I stumbled and almost took a tumble down the short flight of stairs, but he caught my arm and instead I fell on my butt. The whole thing only made me laugh harder.  


“So, why don't you like Jory? I assume the reason for Daveth is him just being a creep?” he asked when I finally picked myself up.  


“I'm sorry, have you met Jory?”  


He frowned slightly, “Of course. Why?”  


My eyes rolled up to the sky, “All he talked about was his sword and how he loves fighting with it. I bet, when we go up against darkspawn, he'll panic. He'll forget he has a sword, let alone how to use it. And I know, it's probably normal for people, but a warrior that's as 'skilled' as he is? It shouldn't affect him overly much, if he really were as great as he makes himself sound. Besides, he sounds like he's afraid of anything he can't simply stab. 'Stab stab kill! I am man!'” I held out my arms, gesturing wildly.  


That set off another round of laughter.


	3. Chapter 3

Obligatory Chapter Heading:  
Chapter 3:

 

 

A quiet cough caught my attention. Without meaning to, I wandered away from Alistair and made my way toward the noise.  


My stroll ended at a cage. A large cage, with a man in it. A man wearing only smallclothes.  


Balking slightly, I took a step back, but he stopped me from walking away.  


"Do you have any water to spare?" his voice was a mere whisper.  


My mind immediately sized him up. He had probably been in there for weeks, the guards not caring if they forgot to give him rations. It was more likely he would die here than ever face a trial.  


"I don't. But maybe I can get you some." I turned to the nearest soldier, putting on my best innocent child facade, "Do you have any water, ser?"  


"Huh? How did a child...? Water, you say?"  


I nodded, "I'm dreadfully parched. I came with one of the knights, but I can't seem to find him, and it's been a few hours since I last had anything to drink."  


His eyes widened at my display, "Andraste's arse. Uh, pardon my language, little miss. Here. I was saving this for later, but you can have it."  


Surprisingly, he handed me the leftovers of his dinner.  


Hugging the rations to my chest, I gave a winning smile, "Oh, thank you, ser! You're so kind! I'll tell the knight about you, I promise!"  


With that, I darted away and slipped behind the prisoner. Held a finger to my lips, a warning to the man. Held out the food and water.  


He took it, his eyes shining with gratitude, "Thank you, miss." A soft whisper before he sipped carefully at the water.  


His expression crumpled, his eyes watering. Bliss.  


"Why are you in there, anyway? If you don't mind my asking."  


"It's the least I could do, to tell you." He took another swig, wetting his throat, "They thought I was deserting. See, they caught me, in the middle of the night, trying to break in to the mages' camp. I couldn't tell them that, of course, so they branded me a deserter and left me in here to rot. Some days, I think they forget about me."  


I tilted my head, "The mages' camp? Why?"  


"There's a chest. The one that Tranquil guards. At night, they leave it unattended. I managed to nick the key to it, actually. You can have it. It's not gonna get much use with me."  


I decided not to ask how he'd kept it in his possession, instead thanking him as he passed it to me and tucking it in to my pocket.  


Glancing around, I spied Alistair. Watching me. He'd seen the whole exchange. It made me wonder what he thought of it all, but he didn't mention when I reached him.  


By the time we made it to where Duncan waited, the sun had set, and I genuinely felt bad. I felt like crying and couldn't meet anyone's eyes. I felt like a failure. Another disappointment. I hid it easily, though. Years of practice. The older Warden paused what he was saying to the other two recruits and motioned us closer.  


“Daveth, Jory. You met Anastasia earlier, yes?”  


The two men nodded.  


“Good. Tomorrow will be a long day, and you will need to get a feel for each other. As for tonight, you're free to go about, but remember not to leave the camp.”  


The warrior and rogue wandered off with a reminder to meet back at the fire pit at sunrise.  


“Where are we sleeping?” I murmured, waiting until they were out of earshot.  


“Wherever you can find a place. The Grey Wardens are camping there.” He pointed off to the right, slightly behind us. Near the mabari hounds. I shuddered and stared at the fire.  


“Can I sleep here, by the fire? Or would that not be a good idea?”  
A beat of silence followed, where I'm sure Duncan and Alistair were exchanging looks.  


“Of course. You can sleep here.”  


“Thank you.” I breathed.  


“Alistair will take you to get your things, so you can bring them here.”  


“Right. Off we go.” the younger man said, a little too enthusiastically.  


*** *** ***  


The next morning found me awake and waiting patiently. Several hours before dawn. I hadn't been able to sleep for long, sadly.  


Nightmares of waking up, of knowing I was the only one alive, had plagued me all night. It was horrible.  


Jory and Daveth both wound up being late, which didn’t help alleviate my anxiety. I smiled through the wait, telling Duncan and Alistair that I’d slept well and was more than ready for whatever we had to do today.  


When they’d finally joined us, we set out toward the Korcari Wilds. Duncan had told us what was expected; we were to fill three vials full of darkspawn blood and find a random enchanted chest in the middle of some random ruins that used to belong to the Grey Wardens. No one said it was easy becoming a Warden, right?  


My first impression was that it was beautiful, in a creepy, someone-is-going-to-kill-you kind of way. Though, the picturesque view was slightly marred by the group of dead soldiers that littered the ground a little ways in.  


My breath caught in my throat when I spied them. Without thinking, I took off toward them, wondering if there were any survivors.  


“Hey! Where are you-Maker….” Alistair called out after me, his voice trailing off at the sight.  


My eyes quickly combed over the bodies, looking for the slightest sign of life. A faint sigh caught my attention.  


I knelt down beside the man, “How hurt are you? Is there anything we can do?”  


His eyes popped open, and he released a deep breath, “I just need bandages, that’s all.”  


“Do any of you have bandages?” I asked my companions.  


“I might have some in my pack.” Alistair dug through his bag, producing a clean wrap.  


“That’s perfect!” I clapped my hands, taking them from him and proceeded to help the man lift his shirt.  


“There. How’s that?” I murmured in no time at all, leaning back to look at my handiwork.  


“I feel much better, thank you.” He said, getting to his feet.  


Alistair gave him directions and sent him on his way.  


Turning to the three of us, Alistair mentioned something about continuing on. I wasn’t paying a lick of attention, though. I muttered that I didn’t think it was right to make him go alone, what with the darkspawn being nearby and asked if we could walk him back. They all three shook their heads, saying that we’d already made it this far and we shouldn’t backtrack.  


I looked up at Alistair, met his eyes defiantly, and walked away. Toward the soldier.  


“You guys can keep going. I’m sure I’ll be able to find you. It doesn’t seem that difficult to navigate, to be honest.” I wrapped an arm around the man’s torso, letting him lean on me. “Here. Let me help.”  


After trekking all the way back to Ostagar and dealing with the hassle bringing in a half dead man causes, I had to sneak back into the Wilds. They wouldn’t let me go back by myself. Too dangerous or something.  


I stuck to the shadows as much as I could while searching for my group. Surely they couldn’t be too hard to find, right?  


I ran in to a bit of trouble with a pack of wolves right at the water's edge. I'd been too focused on how pretty the pond looked. Steeling myself, I drew the shadows close to me. My body shimmered, melting out of sight.  


With their heightened sense of smell, though, it didn't matter. The wolves picked up my scent and circled me, ignoring the fact they couldn't see me. I tried to reach them mentally, tried to slip in and assure them I was not a threat. I couldn't find a niche, even a tiny one.  


They lunged at me as one. It was as if there had been a signal, even though none of them moved. They hadn't even growled.  


Jumping to the side, I managed to dodge the worst of it. The biggest wolf recovered first, launching itself at me and pinning me to the forest floor. The others circled, keeping a cautious distance between me and them. I stared up in to the eyes of the predator, no trace of fear showing. I wasn't afraid. I was more curious than anything. What had made them so feral? It was a given that animals would attack out fear or desperation, but these were probably the same wolves that had killed those soldiers. Why?  


I saw the answer deep in his eyes. This was an act of desperation. A strange green glowing about the eyes. Of course. Demons were involved. How...? It didn't matter. Between the Chasind and the possibility of apostates, there were any number of ways a demon could have gotten through.  


Gathering every ounce of energy I had, I pushed against the mind of the alpha. The wolves froze, their bodies shaking. Breathing a sigh of relief, I slipped free and touched the fur at the large male's neck. Down they all went. One by one, they fell asleep. Come morning, they'd be back up and attacking whatever crossed their path. I just couldn't bring myself to-a body floated up from the depths of the pond and drifted toward the "shore."  


Curiosity got the better of me. The man was dead, but he could have something useful on him. It was doubtful, though, given his attire. A simple Chasind robe was his only protection out here in the Wilds. I shook my head. Shameful.  


Picking through his pockets, I found a note. Somehow, it had survived the water and was legible. Barely, but I could still make out every word.  


"My dear son, Jogby,  


I fear this is the last letter I will write to you. I have had difficulty finding the Chasind to bring them the Maker's word. I have, however, seen evidence of their passing. They appear to have left this area in great haste, possibly fleeing the so-called "darkspawn" that are rumored to be gathering in the Wilds in ever greater numbers.  


I have left you a weapon and everything else I can spare, my son. I will try to find you once I have found a safe place. I only hope that you will be safe. Within luck, we will meet again.  


If you see her, tell your mother that I love her. And take care of your family.  


Your loving father,  


\--Rigby"  


I wondered if Rigby was alive. If he had met his son's fate.


	4. Chapter 4

Obligatory Chapter Heading:  
Chapter 4:

 

 

A bit of time passed, maybe thirty minutes, when the sound of ringing metal reached my ears. I was instantly on alert. Daveth was the first one I saw; he was lying on the ground, unconscious, with Jory defending him. The warrior was injured, though, doing his best to wield his greatsword with only one arm. Alistair was a little way off, fending off several darkspawn. A mixed group of genlocks and hurlocks.  


I climbed the tree just in front of me, inching down a branch that would put me in the perfect position to drop down in the middle of the fray. I slid my daggers free, a prayer on my lips, and jumped. Everyone stopped, the fighting screeching to a halt, for just long enough. I used it to my advantage, immediately throwing myself at the closest darkspawn. Several fell to my blades, my small form a blur.  


“Go help Jory. I’ve got this.” I said, just loud enough for Alistair to hear.  


Right before Alistair got to his side, Jory fell. The Grey Warden killed the two genlocks easily, the sight of the two men spurring him on. The same for me. I made quick work of the few left.  
Breathing hard, I rushed over to them when it was all said and done, “Are they going to be alright?”  
Alistair checked their pulses, nodding, “They’ll be fine. But I’m not sure if they can go on today.” He let loose a heavy sigh.  


“I’m sorry. It’s my fault. I shouldn’t have left.” I frowned, feeling awful.  


He shook his head, “Daveth wasn’t paying attention, and he triggered a trap. The Chasind must have set it up a while ago, when they were last here.”  


I chewed on my lip, “I wonder if either of them will be up for walking back…?”  


“Jory, I’m not sure about. If Daveth is, though, he might be able to help me carry Jory back.” He reached down and shook Daveth’s shoulder. I did the same for Jory.  


They both woke with a start, confused about what had happened. Daveth was dazed and had suffered minimal damage. Jory, though, had lacerations that made everyone worry. If he didn’t see a healer soon, he could lose his arm.  


“What are we waiting for? Let’s go.” I suggested impatiently.  


“What of the documents, though?” Jory muttered.  


“We can get those another time. I, for one, do not want to stand here and debate things that aren’t as important as keeping a warrior a warrior. If we don’t hurry, you won’t be able to join the Grey Wardens.”  


The men looked at me, their jaws slack.  


I shrugged, “I’m not going to lie and say it’ll be alright. Besides, there’s always tomorrow, if they’re in a magically sealed chest, right?”  


Alistair nodded, “Right. Let’s go. Are you two okay to walk?”  


Daveth made a noise of confirmation, while Jory simply nodded and gritted his teeth.  


The Warden and rogue each wrapped an arm around the warrior’s waist, helping him. I took up the rear, knowing an attack from behind would be our undoing otherwise.  


“Hey, do you know about where the chest would be?” I asked Alistair.  


“Let me think.” He responded, lapsing into silence, “It should be a few miles out, maybe three or four? But I don’t think it’s easy to find, or we’d already be in possession of it, right?”  


“Unless no one has looked for it. Duncan made it sound like he’d just learned of it. Maybe it was in an old document or something.”  


“Maybe.”  


“Anyway, I was wondering if maybe I could give it a shot.”  


“What do you mean?” He asked suspiciously, “Wait, you mean go by yourself? Absolutely not.”  


“And why not? I made it to you guys alright. Without getting into any trouble or triggering any traps. I’m a tiny thing that no one notices, so it’ll be easier than the four of us trying to sneak around.”  


Alistair stopped and gave all of Jory’s weight to Daveth, “I said no. Not just no, but absolutely not, didn’t I?”  


I raised my chin, “I’m a child. I do rebellious things. I could run away, if I wanted to. I asked you first, though.”  


“Why do I get the feeling that even if I say no, you’ll make a break for it? Sneak off or something?”  


I shrugged, “Probably because I will.”  


He threw up his arms, exasperated, “You’ll get yourself killed!”  


“Jory’s losing time.” I reminded him, “Either let me go, or I’ll sneak off. I’m guarding the rear, after all. It would be simple.”  


He ran both hands through his hair, glaring at me, “Fine.”  


He stormed back to the others, resuming his post.  


“I’ll take the blame.” I murmured, loud enough for them to hear, “It’s my fault, anyway.”  


Alistair looked over his shoulder, but I was already gone.  


*** *** ***  


I moved through the shadows, taking care to not be seen by the odd darkspawn that I happened to come across, making my way back to the small group we’d killed earlier. We hadn't filled our vials yet. It seemed like an easy thing to do, so I’d decided to make the detour. It would save us from having to do that later, right?  


Tucking the precious things in my bag, nestled in amongst an extra sweater, I ducked out of sight. Continued on my way.  


I stumbled upon a campsite full of the hideous creatures. I blinked. What...? As the archers knocked arrows, warriors roared and charged me. Expletives filled my head as I scrambled, my mind momentarily blank. It was almost my undoing.  


Pulling the shadows to me again, I slipped out of sight, sidestepping a volley of arrows just before they reached me. With narrowed eyes, I analyzed the situation. Three darkspawn archers perched on the slight ridge just off to the right. Four warriors rushing from each direction, one having managed to fall in behind me. It didn't seem to matter that they couldn't see me. One genlock shaking a staff over his head. The latter went down without a fight with just a flick of my wrist, ice encapsulating him. Pushing out with a pulse of magic, I sent the air around me rushing toward the warriors. The force knocked them off their feet and sent them flying back several meters.  


Running at the frozen genlock, I slid free one of my daggers and jabbed. The beautiful sound of shattering ice rang through the forest. A wave of my hand sent the newest batch of arrows back in the direction they'd come. Shrieks filled the air as darkspawn were run through with their own weapons. The warriors had inadvertently suffered the same fate.  


I spun around in a circle, looking over the damage I had caused. Bodies littered the ground, blood pooling under them. None drew breath any more.  


I rifled through everything, looking for useful items. Upon opening a chest, I found some kind of necklace and a journal. Rigby's Field Journal was written inside the front cover. My stomach sank. This belonged to the man whose body I'd found. Taking a deep breath, I skimmed through it. The last couple of pages were what gave me pause; he had documented all seven Chasind trail signs.  


Following the directions was easy enough; the first, at a tree just outside the camp. The next, a spot on the ridge toward the east which was overlooking the corpses surrounding me. The third was through the marsh, mud sucking at my boots, the squelching sound making my stomach do flips. I had to fight a handful more darkspawn to get to it, but I took them down before they saw me. Another was near an elfroot patch a little way south.  


My eyes closed briefly at the sight of another human body. Was it the father, Rigby? I hoped it wasn't.  


Whatever had killed the man was long gone. I faced no resistance as made my way to him. A quick look through his pockets gave me the answer I hadn't wanted. It was, in fact, Rigby. His Last Will and Testament in my hands, I stared down at him. He had obviously been dead for several days. As had his son. They had probably just missed each other.  


"To whoever finds this note,  


This is the last will and testament of Rigby the missionary, proud speaker of the Maker's word. I have come to the Wilds to speak the Chant, but I fear I will die here at the hands of the darkspawn.  


I leave all that I came with to my wife, Jetta. Should the reader of this note feel charitable, I have buried a sealed lockbox in our camp, nestled in a Tevinter ruin in the western reaches of the Wilds. It is in my will that this lockbox finds my wife in Redcliffe, and that it is still sealed shut when it reaches her.  


To my wife and my son, I apologize that my work has taken me from you, but I know that I die in service to the Maker.  


\--Rigby"  


I wondered if the camp mentioned was the one where I'd killed the darkspawn. One way to find out.  


Putting the current mission on hold, I backtracked. Made my way to the "Tevinter ruin," which I hadn't even noticed.  


The ruin was just a few stone arches that connected. Not as beautiful as the surrounding landscape, but I suppose it had been wonderful in its time.  


I found the hidden cache with little difficulty, the only real trouble being I had to dig under the fire pit. Shifting things around in my bag, I placed the lockbox at the bottom so it wouldn't break the fragile vials.  


With that accomplished, I resumed my scavenger hunt. Which one was I on? The fifth one, I believe, which was up on a cliff overlooking the marshy area. I ignored the three men hanging from another set of arches. Assuming the darkspawn had done it and not something, or someone, else, I pushed onward. It was nestled among a large cage and two crates.  


The sixth was actually right below where I'd found Rigby's body. If I had just wandered a few paces beyond it, I would have found this one. The final sign was blocked.  


Across a barely-there wooden bridge stood a Hurlock emissary, surrounded by four other darkspawn. Fantastic.  


I pulled the magic to me again, setting them all on fire. I didn't have the patience to deal with them just now. Cracking my knuckles, I continued to the campfire they had started. With narrowed eyes, I scanned the shadows. Before they had even lunged from the shadows, I struck them down. Two genlocks dropped to the ground. Dead.  


I reached in to the hollow sitting log and pulled out the Chasind cache, hoping it had been worth it. A Mace, a Chasind made crusher, Chasind robes, a Thane helmet, and a bow. Along with some pieces of topaz, six quarts, and five diamonds. Slinging the bow over my shoulder, I ground my teeth. At least everything other than the robes would sell for a decent profit. Not that I was selling the gems to the quartermaster here; there was no way I would get their full value from him.


	5. Chapter 5

Obligatory Chapter Heading:  
Chapter 5:

 

 

While picking through the darkspawn remains, as I waited for my energy to come back, my fingers brushed against a pouch. It was filled with ashes, strangely. There had to be some thing, some reason, that would tell me what one of these beasts was doing carrying around a random pouch of soot.  


A partially burned paper made my eyes widen. Darkspawn could read? Who knew?  


"The Korcari Wilds are rife with legends and myths that have amazed and confounded scholars since the fall of Ostagar in ancient times. One such mystery lies behind the tale of Astia and Nebbunar. The legend says that Astia grew up in the company of Gazarath, a spirit of the earth. When Astia met Nebbunar, the two fell in love, and Astia hoped to bring her lover to see her spirit friend. But the spirit, angered and jealous, bade her begone. Gazarath told her she would never see it again until she brought her lover's ashes and sprinkled them over their spot, and on the day Nebbunar asked her to marry him, she cut her beloved's throat, burned him, and brought his ashes to Gazarath."  


What the...? As I was reading, the pouch vibrated slightly, guiding my feet forward step by step. Until I stood at a large mound of dirt. I hadn't even realized I'd been moving, until my fingers were sprinkling the ashes on the ground. The swirling of a purple wind and the roar of an otherworldly presence filled the air. Eyes wide, I watched as a demon formed before me. Could this be the demon that was controlling the wolves? Wait, the passage had said it was a spirit, but this was clearly a demon. I shook my head. Spirits didn't get jealous; that was reserved for their evil counterparts.  


With a scream of rage, it flew toward me. I agilely darted to the side, pulling forth yet more magic. This was the most target practice I'd had in months. Tossing ice shards at it, I shredded through the smoky torso. Oh. So it wasn't fully, physically here. Glancing around, I checked to make sure the coast was clear. I'd already seen two dead people, aside from that contingent of soldiers. There was no telling if someone was out there. Reassuring myself that I would have sensed anyone spying on me by now, I clasped my hands together. Closed my eyes. Murmured a quiet prayer.  


And unleashed a blast of white light at the demon. I had never figured out how I knew that particular spell, if it could be classified as such, or even how it worked, but it never failed to banish demons and poltergeists. Not that Ferelden, or Thedas really, had to deal with the latter.  


Somehow, in the pile of rags it had left behind, I pulled out a pair of enchanted boots and some kind of ornamental sword. I didn't even question where the rags had come from. Stranger things had happened.  


Such as the pack of wolves that were now slinking toward me on their bellies. I rubbed my forehead, hoping I wouldn't have to hurt them.  


The one in the back crawled forward, the others pausing to stay where they crouched. A warm muzzle bumped my leg, a tail wagging. Then, all of their tails started wagging. Honestly, stranger things were indeed happening.  


"What is it, boy?"  


His ears twitched at my voice, and he bounded to his full height. Loped away, turning to look at me. Wanting me to follow. As I did, the other wolves fell in around me. Almost as if.... Were they protecting me? Was this because I'd defeated the demon? My eyes widened. Of course. These wolves had probably been under the same compulsion as the others. Pawns of that demon. I reached out without meaning to and patted the fur of the closest canine. To my shock, a rumbling growl of contentment came from her throat. This one was a female. Smaller than the others, she was probably the runt or, at the very least, the youngest.  


The led me along a path of stones in the water. I started to wonder if this was some kind of elaborate trap, but it wasn't. Of course. Of course it wasn't. Wolves didn't plan things like that. I hoped. No, they had actually led me to the hidden items promised in Rigby's farewell letter to his son. A two-handed, flatblade sword and twelve tiny vials of health poultice.  


The wolves departed as quietly and suddenly as they'd appeared, leaving me on my own again.  


The rest of the mission flitted by without incident. Before I knew it, I was standing in front of a ruined tower. Hopefully, this was what I was looking for. I whispered a prayer under my breath. Cautiously walked forward, keeping an eye out for anything out of place. It would be difficult to spy a trap, though, with debris everywhere. I didn’t trigger any, though, so maybe there weren’t any. At least that wouldn’t be how I died, if I did. Make it through a small group of darkspawn, only to die by a trap? I would be mortified. Like Daveth should be. A giggle escaped me. It was cut short when the chest came in to view; the chest was in the center of the ruins. Broken. Empty. What the hell was I supposed to do now? I couldn’t return empty handed! I’d put up too big of a fuss, gone through too much….  


“Who sends a child in to the Wilds?” a female voice startled me.  


I whipped around, my hands on my daggers, “Who are you?”  


“I asked a question first, therefore I am awarded the first answer.” The woman in questionable attire spoke, attitude dripping from her every word.  


Raven hair, strange clothes, holding a staff carelessly. A mage. Probably an apostate, judging by the looks of her.  


“I wasn’t sent, actually. I chose to come out. Now, who are you?”  


“I am Morrigan, dear child. An apostate.” She waited a beat, then frowned, “Are you not afraid of me?”  


I shook my head, “Not really, no. Should I be?”  


A musical laugh left her, “A strange child, you are. Very strange, indeed. Tell me, what are you doing here? I am curious.”  


“You make it sound like you’ve been watching me, wondering the whole time.”  


“I have.”  


I blinked, “Were you stalking me?” I’d had no clue, none at all, that this woman had been following me.  


“Mayhap I was. What are you doing here?”  


“I’m looking for the documents that the chest used to hold. Would you, by any chance, know where I could find them?”  


“I do.”  


“Really? Will you tell me?” I clapped my hands, “Please?”  


She laughed again, “You amuse me. I shall tell you. They are with my mother.”  


“Will you take me to her? I think the documents are important. I need to get them.”  


“A sensible request. I like you. I will take you.” She gestured to follow, “Come along, then.”  


The witch led me to a small hut, where an older woman was standing. Waiting for us.  


“Mother, I bring a Grey Warden.”  


“Recruit.” I corrected, not wanting to offend or confuse.  


“An honest one, at that. You should be careful to not be taken advantage of.” The other woman said.  


I smiled shyly, “I’ve learned that lesson the hard way more times than I can count, honestly. But I’ve also learned to not be afraid at first glance. The best dressed usually hide darkness, while the shady looking people are often times the nicest.”  


The two women laughed at that.  


“My dear, you are intriguing. Might I ask your name?”  


“I’m Anastasia. Might I know yours as well?”  


“Oh, ho. She talks like a queen. I am Flemeth.”  


“I’ve always wanted to meet a witch of the wilds.” I grinned happily.  


“And is it everything you’d hoped it would be?” Flemeth asked, watching me keenly.  


“Oh, it is. You’re kinder than the stories say. And very wise.”  


“And a little crazy.” Morrigan muttered under her breath.  


I snorted, “Aren’t we all?”  


That elicited yet another round of laughter.  


“Oh, I do adore you.” The malificar said, her eyes shining, “Now, why don’t you tell me why you’re here?”  


“I was wondering if you were still in possession of the documents that were in the chest in those ruins there.” I pointed in the general direction.  


“I am.”  


“Is there any chance that I could convince you to part with them?”  


“I have merely been waiting for the Grey Wardens to come retrieve them. I was keeping them safe.” She moved away, entering the hut for a few minutes.  


When she exited, she was holding a wrapped bundle tied with a neat bow, “Here they are. Now, you should hurry back. It will be dark soon.”  


“Oh, thank you so much!” I exclaimed, taking the parcel from her, “Really. Thank you.”  


“No, child, thank you. And please, when you tell others of us, embellish it to your heart’s content. Make us the big bad monsters everyone fears us to be, won’t you?” Flemeth asked with a wink.  


“Oh, you mean…this wasn’t a terrifying experience that will scar me for life? I won’t have nightmares from this?”  


She threw back her head and bellowed a laugh.  


I left shortly after that, a wolf following a safe distance behind me. It resembled the one I'd patted earlier. I now wondered if it was either Morrigan or Flemeth's, making sure I would arrive unharmed at Ostagar, since it wasn’t aggressive. It made sense, the more I thought about it; Morrigan had shapeshifted and that’s why I hadn’t noticed her watching me. It felt different than a human. More comforting. Had she been that wolf...? Anything was possible.  


The sun had set by the time I reached the gates. I would be in for it, I was sure. At least I’d completed the mission, though, right? Surely, that had to count for something….  


“Who goes there?” a man called out.  


“Uh…. I’m a Grey Warden recruit. I-”  


He interrupted me, “Ah, we were told to be on the lookout for you. In you go.”  


“Thanks!” I walked into the camp, filled with trepidation.  


I’d made it halfway to the campfire, where I could see Alistair and Duncan standing silently, when the younger Warden looked directly at me.  


“Anastasia!” he cried out, relieved.


	6. Chapter 6

Obligatory Chapter Heading:  
Chapter 6:

 

 

I’d braced myself for a fight. I was woefully unprepared for the two men to be relieved that I was alright. To not bring up the fact that I’d gone against Alistair’s orders. He had been the senior member amongst us, and I’d blatantly ignored and challenged him.  


“Are you alright?” Alistair looked me over.  


“I’m fine. I wasn’t seen by any darkspawn.” I said, “Oh, and here.”  


I rummaged around in my bag, pulling out the three vials and the documents.  


“You remembered? Oh, thank the Maker.” Alistair breathed, “I was not looking forward to a repeat trip.  


“Neither was I, trust me.” My eyes fell, “I’m sorry I acted out like that, though. It wasn’t right, and I’m very sorry.”  


“It is in the past. Put it behind you.” Duncan assured me, “Sometimes, one needs to go against the majority to get the job done. That is what Grey Wardens do. They get the job done, no matter the cost.”  


I opened my mouth to object, but thought better of it, “Anyway, I ran into two apostates-”  


“You did?! Are you sure you’re okay?!” Alistair freaked out.  


“Um. I’m fine. I swear. It was only two. And it was a good thing I did, actually. Flemeth had the documents. The spell on the chest faded a long time ago, and she was keeping it safe, waiting for the Grey Wardens to come get them. She handed them over easily enough. I only had to ask.”  


Duncan looked at me, appraising, “It seems you had quite the adventure.”  


“I did. It was worth it, though. I think.”  


“It was worth it.” He nodded, Alistair following suit, “Although, with Jory being seen to by the healers, the joining has been put off until tomorrow. They said he should be mostly healed by noon.”  


I smiled, “That’s good.”  


“Indeed it is. For now, I’ll leave you. Until tomorrow.”  


“See you tomorrow, Duncan!” Alistair and I both said to his back as he walked away.  


“Well.”  


“I am sorry, though.”  


“Eh, it’s fine. Everything worked out, in the end. And he was right, you know. Grey Wardens make sure things get done. No matter what the cost. Just be careful when you go against people, alright?”  


“Of course. And thanks for not being too mad at me.” I smiled.  


He smiled back, “I’m off to bed too. See you in the morning.”  


“Bye!” I waved.  


He waved back, leaving.  


Later, in my tent, I pulled out the notebook I’d bought the day before my fateful encounter with Duncan. Taking a deep breath, I wrote about the day and everything that had happened since buying said notebook. The last thing I wrote was about tomorrow. I fell asleep mid word, curled up on my side, in the wee hours of the morning.  


A strange noise woke me some time later. I tried to fall back asleep, but it was persistent. Whatever it was, was going to get hell. It turned out to be a who, not a what.  


I pulled the tent flap back, and Alistair stood there, his hand raised as if to knock.  


“Yes?”  


“I, uh, just wanted to make sure you were up.”  


“Oh, shoot. What time is it? Did I oversleep?” I quickly tied my hair up, throwing the flap back down and getting dressed.  


“No, I just wanted to make sure, that’s all. You’ve still got an hour, I think.”  


It was eleven, then. I sighed, leaving my tiny house.  


“Did I wake you?” He raised an eyebrow.  


“Yeah.” I rubbed my face.  


“I’m sorry.”  


“No, it’s okay. I just went to bed too late this morning, that’s all.”  


“This morning? Couldn’t sleep?”  


“I was writing. I’m not even sure if I finished what I was doing, actually.” I sighed again.  


“Ah.”  


We came upon Duncan and Daveth, on their way to see Jory. I decided to join them. Why not? The four of us made our way to the infirmary.  


Jory stood with one of the healers, talking. His face relaxed when he saw us.  


“I’m ready now.”  


“You are not fully healed.”  


“There’s time for that later.”  


The woman huffed, crossing her arms.  


“Will he be up to the joining, ma’am?” I asked, laying on my childlike innocence as thick as I could.  


Her whole demeanor changed at my tone, relaxing. Becoming almost friendly, “He will, yes. I’m just worried about his arm. If it doesn’t heal right, he’ll have to move to a one handed sword.”  


I glanced at Jory, “Will you be able to make due with a one handed sword?”  


He didn’t hesitate, “Of course.”  


I tilted my head, “Are you sure?”  


“Yes.” He sounded a bit frustrated.  


“Duncan?”  


“When everyone is ready, we’ll get started.” The older man spoke finally.  


“I’m ready.” All three of us said.  


Alistair and Duncan looked bemused.  


“Then let us go. We’ll begin now.”  


The three of us trailed after the two Wardens.  


Duncan led us to a hidden alcove of the Ostagar ruins, picking up a goblet that had been sitting on the stone table.  


“The three vials you collected yesterday, are in this cup. Along with the blood of an Archdemon.”  


“That’s what we have to do? Drink darkspawn blood?” Daveth looked as horrified as he sounded.  


“Yes.”  


“I-I…. I don’t know about this.” Jory said, taking a step back.  


I frowned, “We got this far, surely you can’t be serious about not following through?”  


Jory turned to me, “That’s easy for you to say-you’re a child. You don’t have a wife and children to think about.”  


“Wouldn’t you do anything to protect your pretty wife?” Daveth chimed in.  


“I would.” The warrior nodded resolutely, “But this…. I just don’t know how to deal with an enemy I cannot engage in combat.”  


“Well, this will be a new experience.” Daveth eyed the liquid with interest, “I’m in.”  


“Alistair, will you say the words that have been spoken since the first joining?”  


“Join us, brothers and sisters. Join us in the shadows, where we stand vigilant. Join us as we carry the duty that cannot be forsworn. And should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten. And that one day, we shall join you.” Alistair’s voice rang out clearly in the small space.  


Duncan handed Daveth the goblet. The rogue took one swallow of it, handing it back. A look of distaste on his face. Not for long, though, as it was quickly replaced by agony. He fell to his knees, clutching his throat. Duncan and Alistair had matching solemn expressions. Daveth took a final breath and collapsed. Dead.  


Jory backed up in panic, unsheathing his sword and holding it out in front of him, “St-stay away from me.”  


“You cannot go back now.” Duncan stepped toward him.  


“No. I refuse. I didn’t know there was a chance I might not even become a Grey Warden. You can’t make me.”  


“You are right. And I am sorry, Jory.” The older Warden was lightning quick, pulling out a small dagger and stabbing the warrior.  


Jory fell with a soft surprised sound, dead before he hit the ground.  


I stared, wide eyed, as Duncan turned and slowly approached me.  


Reflexively, I held out my hands and accepted the weight of the cup. Swirled the liquid around, watching detachedly.  


I raised it to my lips and swallowed twice. Three times. Then, I thrust it away from me. Large hands grasped it, took it from me.  


My eyes rolled back, and I lost consciousness.  


*** *** ***  


A few hours later found me lying on my back, tucked into my sleeping bag in my tent. I’d survived the joining. I was officially a Grey Warden.  


Sitting up cautiously, I glanced around. My eyes widened. What the- The words ‘Happy Birthday’ stared back at me. I crawled forward, picking up the small parcel. It was a box, barely big enough to hold anything, wrapped in parchment. I slowly tore at the paper, opening the box.  


A folded note rested on top of a necklace.  


It’s not much of a birthday present, since every Grey Warden receives one upon completing the joining, but I went through all the trouble of wrapping it. That counts, right?  


~Alistair  


Oh, and the only reason I knew it was your birthday was because you left your notebook open, and I happened to see it. You’d written “Happy birthday to me, I guess. Hope it’s a better year than the last.” Though I can’t say if it will be, what with the Blight going on and all, we’ll make the most of it!  


HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I didn’t forget to write that. I didn’t.  


I rolled my eyes, lifted the necklace free and examined it. The stone that hung as a pendent had a red hue to it. Was that blood? Was the necklace darkspawn blood? Creepy. I undid the clasp, reaching around to tie it behind my neck. It settled heavily on my chest. A reminder of being the only-wait…. I groaned. The nightmare from two nights ago made so much sense now. I’d woken up with the knowledge of being the only one left alive.  


Pushing to my feet, I shuffled from my tent. Alistair and Duncan were talking a little way away, almost out of earshot.  


“-think she’ll be alright?” Alistair sounded worried.  


Duncan frowned, looking as if he’d aged since I’d seen him last, “I don’t know. She watched as one man died outright and as another was murdered in front of her. She’ll at least have questions.”  


I yawned and stretched, walking over to them, “Hi.”  


They turned to me.  


“How are you feeling?” Duncan asked.  


I smiled tiredly, “I’ll be fine.”  


“Did you have any strange dreams? I had strange dreams after my joining.” Alistair chimed in.  


I thought about it, “Strange dreams…. Yes, I know what you mean.”  


I couldn’t remember what I’d dreamed, but I knew it wasn’t pleasant.  


Duncan was called away by a soldier, something about the king and a man named Loghain needing him.  


I glanced sideways at Alistair, “So. You forgot to actually write the happy birthday bit?”  


He groaned and rubbed his face, “I was hoping you wouldn’t catch that.”  


“I wouldn’t have,” I giggled, “if you hadn’t written that you hadn’t. Twice.”  


“Nothing gets passed you, eh?” he grinned.  


“Nope. I’m just too good for that. I’m too awesome.” I said loftily.  


He rolled his eyes, chuckling, “Of course. I apologize for not realizing that sooner.”  


“So, what now?” As I asked, Duncan walked up to us.  


“I would like you to come with me, Anastasia.”  


My stomach fell, “Alright. I’ll see you, Alistair.”  


I trailed after Duncan like a puppy, wondering where we were going. Before long, we came upon a group of men all wearing armor.  


“We’re meeting with King Cailan and Teryn Loghain. They wish to discuss the battle plan for tomorrow.” Duncan spoke softly.  


I blinked, “Oh. Okay.”  


King Cailan paused and smiled widely. Truthfully, he reminded me of a slightly blonder version of Alistair. I instantly liked him.  


“Ah, you’re the new Grey Warden, yes?”  


I nodded mutely.  


“I remember you. You were unconscious when you arrived, but you seem fine now. How are you faring?”  


“Oh, I’m doing well. Yourself?” I asked.  


He chuckled good naturedly, “I’m doing well, also. This battle will be over before we know it. To be honest, I’m not even sure it’s a real Blight.”  


I nodded again, “It doesn’t seem like it, does it? How many darkspawn are there?”  


“For the battle tomorrow? Tens of thousands. Pathetic, really. If it were a true Blight, wouldn’t there be more? We’ll win.” he sounded very….  


“You sound very confident.” I noted.  


“Over confident, some might say. Isn’t that right, Duncan?” He jokingly said.  


Duncan hesitated a moment, “Arl Eamon says reinforcements could be here within the week.”  


“My uncle only wants in on the glory.” King Cailan declared, sounding for all the world the Kingly man he was.  


I kept my thoughts to myself, standing in silence during his and Duncan’s exchange.  


“Enough of this. Cailan, we must go over the battle plan.” An older man broke in, extremely put out.  


“Ah, right you are, Loghain.” The king winked at me, “There’s important business to discuss.”  


Loghain sighed, “Yes. Can we get on with it, already?”  


“Of course.”  


The talk didn’t interest me, so I tuned them out. It didn’t help that I didn’t understand most of what was said.  


“Then we should send our best. Send Alistair and the new Grey Warden to make sure it’s done.” King Cailan looked over at me.  


“I’ll do my best, your Majesty.”  


“You rely on these Grey Wardens too much. Is that truly wise?” Loghain cut in.  


“Enough of your conspiracy theories, Loghain. Grey Wardens battle the Blight, no matter where they’re from.” The younger man’s tone was sharp, reminding the other where his place was.  


The two of them debated with Loghain about the possible appearance of an Archdemon, as terrifying as that sounded. A giant dragon? Count me out. I loved the fire-breathing balls of untamed beauty. A Chantry Mother scolded a mage, both of them joining the argument.  


“Enough! This plan will suffice. The Grey Wardens will light the beacon.”  


“Thank you, Loghain. I cannot wait for that glorious moment! The Grey Wardens battle beside the king of Ferelden to stem the tide of evil!”  


“Yes, Cailan. A glorious moment for us all.”  


A shiver creeped over me, his words a worrying me.


	7. Chapter 7

Obligatory Chapter Heading:  
Chapter 7:

 

 

“You heard the plan. You and Alistair will go to the Tower of Ishal and ensure the beacon is lit.” Alistair had been waiting by the fire for us, where Duncan explained things to him.  


“What? I won’t be in the battle?” Alistair protested, looking like he wanted to hit something.  


“This is by the king’s personal request, Alistair. If the beacon is not lit, Teyrn Loghain’s men won’t know when to charge.”  


“So he needs two Grey Wardens standing up there, holding the torch. Just in case, right?” My eyes widened at his sarcastic tone.  


“I’m ready to go.” I murmured softly, looking at the two men.  


Alistair sighed and muttered, “Yeah, so I am.”  


“You’ll need to cross the gorge and head through the gate and up to the tower entrance. From the top, you’ll overlook the entire valley.”  


“When do we light the beacon?” I glanced toward the tower.  


“We will signal you when the time is right. Alistair will know what to look for.” The older Warden assured me.  


“I know what I have to do.”  


“Then I must join the others. From here, you two are on your own. Remember, you are both Grey Wardens. I expect you to be worthy of that title.”  


I swallowed hard, nodding.  


“Duncan… may the Maker watch over you.” Alistair called out as Duncan started walking away.  


“May He watch over us all.”  


Alistair and I looked at each other, sharing a nod, before setting off ourselves.  


Crossing the bridge turned out to be more harrowing than I’d imagined. Chunks of stone rained down upon us, the bridge receiving the brunt of the boulders flying through the air. One hit just next to me, the ground crumbling from underneath my feet.  


A squeak escaped me, alerting Alistair to my predicament as I dangled helplessly, barely having gotten a decent hold on the edge of the new crater. He quickly reached me and pulled me up like I weighed nothing.  


I let out a breath of relief, “I’m sorry. I should have paid more attention.”  


He shook his head, frowning, “It wasn’t your fault. No one could have seen that coming. I mean….” He laughed, “even though it was a giant rock, hurtling straight for that one spot.”  


I rolled my eyes, dusting myself off, “Let’s keep going.”  


Que a stray group of Darkspawn that happened to be in the way. How had they gotten this far? Where had they even come from, that no scouts had seen them and sent word? Where were the soldiers that were supposed to be here, waiting for us?  


We cut them down easily, no sweat. My apprehension only grew, though. If it had been this simple, why hadn’t they already been dispatched?  


Of course, there had to be even more problems, such as the mage and archer running from the Tower. I suppressed a sigh. Nothing was ever easy, here.  


“The Tower’s been taken!” the mage shouted at us.  


“What do you mean, it’s been taken?! By who?” Alistair demanded.  


“Darkspawn, everywhere. They’ve taken the Tower.” Both men were obviously shaken, their trembling almost knocking them off their feet.  


“That explains a lot.” My grip tightened on my daggers, “Are you fighting with us, or are you going to keep running?”  


The archer straightened, glaring at me, “I am no coward, child. What are you even doing here?”  


“I’m a Grey Warden, actually. And this is no time to posture. Either you fight with us or you get out of our way.” I brushed past the scared men, Alistair on my heels.  


A beat of silence followed as we made our way to the Tower, where they were no doubt exchanging looks.  


“We’ll join you.” The mage called out, both of them trailing us.  


“Good job.” Alistair sounded impressed.  


“It was easy. As men, they don’t want to be outshone by a child. Especially a girl.” I shrugged, waving him off.  


“That is true. I, as a man, can attest that it is a fact.”  


I hid a grin, “Come on, it’s just up…. Damn.”  


A larger group of Darkspawn awaited us.  


“Alistair, watch the archer. I’ve got the mage.” I barked, jumping in to the fray.  


Keeping an eye on the mage, I made sure to block the path of every single Darkspawn that tried to take him out. Alistair and I worked in tandem, defending the other two as best we could. In no time at all, we ran out of enemies.  


“The Tower is sure to be crawling with them. We need a plan.” My eyes roved over my three companions, “Any ideas?”  


“We sneak in, obviously.” The archer was beginning to grate on my nerves.  


“And how do you propose we do that? That’s not a solid plan in the slightest, ser.” I shot his ‘contribution’ down.  


“What do you say, then, if you’re so wise?” he sneered.  


“You and I,” I gestured at him, “we’re the best option at stealth. We slip in and set traps. While one of us keeps tabs on the darkspawn, the other goes and lets them in.” I pointed at the mage and Alistair, “The one that stays then distracts the Darkspawn, drawing them toward the traps. Any strays that survive would be easy prey for us to pick off. The confusion would give us a better chance of getting through to the beacon.”  


Silence.  


“Any questions?”  


“Which of us will be staying in there with those creatures?” the archer frowned.  


“Me. I’m small enough to go unnoticed.”  


“It sounds like a solid plan of attack.” He grudgingly ceded.  


The others nodded.  


“Let’s go. We’re wasting precious time that the King’s army doesn’t have.”  


Sticking to the shadows, the two of us effortlessly infiltrated the building. I’d prepared for this, a nagging feeling of unrest had spurred me to fill more than half my pack with traps. It wasn’t unusual for me, really. I almost always had a handful within arm’s reach.  


Holding out the bag, I motioned for him to take a few. We set them up efficiently, working until the floor was littered with them. Claw traps, wire traps, barrel traps.  


A signal from me sent the archer back outside. This had better work, I told myself. If it didn’t, I had no clue what we were going to do. Aside from die. Probably horrifically, too.  


I eased across the floor, finding a spot that enabled me to watch unseen. There were maybe fifteen of the hideous creatures. Standing. Waiting. It was eerie, to say the least.  


Even being as stealthy as possible, I knew the second my companions entered; Alistair’s armor clinked almost soundlessly. Almost. I cringed, my lips moving on a silent prayer. We would get through this. We had to. The second phase of the battle depended upon us.  


When they were in position, I darted out of my hiding place and ran to the middle of the room, catching the attention of the closest Darkspawn. They cried out at the sight of me and charged, raising the others’ awareness. Soon, I had them all coming for me. I stood my ground until the last possible moment and-  


Dodged backward, barely missing the arc of an axe. I grinned and retreated. They followed without hesitation. Several had already fallen victim to the traps we’d set. It caused confusion within the ranks, allowing the mage and archer to pick them off one by one.  


When the last one had been killed, I made my way to the others, “Is everyone alright?”  


They each nodded.  


“What about you? Are you alright? I thought for sure you were just going to stand there and take the axe blow.” Alistair’s brow furrowed in concern.  


I shook my head, “No, I’m fine. We should hurry, though.”  


“To the next floor!” the mage declared, a little too loudly for my comfort.  


My eyes narrowed at him, “Was that necessary?”  


He mumbled an apology, having the grace to look chastened.  


Each floor, we enacted the same plan. Each floor, we wiped out all life. Each floor brought us closer to the top.  


Motioning for everyone to wait, I snuck up the stairs and peeked around the room. An earth shaking roar caused me to stumble, the Ogre too engrossed in devouring the body it held in its huge hands to take any notice of me.  


“Oh, Maker….” I breathed, my eyes impossibly wide.  


Swallowing, I dashed back down the stairs. My whole body shook.  


“What was that?” the mage was pale.  


“An Ogre. An Ogre is standing up there.” My voice came out breathless.  


“….What?” Alistair glanced the way I’d come.  


None of us were prepared for this.  


“I’ll go up first and draw him away from the stairs. I-”  


Alistair cut me off, “What was the roar about? It didn’t see you?”  


I shuddered, barely able to whisper the words, “It was eating a man.”  


The men paled.  


“It’ll give you three time to attack. Don’t get too close, though. Try not to get within arm’s reach of it.” Another shudder rippled through me.  


Without waiting for a response, I steeled myself and ran back upstairs.  


“Hey, ugly!” I called out, pushing aside my fear.  


It turned on me, immediately rushing forward. I jumped out of the way just in time, hitting the floor hard. The Ogre swung around and bore down on me. Waiting until it was close enough to see the dried blood on its skin, I rolled out of range. A meaty fist hit the spot where I’d just been lying. This was starting to get dicey, where were the others? Just as that thought popped into my mind, something heavy smacked into me, knocking me against a wall. Reaching up to touch the back of my head, I saw the archer holding Alistair back. The mage was collecting energy, trying to get maximum power for a spell.  


I staggered to my feet, dodging another blow with difficulty. I needed to be a better distraction. This was going to be over before the others were ready.  


Centering myself, I tapped into my magic. It gave me the boost I needed to stay on my feet. I stuck out my tongue and did a raspberry, running opposite the guys, keeping the attention all on me.  


“Come at me! I bet you can’t hit me again, you big oaf!” I taunted, dancing away.  


Several minutes passed before the mage had finished. All that was needed was getting me out of the way, now. I darted toward the Ogre, jumping as it swept an arm out, and slid across the floor on my back between its legs. I was clear.  


A battle cry signaled the release of the fireball. With the Ogre panicking, trying to put out the fire, my fellow Warden swooped in and stabbed his sword deep into its chest. It fell, shaking the floor.  


As he pulled his blade free, the Ogre roared and reached up, grabbing for him. Alistair plunged the metal into its eye, piercing the brain, and finally killing the beast.  


I fell to one knee, feeling rattled by how easily I’d been knocked around. Honestly, I was surprised I was even alive; I’d hit the wall pretty hard.  


“Are you alright?” Alistair and the others rushed to my side.  


“I’ll be fine. Just dazed. It’s catching up to me, now that the adrenaline is leaving. You should focus on lighting the beacon.” I murmured, allowing the mage to help me up.  


“Here, lean on me. As soon as we get it lit, we’re out of here.”  


“Agreed.” The archer chimed in.  


Alistair turned and set fire to the logs, “There. Now, we just have to wait to see if Loghain’s army gets the signal.”  


I nodded, “Hopefully, we weren’t too late.”  


His face paled, everything about him tensing.  


“What is it?” the archer frowned.  


“Loghain’s army…. It’s retreating….”  


“What? That’s not right. Is that supposed to happen?”  


“No. It means he’s abandoned the king.” I closed my eyes, “The battle might be lost.”  


We didn’t have much time to think about the ramifications, though, because a large group of Darkspawn rushed the stairs. Arrows flew from what seemed like every direction.  


I fell with several arrows to the chest, fighting for consciousness. I didn’t last long.  


The darkness swallowed me with minimal protest on my part.  


It was a welcome relief.


	8. Chapter 8

Obligatory Chapter Heading:  
Chapter 8:

 

 

Movement off to my left drew me from my deep slumber. I forced my eyes open, made myself focus on the world around me. I was alive. Had that all been a dream? Just a horrible nightmare?  


"Ah, your eyes finally open. Mother shall be pleased." a familiar voice said.  


Turning my head, I blinked. I wasn't in Ostagar anymore. I also wasn't wearing clothes.  


"You're the girl from the Wilds, aren't you?"  


The woman bowed her head gracefully, "I am Morrigan, lest you have forgotten. And we are in the Wilds, where I am bandaging your wounds. You are welcome, by the way. How does your memory fare? Do you remember Mother's rescue?"  


"I...." I rubbed my temples, trying to recall the nightmare, "I remember being overwhelmed by the darkspawn.... Wait... what happened to the army? To the king?"  


"The man who was to respond to your signal quit the field. The darkspawn won your battle. Those he abandoned were massacred. Your friend... he is not taking it well." she explained.  


".... What happened to the Grey Wardens? And the king?" I wondered idly if she thought I was mentally challenged, since she'd just told me.  


"All dead. Your friend has veered between denial and grief since Mother told him. He is outside by the fire. Mother asked to see you when you awoke."  


"Why does your mother want to see me?"  


"I do not know. She rarely tells me her plans."  


"Thank you for helping me, Morrigan." I murmured, still shell-shocked.  


"I... you are welcome, though Mother did most of the work. I am no healer."  


"I will go, then."  


"I will stay and make something to eat." she turned from me, leaving me to my own devices.  


I forced myself into a sitting position and got to my feet soon after. Dressed in my leathers once again, I took my time leaving the safety of the hut.  


My eyes found Alistair's as I stepped out into the early morning light.  


"You... you're alive! I thought you were dead for sure." he breathed.  


"I'm not, thanks to Morrigan's mother." I noticed Flemeth standing in a small clearing a little way out, watching us.  


"Duncan's dead. The Grey Wardens, even the king. They're all dead." he sounded like a broken man, "This doesn't seem real. If it weren't for Morrigan's mother, we'd be dead on top of that tower."  


"Do not talk about me as if I am not present, lad." the older woman cut in, chastising him.  


"I-I didn't mean... but what do we call you? You never mentioned your name."  


"She's Flemeth. She's the one who gave me the documents." I told him.  


"The Flemeth? You're the Witch of the Wilds, aren't you?"  


"And what does that mean? I know a bit of magic, and it has served you both well, has it not?" her tone was no nonsense, "Duty must come now. It has always been the Grey Wardens' duty to unite the lands against the Blight. Or did that change when I wasn't looking?"  


"Of course not!" I protested, "But the land is hardly united, thanks to Loghain."  


"That doesn't make any sense! Why would he do it?" Alistair moaned.  


"Now that is a good question. Men's hearts hold shadows darker than any tainted creature. Perhaps he believes the Blight is an army he can outmaneuver. Perhaps he does not see that the evil behind it is the true threat." the old witch said thoughtfully.  


"The Archdemon." Alistair's words dripped with content.  


"What could the Teyrn hope to gain by betraying the king?" I frowned.  


"The throne? He's the queen's father. Still, I can't see how he'll get away with murder."  


"You speak as if he would be the first king to gain his throne that way. Grow up, boy!" Flemeth scolded him.  


I tensed, resisting the urge to defend him.  


"If Arl Eamon knew what he did, he would never stand for it! The Landsmeet would never stand for it! There would be civil war!" Alistair's voice gradually grew louder.  


"Arl Eamon? The Arl of Redcliffe?" I asked.  


"I suppose.... Arl Eamon wasn't at Ostagar; he still has all his men. And he was Cailan's uncle. I know him. He's a good man, respected in the Landsmeet. Of course! We could go to Redcliffe and appeal to him for help!"  


"That sounds like an excellent idea." I agreed.  


"It's been centuries since the last Blight. No one will take it seriously until it's too late." he deflated quickly.  


"What about those treaties Flemeth gave us?"  


"Of course! The treaties! The Grey Wardens can demand aid from the dwarves, elves, mages, and other places! They're obligated to help us during a Blight!"  


Flemeth crossed her arms, "I may be old, but dwarves, elves, mages, this Arl Eamon, and who knows what else... this sounds like an army to me."  


"So can we do this? Go to Redcliffe and these other places and... build an army?" my fellow Grey Warden's eyes twinkled.  


"Why not? Isn't that what Grey Wardens do?" I grinned, getting caught up in his excitement.  


"So you are set, then? Ready to be Grey Wardens?"  


"Yes. Thank you for everything, Flemeth." I murmured.  


"No, thank you. You are the Grey Wardens, not I." she waved off my words, 

"Now... before you go, there is yet one more thing I can offer you."  


Morrigan interrupted our conversation just then, "The stew is bubbling, Mother dear. Shall we have two guests for the eve or none?"  


"The Grey Wardens are leaving shortly, girl. And you will be joining them."  


"Such a shame-What?" the younger woman sputtered.  


"You heard me, girl. The last time I looked, you had ears!" Flemeth laughed heartily.  


"I think that's an excellent idea!" I clapped my hands, more than happy to bring her along.  


Alistair gave me a look that questioned my sanity. I grinned widely back at him.  


"Wonderful." Flemeth's tone said there'd be no argument.  


"Have I no say in this?" Morrigan pouted.  


"You have been itching to get out of the Wilds for years. Here is your chance. As for you, Wardens, Consider this repayment for your lives."  


My head bobbed enthusiastically, "Of course. I'm looking forward to it!"  


Alistair looked more than doubtful, "Not to look a gift horse in the mouth, but won't this add to our problems? Out of the Wilds, she's an apostate."  


"If you do not wish help from us illegal mages, young man, perhaps I should have left you on that tower." Flemeth said smugly.  


"Point taken."  


"Mother... this is not how I wanted this. I am not even ready-"  


Morrigan's mother waved a hand in the air, "You must be ready. Alone, these two must unite Ferelden against the darkspawn. They need you, Morrigan. Without you, they will surely fail, and all will perish under the Blight. Even I."  


"I... understand."  


"And you, Wardens? Do you understand? I give you that which I value above all in this world. I do this because you must succeed."  


"I understand." I said solemnly.  


Morrigan let out a long-suffering sigh, "Allow me to get my things, if you please."  


Without waiting for a response, she put her back to us and went to the hut. The three of us stood there, waiting in silence. My head was spinning from how fast everything seemed to be going.  


Before I knew it, her voice sounded close to me, "I am at your disposal, Grey Wardens. I suggest a village north of the Wilds as our first destination. 'Tis not far and you will find much you need there. Or, if you prefer, I shall simply be your silent guide. The choice is yours."  


"No, I prefer you speak your mind." I assured her.  


Flemeth laughed again, sounding for all the world as if Ferelden wasn't on the verge of destruction, "You might come to regret that later."  


"What are your skills?" I asked, curious.  


"I know a few spells, though I am nowhere near as powerful as Mother. I have also studied history. And your Grey Warden treaties."  


"Can you cook?" Alistair cut in.  


I had the urge to smack my forehead.  


Morrigan gave him a look full of hate, "I can cook, yes."  


I waved my hands in front of me, "Never mind him! You don't have to cook."  


Her expression relaxed, becoming neutral.  


A sigh from Alistair told me he'd been looking forward to not being the only cook, "You missed your chance. Now it's charred rabbit from here on out."  


I rolled my eyes and didn't bother with a response, "I'm ready when you are."  


"Farewell, Mother. Do not forget the stew on the fire. I would hate to return to a burned-down hut."  


Flemeth scoffed, "'Tis far more likely you will return to see this entire area, along with my hut, swallowed up by the Blight."  


Morrigan's face crumpled, "I... all I meant was...."  


The older witch softened, "Yes, I know. Do try to have fun, dear."  


With a wave and a few quiet goodbyes, we set off toward the village, leaving the Korcari Wilds behind us.  


*** *** ***  


Something rustled in the brush nearby, setting us on alert. A large ball of fur darted toward me, knocking me to the ground. A second later, my face was drenched in slobber.  


"What the- Are you alright?"  


I burst out laughing, the mabari licking me still, "H-hey! Stop it! H-heeeeelp!"  


Morrigan shooed the hound off me and helped me to my feet, giving Alistair a look. He was laughing entirely too hard to be of any use. She did not look happy about it.  


The dog pranced around, wagging its tail.  


Then it dawned on me, "Oh! I think this is the mabari I helped in Ostagar!"  


A few moments passed while Alistair collected himself. I turned on him.  


"Please, oh, please! Can we keep her? Please?" my hands were clasped in front of me, begging.  


"I- What? Why are you asking me?" he waved his hands haphazardly.  


"You want to keep the mangy mutt?" Morrigan's tone spoke volumes; she was indeed not happy.  


"Yes!"  


"....Would you even listen if either of us said no?"  


I bit my lip, my eyes falling. My face burned with embarrassment at being called out for the other day, "Of course. I would tell her to leave."  


"I don't think it would matter, honestly." Alistair sighed, "Mabari imprint; that's how they choose people. And it seems she's chosen you."  


"It had better keep away from me, if it will be travelling with us. I do not do dogs."  


"So.... We're keeping her?" I asked hesitantly.  


"Yeah. Wonder what her name is."  


She whined, nuzzling my side.  


"Do you have a name, girl?" I murmured, petting her.  


She lowered her head to the ground, whining again.  


"Would you like me to give you a name?"  


Lightning quick, she jumped up and pranced around.  


Bemused, I watched her, "Hmm.... How about... Seraphine?"  


The hound stopped in her tracks, her ears primed, then suddenly growled. Stared deeper into the forest.  


Unease pricked my skin. A warning.  


"Watch out!" Alistair and I both shouted, moving into defensive positions.  


Darkspawn ran toward us from up ahead, three deep and spanning the line of the trees. Show time.  


I launched myself at them, blades already in my hands. Morrigan and Alistair took care of the ones that slipped past me, Seraphine coming to fight by my side. I was going to like this dog. A lot.  


The skirmish was over in a matter of minutes; not a single one was left alive after the dust had settled. Sheathing my daggers, I grinned, “That was fun. Can we do it again sometime?”  


Alistair shook his head, “Would it be too much for me to ask you not to just throw yourself at them, quite literally?”  


“Yes.” I raised an eyebrow as he did the same, “That’s how I fight. I draw all of the attention. I thought you’d learned this by now? Were you even paying attention at the Tower of Ishal? Did you hit your head?”  


“I did not hit my head! And I was paying attention. The whole time you were getting knocked around, in fact.” A sigh, “One of these days, you might get seriously hurt from pulling things like that.”  


“If it saves someone else, then it’s worth it.” My voice was soft, my gaze lowering to the ground.  


There were a few beats of silence before Morrigan yelped and started shouting about the mabari trying to get to her pack and eat her food. It alleviated the tension, making Alistair and me laugh.


	9. Chapter 9

Obligatory Chapter Heading:  
Chapter 9:

 

 

Lothering was a welcome sight, after two days of walking. I was ready to kill someone. Maybe in answer to that wish, bandits stopped us on the bridge in to the town.  


“Well, look what we have here!”  


“Great. Bandits. Let’s just give them the money and be done with it.” Alistair muttered.  


I mentally rolled my eyes, “Hello.” I said with a sweet, childlike innocence, “May we pass? We’ve been traveling for days, sers. I just want a warm meal and a bed to sleep in. I don’t want any trouble.”  


“Oh, ho. Look at the little lady, here, boys. I’ll tell you what, you can pass, if you can pay the toll. Otherwise, I’m afraid I’ll have to ask you to leave.”  


“A toll?” I wrinkled my nose in worry, “How much is it?”  


“Fifty silver per person. Including the mabari, there. So, that’s two gold, missy. Do you have that much?”  


I glanced at Alistair, and he handed me the coin purse. I opened it and glanced at the contents. It would cost us everything we had.  


“I’m sorry, ser. We just can’t afford that. Isn’t there something we could do? I’m half-starved, and I feel I might faint dead away soon.” I looked up at the leader, the one talking to me, with sad eyes.  


He shook his head, “I’m sorry, missy, but no toll, no passing. That’s just the way it is. Now, there’s another town just ov-”  


His words were cut short by my dagger pressed against his throat.  


“You will let us pass. Without resistance. I’m in a bad mood, from lack of decent sleep. I actually want to fight you, so just try something. Anything. I dare you.” I promised coldly, adding a bit more pressure.  


“L-let them pass, boys. There’s no need for violence; it’s never the answer.” He waved off his goons.  


“That’s what I thought. Let’s go.” I met Alistair’s eyes.  


We’d stepped around the leader and the first of the thieves, when they attacked. Predictable.  


The leader was on his knees before he knew what was going on. Before he knew they’d lost, and they hadn’t even begun yet. Poor guys.  


“Oh? You decided to test me?” I leaned my face in close to his, glaring, “I’m sorry, do you want to die?”  


“N-no! We’re sorry!”  


“You’re damn right you’re sorry.”  


“Let us go. We won’t hurt anyone else.”  


“Will you tax people for the use of the bridge, though?”  


“Never again.”  


“Give us everything you’ve stolen.”  


“Wha-”  


“Don’t argue with me. I’m trying not to kill you, here. Don’t give me any more reason to go through with it.”  


“Alright! Alright! Boys, give them what they want. All of it. It’s only forty gold, but it’s everything we’ve made.”  


“Good. Now get out of my sight. And don’t come back, unless you’ve become refugees.” I growled, pushing the man to his feet.  


We watched them run off, tails between their legs.  


“That was something.” Alistair remarked as I put my blade away, “Where did you learn to do that? How were you so quick?”  


“It’s a skill I picked up. It’s nothing.”  


“You’re a master of manipulation. Like all women.” Morrigan sounded almost pleased. I felt like that wouldn’t happen often, and that I should bask in the glory of it when it did.  


“What can I say? It’s a gift.” I walked away, averting my face, “Was it forty gold?”  


“It was actually closer to fifty.”  


My brow furrowed, “Were we the only ones they charged fifty silver?”  


“That’s my guess.” My fellow Warden peered into the coin purse, “There are coppers in here, too. I think they charged based upon appearance.”  


“So they should have stayed away from us. We literally have a mage with us.”  


Morrigan chuckled, “Oh, child, I was but a woman to them, and you a mere child. They might have thought we were a simple family, coming to seek refuge.” Her nose wrinkled at the thought of being paired with Alistair.  


I outright laughed. She glowered. He looked confused. The dog barked. Fun was had by all.  


Morrigan stalked off, Seraphine loping after her, and left Alistair and me in the dust. He started on his way, too, but paused when he realized I wasn’t beside him.  


“Anastasia?”  


I blinked, glancing up at him from where I crouched, “Hmm?”  


“I’ve been calling your name. Like, five or six times. Did you know him?” he jerked his chin toward the fallen soldier at my feet.  


I shook my head, frowning down at the body, “No, but there was something…. Anyway, he’s got important-looking papers on him.”  


“And you, what? Want to hold on to them just in case?” he took one look at my face, “Maker’s breath, you do, don’t you?”  


“Yes.” I huffed, picking them up and taking his signet ring off his finger, “You never know what returning them or delivering them could do for us. Or simply reading them.”  


Before Alistair could stop me, I’d flipped over the envelope and slid out the papers within, murmuring, “It’s open.”  


A quick glance at the documents had my eyes growing impossibly wide, “Oh.”  


“What? What’s wrong? What does it say?” He sounded frustrated, whether at me or my reaction, I had no idea.  


“You might want to look at this, Alistair.” I held out the top paper.  


His face was ashen by the time he was finished. Arl Eamon was sick, potentially dying. Our only known lead, the one who might have the ability to point us in the right direction regarding Logain.  


The paper crumpled as his hand fisted.  


“Are you going to be alright?” he looked at me in surprise, “You said you know him. Earlier, back at Flemeth’s hut.”  


“I…. I’ll be fine.”  


I stood, stretching, “Why don’t you go off and do adult things? I’ll probably only get in the way. Besides, no one will take you seriously with a kid trailing you.”  


“What will you do?” a raised eyebrow.  


Holding up my hands, I moved around him, “I’ll be good. I promise.”  


On second thought…, “Could I hold on to the papers? Pretty please? I won’t be a likely target to get attacked or anything. And I won’t fall in a stream.” I grinned.  


He shook his head, relinquishing it, “Don’t go getting any ideas. The chances of us finding this knight are slim. At best.”  


I skipped off, leaving him to talk to himself.  


“Hey! I wasn’t done yet!” He called out behind me.  


I held a hand up to my ear, miming that I couldn’t hear him and hurried my steps.  


I glanced down at myself, conscious of how I must have looked. A child playing dress up. It probably seemed like I was wearing dwarf armor, to passersby. Stopping at a merchant who was arguing with a Chantry sister, I perused the clothing. The man shoved the woman, catching my attention. He made to do it again, but my hand gripping his arm stopped the motion.  


“Wha- Who are you? Let go of me.” He snarled.  


My head tilted to the side, looking for all the world the child I was, “You shouldn’t push a Chantry sister. That’s not nice, mister.”  


“What’s it to you?”  


“Child, run along. You do not need to get mixed up in this discussion.”  


“Why are you being mean to the lady?”  


“If you MUST know, she wants me to lower my prices.”  


“The ones who need supplies cannot afford the cost. They-”  


He held up a hand, “Not my problem, sister. I’m here to sell my wares. If you don’t leave me alone, I’ll take them elsewhere.”  


I looked the man over, sizing him up. I could take him in a fight, but…. It was best to solve things peacefully. A child with weapons? Very much frowned upon.  


“What of the good will you would garner?” he snorted, opening his mouth but I continued, “If you lowered your prices, people would be more willing to buy from you, thus inevitably putting more coin in your pocket. Is that not worth it?”  


This gave him pause. He was silent for a few minutes, thinking it over.  


Reluctantly, he nodded, “I…. Yes, I suppose so. Very well, I will lower my prices.”  


“Oh, thank you!” I clapped my hands enthusiastically, “I’ll pay full price for what I buy this time, though, mister.” I smiled cheerfully, “A sign of good faith.”  


His eyes widened, “I won’t argue with that. Take a look at what I have.”  


I went back to shopping, picking out a soft, green peasant dress and comfortable, black flat shoes.  


The sister thanked me and offered to show me to the Chantry, assuming I was a refugee. I didn’t correct her, letting her lead the way. She gave me the grand tour, then left me to my own devices. I quickly ducked into a shadowy alcove and changed, tucking my leathers in to my pack. Good thing I was so small, else I would have had to carry them in my arms.  


I looked around, my gaze landing on a man dressed in full plate armor. A knight. I wonder….  


“Excuse me, but would you by any chance know a Sir Henric?” I inquired quietly, not wanting to startle him.  


“I-Oh, hello there. Yes, I do. He is a comrade of mine. How do you know him?” he knelt on one knee, bringing himself closer to my level.  


“I’m sorry. I…. On the way in to Lothering, I found a man. He had these on him.” Pulling out the items I’d taken, I held them out.  


He took them, looking them over. His jaw clenched, “You say you found him? How did you get the papers?”  


“He was already…gone, when I happened upon him. I thought he looked important, so I picked them up. I was hoping I would find someone who knew him.”  


“Thank you, friend. I wonder how many of us have suffered his fate. I must return to Redcliffe at once. I am sorry, child. I have nothing to give as a reward.”  


I shook my head vehemently, “No, no. That’s not important. I’m just sorry I did not have happier news to share.”  


With a parting smile, weary as it was, he took his leave. I watched until the door closed behind him, letting out a sigh. That poor knight. He’d been shaken by my words. I prayed to the Maker that he would have safe travels.  


Leaving the Chantry, I wandered aimlessly around the village. An elderly woman, crouched down, drew my focus. She was talking with a young woman, telling her she needed more healing potions. I inched closer, eavesdropping.  


"The fleeing soldiers won't last the night, if we don't get more elfroot for-"  


"There's some growing outside the village. Please, Miriam, let me go-"  


"No. Absolutely not. We don't need yet another poor soul injured, stretching our near nonexistent supply even thinner. We will have to find a way to make enough coin to purchase more." the old woman sighed, seeming to fold in on herself.  


The other one frowned, looking as if to argue more.  


"Hello." my voice was quiet so as not to make them jump.  


"Hello, little lady."  


"I couldn't help but overhear...." I held out the coin purse. Alistair's coin purse.  


"I...." the two exchanged wide-eyed glances.  


"Here. The wounded need it more than I do." with my hands free, I dug around in my pack. Pulled out a wrapped bundle of herbs, "This should help, too."  


"Where did you...."  


"I collect things." a nonchalant shrug, "You never know when someone else will need something you think nothing of."  


I left them to their own devices, knowing the soldiers were probably from the battle of Ostagar and hoping it was enough to help at least one of them.  


"Um. Excuse me!" a hesitant voice called out.  


I skipped over to the new face, "Yes?"  


She twisted her hands, glancing around like she was expecting someone to come out and attack her, "I, uh, I was wondering. You helped that Chantry Mother earlier and Elder Miriam just now. Is there a chance.... That is.... Would you be able to.... Oh, bother. I'm sorry. I-I'm messing this up."  


Shaking my head, I reached out and touched her forearm, "It's alright. Take your time. I have nothing else to do today." a gentle smile.  


Her shoulders drooped, "Th-thank you. I, uh, I need traps. I don't know how to make them, though. You see, we'll need more food to make up for all of the refugees. There simply isn't enough to go around, at the moment. The only problem is, the traps have to be set before Barlin gets his hands on poison. He wants to poison the animals instead because the animals get on his land sometimes. No one here will make the traps, for fear of him. I would, if I only knew how to make them."  


I nodded slowly, pulling tin and wire from my pack, "I can teach you."  


"Oh! Thank you!" she led me in to her house, where we stayed for a few hours.  


It was surprisingly simple to teach her. For all her hesitancy and quirks, she caught on quick. A fast learner. My favorite type. By the end of the impromptu session, she could make four traps in an hour. It might not have seemed like a big deal, except that when we started, she wasn't sure if wire was used in spring traps. How else would they be tripped in to springing? Something had to hold the tin together. After she understood that concept, it was a breeze.  


Parting ways, she momentarily caught me offguard, pulling me in to a hug, "Thank you. Thank you so much."


	10. Chapter 10

Obligatory Chapter Heading:  
Chapter 10:

 

 

At a loss as to what to do now, I went over to the Chantry board. I’d done a few errands from other ones before; they wouldn’t be too difficult, surely.  


I was wrong. Bandits? In the plains near the town? A pack of wolves? A trio of bears? A nest of giant spiders? Maker! A woman, missing several days? These poor people! Thedas was going to the Fade in a handbasket!  


I made a mental note of all the requests. Biting my lip, wondering if I should have changed out of my new, pretty dress, I walked toward the edge of town, the opposite from where we’d come. Sure enough, there were wolves. And bears. And spiders. I shuddered. I’d left the bandits for last, thinking they would be the ones to give me the most trouble. I wasn’t wrong.  


“Are you lost, little girl?” a man peered in to my face, leering.  


“She looks it, don’t she?”  


“That she does.”  


“I am a little lost, yes. Where is the-” I swept my blade up, pushing it against his throat. My expression cold, I met his eyes, “Do I have to kill you?”  


The men who had gathered round us burst out in peals of laughter.  


“Ay, little lady, you might want to just walk away now. You’re no match for us.”  


Grinning, my other dagger came up and sit his wrist, which was angled away from me.  


“I don’t want to. I want to help the people of Lothering. And you’re hurting them. That has to stop. Even if I have to kill you.” My voice was soft. Deadly.  


“Kill her!” he growled, clutching his arm.  


The fight was on. It was terribly hard, trying not to get blood on me. As it was, I ended up having to scrub my shoes clean in the water. Sitting beside the stream lazily, I waited for them to dry, feeling eyes on me the whole time. The sensation of being watched was an itch across my skin. I fought the urge to look around me with difficulty. A lot of difficulty.  


A few minutes later, I was receiving money from the Chantry brother who stood by the board. I couldn’t remember what his proper title was, but it didn’t really matter. I had more than made up for the sovereigns I’d spent earlier. Thank the Maker. I didn’t need to give Alistair or Morrigan any reasons to decide I wasn’t worth having around.  


“Hello, child.” A woman spoke off to my left.  


“Hello, sister.” I smiled innocently at her.  


She played with a strand of her short red hair, eyeing me with hope, though she sounded nervous, “I saw you earlier. With the man, woman, and mabari. They ran in to trouble in the tavern. I helped them, though the man turned away my aid when I offered.” She moved closer, her voice lowering, “I heard the men who attacked your companions say the man you are travelling with is a… Grey Warden. And that they were looking for a young girl, as well.”  


She bit her lip, staring at me as if I held all the answers of the universe.  


“Why did he turn you away? What aid did you offer?”  


“I said they could use a hand, and they had already seen me fight, so they knew I wouldn’t be useless to their cause. And I, erm….” Her words trailed off.  


I raised an eyebrow at her embarrassed expression.  


“I had a vision. A vision from the Maker. It told me I needed to be of help during the Blight. Please. I can-”  


“There you are!” Alistair wandered to my side, his eyes tightening at the sight of the sister standing in front of me, “We’ve been looking for you.”  


“Oh! I’m sorry. I was busy getting this.” I held out the coin purse, dropping it in his outstretched hand.  


“How…. Maker’s breath, this is a lot of money. What did you do?”  


I shrugged nonchalantly, “I just did what was on the Chantry board. It’s honest money. Honest.”  


The sister tried hiding a laugh, but she wasn’t very successful. The warrior gave her a look.  


He sighed, “We’ll talk about that later. For now, Morrigan and Sera…the hound are waiting for us.”  


“Seraphine.” It was my turn to sigh.  


“It’s not my fault you picked a strange name.”  


“It’s not strange. It’s a type of angel.”  


He looked at me like I was crazy, “A what?”  


My cheeks burned, “An angel. With the white wings? This type has three tiers of wings, equaling size in all. It’s a sign of-”  


“Status, no?”  


My eyes darted toward the sister, “Yeah…. What’s your name?”  


“I am lay sister Leliana, at your service.”  


“Alright.” I turned and started toward the Chantry, “I have a favor to ask of you, Leliana.”  


“Oh? Please, I will aid in any way I can.”  


“Help us get the Qunari out of the cage.”  


“How?”  


“Can’t you talk to the Revered Mother? Convince her to put him in our capable hands? Or, rather, Alistair’s hands.”  


“Um, excuse me. I’m here, too. Don’t I get a say in this? I already told her no.” he chimed in.  


“We’ll talk about this later.” I said serenely.  


“I’ll try my best.” The red headed woman appeared bound and determined to help us.  


Leliana led Alistair away, toward the Chantry. I, on the other hand, took up position by the cage. I’d seen it earlier, when I was doing things for that board, but I hadn’t actually talked to the prisoner yet.  


“Hello.”  


“I will not entertain you, child.” The Qunari’s deep voice reverberated through my small frame.  


“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to offend you.” I said sincerely, “I guess you must get that a lot; people wanting you do scare them or something to make them feel better about locking you away.”  


He lifted his gaze from the ground at his feet, staring directly in to my eyes, “Go. I am in no mood for company.”  


I held up my hands, biting my lip, “Why are you in there? Who did you hurt?”  


“I killed an entire family, child. You have your answer, your frightening tale. You talked to the monster. Now, leave me be.”  


Shaking my head, I shifted on my feet, “I-Will you tell me why?”  


Suddenly, his expression sharpened, his eyes like daggers, “You. You are the child who killed the human bandits.”  


“Among other creatures, yes.” I dropped my innocent child act, “If I said I had a way for you to leave this cage, would you take it?”  


“I am here because I am a murderer.”  


“I’m not contesting that. I’m merely asking a question.”  


“What of the price?”  


“You follow my companions and me. As an equal.” I took a few steps closer, whispering, “My friend is a Grey Warden. We’re going to end the Blight.”  


Interest lit up his eyes, though only slightly, “And he has a child aiding him, why?”  


A smile tugged at the corners of my lips, “You wouldn’t believe me, if I told you. Maybe after you see it for yourself.”  


He looked me up and down, “I am Sten of the Beresaad.”  


“I am Anastasia.” I curtsied.  


“I will follow, if you can somehow release me from this cage.”  


The soft sounds of footsteps signaled the arrival of Alistair, Morrigan, Leliana, and Seraphine.  


“The red head is Leliana. The woman with long black hair is Morrigan. And the warrior is Alistair.” The mabari bounded up to me, bumping against my right side, “Oh, of course. This lovely war hound is Seraphine.”  


“I have the key for his cage.” Leliana’s face was flushed with pride.  


“Oh, that’s wonderful! Thank you!” I clapped my hands, taking it from her, “Here we are, then.”  


Turning, I made eye contact with Sten, keeping it while I twisted the key in the lock.  


“You are now one of us.” I murmured.  


His eyes narrowed slightly before he bowed his head. Submitting himself to our cause.


	11. Chapter 11

Obligatory Chapter Heading:  
Chapter 11:

 

 

The road leading out of Lothering proved to be very eventful. Two dwarves were being attacked by darkspawn. It was worrisome, realizing the creatures were this close to civilization.  


We made quick work of them, there weren’t so many we couldn’t handle them. One did get close to the older dwarf. A blade flying through the air spared him death, though.  


“Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!” the older dwarf, Bohdan cried several times. His son, Sandal, wore a silly smile and clapped his hands, “Enchantment!”  


“How can we repay you? Perhaps we should travel with you. Yes! That’s an excellent idea!”  


I shook my head, smiling ruefully, “You wouldn’t want to travel with Grey Wardens, would you?”  


That silenced him, making him blink a few times, “Oh. Yeah, that might be too much excitement. Still, there must be something we can do!?”  


Leaving it up to the others, I shrugged and skipped away, Seraphine trailing after me.  


I ignored the muffled talking, the haggling (I assumed). Alistair and Leliana could handle that much.  


The group met me by the outskirts. I’d been sure to stay within sight, so Alistair would know where the only other Grey Warden in Ferelden was and not panic. Or freak out. Or cry. More than not, he would probably laugh to cover up any anxiety.  


When they caught up to me, Alistair gave me a look that promised we were going to talk the first chance we got.  


Sure enough, as soon as camp had been made, he came over to me and asked for me to follow. His tone let it be known there would be no getting out of it.  


“What were you thinking today?” he frowned down at me, arms crossed over his chest.  


I shrugged, staring at the ground, “She proved useful, didn’t she? She can get us in to places we otherwise couldn’t, since she’s a Chantry sister, right?”  


“Be that as it may, what about the Qunari? The Revered Mother said he’d slaughtered an entire family. Without remorse.”  


“I know.” I heard his sharp intake of breath, “But that just means he was living on borrowed time in Lothering. In that cage, a fearsome warrior would have died without being put to good use. Here, with us, he might die killing darkspawn. The monsters he takes down with him are ones we don’t have to contend with. Ones that won’t be around to take innocent lives.” I raised my chin defiantly, “Aren’t Grey Wardens supposed to prevent people from dying and stop the Blight? How are we going to do that, if we don’t take help when it’s offered on a silver platter? Grey Wardens do what is necessary. No matter the cost, right? Or am I wrong…?”  


Dropping my gaze, I kicked at the ground, hoping the tears pricking my eyes wouldn’t fall.  


The senior warden let out a gusty breath, his arms dropping to his sides, “I see your point. I just…. I don’t know.”  


“I’m not the easiest person to get along with.” I sighed, “I push my boundaries. A lot. Sometimes I go too far. I-”  


“Yes, but you’re still a child. As old as you act, you’re still young. It’s hard to remember that. And it’s not the you being a child that’s getting to me, I swear.” He held up his hands as my head snapped up, “It’s just…. It’s hard to explain, actually.”  


“You want someone else to lead, to make the decisions, so you don’t have to have it on your conscious. Only, you’re not entirely happy with what I’ve done. Not happy with me. Even on my best behavior, I seem to be doing wrong. I helped the people in that town by doing the things they couldn’t. I-”  


His eyes tightened, “Bandits. Spiders. Bears. Wolves. Any of them could have torn you apart. Any of them could have killed you. You need to think about that before you just run off. We might be the only two Grey Wardens left in all of Ferelden.”  


“I’m not denying that. I’m not arguing that. But those people were scared and hurting. I just did what I thought was right. I did what you would have done. And I made money. I more than made up for what I spent on-”  


“That’s what you were worried about?” he threw his hands up in exasperation, “That’s…. What…. Really?! You could have waited for us, or at the very least have gotten the hound!”  


I stomped my foot, my hands balling in to fists, “Don’t treat me like I’m a child!” I screamed at him, tears flowing now, “I’m a Grey Warden, too!”  


With that, I turned and fled the camp.  


I didn’t run far, just far enough to be alone. No prying eyes. No one to yell at me. No one to disappoint.  


Sitting in the higher branches of one of many trees surrounding us, I hugged my knees close to my chest and cried softly. I wasn’t used to being treated like that. Like I was so fragile that I had no right to partake in fighting. I was a Grey Warden now. That had to count for something, no? I mean…. They didn’t let just anyone join the organization, so I know I hadn’t been a case of pity.  


The night passed me by, the sky slowly starting to lighten, as I sat there. I didn’t want to go back. I’d made such a scene. I was so embarrassed, thinking about it. I needed to figure my fellow warden out. Maybe he was like that with everyone. If that was it, then I could ignore him when he started lecturing me. He had tried to tell Leliana no, hadn’t he? Was it because she was a woman? Hmm….  


With a sigh, I jumped, landing gracefully in a crouch and made my way back. 

Reluctantly. First thing I would do is apologize to Alistair.  


“There you are.” Leliana’s voice drifted toward me from the fire.  


I smiled hesitantly, “Here I am. Where is Alistair?”  


She nodded to his tent, “He’s gathering his things to go out in search of you.”  


“Thank you.” I murmured, heading that way.  


To my death.  


As I approached, I could hear him muttering to himself. Steeling everything within me, I raised my hand to knock on the fabric, but the tent flap pulled aside.  


His eyes met mine, and he jumped, cursing, “Maker’s breath! You can’t just sneak up on people like that…. Wait. You’re back. Where were you? Are you alright?”  


He grabbed my shoulders, looking me over for any injuries, “I’m fine.” A raised eyebrow at my cool tone, “I wanted to apologize for yesterday. I shouldn’t have run off like that. I was out of line.”  


“It’s okay.” I tensed as he pulled me in for a hug, “I was wrong to yell. I should have kept my head. I didn’t even realize you hadn’t come back until I woke up a little while ago. I was just about to go looking for you, but you’re here now, so it’s okay. And you’re sure you’re alright?” he held me at arm’s length to study me again.  


“I-I’m fine. I already told you.” I stuttered, unused to people actually caring about my wellbeing. I quickly recovered, “I can’t promise I won’t do things like that again, though. I’ll do whatever I have to, whatever I am able, no matter what.”  


Both eyebrows shot up at that, his eyes widening slightly, “Alright. Well…. How about you tell me beforehand? Would that work?”  


I mulled it over, “If there’s time, then I’ll try. But, again, I make no promises.”  


He nodded, squeezing my shoulders, “This went better than I thought it would. I was prepared to grovel.” A childish grin stretched across his face.  


I raised an eyebrow, mimicking him earlier, “Groveling? I guess I was scarier than I’d thought.”  


A chuckle rumbled through him, “Nah. I just remember being your age. I was a handful. Much worse than you.”  


“Really?”  


“Oh, yeah. Of course, if didn’t help that I was raised by dogs.”  


“Dogs?”  


“Flying dogs.”  


“Your mother must have been a bitch.” The words tumbled from my mouth.  


A look of surprise flashed across his face before he burst out laughing, “That’s a good one! I’ll have to remember that and use it next time.”  


I giggled, shaking my head at him, “You’re a dork.”  


“That’s better than being called an idiot.”  


“Who calls you that?” I frowned.  


“Just about everyone.”  


“Why?”  


“Because he is one, of course.” Morrigan chimed in, nearing us.  


“Oh, hello, you sneaky witch thief.” Alistair countered.  


“Your words wound me deeply…. Idiot.” She flounced away.  


“Good morning, Morrigan!” I shouted at her back.  


She grumbled the sentiment back. I think.  


“Anyway, we should eat, then pack up camp.”  


“I agree.” My stomach growled, “And so does my stomach. Well. Nice to see we’re on the same page, there.” I patted my belly.  


He released my shoulders, holding out a hand and motioning me to go first, “After you.”  


*** *** ***  


At one point, Alistair asked me about the dress.  


I tapped my leather breast plate, “Would you be more willing to let your guard down around a child in full armor or a dress?”  


“Point taken. But…. You didn’t fight in that dress. You changed after.”  


I shook my head, correcting his assumption, “No. I fought in the dress.”  


“How…. It was pristine. There was no blood on it at all.”  


“I’m magic.” I shrugged.  


“Oh, of course. How silly of me to question that.” He replied sarcastically.  


“I’m a stealthy rogue. I’m quick on my feet. Aside from that ogre, I am excellent at dodging.” I pirouetted nimbly as an example.  


“It’s true. You were amazing when you fought in Lothering.” Alistair and I glanced at the Chantry sister as she came up between us, “I saw the whole thing.”  


A smile turned up a corner of my mouth, “I was wondering. I’d felt two pairs of eyes on me.”  


“You’re more intuitive than I’d thought.” She clapped her hands excitedly, “I would love to see what you can do! May we spar soon? Maybe the next time we set camp?”  


Alistair opened his mouth, and Leliana turned to him, unleashing hopeful puppy dog eyes on him. He swallowed hard.  


“I would like that very much.” I interceded, “I’d love to learn from you.”  


Her eyes widened in surprise as she glanced back at me, “From me?”  


“You’re a rogue, too. I can see it. You barely make a sound when you walk, and you’re fleet footed.” I praised.  


“I would be honored to teach you what I know, Grey Warden!” she smiled happily, “It is settled, then! Tonight, after we’ve set camp, we shall have a bit of fun!”  


She dashed off, going to ask Morrigan and Sten if they would like to participate, I assumed, leaving Alistair and I alone once again.  


“She’s nonstop.” He sighed, “I trust your judgement, though. You were right, when you said she could be an asset. I’m still not sure about the Qunari-”  


“He has a name.” I murmured.  


“joining us, but I’m trying to let it go.” He pretended I hadn’t spoken.  


I rolled my eyes, “Now who’s the child?” I asked under my breath, then said a little louder, “At least you’re trying.”  


“We’re both children.” He laughed.  


I grinned, “How much farther to Redcliffe? We’ve been travelling for days.”  


“It shouldn’t take that much longer. Maybe tomorrow night? The next day, at the latest.” He estimated.  


“Ah, okay. That’s not too bad.”  


Several hours later found Leliana and me sizing each other up. Circling. Our weapons drawn.  


She launched herself at me, arching through the air like a pouncing cat. I easily side stepped and danced away.  


“Are you afraid to face me, now that we’ve begun?” she taunted cruelly.  


“Come now, sister, it’s impolite to talk to children that way.” I shot back.  


A steely glint in her eyes, she darted toward me, swiping her daggers at my head and midriff. I laughed as I dodged, teasing her by staying just out of reach.  


Swiftly, she picked up her bow and fired rapidly. Her patience wore thin as she missed arrow after arrow by mere millimeters.  


“Come at me, child!” she shouted as she pulled her blades free again, settling in to her stance.  


Instead, I turned on my heel and fled, leaving her to chase after me. She yelled in frustration, her voice trailing after me. Calling me a child over and over. Without warning, I launched myself backward, landing lightly on my feet. Behind her. My sudden move threw her just long enough for me to put the tip of my blade against the back of her neck.  


“Dead.” I murmured, my voice soft. My tone deadly.  


She froze, her eyes wide when she finally swung her head around to meet mine, “Amazing.” She breathed.  


The rest of our companions watched silently. Morrigan looked curious. Sten, intrigued. Seraphine barked happily from the sidelines. Alistair, though, I couldn’t read.


	12. Chapter 12

Obligatory Chapter Heading:  
Chapter 12:

 

 

Groups of raucous darkspawn fell in line. As far as the eye could see, the large, shadowy cavern had been overrun. All at once, silence reigned. Every head turned as something caught their attention.  


A shriek made my blood run cold. It was followed by an ear-piercing roar.  


“Hey. Wake up. C’mon.” a whisper filtered through the noise as my body started shaking, “Ana, wake up.”  


My eyes flew open, and I lunged in to a sitting position. My shout of alarm was muffled by a hand covering my mouth.  


“It’s me, Ana. It’s me.” Alistair’s words slowly seeped in through the haze.  


I turned and buried my face in his chest, my breathing erratic.  


He smoothed my hair down awkwardly, clearly unused to comforting people, “I-Uh. It’s alright. There, there.”  


Panic had set in during the nightmare, and I couldn’t shake it. My breathing only got worse. I leaned away from him, clutching my chest. His expression immediately mirrored how I felt; he freaked out.  


“Maker, are you alright? What’s wrong?” eyes wide, he waved his hands around.  


“I can’t…. I can’t breathe….” I clumsily knelt and put my forehead against the ground, my chest tightening, “P…panic attack….”  


“I don’t know what that even is! What can I do? Can I do anything?”  


“What is all the commotion about?” Morrigan’s voice sounded from nearby, “What is she doing?”  


“Something called a panic attack. I don’t-”  


“Idiot,” she hissed, “you’re going to make it worse, if you don’t calm down.”  


A small hand rested on my back lightly, “Actually, leave us.”  


Alistair must have looked like he was going to argue, because the witch said “Go. Now.” through clenched teeth.  


After he had walked away, her hand began moving in circles.  


“Shh. Close your eyes.” A breathless whimper escaped me, “Do it. Close your eyes and envision a black, empty space.”  


We sat in silence for a few seconds before she took a deep breath and hummed quietly. It was an eerie melody that made the hair on my arms stand up. The strange thing was, after a couple of minutes, I realized the air was coming easier and easier. By the end of the song, I was able to sit upright.  


“I…. Thank you, Morri.”  


“You are welco-What did you call me?”  


My face burned under her stare, “Morri? I, uh, gave you a nickname. Because I like you.”  


She blinked at me, “You…like me?”  


“Uh huh. I don’t have to call you that, though, if you don’t like it.”  


“No! I…. I mean, you can do as you wish.” She looked away.  


Scrutinizing her, I realized I may have embarrassed her, “It’s not just you.” I blurted, “Leli for Leliana.”  


“Did you say my name?” the rogue skipped over to us.  


“I gave you a nickname.”  


“Oh? What is it?” her face was bright, excitement radiating from her.  


“Leli.” I mumbled.  


She clapped her hands, “It is adorable! I love it!”  


“And Morri for Morrigan.” I couldn’t help myself.  


Morrigan scowled as Leliana stifled a giggle. Or seven.  


“Oh, but now we need one for Alistair! I would suggest Sten, but I think it already is a nickname.”  


The red haired woman tapped her chin thoughtfully.  


“Oh, that one was easy. It was actually the first one I came up with, since I met him first.”  


The two women looked at me, waiting.  


“Ali.”  


They both cracked up, Morrigan cackling and Leliana laughing hysterically.  


“What’s so funny?” a very confused male voice drifted over to us.  


“Nothing!” Leli and I shouted, Morrigan snickering and adding, “Ali.”  


“What…?” he looked at her like she’d gained two more heads.  


“We were talking about nicknames, that is all.” Leliana assured him.  


“Nicknames?” his voice cracked as it climbed an octave.  


I held up my hands, “Ali, Leli, and Morri. That’s all. They’re nothing bad.”  


He rubbed the back of his neck, not meeting my gaze, “Uh, right. Could I talk to you for a minute, Anastasia?”  


“Is she in trouble? Honestly, that is all it was.”  


“No, no. I just need to talk to her. That’s why I came over in the first place.”  


“You guys go ahead and take the camp down. We’ll be back before you know it.” I offered a small smile at the women, getting up to follow the other Warden.  


He honestly couldn’t be that mad about the nickname I’d given him, could he? I bit my lip, staring at his back as he led me farther and farther from the center of camp.  


Abruptly, he turned and faced me, expression blank. Eyes on me. Looking me up and down.  


I had to stop myself from squirming under his scrutiny. I stood silently. Waited for him to make the first move.  


He blew out a gust of air and ran his hands through his hair, “Okay. So. The nightmare. Was it about the, uh, dragon?”  


“Yes.”  


He nodded to himself, eyes closing. It was almost as if he was collecting himself before giving me bad news. What could be worse than the Joining?  


“That was the Archdemon. He speaks to the darkspawn, tells them what to do and stuff. The Grey Wardens can…‘understand’ isn’t the right word, but it’s almost like that. And the dreams will keep happening, but over time, you’ll learn to block them out. Some of the older Wardens even said that after a while, they’d started to understand what it was saying.”  


“Oh, is that all? I can handle that. I’ve had worse nightmares.” I shrugged my shoulders, my eyes wandering.  


“You have?”  


My gaze locked on to his face again. He’d sounded genuinely hurt over that.  


And he was. He was an open book, at that moment. Much like any other time before, actually.  


“It’s nothing.” My voice was cold. I didn’t need him or anyone treating me like I was fragile. I thought I’d made that clear the other night, “Was that all? The others are probably waiting for us.”  


He recoiled, taken aback by my tone, “I…. No.” he blinked, “What’s going on with you?”  


“What do you mean?”  


“You’re fine one second. The next, you’re cold and callous. Then you’re back to being fine. Why do you do that?” frustration leaked in to his voice.  


I frowned slightly, tilting my head, “Maybe it’s as simple as not being like other people. I wasn’t raised the best. I didn’t have a childhood. I don’t like to be talked to as if I’m a child, regardless of the fact that I am. I-”  


“You didn’t have a good childhood? That’s what you’re blaming it on? You can do better than that. Seriously, I-”  


“I said I didn’t have a childhood, not that I didn’t have a ‘good’ childhood.” I corrected him, past lives bleeding in to my thoughts, “And the way you talk to me is perplexing. It’s not something I’m used to. This is a learning experience for me.”  


“The way I talk to you? What do you mean by that?”  


“Concerned. As if you care.”  


His sharp intake of breath made my eyes tighten, “I do care. We’re the only Wardens left in all of Ferelden. If we don’t stick together, we’ve got nothing.”  


“I’m a weapon. That is what I was raised to be, Alistair. I’ve spent my whole life being at the beck and call of someone else, killing at the behest of others. I’m almost an assassin. The only difference is I didn’t get paid.”  


There were a few beats of silence after my little speech. I refused to be the one to break it.  


So I waited.  


When it was clear he was too lost in thought to make any kind of comment, sarcastic or serious, I abruptly turned and made my exit. Effectively ending the conversation the same way he’d began it.  


A nose bleed hit me on the way back to camp. This was just what I needed, after that horrific encounter.  


Stepping off the path, I hunkered down behind a small group of trees and let the vision come.  


A lone tower, in the middle of a lake, crawling with anxious Templars. Broken men who were waiting on a miracle. Demons and Revenants and Wraiths, all vying for the deaths of everyone trapped inside. A dream world full of puzzles. A mage gone mad with power. Blood magic, used for ill intent.  


The whole time, I screamed silently, raging. We were supposed to be going to Redcliffe first, but this was telling me we had to go to a tower somewhere. How could I sell this, the change in plans, after the conversation I’d just had with the only other Warden? I’d really made a mess of things, hadn’t I?  


Coming out of it, my eyes slowly adjusted to take in my surroundings. Golden eyes stared at me. Morrigan.  


“There you are. Welcome back, young Warden.”  


It was all I could do to move my head. A slight nod was it.  


“Tell me, do you often use blood magic?” she sounded barely interested.  


“I don’t use blood magic.” I lifted a hand to my face, “My nose just bleeds sometimes. Without warning.”  


“Ah, yet it appears to have stopped. And all on its own.”  


“I said I don’t use blood magic, not that I don’t practice healing.” I murmured, looking up at her.  


Interest sparked in her eyes, “That is most interesting. You must tell me, sometime, what you can do.”  


“Perhaps.”  


We walked in silence the rest of the way to camp.  


Alistair stood with Leliana, who was cooing over Seraphine.  


I didn’t pay them any mind, trying to come up with a solid reason for the change in plans.  


We resumed our trek, pausing at the fork in the road that would lead us to Redcliffe within the day. It was now or never.  


I walked up to Alistair and stood beside him, taking a deep breath, “There’s something I have to do. Somewhere I have to go. I’m not sure where it is. Or how to get there.”  


“Do you know what the place looks like?”  


A nod, “A tower in the middle of a large expanse of water. Templars everywhere.”  


“The Circle at Lake Calenhad. We can go there after we check on the Arl.”  


“I have to go there first.”  


“Why didn’t you say that before?”  


“I forgot.” I forgot? That was the best I could come up with?  


He rubbed his forehead, aggravated, “We have to check on the Arl. You said he was sick, right?”  


I nodded again, “Yes. A knight said he was ill.”  


“Then the circle can wait. Unless you can tell me what’s so important that we absolutely have to ignore Redcliffe for the time being.” His eyes pinned me in place.  


I pursed my lips, my hands balling in to fists, “I hate this place.” I muttered, something in my expression making the other Warden take a step back.  


Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath and whispered quietly, “I have visions.”  


“You-What?”  


“Is something wrong?” the rogue had drifted over.  


“No. But there’s been a change in plans.”  


My eyes flew open and met his curious amber gaze.  


“We were just discussing going to the Circle first.”  


“Oh. So we are coming here later, then?”  


I spoke softly, “The mages might be able to help the Arl. And if they haven’t come by now with aid, even just one mage under the watchful eyes of a group of Templars…. There might be something wrong at the Tower. So, I voted we check on them first.”  


Something seemed to click in Alistair’s head, “Yeah. When you put it that way, I agree.”  


“Oh, yes. It makes sense. I will tell the others!” She turned and darted toward our companions.  


“So. You had a vision about the Circle?” the warrior unsheathed his sword and studied it.  


“Yeah.” My stomach knotted.  


“What was it about? What happened?”  


“I….” my voice trailed off as I lost myself, “There’s a tall Tower in the middle of water. It’s peaceful. Looks can be deceiving, though. Through the door, there are pacing Templars. Warriors on their last leg. Toppling over with exhaustion. Screams can be heard beyond the closed double doors. They all look toward it; some are shaking in fear. Others are angry. There’s one, some kind of leader, and he keeps them in check. He keeps the doors closed. He keeps the others from charging in recklessly. He’s waiting on something. I can’t see what. I- It’s changing. Now, he’s talking. I don’t know who. He’s saying he’s waiting on the Rite of Annulment.”  


The world came back in to focus after a moment of bloodcurdling screams. I rubbed my ears, trying to forget the sounds.  


“The Rite of Annulment? You’re right, we do have to go there first.”  


“What does it mean?”  


“It means they want to purge the Tower. They’re going to kill everything inside.”


	13. Chapter 13

Obligatory Chapter Heading:  
Chapter 13:

 

 

Two days passed, Alistair avoiding me. Every time I tried to catch his eye, he would suddenly find himself extremely busy doing absolutely nothing.  


"Speak." Morrigan stepped up, keeping pace beside me.  


I glanced at her, then returned my focus to his back, "What?"  


"Something is on your mind. Has been, since I found you the other day." her no nonsense tone made it clear I would have to work hard to convince her otherwise.  


"We got in to a fight. I-"  


"That is nothing new." she raised an eyebrow, "'Tis an off day, when you aren't arguing. And yet there has been a tense silence between the two of you."  


My eyes fell to the ground, making it seem as if I was concentrating on my footing, "I told him of my vision. That I occasionally get them."  


"Ah. I see." her shrewd eyes honed in on the topic of our conversation, "Perhaps he is fearful because you are a mage."  


"I...."  


"Or mayhap the details have him so withdrawn." her added gently.  


My lips quirked slightly; the apostate had a gentle side, "That's what I think. The Rite of Annulment was mentioned. He said it meant-"  


She hissed through her teeth, "The Templar are planning on killing anything that moves, mage or no. Why anyone would feel safe in a Circle is beyond my comprehension."  


"Maybe you would feel differently, had you grown up in one."  


"And maybe I would be married off to a wealthy noble, had I not been born with magic. We do not live in a world of what ifs." her sudden vehemence caught me off guard, causing me to actually stumble.  


The warrior Warden looked back at us, concern on his face for a moment before his expression smoothed over.  


"I know. Trust me, I know, Morri."  


She brushed her fingertips across my shoulder, then slowed her steps so she lagged behind with Leliana and Sten. Seraphine had gone off on her own, periodically bounding back to me to show me things she'd found.  


The rest of the journey, silence reigned supreme. Good thing I was used to my superiors ignoring me, or I would have been upset.  


*** *** ***  


Lake Calenhad was terrifying. To a normal person, it would be beautiful. Breathtaking. For me, it was literal hell. Water as far as the eye could see did not soothe my aquaphobia. Not in the slightest.  


My chest tight, I looked to my left, spying an old building. An inn. The Spoiled Princess, read the sign dangling from a post just in front of the door. While the others were talking with a man standing on the docks by a small boat, I ducked inside and sat at a table at the far end of the quaint room. Walls bare, there wasn't much in the way of decoration. I suppose, what with being right outside the Circle Tower, they didn't get many travelers aside from mages and Templars. There probably wasn't that much foot traffic to these parts, the fear of mages too strong.  


That's where Sten found me some time later.  


"The other Warden failed to convince the Templar to let cross the water."  


I sighed, "Did anyone else give it a go?"  


"I offered the soft, chewy pastries."  


"Cookies?" looked him up and down, bemused.  


"Yes."  


"And?"  


"I was not successful."  


"That's a shame. I would love to be bribed with cookies. They're so delicious."  


He gave a single head bob, silent.  


"Wait. Leliana and Morrigan didn't try?"  


"No. The fool would not let them." he frowned, "He said something about being embarrassed."  


"By you?" I stood up, "Give me the cookies."  


Wordlessly, he held out a small pouch. I took it and marched out of the building.  


Sure enough, the others were standing in a small group by the edge of the lake. No doubt trying to figure out how to cross without the aid of the boatman.  


Centering myself, I felt my features soften. My whole stance shifted, becoming relaxed.  


"Can we cross, ser?" innocence dripped from me like slime.  


He blinked down at me. I'd caught him off guard. Good.  


"No." his voice whipped out, then adding "No, miss" at my wide eyed, hurt expression.  


"Why not?" I gazed beyond him, eyeing the Tower.  


"It's too dangerous, miss."  


"But... But I have cookies." With a hopeful expression, I offered the pouch.  


He hesitated.  


"And a biiiiiiiig Qunari! Besides, I think my friend has a treatsie or something for the big leader of the magicians."  


The man looked toward my companions, weighing my words. I knew the moment the lightbulb went off. What if my friend had the Rite but didn't want to say?  


"Alright. You be careful, though, miss. And listen to the men in armor that are in the Tower, okay?"  


"Thank you!" I pushed the cookies in to his hands, "I'll listen to them."  


Waving over the others, I got in to the boat. My heart hammered, feeling as if it was trying to burst free. Or explode.  


*** *** ***  


"Isemay! Are you almost ready? Dinner is on the table!" my mother's voice rang out.  


"Almost!" I answered, staring in to the mirror.  


A smudge of dirt on my cheek added to my excited features. I rubbed at it, remembering the hike from this morning. Of how I'd seen that deer, and it had cautiously approached me.  


I'd stood stock still, not wanting to scare it off. When it was close enough to touch, it sniffed my face and butted its nose against my cheek. Leaving the smear of dirt. Shortly after, it had darted off.  


I shook myself free of the memory and skipped down the stairs.  


My mother stood by the table, my father already sitting at his place. The head of the table.  


“How was the hike?” my father asked.  


I grinned, “It was great! Unbelievable, actually!” I threw my arms around wildly, “There was a deer, and it came up to me! It touched my cheek with its nose and stared at me. It was so strange, but it was great! It was unlike anything I’ve ever read about!”  


He and my mother exchanged looks, nodding to each other.  


“What?” I asked through a bite of chicken fried steak, “You’re acting awfully suspicious.”  


“I think it’s time. We have something to tell you.” Mother bit her lip hesitantly, “You see, when I was trying to get pregnant-”  


“I know.” I interrupted, “You were told you couldn’t. Not that you shouldn’t, but that you couldn’t. it wasn’t possible for you. I’m a miracle baby.”  


“Yes, but there’s more to the story.” Dad’s deep voice rumbled through the room.  


More to the story? I waited in silence.  


“I went to a psychic.”  


My jaw dropped. Neither of my parents had shown any sign of believing in anything “other.” Religion, magic, or whatever. It wasn’t as if it wasn’t talked about, but they never went to church.  


“She told me that you were waiting. You were waiting for a specific time to come in to our lives. She said you had seen the past, present, and future, and you had chosen the best future for me and your father. At first, I was skeptical. How could you, a supposed ‘spirit,’ influence my body like that? But, as more time passed and more things she had predicted occurred…. I started to believe. In you.” She paused, taking a deep breath, “That’s why we chose your name. Isemay can mean ‘iron strength’ or ‘loved, esteemed.’”  


“And Anastasia, which means ‘rebirth, reborn,’ was a close second.” Father sipped from his coffee.  


“I don’t….” I frowned deeply, confused, “What does all of that mean?”  


“You’re special. You chose your path. You chose us.”  


“I…. May I be excused? I’m not that hungry.”  


“Of course. It’s a lot to handle, and so suddenly, too. Take your time, hon.”  


I slowly stood and made my way to my bedroom.  


I wasn’t alone.  


A blonde teenage girl stood by one of my windows, staring out.  


She glanced back at me, “There you are. You’re a hard kid to find.”  


“Who…?” a deep sigh, “Don’t call me a kid.”  


She gave me a raised eyebrow at that, smiling slightly. Sadly.  


“I am Meghan. Meghan Chase.”  


“I’m Isemay. Isemay Snow.”  


“I know who you are.” A knowing glint in her eyes, “I know you’re not meant to be here. This isn’t the real world.”  


“What are you talking about?” I inched closer to her, curious, “Are you from another world or something?”  


“I am. But so are you. And this isn’t it.”  


“Where are we, then?”  


“We’re in some place called the Fade? I don’t understand it, but that’s what whispers in my mind. It’s almost like there’s an unseen being, telling me what I need to know in order to help you.”  


My blood ran cold. The Fade. Thedas. Alistair, Morrigan, Seraphine, Sten, Leliana, and Wynne. Of course.  


“I was mistaken. My name is Anastasia Snow.”  


She nodded, “That’s better. Do you remember now?”  


“Yeah…. I remember everything.” My eyes dropped to the floor, “But I don’t know who you are.”  


“Oh, that. We’ve never met, but we will, in the future. When you’re done helping this world. Anywaaaaaaaay, your friends need help. The ones who came with you. They’re trapped here, too, living through their own…things. Whatever they are.”  


“The future?”  


The knowing look again, “Miss Psychic. I’m from the far future. A few years or something. How old are you?”  


“Nine.”  


“Ah. So it’s…two, two and a half years from now, I guess. That doesn’t matter, though. What matters is that your mind isn’t clouded anymore, and that we’ll meet again in the future. The me you meet won’t know we met. I’m from waaaaaay after that. Well, only a year or so, but that’s pretty far off.” She clapped her hands, “Now! I have to go. To be perfectly honest, I shouldn’t be here at all. Glitch is going to be so angry, but what can you do?”  


“Glitch?”  


“Puck will probably just laugh and want to know what happened, in great detail.” She grinned happily, “Glitch is my advisor. Puck is my best friend.”  


Advisor? Who was this girl?  


“Oh, uh. If you can keep it a secret, I’ll tell you.”  


I chewed my lip, debating, “Will it put me in danger?”  


Head tilted, she thought about it, “No. Not if you don’t say anything about the secret. Which you won’t be able to. Promises are binding, for my kind.”  


I skittered back several steps, gasping, “You’re a faerie????”  


“Promise me.” Her features turned cold in an instant.  


“I promise I won’t tell anyone unless I absolutely have to or I have your permission.” I carefully chose my words.  


Her eyes narrowed for a moment, her expression smoothing out, “Alright. That’s good enough for me. I’m Meghan Chase, Queen of the Iron Fae. Glitch is my royal advisor.”  


“And in the future, we have a friendship?”  


“I like that about you. You immediately jump to being friends. You must be so lonely.” A soft sigh, “But yes. We become the best of friends.”  


“That’s great and all, but how do I get to that future, if I’m trapped in the Fade?”  


She shrugged, “That’s not my area of expertise. You never told me how you managed it, now that I think about it. You might wanna do that in the future. If you even remember to mention it to me.”  


“Wait….” I looked back, toward the door, “How can I trust you? What you’re telling me…. It leads to a paradox. If I never made it out of here, I would never meet you. Which would stop you from coming back to get me out. Which would prevent us from meeting at all.”  


“I can’t lie.”  


“If you’re really a faerie, you mean.” I rubbed my temples, “This is giving me a headache.”  


“Well, you are just a kid, after all. I guess it would take time.”  


Glaring, I gritted my teeth, “Stop calling me a kid.”  


“Then get out of here.” She stepped forward, “If you can. Kid.”  


With that, she turned and went back to staring out the window. Ignoring me completely.  


I went back to the kitchen, my parents still there.  


“My father is dead and my mother hates me. Kindly choose a different façade.”  


They both glanced at me, their forms morphing in to those of desire demons. They had decided it wasn’t worth it.  


“Is this where I threaten to kill you?” I murmured.  


“We can give you what you want. We-”  


“Are desire demons. You’re dangerous. You can only give me false happiness.”  


“But you would be happy. For once in your life, you wouldn’t be sad or lonely.” One of them purred, coming closer.  


I looked up at it through my lashes, “Why don’t I just kill you and be done with this? I don’t need to beg for my life, unlike you.”  


Fear flitted across their faces.  


Using their hesitation against them, I pulled magic to me. It came easier than normal, us being in the Fade. The heart of Thedas magic.  


A soft glow covered them. Closing my eyes, I concentrated. Demons were only demons because of the mind’s perception. If you expected a spirit to be a demon, then it would accommodate you. It would become its own opposite.  


Purpose now stood before me, both dropping to one knee.  


“You have granted us mercy, where we would not have shown you any.” A whisper of a voice drifted in the air, “What would you have of us?”  


“Nothing. I wasn’t sure I would be able to change you. I’m glad I was, though. Wait. Could you possibly tell me how to get to my friends? I need to get all of us out of here.”  


Simultaneously, they each lifted an arm, pointing to the front door.  


“That is the way from your desires. To reach the others, you must simply find them.”  


Pressing my lips together, I nodded and steeled myself.  


Walked to the door and opened it.


	14. Chapter 14

Obligatory Chapter Heading:  
Chapter 14:

 

 

Leliana knelt in front of an altar, an elder woman wearing Chantry robes standing over her.  


“Blessed are thou who exist in the sight of the Maker. Blessed are thou who seeks His forgiveness.” The red head prayed.  


“Leliana?” I cautiously took a step toward her.  


“Blessed are- What? Who are you?” She gazed at me in confusion.  


“I beg you,” the Chantry woman chastised me, “do not disturb the girl’s meditations.”  


Leliana turned her attention to the other woman, “Revered Mother, I do not know this person.”  


“What? I’m Anastasia. We’re friends. We met in Lothering.” I blinked, taken aback.  


“I’m sorry, but I don’t know what you are talking about.”  


“Please do not vex her. She needs quiet and solitude to calm her mind and heal her heart.” The Revered Mother insisted, her tone gaining urgency.  


Of course. This was just like with me.  


“You’re not the Revered Mother. You’re a demon. Release Leliana, now.”  


“Why are you saying these things about the Revered Mother? Please go away.” Leli’s voice trembled.  


“I need you to think really hard, Leli.” The nickname sharpened her focus, “Do you remember what happened, how we met?”  


After a few moments of concentration, “I remember… there was a sign.”  


“Leliana, we have discussed this sign of yours. The Maker does not care to interfere in the affairs of mortals. This ‘vision’ was likely the work of demons.”  


“Does that sound like the Revered Mother you know?” I was bluffing. I hadn’t met the woman, so I had absolutely no idea how she felt on the matter.  


“The Maker cares for us. I believe He misses His wayward children, as much as we miss Him. My vision may not be from Him, but it guides me to do what is right. My Revered Mother knew this. I don’t know who you are, but you are not her.”  


“This is your home, your refuge. Do you truly wish to leave the comfort of this place behind? Stay, and know peace.”  


“There is no need.” The rogue’s voice was filled with content, “I carry the peace of the Chantry in my heart.”  


“You are going nowhere, girl!” the old woman growled, “I will not permit it.”  


“Step aside, demon.” I glared from under my lashes, “Leliana is coming with me.”  


“No…. She is ours. Now, and forever!”  


With that, the woman quickly switched forms, revealing her demonic face.  


Leliana pulled her bow from her back and notched an arrow, “This is for lying to me. You could never take the place of the Revered Mother!”  


The arrow pierced her the demon’s heart, and the two of us watched as it evaporated, a look of anguish on its face.  


“Holy Maker! She…she was a….” a horrified gasp escaped her.  


“It’s alright. How are you feeling?”  


“Ugh… My head feels heavy. Like I’ve just woken up from a terrible nightmare. I believe we had some…task to accomplish. Let us be on our way. Wait!” She cried out, sounding panicked, “What’s happening to me?”  


Leliana faded away before my eyes, disappearing altogether. I hoped that meant good things and not bad.  


A glowing fountain suddenly sprang up in her place. What the…?  


Without thinking, I reached out and touched it. And was teleported to another scene. Another dream.  


It was Sten kneeling, this time. In front of me.  


“Shanedan.” His voice rumbled through his chest.  


“Who are you talking to?” two male Qunari sat off to the side, eyeing Sten.  


“Don’t bother the sten. Isn’t it your turn to cook?” one said to the other.  


“Cook what? There’s no food in this miserable, frozen country.” A grumbled reply.  


“Parshaara! We have a guest. Make room at the fire.” Sten stood abruptly.  


“Why do they call you ‘the sten?’” I asked quietly.  


“The same reason they call you ‘the Warden.’” He answered with a bored look.  


“We’ve been days in this place. There’s no sign of any threat. The arishok’s report was wrong. Can we not go home?” one of them whined.  


“No.” Sten’s voice was cutting, the other Qunari sighing.  


“So, this is what Qunari are like?” I looked them over.  


“Not really. This is a dream. I’m not a fool, Warden. I remember seeing the karashok there have his head torn off.” He growled, annoyed. By me or the demons, I wasn’t sure.  


“Well, at least it’s not a great loss.” A taunt from the peanut gallery.  


“You are so entertaining, kadan, you should perform in the square with the other trained monkeys. We could throw you peanuts.”  


My blood started to boil. Who were these foolish demons, to make fun of one of my friends?  


They all turned their attention to me. Had I said that aloud?  


“It’s a dream, but it’s a good dream.” The warrior’s voice and tone were soft.  


“This is a cage, Sten, just like Lothering.” My teeth grinding, I pointed at the others.  


“Here, or Lothering, or Orlais, it’s all the same. Far from home. One place is no better than any other.”  


“Don’t you want to avenge these men?’  


“Revenge… what good does that do them? Their corpses will not taste it, or share in the victory.”  


“Ugh. I wish we didn’t have to taste this…. What is this, anyway? Stew?” a groan from the others earned a glare from me.  


“It’s bread.” The sarcastic one deadpanned.  


“Of course it is.” Sigh, “Rational men would call this ‘despair.’”  


“Look, if you stay here, they died for nothing.” I forced myself to look at my companion.  


“For once, you are right, Warden. I owe them a victory.”  


“You can’t abandon your post.” One called out as they both made their way to their feet.  


“Stand aside. I would hate to see you all die again.”  


Chills washed over me at his tone.  


“No! We won’t let you leave us again!” they reached for their weapons.  


The two Qunari melted away, leaving demons in their wake. I pulled out my daggers, but Sten halted me with a hand.  


“I must do this.”  


Taking a step back, I left everything to him. They were his demons, after all.  


The fight was quick, really. He stabbed one, kicked the other. The blow from the blade was enough to kill the first. The remaining demon was easily pinned to the ground with a boot and run through.  


When it was over, Sten righted himself and sheathed his greatsword.  


“Yet, this gives me no peace. I wish to leave this place. No!” he became panicked, just like Leliana, “More trickery? What is happening?”  


He, too, disappeared without a trace.  


The fountain materialized again. I brushed my fingertips against it, feeling myself being teleported.  


This time, it was Wynne.  


We had met the older woman while in the Tower. The mage had erected a barrier to keep the demons out of the main hall on the first floor. Several apprentices, children and young adults alike, were all huddled in the center, cowering in fear.  


She had taken the position of leader, being a Senior Enchanter and out ranking everyone gathered. When we’d told her we needed to venture further, she had made us agree to bring her along. Everyone accepted easily. After all, she was a mage who was raised here; there were probably all sorts of secrets she would know about this place that might aid us.  


Here, though, she stood surrounded by dead mages. Her greatest nightmare come true; she couldn’t save them.  


“Maker, forgive me. I failed them all. They died and I did not stop it.”  


“But they’re not dead yet. The circle can still be saved.” I called out.  


“What about all this? How can you say that when you are faced with this?” she moaned in sorrow, “Death. Can you not see it? It’s all around us.”  


“I can see it. I just don’t believe it.” I countered.  


“Why was I spared, if not to help them? What use is my life now that I have failed in the task that was given me? Leave me to my grief. I shall bury their bones, scatter their ashes to the four winds, and mourn their passing til I too am dead.”  


“This is getting rather morbid.” I frowned.  


“Your blatant disrespect for the souls of the dead strikes me as being utterly inappropriate.”  


“Please think about what you’re doing here and why.”  


“I do not know what you are trying to tell me. Why must you make this more painful? And where were you when this happened? I trusted you as an ally, and you were nowhere to be found.”  


“I am the only thing that is real. Ignore everything else.”  


“I do not know what this will accomplish, but I will do this, if it will satisfy you. It is... difficult… to focus.” She rubbed her temples, her expression strained, “It feels as though something is… stopping me from concentrating. I have never had so much trouble. Perhaps some time away from this place will help me think clearly.”  


“Being away from here should make you feel better.”  


One of the dead got to his feet, “Don’t leave us, Wynne. We don’t want to be alone.”  


She faced it, “Holy Maker! Stay away, foul creature!”  


“More demons to kill, it seems.” I muttered under my breath.  


“Stay, Wynne. Sleep soundly in the comforting embrace of the earth. Do not fight it. You belong here, with us.”  


“N-no. Not yet. My task is not yet done…. It is not time yet.” Her tone took on an anxious tone.  


“Come…. Come away to your rest….”  


The bodies rose, one by one, each taking on the appearances of demons.  


I watched in fascination as the Senior Enchanter called forth an amazing amount of magic, sending bolts of light toward the enemies. Disintegrating them one by one, until there was nothing left.  


“Is it over? Thank the Maker for you. Wait… what’s happening? Where are you going?” the third to disappear, Wynne sounded just as worried as the two before her.  


Another fountain appeared. I touched it, ready to be done with all of this. Alistair was the only one left, since we’d only entered the tower with Leliana and Sten beside us, Wynne joining shortly after.  


“Hey! It’s great to see you again. I was just thinking about you…. Isn’t that a marvelous coincidence?” he called out as soon as he saw me, “This is my sister, Goldanna.”  


I glanced over at the strawberry blonde woman standing by a fire pit, stirring a pot that hung over it.  


“These are her children, and there’s more about somewhere. We’re one big happy family, at long last!”  


“You’re very… content.” I observed.  


“I am. I’m happier than I’ve been my entire life. Isn’t that strange? I thought being a Grey Warden would make me happy, but it didn’t. This does.”  


“I’m overjoyed to have my little brother back. I’ll never let him out of my sight again!” Goldanna purred.  


“May I borrow him for a second? I need him somewhere.” I asked politely.  


“I… don’t think I’ll be coming. I don’t want to spend my life fighting, only to end up dead in a pit along with rotting darkspawn corpses.”  


“Well, Alistair, is your friend staying for supper?” she stirred the pot again, her voice dripping with honey.  


“Say you’ll stay! Goldanna’s a great cook! Maybe she’ll make her mince pie. You can, can’t you?”  


“Of course, dear brother, anything for you.”  


I made a face. She was making me sick to my stomach with all of her nauseating fake sweetness.  


“We have to leave….” I begged.  


“You’re acting really strangely.” He commented, his eyes widening.  


“Think about this and how you got here. Think carefully.”  


“All right, if it makes you happy. I… it’s a little fuzzy. That’s strange….”  


“Alistair,” Goldanna beckoned, as if he wasn’t talking to me, “come and have some tea.”  


“No… wait…. I remember a… tower. The Circle… it was under attack… there were demons. That’s all I really remember.” Alistair struggled against the magic.  


“That’s all that happened, really.”  


“A-are you saying… this is all a-a dream?” his voice jumped an octave, “But it’s so real…”  


I nodded silently.  


“Of course it’s real! Now wash up before supper, and I-”  


He cut her off, “Something doesn’t feel quite right here. I… think I have to go.” He gave me a confused yet determined look.  


“This isn’t really your sister.” I tried.  


“She is… but she isn’t.” he muttered.  


“No!” I lunged in front of him, Goldanna’s once lovely voice deep as a… well, demon’s, “He is ours, and I’d rather see him dead than free!”  


I pulled one of my many small knives from my right boot, throwing it. Nailed it. The tiny thing landed right between the eyes of the fake Goldanna, who had been in the process of shedding her human form.  


She went up in a puff of mist.  


Gone.  


“G-Goldanna? I can’t believe it. How did I not see this earlier?” Alistair moaned.  


“You’re in the Fade, which isn’t like the real world.” I touched his arm comfortingly.  


“Yes…. Uh, well. Try not to tell everyone how easily fooled I was. Are we going now?” he looked around, still a bit dazed, “Wait, where are you going? What’s happening to me? Hey!”  


He disappeared in the blink of an eye.  


I sighed. Hopefully, that was the last nightmare… dream… thing… I would have to suffer through.


	15. Chapter 15

Obligatory Chapter Heading:  
Chapter 15:

 

 

“What do we have here? A rebellious minion? An escaped slave?” the demon laughed, “My, my… but you do have some gall. But playtime is over. You all have to go back now.”  


Everyone popped in to existence behind me.  


“I am here, and it is time to finish this. I have had enough of cages.” Sten grumbled.  


“Oh, here I am! And there you are! You just disappeared. Well, no matter!” Ali still sounded confused.  


“You tried to keep us apart. You led us from each other because you fear us. Don’t you?” Leliana murmured, voice velvet soft.  


“You will not hold us, demon. We found each other in this place, and you cannot stand against us!” Wynne declared.  


Yup. That was everyone.  


“If you go back quietly, I’ll do better this time. I’ll make you much happier.” Sloth cooed.  


“I’ll make my own happiness.”  


“Can’t you think about someone other than yourself? I’m hurt. So very, very hurt.”  


My eyes rolled at the sarcasm, “Sorry, I’d rather just be rid of your evil right now.”  


“You wish to battle me? So be it. You will learn to bow to your betters, mortal.”  


A wave of energy knocked us off our feet. Before us, Sloth took on the form of an Ogre.  


Alistair was the first to get to his feet, Sten and Leliana not far behind. Leliana helped Wynne, then me. I was more than a little dizzy from the sudden blow.  


Our mage acting as support, the warriors and I launched ourselves at the demon. Leliana stood back, releasing arrow after arrow. A stab here, a thrust there. A few well-placed swipes.  


Just when we thought the fight was over, it changed, a Rage demon standing in its place. How was that even possible? I couldn’t argue with what my eyes were showing me, but still, I thought demons were only one type. I would have to ask Wynne or another mage on the specifics later.  


Leliana’s arrows served as the best weapons we could have asked for, at that point. Ali, Sten, and I couldn’t get too close to it, because Rage demons were covered in fire. Molten, melting-to-the-touch fire.  


The rogue whittled down its health until- Dammit! It changed again!  


The abomination roared at us, showing its discontent at being bested twice already.  


I took the opportunity to run my dagger through its chest, but of course it didn’t die. Stupid demon. It merely shifted again, reverting back to the Sloth façade.  


He was definitely angry now.  


He knocked Alistair to the other side of the battlefield. Wynne ran to his aid, Leliana momentarily distracted by the scene.  


Sten swung his greatsword with all his might, but the demon just knocked his blade aside.  


“You cannot hope to best me with that meager force. Why even try? Would it not be easier to just give up and go back to your places?” it taunted.  


“Shut your mouth.” My tone was low, deadly, “You need to shut your mouth, before I lose my temper.”  


“Do I anger you, child?”  


That was the last straw. This… thing… had played with me and my emotions for Maker only knows how long. And now it was hurting my friends.  
Not thinking about the consequences, I reached out and pulled magic to me. Gathered it in to a tight ball.  


“You… leave… my friends… alone!” screaming in rage, I hurled the ball at Sloth, obliterating it.  


“Stupid demon. Stupid Tower. Stupid evil mages who want to destroy everything.” I muttered, kicking the ground.  


“I…. What just happened?” Alistair’s voice seemed to come from a long way off.  


“It is the Fade.” Wynne spoke quickly, busying herself with tending to Alistair’s cuts and scrapes, “The magic here is strong enough to be influenced by sheer will alone. It doesn’t take a mage, only a strong desire.”  


“Oh.” He fell silent.  


“Let’s go, before I lose my temper again and accidentally kill someone important.” I said through gritted teeth, “Once I’m free of this place, I’ll need to meditate.”  


I stormed off toward the glowing fountain. It was just like the others, miraculously appearing when we were finished what needed to be done.  


“Stupid fountains. Stupid demons. Stupid Fade.” I muttered under my breath over and over until I touched the fountain.  


The room swam in to focus. Thank the Maker, we were free.  


“There. We need to find the scroll.” Leliana said softly.  


“The Litany of Adralla. Niall supposedly took it when he went to face Uldred. If we find him-” the mage fell silent, staring at a prone body.  


“Niall?” Alistair asked.  


Wynne nodded mutely.  


I bent and slid my hand in to the pockets of his robes. My fingers wrapped around the scroll, pulling it out, “Let’s go.”  


With everyone gathered together, we continued our climb to the top of the tower.  


“This trick again? I know what you are. It won’t work. I will stay strong….” A deep voice stopped me in my tracks.  


Who..?  


A man wearing Templar armor knelt just to the left of the next staircase, encased by a magical barrier.  


“Are you alright?” I inched toward him.  


“Your tricks will not work on me.” He brought his hands together in prayer.  


“The boy is exhausted. And this cage… I’ve never seen anything like it.” Wynne commented, “Rest easy… help is here.”  


“Enough visions. If anything in you is human… kill me now and stop this game.” The man cried out, “You broke the others, but I will stay strong, for my sake… for theirs…. Sifting through my thoughts… tempting me with visions of aid.... I am so tired of these cruel jokes… these tricks… these….” He trailed off, tears streaming down his cheeks.  


“This is not a trick. We’re here to help.” I crouched in front of the barrier, trying to calm him down.  


“Silence! I’ll not listen to anything you say. Now begone!” the Templar launched himself to his feet, yelling, “Still here? But that’s always worked before. I close my eyes, but you are still here when I open them.” His tone became increasingly confused.  


“I’m real, and I’m here to help you. Tell me where the surviving mages are.” My voice gentle, trying to coax information from him.  


“They deserve to die, Uldred most of all.” His words came out as a growl, low and dangerous, “They caged us like animals… looked for ways to break us. I’m the only one left….”  


“Be proud.” My head swung around as Sten chimed in inappropriately, “You mastered yourself.”  


Why, Sten…? Oh, why did you say that?  


“Be proud? What is there to be proud of? That I lived and they died?” the caged man’s shoulders dropped, “They turned some in to… monsters. And… there was nothing I could do.”  


“You must stay strong.” The words left my lips before I could recall them.  


“And to think I once thought we were too hard on the mages.”  


“They’re not all evil.”  


“Only mages have that much power at their fingertips. Only mages are so susceptible to the infernal whisperings of the demons.”  


“This is a discussion for another time!” Wynne scolded us, “Irving and the other mages who fought Uldred. Where are they?”  


“They are in the Harrowing Chamber.” He pointed at the stairs, “The sounds coming out from there… oh, Maker….”  


“We must hurry. They are in grave danger; I am sure of it.” Urgency filled us all at her words.  


“You can’t save them. You don’t know what they’ve become.” he moved closer to the barrier, scowling.  


“We can’t just kill them all.” I swiped my hand through the air.  


“But you haven’t been up there. You haven’t been under their influence. They’ve been surrounded b-by blood mages whose wicked fingers snake in to your mind and corrupt your thoughts.”  


Alistair broke his silence, “His hatred of mages is so intense… the memory of his friends’ deaths is still fresh in his mind.”  


“You have to end it, now, before it’s too late.”  


I shook my head, “I want to save everyone who can possibly be saved.”  


“Are you really saving anyone by taking this risk? To ensure this horror is ended… to guarantee that no abominations or blood mages live, you must kill everyone up there.”  


I brought my face up close to the barrier, waiting until he knelt so we were eye to eye, “I’d rather spare a maleficarum than risk harming an innocent.”  


“Thank you. I knew you would make a rational decision.” The Senior Enchanter murmured quietly.  


“Rational? How is this rational? Do you understand the danger?” back to yelling.  


“I know full well the dangers of magic, but killing innocents because they might be maleficarum is not justice. I know you are angry-”  


“You know nothing! I am thinking about the future of the Circle. Of Ferelden.” He cut her off, snarling. He reminded me of Seraphine, when she fought Darkspawn beside us.  


“It isn’t as bad as you make it out to be.” I bit back.  


“I am just willing to see the painful truth, which you are content to ignore. But what can I do?”  


“What he says makes sense.” Sten, Sten, Sten. Please, “Do not discard it out of hand… these mages are out of control.”  


“You support his opinion?” my tone velvet.  


“I do. This infection must be cleansed before it spreads.”  


“It isn’t that simple, Sten.”  


A moment of silence, “Perhaps.”  


“As you can see, I am in no position to directly influence your actions, though I would love to deal with the mages myself.”  


“Maybe we can free you.”  


“Don’t waste time on me.... Deal with Uldred, if that is what you plan to do. Once he is dead, I will be freed.”  


“Stay safe. It will be over soon.” I walked past him.  


“No one ever listens, not until it’s far too late.” He watched us, resigned, “Maker turn his gaze on you. I hope your compassion hasn’t doomed us all.”  


“It hasn’t.” I snapped, hating being questioned to such an extent, “I know what I’m doing.”  
The next floor held-


	16. Chapter 16

Obligatory Chapter Heading:  
Chapter 16:

 

 

Dead mages littered the floor, their bodies twisted and distorted. It was a gruesome sight.  


Two men, surrounded by abominations, were the focal point of the large room. One standing, the other kneeling and hanging by his wrists. Wrists secured by a web of magic. The prisoner’s screams were otherworldly, pain evident in how animalistic it was.  


Off to the side, several men were gathered, tied up. One of them had better be First Enchanter Irving, or the Tower was going to be cleansed, no matter what we did now.  


The lone free man stepped closer to the one screaming, raising him up to eye level with magic, “Do you accept the gift that I offer?” his voice carried across the room to us as he slid a hand under the other man’s chin.  


A nod.  


No!  


The magic vanished, dropping the victim to the floor, as the abominations walked to the mage’s side. As one, they gathered energy to them and threw it at the fallen man. He was tossed in to the air, his screams somehow louder than before. He changed, becoming an abomination.  


“No!” Wynne shouted.  


I held out my arm to stop her. Shook my head.  


Her eyes narrowed and her jaw tightened, but she didn’t argue.  


I walked toward the group.  


“Ah…. Look what we have here. An intruder. I bid you welcome. Care to join our… revels?”  


“I take it you’re Uldred?”  


“Oh, very observant.” His tone made my skin crawl, “I’m quite impressed you’re still alive. Unfortunately, that must mean you killed my servants. Ah, well. They were probably better off dying in the service of their betters than living with the terrible responsibility of independence.”  


“I’m sorry. Are you upset I killed your lackeys?” I drawled sarcastically.  


“We needn’t fixate on who killed whom. That doesn’t help our relationship.”  


“What are you trying to accomplish by torturing these people?”  


“A mage is but the larval form of something greater. Your Chantry vilifies us, calls us abominations, when we have truly reached our full potential. Look at them. The Chantry has them convinced. They deny themselves the pleasure of becoming something glorious.”  


“You’re mad!” Wynne shouted, “There’s nothing glorious about what you’ve become, Uldred!”  


“Uldred? He is gone. I am Uldred and yet not Uldred. I am more than he was. I could give you this gift, Wynne. You and all mages. It would be so much easier if you just accepted it.” He crossed his arms, “But some people can be so stubborn.”  


“Say what you like. I’m still going to kill you.” I pulled free one of my throwing knives, running a fingertip along the razor-thin edge.  


“Resistance! Everywhere I go, resistance. How very inconsiderate. I even have the First Enchanter on my side, don’t I… Irving?” he gestured toward the restrained mages.  


Wynne gasped, seeming to spy Irving for the first time since we entered the chamber, “What have you don’t to him?”  


“Stop him…. He… is building an army. He will… destroy the Templars and-” the old man wheezed out, fighting for words.  


“You’re a sly little fox, Irving, telling on me like that. And here I thought he was starting to turn.”  


“N-never.” A glare.  


“That’s enough out of you, Irving. He’ll serve me, eventually, as will you.”  


“No, I won’t. I’d rather die.”  


“Killing you would be a waste. Your raw potential, with the strength of a demon behind it, would be unstoppable. I can do that- I can give you power, and a new life.”  


“Now, see. That’s going too far. I think I’m perfectly fine the way I am. You have to die now.” I flashed a smile.  


“Fight, if you must. It will just make my victory all the sweeter.”  


“Don’t forget the Litany. It will thwart Uldred’s attempts to control the mages and win this fight for us.” The Senior Enchanter whispered under her breath.  


I took out the scroll, reading out the words. White tendrils flowed out, swarming Uldred as he transformed in to a demon of Pride. He wasn’t lying; he really wasn’t Uldred, anymore.  


The wisps of magic wrapped around Uldred’s form, binding him in place.  


“Take out the abominations! I’ve got Uldred!” I called out.  


Running headlong in to the fray, I darted straight to him. Jumped in to the air and rammed my knife in his chest. Smiled darkly as the demon shrieked and writhed to no avail.  


“Fight, if you must. It will just make my victory all the sweeter.” I parroted, twisting the blade, “Too bad for you, your death won’t be a waste.”  


Grasping the handle of one of my daggers, I flourished and drove it home in his heart. He collapsed, reverting to human form. Uldred was dead.  


The others made quick work of the abominations, cutting them down one by one.  


Movement by the stairs caught my attention. While the others saw to the First Enchanter, I went to investigate.  


The girl let out a yelp, “Goddess! You can’t just sneak up on people like that!”  


“Calilian?” my eyes wide, I stared in disbelief, “How did you get here? The Templars weren’t letting anyone in.”  


“I, uh, I’m a figment of your imagination?”  


“Was that a question?”  


“No?”  


“What are you doing here?” I crossed my arms.  


“I came to warn you.”  


“About?”  


“The sorcerer.”  


I glanced back toward the upper level, “They’re called mages here. You should be careful, calling them anything else.”  


Her mouth opened in a perfect o, “I was wondering about that…. Where are you from?”  


“You first, since you definitely don’t look like you belong in this world.”  


She played with her hands, “I’m from Altera, though sometimes it’s called Lagendia.”  


“I’m from Earth.” I looked her up and down, “You said ‘Goddess.’ Does that mean your people worship a female deity?”  


“Uh, huh.” Her head bobbed so fast, I was worried she would break something, “Altea. She created our world with her dreams.”  


Something clicked in my head, “Wait. Jeans.”  


She went from a healthy pink to ghost pale.  


“In order to make jeans, you have to have-”  


“Shh!” fearful eyes met mine, “Please. Not here. I’m only here to warn you about the demon, but you beat me to it. I didn’t set the time right. I-”  


I gasped softly, “Time traveler?”  


She backed up a few paces, “I, uh, don’t know what you’re talking about. What’s traveler and how do you time? I mean. Wait. That wasn’t right, but you know what I mean? I think?”  


“What?”  


“I don’t know.” She shrugged, “Oh, but look at the time. I have to be traveling.”  


I grabbed her arm before she had a chance to run, “No. I need you to answer something for me.”  


Calilian’s shoulders drooped, “What?”  


“Will we see each other again?”  


Her brows shot up in surprise, “I think so?”  


“Good.”  


We shared a smile.  


“But I really have to go now. I need to help my friends in Altera.”  


“Alright. I hope you have more time, the next we meet, Cali.”  


“C-Cali?” her jaw dropped.  


“I give nicknames to all my friends.” A shrug.  


Eyes bugging out, she threw herself at me. Hugged me fiercely and blurted out a rush of words, all in one breath, “You know, I wasn’t sure how you would react to me, but I’m really glad you like me enough to say we’re friends and everything. It’s so nice. I’m so happy and glad and I HAVE TO GO!” she suddenly yelled, bolting.  


I had a feeling she was always like that, and I smiled to myself.  


“Ana?” Leliana called out as the group slowly helped Irving down the stairs.  


“I’m here.” My smile grew when she reached me, “Fill me in?”  


“Of course.” She looked bemused, like there was a joke she was missing but she was going to enjoy it anyway, “First Enchanter Irving says he’ll talk to Knight-Commander Greagoir about how the mages are all safe and there’s no reason for the Tower to be annulled.”  


“Success.” I breathed.  


*** *** ***  


“Irving? Maker’s breath, I did not expect to see you alive.” The Knight-Commander stood just inside the entrance hall.  


“It is over, Greagoir. Uldred… is dead.”  


“Uldred tortured these mages, hoping to break their wills and turn them in to abominations. We don’t know how many of them have turned.” The younger Templar from earlier stepped forward.  


“What?” Irving sounded disgusted, “Don’t be ridiculous!”  


“Of course he’ll say that! He might be a blood mage! Don’t you know what they did? I won’t let this happen again!”  


“I am the Knight-Commander here, not you.” A glower.  


“Well, what does the Knight-Commander think, then?” I asked boldly.  


“We have won back the tower. I will accept Irving’s assurance that all is well.”  


“But they may have demons within them, lying dormant… lying in wait!” I wondered if he was going to start frothing at the mouth.  


“Enough! I have already made my decision.” Greagoir held up a hand, “Thank you. You have proven yourself a friend of both the Circle, and the Templars.”  


“What about the Darkspawn? We need aid.” Alistair reminded him.  


“I promised you aid, but with the Circle restored, my duty is to watch the mages. They are free to help you, however. Speak to them.”  


“You mean the First Enchanter?” he insisted.  


“Yes. Irving. For now, I will have to oversee a sweep of the Tower. There may be more survivors and we should do our best to tend to them. Please, excuse me. And Irving… it is good to have you back.”  


“Ah, I’m sure we’ll be at each other’s throats again in no time.”  


With that, Greagoir walked off to give instructions to the other Templars.  


“Here we are, the tower in disarray, the Circle nearly annihilated… though it could have been much, much worse. I am glad you arrived when you did. It’s almost as though the Maker Himself sent you.”  


“I’m glad we could help.” I smiled innocently, Alistair coughing in the background.  


“From what Greagoir said, it seems that you came here seeking allies. The least we can do is help you against the darkspawn. I would hate to survive this, only to be overcome by the Blight.”  


“So we have your word?” My fellow Warden and I said at the same time.  


“You have my word, as First Enchanter. The Circle will join the Grey Wardens in the fight.”  


“Irving, I have a request; I seek leave to follow the Grey Wardens.” The matronly mage announced.  


“Wynne… we need you here. The Circle needs you.”  


“I appreciate the sentiment, Irving, but the Circle will do fine without me. The Circle has you. This girl is brave and good, and both of the Wardens are capable of great things. If they will accept my help, I will help them accomplish their goals.”  


“We would be honored, Wynne.” Again, at the same time.  


“You were never one to stay in the Tower when there was adventure to be had elsewhere.” Irving talked himself through it.  


“Why stay, where I can be of service elsewhere?”  


“Then I give you leave to follow the Grey Wardens, but know that you always have a place here.” He bowed his head, “There is much to be done here, and I must go. You must forgive me for not being a proper host.”  


“We understand.” Alistair offered.  


“Till we meet again.” I murmured.


	17. Chapter 17

Obligatory Chapter Heading:  
Chapter 17:

 

 

As we left the area around Lake Calenhad, I felt a vision coming on. Excusing myself, I wandered away from the group.  


A woman, disheveled and panting, ran toward me. She burst in to tears when she stopped before me.  


“Oh, thank the Maker! We need help! They attacked the wagon; please help us!” she begged, on the verge of collapsing.  


I could tell from her words that I was not alone. No one in their right might would ask a child to help against bandits.  


Someone made a noise of agreement.  


“Follow me! I’ll take you to them!” she turned and ran back the way she’d come.  


Right to the side of an elf. An elf holding a dagger. And dressed in leathers.  


He stepped forward, a cat-like smile on his face, and signaled something with a hand. Bandits appeared almost as if from thin air. A tree broke, crashing down above me. An arm came in to sight, pulling me out of the way. Alistair was with me. I couldn’t see the others, yet, but I could sense two other people with us.  


“The Grey Wardens die here!” the elf called out, freeing his other dagger.  


I felt myself slowly coming back to my senses.  


The blonde Warden stood just off to my left, toeing the dirt.  


“Hello.” I wiped away the blood from my nose, “Out for a stroll?”  


“Oh, you know. Nothing more perfect than Ferelden during a Blight.”  


“Right.”  


“So…?” he glanced at me, curious.  


I shook my head, “It wasn’t anything too serious. I just need you to be with me whenever I leave camp or something, until it happens.”  


He pouted, his bottom lip sticking out, “Why can’t you just tell me?  


“Because it could change things. The only reason why I told you about the Circle, was because it was extremely important we go there first.”  


He didn’t say anything for a while, thinking on what I’d said. Finally, he nodded.  


“Alright. You’ll let me know after it happens, though, right?” a grumble.  


“Oh, it’ll be obvious.” I smiled at his slight frustration.  


“Was there anything else?”  


“No. Just the one. There’s rarely a time where I have multiple, back to back.” I shook myself out, gearing up for the incoming battle.  


I had no idea when or where, but I knew this elf would be important. I hadn’t seen his death, and the feeling I got when he’d first entered the picture…. We would need him.  


I had to keep him alive.  


This wasn’t going to be easy.  


It turned out, we didn’t have to wait long; the very next day, Alistair and I had taken Leliana and Wynne out for a simple hunting/scouting run.  


The elf raised his daggers, a wicked gleam in his eyes, and launched himself at us. It was hard, dodging the arrows and trying to keep an eye on my companions. Alistair fought against five or six warriors, Wynne holding her own in the face of several archers.  


The elf darted toward me, seeming to disappear once or twice. A grin tugged at my lips. A worthy adversary, for once? Finally. Bring it on.  


I waited, watching his every move best I could. He was fast; almost quicker than my eyes could track.  


He stopped before me, his face close to mine, “’Tis a shame you are a but a child. I would like to have seen the woman you could become.”  


“I’m not dying today, ser.” I smiled, “This I know.”  


“Oh, you know, do you?” his answering smirk was condescending, “Let us test your knowledge then, child.”  


I took a step back, hopping from foot to foot, “Are you sure you want to fight me, Ser? I am but a child, after all.”  


He shrugged, his eyes never leaving me, “It makes no difference to me. You will die eventually.”  


Rolling his shoulders, he took a stab at me. Quite literally. My eyes drifted heavenward. Did he really think me so pathetic?  


Pulling free my own blades, I struck out like a snake. Nicked his arm. His face lit up even as his eyes narrowed. Now he understood; I wasn’t your average young girl. Even those trained by their parents couldn’t hope to have my reflexes. Only those who learned from the greatest of professionals could stand against me. Luckily, he fell in to the latter category. A rival worth my time!  


We danced, the sound of metal ringing in the air. Without realizing it, the battle around us had ended. Leliana had stopped Alistair from intervening. Insisted everyone leave us to our duel, saying it was nice to test your skills once in a while against those who matched you.  


I wholeheartedly agreed.  


After only managing to scrape and bruise each other, I swung my leg out. He easily dodged.  


“Hah! It seems you are not as good as you led me to believe! ‘Tis a pity!” he crowed, moving in for the kill.  


I let him slip past my defenses, giving him false hope. He didn’t even question it, instead stabbing toward me again.  


I brought my arms together, swinging them up and out, disarming the arrogant elf. He looked at me in surprise, relief showing for just a moment. I leaned in, hitting him over the head with the hilt of my dagger. He collapsed like a sack of potatoes.  


“There.” I nodded to myself, “Now that that’s over with, we can-”  


Alistair moved to my side silently, drawing his sword. He lifted it above his head and brought it down.  


I jumped in front of its swing.  


Alistair paled, unable to stop the momentum, and threw his shield over me. The blow still hurt even with the shield, knocking me off my feet. Unscathed.  


“What…” he fell speechless.  


Since I was already on the ground, I shifted to my knees and poked the blonde elf’s cheek. His eyes fluttered open slowly, suspicion filling them fleetingly.  


“Ah. I rather thought I would wake up dead or not wake up at all, as the case may be. But I see you haven’t killed me yet.”  


“Who sent you?”  


“Ah, so I am to be interrogated. Let me save you some time. My name is Zevran, Zev to my friends. I am a member of the Antivan Crows brought here for the sole purpose of slaying any surviving Grey Wardens, which I have failed at. Sadly.”  


“What are the Antivan Crows?”  


Leliana piped up, “I can tell you that. They are an order of assassins out of Antiva. Very powerful, and renowned for always getting the job done, so to speak. Someone went to great expense to hire this man.”  


“Quite right,” he leered at her for a moment, turning his attention back to me, “I’m surprised you haven’t heard much of the Crows out here. Back where I come from, we’re rather infamous.”  


“Not for being good assassins, I see.” I teased.  


He pouted dramatically, “Oh, fine. Is that what you Fereldan’s do? Mock your prisoners? Such cruelty.”  


I tapped my chin thoughtfully, pretending I hadn’t heard him, “Who hired you to kill us?”  


“A rather taciturn fellow in the capitol. Loghain, I think his name was. Yes, that’s it.”  


Alistair shifted behind me. I could feel the rage coming off him in waves. The others stood silently by.  


“When were you to see him next?”  


“I wasn’t. If I had succeeded, I would have returned home, and the Crows would have informed your Loghain of the results. If he didn’t already know. If I had failed, I would be dead, or I should be at least as far as the Crows are concerned. No need to see Loghain, then.”  


“IF you had failed?” the corner of my lips tugged up.  


“What can I say, huh? I’m an eternal optimist. Although, the chances of succeeding at this point seem a bit slim, don’t they?” he chuckled.  


“They do indeed.” We shared a laugh. I could feel everyone’s eyes on me. Judging me.  


“I don’t suppose they would find that funny, would they?” he asked.  


I shrugged, keeping my attention on him, “How much were you paid?”  


“I wasn’t paid anything. The Crows, however, were paid quite handsomely. Or so I understand. Which does make me about as poor as a Chantry mouse, come to think of it. Being an Antivan Crow isn’t for the ambitious, to be perfectly honest.” He mused aloud.  


“Then why are you one?”  


“Well, aside from a distinct lack of ambition, I suppose it’s because I wasn’t given much of a choice. The Crows bought me young. I was a bargain, too, or so I’m led to believe. But don’t let my sad story influence you. The Crows aren’t so bad. They keep one well supplied: Wine, women, men. Whatever you happen to fancy. Though the whole severance package is garbage, let me tell you. If you were considering joining, I’d really think twice about it.”  


I was starting to like this guy. He was growing on me with each passing second, “Thanks. I’ll take that under advisement.”  


“You seem like a bright girl. I’m sure you’ve other options.”  


“Anyway, that’s all I wanted to know.”  


“Then, unless you’re quite stuck on cutting my throat or something equally as gruesome, perhaps you’d care to hear a proposal.”  


“Lay it on me.”  


“Well, here’s the thing; I failed to kill you, so my life is forfeit, that’s how it works. If you don’t kill me, the Crows will. Thing is, I like living, and you obviously are the sort to give the Crows pause. So, let me serve you instead.”  


“And what’s to stop you from finishing the job later?” I questioned quietly.  


“To be completely honest, I was never given much of a choice regarding joining the Crows.” He reiterated, “They bought me on the slave market when I was a child. I think I paid my worth back to them, plus tenfold. The only way out, however, is to sign up with someone they can’t touch. Even if I did kill you now, they might just kill me on principal for failing the first time. Honestly, I’d rather take my chances with you.”  


“Can I expect the same amount of loyalty from you?”  


“I happen to be a very loyal person. Up until the point where someone expects me to die for failing. That’s not a fault, really, is it? I mean, unless you’re the sort who would do the same thing. In which case I… don’t come very well recommended, I suppose.” He finished with another chuckle.  


“What would you want in return?”  


“Well… let’s see. Being allowed to live would be nice, and would make me marginally more useful to you. And somewhere down the line if you should decide that you no longer have need of me, then I go on my way. Until then I am yours. Is that fair?”  


“Why would we want your service?”  


“Why? Because I am skilled at many things, from fighting to stealth and picking locks.”  


Bingo. Something clicked in my head. We would need his skills at one point or another. He, Leliana, and I would be unstoppable with our rogue powers combined! I barely stopped myself from giggling.  


“I could also warn you should the Antivan Crows attempt something more… sophisticated… now that my attempts have failed. I could also stand around and look pretty, if you prefer. Distract your enemies by warming their beds? No?”  


I raised an eyebrow. I was nine. I didn’t need to hear that. “I’m nine. I didn’t need to hear that.”  


His eyes widened, “I did not mean to offend. I was merely offering suggestions for how I might be of use.”  


An awkward moment of silence hung in the air. I let it continue until he broke it.  


“So what shall it be? I’ll even shine armor. You won’t find a better deal, I promise.”  


Taking my time, I looked the elf over. He would certainly be an asset, and there was really nothing to lose by gaining him as an ally. Especially if what the vision had made me feel was real.  


“What? You’re not considering taking the assassin with us now, are you?” Alistair shouted in answer, “Does that really seem like a good idea?”  


“Trust me. I know what I’m doing. Besides, having our own assassin might come in handy. We don’t know what other dangers we might face.”  


Silence.  


Very, very tense silence.  


“I see your point. Still, if there was a sign we were desperate, I think it just knocked on the door and said ‘hello.’” Then a light went on in his head, and he gave me a ‘we’ll talk later about this’ look.  


The red headed bard spoke softly, “Welcome, Zevran. Having an Antivan Crow join us sounds like a fine plan.”  


His grin turned saucy, “Oh? You’re a companion to be, then? I wasn’t aware such loveliness existed amongst adventurers, surely.”  


“Or maybe not.” Her voice sour, she deliberately looked away from him.  


Wynne stayed silent, likely wondering what was happening.  


I stood, brushing myself off and offered him a hand, “I accept you.”  


As I helped him to his feet, he spoke with conviction, “I hereby pledge my loyalty to you until such a time as you choose to release me from it. I am your man, without reservation. This, I swear.” He bowed his head slightly.  


When his eyes met mine, we stared at each other for a long while.  


I nodded, putting my back to everyone, “Well, now that you’re finally up, we can move on. I mean, how lazy can you be, making us wait for you to get up, Zev?”  


*** *** ***  


That night, after we had set camp, I was approached by the assassin.  


“A beautiful night, is it not?”  


“It is.” I sighed softly.  


“I wonder; would you indulge my curiosity for a moment?” he cut right to the chase.  


“Of course.”  


“How long were you trained?” his eyes scrutinized me, “What are your specialties?”  


I smiled slightly, “You hold nothing back, do you? Well, you wouldn’t believe me, even if I told you exactly how long. So, I’ll just say that it was a long while. As for my specialties, I am quite proficient at almost every skill associated with being a rogue. Picking locks, stealth. Making, setting, and disarming most traps. Making poisons and health poultices. Knowing the fourteen directions.”  


“Fourteen?”  


“North, south, east, west, northwest, northeast, southwest, southeast, up, down, left, right, forward, and backward.” I rattled off.  


He laughed heartily, clapping, “Very good. But-”  


“But there’s also the ones underground, so technically, there’s twenty-eight.” I rolled my eyes, “I hated being called out on it, and I have yet to outgrow that.”  


“Many still suffer from it.” He touched his chest, “I, however, am free of that particular flaw.”  


“Oh, how lucky you are.” I glared playfully.  


“But in all seriousness, I would still like to know.”  


“You first.” I sighed again, this time in exasperation. I hadn’t thought he’d let it go, but a small fragment of hope had died with his words.  


“As I said earlier, I was bought as a slave. I was seven, at the time. I suppose that was when the training officially started.” He told the tale with grandeur, sweeping his arms out, “I was raised in a brothel, my mother having worked there to pay off a debt. Unfortunately for her, she died shortly after giving birth to me. When I was a small boy, my cunning and skill in stealing brought me to the attention of the Crows. They paid off the remainder of the debt so as to acquire me. I am compradi. Purchased. From then on, I was taught the secrets of the Antivan Crows.”  


“And chosen to kill us.” I murmured.  


“No.” I glanced up at him in surprise, “I bid for the chance, as did several of my fellow Crows.”  


“Interesting. It’s amazing how one decision can affect so many things.”  


“Indeed.”  


He waited patiently in silence.  


“You won’t believe me.”  


“Is it really so wild? So impossible?”  


I moved away farther away from camp, to make it harder for anyone to eavesdrop, “Yes.”  


He gestured for me to continue.  


Sitting down on a bare patch of ground, I patted the spot next to me, “Where to begin? Tell me, what do you believe?”  


“Religion?” a raised brow.  


“Yes and no. Let me rephrase it; do you believe in reincarnation?” I hesitated after, wondering if Thedas even had such beliefs.  


“Being reborn as another person?”  


“Being reborn, in general. Whether as a plant, animal, or another person.” I almost slipped and said human.  


He mulled it over, “It would be nice, I suppose, thinking your loved ones will come back to you after death. Only, in a form you are not used to. Why?”  


“This is not my first life.”  


He blinked at me several times, “You say it so matter-of-factly.”  


“Because it is a fact.”  


“Suppose I believe you, what does this have to do with- Oh.” Zevran looked away, struggling internally.  


“I had been found, lifetime after lifetime, by the same people. The same organization.” I took a steadying breath, unsure of what he was thinking, “Each time, they added more to my repertoire, molding me. I had potential, learned everything they threw at me, and quickly rose through the ranks every life I spent with them.”  


“They let you join the Grey Wardens?”  


“No. I managed to evade them…” I closed my eyes, counting, “two lifetimes ago. Not including this one. I have been a free agent, since. This was my first time as a human, and I had hoped to be a ‘normal’ girl. But I crossed paths with the Red Jenny group, while in Ferelden, and unofficially joined them. I doubt anyone officially joins a nonexistent group dedicated to helping the little people, though.”  


“Red Jenny? They are well-known by the Crows. Do you still aid them?”  


“I, uh, haven’t had the chance, since joining the Wardens.”  


He nodded to himself, deep in thought.  


I picked at the grass around me, systematically shredding blade after blade.  


“There have been many lives?”  


“Yes.”  


“Dozens?”  


I bit my lip, whispering, “Hundreds.”  


He stilled, staring at me. Through me, “This is a lot to take in, you understand.”  


“Of course.”  


“Do the others we travel with know?”  


“No.”  


“Why tell me?”  


I searched his expression, “Because… I had a feeling you would, at the very least, try to understand.”  


“If not believe.” He finished my thought.  


Nodding, I stayed silent.  


“Well.” He slapped his knees, rising to stand, “We should get back to the others before they convince themselves I’ve finished the job and killed you, after all. Shall we?”  


I accepted his offered hand, letting him pull me to my feet, “We wouldn’t want that, would we?”  


He chuckled, “No, we wouldn’t. Especially after you went through all the trouble of telling me such a lengthy secret. You’d have to find someone else to confide in, and none could hope to hold a candle to my perfection.”  


We were in good spirits when we arrived back at camp, parting ways soon after.  


Alistair looked on with an unreadable expression, but didn’t approach me. It seemed our talk would wait until another day.


	18. Chapter 18

Obligatory Chapter Heading:  
Chapter 18:

 

 

Two days later, we were cresting the hill that separated us from the city of Redcliffe. Alistair had been quiet since the fight with Zevran, which had me wondering what was on his mind, but I didn’t push. He would open up when he was ready; most people were that way.  


“Ah, there’s, uh, something I probably should have said before now.” He began, fidgeting.  


I waited silently, eyes on him. Leliana and Morrigan exchanged looks. Surprisingly enough, they had gotten along extremely well. Sten, of course, stared off in to the distance, pretending we weren’t stopping, I’d wager. He’d made a comment under his breath last night about how we should be fighting the darkspawn, not going to save some noble. Wynne and Zevran were being weird. More accurately, Zevran was hitting on Wynne, who was blushing like a schoolgirl and enjoying the harmless attention. She would tell him to stop, that she was old enough to be his grandmother, but her protests were only halfhearted. It was obvious they were just having a bit of fun.  


“Well, you see, I-You remember I said I was raised by dogs?”  


“Yes. Flying dogs, if I recall correctly.”  


“The truth is…. I was raised by the Arl. Arl Eamon.” He ran a hand through his hair, nervous energy rolling off him in waves, “My father was King Maric. I’m a bastard. Of Maric.”  


I waited, wondering if I was supposed to react or not. What did it matter?  


“The Arl took me in, as a favor to my father, and raised me. Until his new wife, Arlessa Isolde, made him send me off to the Chantry. So. There you have it.” He peered at me anxiously.  


Frowning, my brows drew together, “Why…. Am I supposed to say something now?”  


He blinked at me, his jaw dropping.  


“I don’t think it matters. It doesn’t affect anything, does it?” my tone confused.  


“I…. No, I guess it doesn’t. I just…. I didn’t want it to be a surprise when we got to Redcliffe castle.”  


“Oh, is that all?” I waved it off, continuing along the road.  


The others fell in to step behind us, Morrigan smirking, “You will still have to cook. No special treatment, your highness.”  


“That wasn’t nice, Morri.” I chastised her absentmindedly, still curious as to why he’d been so worried about telling us his heritage. Then it dawned on me, and I stopped short, “Oh.”  


“Are you alright?” my fellow rogue touched my shoulder, pulling me from my thoughts.  


Eyeing Alistair, I tapped my chin. Tilted my head slightly. Narrowed my eyes.  


“What?” he chuckled nervously, wringing his hands, “Why are you looking at me like that?”  


“That makes you candidate, doesn’t it? Is that why you didn’t want to say anything? Because you’re worried we’ll try to convince you to take the throne?” I mused aloud.  


He held up his hands, “There is no way I’ll ever be convinced! I’m a bastard. There’s no proof of Maric being my father, in the first place. It would be labeled as heresy as soon as anyone opened their mouth to suggest it. No, no, no, no, no, no!”  


“Calm down.” I took a step back, “I was just puzzling it out. I didn’t mean to upset you.”  


“We should continue on, princeling.” Morrigan covered her mouth, “I mean, what?”  


I sighed and pushed on, ignoring the bickering that ensued. It wasn’t long before Redcliffe was in sight, the bridge connecting it with the rest of Ferelden only a few dozen paces away.  


“Are you here to help us?” a scrawny man with a bow at his back ran toward us, breathing hard.  


“What’s wrong?” Alistair demanded, hurrying his steps.  


“You don’t know? Does anyone even know what’s happening here?” the man moaned.  


“We can’t help unless you tell us what’s going on.” My tone soothing as we walked with him to the city square.  


“There are things, evil creatures, which attack after the sun goes down. They come from the castle and nothing seems to kill them.”  


“What are they?” I asked softly.  


“Corpses.”  


My companions and I, save Sten, exchanged looks, Seraphine whining. I patted her on the head, hoping to calm her.  


The city of Redcliffe looked terrible. Burned out buildings, collapsed walkways. People hiding out in the Chantry, which seemed to be the only building not affected by the swarms every night.  


“Murdock, ho! These travelers say no one has any idea of the plight we face!” the man called out to a larger fellow who was barking orders at passersby as we walked down a steep hill to reach the heart of the town.  


“What?” the other man exclaimed, “What are you talking about, Tomas?”  


Alistair stepped forward, “We’ve come to see the Arl. We had no clue about what’s been happening here.”  


I wandered off on my own, leaving them to discuss helping out and what not.  


Walking back the way we’d come, I took the path that veered off to the left at the top of the hill and found myself standing in front of a tavern. A glance over my shoulder made me frown; the tavern was quite the distance away. I wondered what made them build it so far from any of the other buildings.  


Poking my head inside, I heard a group of men complaining about how they still had to pay for their ale. They were facing horrors at night that made nightmares seem like daydreams in comparison, and Lloyd had the nerve to keep charging them for their drinks? Oh, it was just so unfair. Frowning to myself, I walked up to the man behind the bar, assuming he was the bar keep, and asked about the town.  


“Well, I’m not sure if I should tell you, little lady. You might want to get your folks and tell them you need to leave.” He eyed me, “Dangerous to be here at night, corpses coming down from the castle from sun down to sun up.”  


“That doesn’t sound good.” I muttered, “Thank you, though, for telling me. I appreciate you not sugar coating the truth.” I smiled up at him.  


He puffed up, grinning back, “I’m happy to help, missy.”  


I bit my lip, pulling out my coin purse and counting out several sovereigns, “Here. It’s the least I can do, ser. Will this cover everyone’s next drinks?”  


“This….” Mouth agape, he stuttered, “This will take care of them for the night and some of tomorrow. Where did you get all that?”  


“My family is,” I paused, pretending to concentrate, “affluent.” I beamed when I finished. Fake pride lit up my face.  


“Drinks are on this little lady tonight!” Lloyd announced, his words met by a raucous cacophony of cheers.  


With that, I slipped outside, knowing I probably shouldn’t have just given the men, who would be fighting for their lives in a matter of hours, free license to drink to their hearts’ content.  


Wasting time before the sun set, I wandered around. Surveying the land. Looking for anything that could point to why corpses were walking around killing people. Aside from finding a few barrels of oil in a store room and a boy about my age in a closet, I came up empty handed. Well, for clues. The boy, once I had convinced him to come out, had told me about a sword that was in a locked safe upstairs. It had been in the family for generations and was supposedly the best weapon ever made in all of Thedas. I’d very much doubted it, but I’d opted to convince him to part ways it easily enough. For something that had been so important to him, he’d run away from the safety of the Chantry to get, he gave it up with little resistance. Or, rather, the key to the safe. One gave way to the other, so it didn’t matter.  


Once I had the belt for it around my waist, I went in search of Alistair and the others. He could use this sword, certainly. It was a handsome one-handed blade of steel with intricate designs spanning the whole of it.  


I spied him as soon as I entered the Chantry; he was talking to a tall, slightly older looking man at the end of the long aisle. Before I could reach him, though, an older girl darted in front of me, her face red with excitement. She couldn’t have been more than sixteen.  


“You! You’re the one who found my brother! Bevin told me about you!” she cried out, her hands grasping mine and pulling them out in front of me.  


“Oh. Yes.” I blinked at her, feeling more than a little uncomfortable. She had drawn the attention of everyone in the building.  


“Thank you so much! I was so worried about him!” she squeezed my hands, “Is there any way, anything I can do, to thank you? There must be something!” she insisted when I shook my head, wanting nothing more than to end this conversation.  


“Er, okay. What’s your name?”  


“Oh, my apologies! I am Kaitlyn.” Letting my hands go, she curtsied.  


Edging around her, I forced a smile, “It was nice meeting you, Kaitlyn, but I really didn’t do much. I just talked to him, is all. Oh. I found your family’s blade and-”  


“Keep it! It’s the least I can do!”  


“Right. Thank you.”  


She nodded her head enthusiastically.  


Taking that as my chance, I spun on my heel and darted to Alistair.  


“Here.” I removed the sword belt, holding it out, “I thought you could use this.”  


He grinned, taking it from me, “Alright. Thanks.”  


I shrugged, eyeing the man he had been talking to.  


“This is Bann Teagan. Bann Teagan, meet Anastasia.” Alistair did introductions while tying the belt around his waist.  


“Hello.” We said simultaneously. His cheeks reddened. I giggled.  


“You are the other Grey Warden, correct?”  


I nodded, “Yes, ser.”  


He looked me up and down, “So young.”  


“Age doesn’t guarantee wisdom.” The murmur held a small amount of defiance to it.  


“That is all too true. My apologies, my lady.” He offered a smile, which I returned.  


Alistair spoke, then, but I was hit with a sudden wave of vertigo; a vision was coming. I had no time to explain or make any excuses, though hopefully Alistair could make some kind of excuse. He seemed to be getting used to my sudden bouts of prophesy. Mumbling something, I bolted from the Chantry and ran to the water front. Sat with my back against one of the pier support posts and closed my eyes.  


Bann Teagan stood steadfast at the end of a long walkway, Kaitlyn trembling from happiness as she slowly made her way toward him. Their eyes locked on each other, all else forgotten. The Bann in a suit, the young woman wearing a white dress. I knew, without quite understanding how, that it was set in Denerim, the capital of Ferelden.  


The scene changed without warning; Bann Teagan staring at a different woman, everything about him screaming apathy. The other woman, the one wearing the dress now, had the stink of aristocracy all around her. This was an arranged marriage.  


What was I supposed to do? Maybe I could convince Kaitlyn to go to Denerim; even though the Bann lived near Redcliffe and they had probably already met, I couldn’t shake the notion that Kaitlyn had to go to the capital for them to fall in love. Why did it matter, though? I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts, and opened my eyes.  


“Are you alright, young one?” Morrigan’s golden eyes studied me coolly.  


I swallowed hard, my throat feeling like a desert, “I…. Yes. I am alright, now. There were a few moments of dizziness, but it has passed.”  


The chances Morrigan already knew were high, seeing as she’d be there the first time I’d had a vision after becoming a Warden, but she didn’t broach the subject.  


“Good. It wouldn’t do for you to be ill at the present.” The mage put her back to me, “Come along, then. We need to speak with Ser Perth to make sure the townsfolk are prepared for tonight’s attack.”  


I could practically hear her rolling her eyes, “You don’t want to help them?”  


“It is not a matter of want; I will be forced to regardless of what I wish simply because you and yours are offering aid.” Walking side by side, we slowly made our way up the hill and followed the right path.  


Standing in a group by the windmill that sat on the cliff’s edge, several knights were gathered. Talking amongst themselves. Along with our travel companions.  


Alistair nodded slightly at us, his eyes briefly flickering over my small form before settling back on the knight directly in front of him.  


Ser Perth, I imagined.  


“Would there was a way to stem the flow of the horrors.”  


“There’s a few oil drums in a store room back yonder.” I pointed behind us.  


The man’s expression shifted instantly, thrilled at the news, “Truly? We could plan a trap here, cutting them off and felling a great many of them with the fire. Where exactly are they?”  


“The store. I assumed it was the only actual store in the town. It’s just over there.” I pinpointed the building, showing him.  


“Thank you. Surely the Maker smiled upon us, when He sent you all to Redcliffe.” He gestured for the other knights, yelling for them to go get those barrels.  


“Now, we wait.” He smiled genuinely in what had probably been days, maybe weeks, “Rest well, friends. Tonight, we fight.”  


*** *** ***  


With the nightfall came the horrors. Shambling corpses, well, shambled from the castle. They fought like demons; every time we thought we’d taken one down, it would simply stand back up. Even with the fire raging between us and them, they pushed forward relentlessly. If something didn’t give soon, we would die here.  


A few hours in to the fight, we stumbled across a solution; Sten’s greatsword swung in a large arc, coming down to behead one of the monsters. It didn’t get up again. He shouted for us to take the heads of our enemies, and we followed his order.  


I kept myself back, consciously making an effort to not “throw myself at the enemy, quite literally.”  


“The square is being overrun! They need help!” Tomas yelled, running up the hill.  


I darted toward the town center, leaving the others to catch up. The townsfolk needed help, and they needed it now. The two warriors would be encumbered from their heavy armors. Even Morrigan, with her light robes, might not make it before someone died. Leliana and Seraphine had the possibility of racing alongside me, but I was quicker. The only one who kept up, was Zevran.  


The scene that met my eyes when I got there, was just…. Corpses were on top of people, clawing at them. Trying to eat their flesh. I snatched a bow from someone lying on the ground, ignoring the moans of the fallen man I’d taken it from, and fired several arrows in quick succession.  


The force from the speeding bolts was enough to send knock the corpses off their victims. Giving the people enough time to get to their feet.  


“Take their heads! Aim for their heads!” I shouted, moving to stand in front of the wounded. My eyes on the enemies in front of me, I reached deep within myself and tapped in to the magic that yearned to break free. Sent a steady thread of energy to heal the ones I protected. Let loose arrow after arrow, bringing every single beast around me to the ground, where they waited to be beheaded.  


Easy.  


The assassin flitted around me, daggers in hand. I had actually forgotten he was with me.  


Alistair reached us a handful of seconds later, taking his position in front of the healthy townies that were still fighting. Between the three of us, they didn’t have anything to fend off.  


The night seemed so short, yet so incredibly long at the same time.  


As quickly as they had appeared, they were gone. The sun had risen and, to everyone’s surprise, not a single person had been lost. Everyone had made it through the night.


	19. Chapter 19

Obligatory Chapter Heading:  
Chapter 19:

 

 

Zevran stood off to the side, choosing to simply watch the celebration of living through the night. His eyes never left me. At first, it had made me uncomfortable, but it soon became soothing. I had an assassin watching me. What could go wrong under those watchful eyes?  


I was suddenly struck with a memory; Missionary Rigby! His wife, Jetta, lived in this village. I looked around at everyone gathered in the village square. Which woman could she be…?  


One in particular caught my attention. She wasn’t smiling like the others, her eyes dead.  


“Jetta?” I asked quietly as I walked up to her, hoping not to startle.  


“Yes? Do I know you?” she squinted at me, her eyes roaming over my small frame.  


“No.” I shook my head, pulling off my pack and pulling out the lockbox from the Wilds, “But I found this, and a bunch of diary pages. The last one I found mentioned a Jetta in Redcliffe.”  


She took it all from me with a blank face. As she read the pages, her face crumbled, tears flowing freely down her face.  


“Thank you.” She mumbled, walking away.  


A dull throbbing started in my head, just behind my eyes. I blinked rapidly, trying to will it to stop, but it persisted.  


I got Alistair’s attention and motioned I was leaving, drifting away from the crowd. My shadow trailed behind, gaining ground on me. A hand grasped my elbow and guided me toward the pier.  


“Come, my dear. Sit down here.”  


My lips quirked, trembling slightly at the effort, “That rhymed.”  


A devilish smile, “I try. Now,” he sat, his back against a supporting post, and patted the space beside him, “What ails you?”  


“I, nothing.” I followed suit, blinking quickly again, “I just have a slight headache, is all.”  


“When was the last time you slept, mm?”  


“Last-”  


“There is no need to lie, mi amigo.”  


“Spanish.” I muttered under my breath, “’My friend.’”  


I sighed softly, leaning sideways against the pole he was holding up, “It’s been two hundred, forty-four hours. Roughly eleven days.”  


“What is troubling you, to keep you awake?”  


“I just haven’t slept, is all.”  


“It is not because of what you witnessed in the Tower?” he turned his head to give me a look.  


Silence settled between us as I thought it over. Was it? I had seen worse, done worse. Had it really had such an adverse effect on me?  


“Maybe?” my voice was small, surprising me a bit, “I’ve been through worse before.”  


“In this life?” barely even classified as a whisper, the words wrapped around me.  


I looked out at the water, “You know, I have a fear of water.” I paused.  


He frowned, “I am sorry. I did not know. Shall we move?”  


“Oh. No.” I blinked at him, “I only meant, for all the fear I hold for it, water makes me calm. It’s…soothing, almost. To be so close to your would-be killer.”  


“Oh?”  


“I was young, when it happened. My mother and I were staying with her parents, my grandparents. My mother and grandfather went to move the cars.” I searched for the right word, “They’re like carriages or wagons, only more advanced. It had been raining pretty hard, you see, and there were warnings that they might float away in the flood that had been building up for the past few hours. Anyway, while they were gone, the water had filled up the streets. We were on a hill, the bottom of the hill, so all the water pooled by our house. It spooked my grandmother; she grabbed me and put me on her back piggyback style, then left the safety of the house.” I shook my head, pausing a moment.  


“The water was up to her waist, it brushed against my legs. It scared me, so I tightened my hold on her. Only, my arms were around her neck, so I was more of a hindrance than anything. She reached around and pulled me off her, then…she threw me in to the water in front of her. Waded up to me. Threw me again. She kept it up until we were about halfway up the hill, where a neighbor spotted us and called out that we could go inside their house to get us out of the storm. Grandma threw me a few more times, just until we got close enough for her to toss me through the door.  


“When it was over, the hurricane passed and everything calm, my mother and grandfather made their way back to us finally. My mother lit in to my grandmother. Yelling about how she could have killed me. My grandmother’s response? ‘If she had died, I would have too.’ Thanks, grandma. That’s unnecessary.” My eyes drifted toward the lake, “Because of that, I developed a phobia of water. Unless I’m in certain situations, it can affect me to the point where I’m basically crippled. I can’t do anything. I’m useless.”  


“You are too trusting, my dear.”  


“I hear that all the time.”  


“I am an assassin. Originally sent to kill you. Yet here you are, sharing something that someone like me could use against you.” He raised an eyebrow at me.  


I shrugged, “You won’t try again. You don’t strike me as the type. You know, stupid.”  


He chuckled at that.  


I scrunched my eyes, fighting a yawn, “Maybe you’re right. Maybe I am just tired…”  


“Most people don’t stay up for that long. Also, incidentally, I fear it’s made you a bit sloppy.” he glanced over his shoulder, leaning in close to whisper, “You shouldn’t flaunt magic that openly.”  


Looking at him sharply, I frowned, “What?”  


“That, my dear Grey Warden. That is what I mean. Apostates deny magic. They know that to be a mage is to be locked in a tower. They do not openly heal whole groups of people.”  


I groaned, banging my head back against the support beam.  


“It is not so bad. I highly doubt anyone other than Morrigan and Wynne noticed. Other than me, of course.”  


“Morrigan already has an inkling, and it’s not that I want to lie to the others, it’s just-”  


He held up a hand, stopping me, “I know. It is necessary to hide it. But, perhaps you could talk with one or both of them. Learn from them.”  


“Only if they come to me first. I don’t want to say something, only to find out they had no idea.”  


“I understand. I will keep it a secret.” He bowed his head, a serious expression on his face.  


“I,” another yawn, “appreciate it.”  


Footsteps proceeded Alistair, “Oh, there you are. Teagan said to meet him at…the…windmill- Are you okay?”  


Evidently, he had just noticed Zev sitting beside me.  


“I’m fine. Let’s go.”  


Zev stood and offered his hand before Alistair could do anything.  


“Right. Let’s go.” The warrior sounded confused. Probably by how close the elf and I seemed to be.  


Kaitlyn’s voice off in the distance reminded me of the vision, “Hang on a second. I have to talk to that girl.” I trotted off without looking back.  


“Kaitlyn!” I called out when I noticed she was about to go inside the Chantry.  


“Oh! It’s you!” She ran toward me and gave me another huge hug.  


I blushed, “Uh. Oh, right. There’s something I wanted to know. What are you two going to do, now that everything’s safe here? At least for a little while, anyway.”  


“Hmm…. We have relatives in Denerim, but we don’t have enough to hire a wagon.” She waved her hand through the air, “But that’s alright. We can stay here. We know everyone, so it wouldn’t be a big deal.”  


I glanced back at Zevran and Alistair, then pulled out a few gold coins from my pouch, “Here.”  


She instinctively held out her hands, blinking and gasping when she realized what I was doing, “What? But that’s so much! Surely, you need it more!”  


I grinned, shaking my head, “Nope. It’s all mine, so it’s fine. Plus, I have more. Don’t worry about it. Something tells me you need to be in Denerim. It’ll do you two some good.”  


Tears in her eyes, she pocketed the money and threw her arms around me again, “Thank you so much. You have no idea what this means to us. To me. I’ll never forget this.”  


We said our goodbyes, knowing we wouldn’t see each other for a long time to come. I rejoined the guys, ignoring their curious expressions.  


*** *** ***  


“A secret path. From this windmill.” I held back a sigh, “Okay. How do we use it to get to the castle?”  


“This signet ring will grant you entry.” Teagan removed his ring, handing it to Alistair, “Maker’s breath!” he exclaimed suddenly, reaching out.  


“Teagan!” my shoulders hunched. An incredibly french woman ran over, throwing her arms around the man. Sorry, Orlesian, “Thank the Maker you yet live!”  


“Isolde! You’re alive! How did you…? What has happened?”  


“I do not have much time to explain!1 I slipped away from the castle as soon as I saw the battle was over, and I must return quickly. And I… need you to return with me, Teagan. Alone.”  


“Why don’t we all go to the castle together?” I piped up.  


“What? I…who is this girl, Teagan?” she turned, looking down her aristocratic nose at me.  


Alistair sighed, “You remember me, Lady Isolde, don’t you?”  


“Alistair? Of all the…why are you here?”  


“They are Grey Wardens, Isolde. I owe them my life. All of Redcliffe owes them their lives.” Teagan said sternly.  


“Pardon me, I… I would exchange pleasantries, but…considering the circumstances….”  


“Please, Lady Isolde…we had no idea anyone was even alive within the castle. We must have some answers!” Ali demanded heatedly, worry for the Arl evident.  


“I know you need more of an explanation, but I…don’t know what is safe to tell.” She wrung her hands, looking to Teagan, “Teagan, there is a terrible evil within the castle. The dead waken and hunt the living. The mage responsible was caught, but still it continues. And I think…Connor is going mad. We have survived but he won’t flee the castle. He has seen so much death! You must help him, Teagan! You are his uncle. You could reason with him. I do not know what else to do!”  


“What about the Arl? Is he still alive?” I held out an arm, stopping Alistair from advancing on Isolde.  


“He is. He is being kept alive so far, thank the Maker.”  


“Kept alive? Kept alive by what?” Teagan asked, dread filling us.  


“Something the mage unleashed. So far, it allows Eamon, Connor, and myself to live. The others...were not so fortunate. It’s killed so many, and turned their bodies in to walking nightmares! Once it was done with the castle, it struck the village! It wants us to live, but I do not know why. It allowed me to come for you, Teagan, because I begged, because I said Connor needed help.”  


My ears perked at that last bit. She had said she slipped away, yet now was saying ‘it’ had allowed her to come? Connor needed help…? Why? Unless…. Oh, Connor, no. Was Connor a mage? An untrained child mage…. She’d mentioned a mage, though. I wondered if she had paid for an apostate, to teach Connor at least the basics of control, in order to keep him. If he learned how to hide it, he wouldn’t need to go to the Tower. In theory.  


“Do you think this evil could be some kind of demon?” I asked reluctantly, no one else having come to the same conclusion as I.  


“I…I do not know. Oh, Maker’s mercy! Could it truly be a demon? I can’t let it hurt my Connor! You must come back with me, Teagan! Please!”  


“Tell me about this mage you mentioned. Please.”  


“He is an…infiltrator, I think-one of the castle staff. We discovered he was poisoning my husband. That is why Eamon fell ill.”  


Teagan’s eyes widened, “Eamon was poisoned?”  


“He claims an agent of Teryn Loghain’s hired him. He may be lying, however. I cannot say.”  


“Is there anything else you can tell us? I feel like,” I made a show of hesitating, “you might not be telling us everything.”  


“I…I beg your pardon! That’s a rather impertinent accusation!” she exclaimed.  


“Not…if it’s true. Milady.” I tacked it on for good measure.  


“An evil I cannot fathom holds my son and husband hostage! I came for help! What more do you want from me?” her lower lip started to tremble, signaling her slow loss of control, “Teagan, I do not have much time! What if it thinks I am betraying it?! It could kill Connor! Please come back with me…must I beg?”  


Kill Connor? He was probably the host, then.  


“Why must Teagan go alone?” Alistair frowned, eyeing her suspiciously.  


“For Connor’s sake, I promised I would return quickly and only with Teagan.” She shook her head, “Teagan, I know you could order your men to follow me when I return to the castle. I beg you not to, for Connor’s sake!”  


“We need to decide what to do.” I looked to Teagan, waiting for his plan.  


“The king is dead, and we need my brother now more than ever. I will return to the castle with you, Isolde.”  


“Oh, thank the Maker! Bless you, Teagan! Bless you!”  


“It seems you have little choice.” I murmured.  


“I cannot let Isolde return alone. Perhaps I can help Connor or Eamon. Perhaps this is really a trap, but this is my family. I must try.”  


“Of course. We’ll stay here and help the town for a few more hours, until we need to set off on our way.” I tapped my chin thoughtfully, “The Chantry will need all the help it can get, after the party everyone is having for surviving last night. I hate drunks.” I wrinkled my nose.  


“Isolde, can you excuse us for a moment? We must confer in private before I return to the castle with you.”  


“Please do not take too long! I will be by the bridge.” Isolde wandered off, pacing by the bridge.  


“I have no illusions of dealing with this evil alone. You, on the other hand, have proven quite formidable. Here’s what I propose; I go in with Isolde, and you enter the castle using the secret passage. Perhaps I will...distract whatever evil is inside and increase your chances of getting in unnoticed. What do you say?”  


I could hear the others discussing behind me. I didn’t even think about it.  


“Good.” Sharp intakes of breath, “I prefer it this way.”  


No one objected.  


“Ser Perth and his men can watch for danger at the castle entrance. If you can open the gates from within, they can move in and help you. I don’t think there’s anyone else who can help you. If you choose not to go, then it’s up to me to do what I can.” He gazed up at the castle, “Whatever you do, Eamon is the priority here. If you can to, just get him out of there. Isolde, me, and anyone else…we’re expendable.”  


“I don’t believe that. I will rescue you all; I promise.” The words flowed out easily. I didn’t often make promises because Faeries, but this was an exception; I knew we could do this.  


“So we are just going to send him with that woman? It seems so dangerous!” Leliana blurted suddenly.  


Teagan and I ignored her.  


“But I can delay no longer. Allow me to bid you farewell…and good luck.”  


He joined Isolde, and together, they walked toward the castle.


	20. Chapter 20

Obligatory Chapter Heading:  
Chapter 20:

 

 

Alistair opened his mouth, but I shook my head.  


“There’s something she didn’t tell us. And I bet I know what it is.”  


He blinked at me. I glanced around, but no one seemed on the same page as me.  


“The demon is Connor. And she knows it.”  


“What? That is a serious accusation.” Wynne chastised me.  


“Think about it, though. First, she said she managed to slip out of the castle but later, she said ‘it allowed me to come for you, Teagan, because I begged, because I said Connor needed help.’ So that means she’s seen it. She had to have, in order for it to give her permission.”  


Wynne and Morrigan both nodded, following along.  


“Connor is the obvious host, because otherwise, why would the demon even be worried if some kid died? No offense.” My eyes were drawn to Alistair’s flinch.  


“The child is possessed? But…killing the demon would mean killing the-” Wynne paused, mulling it over, “Unless someone enters the Fade. If we had a group of mages…. We could go to the Tower and request aid, but we would have to leave this very moment. Lives are at stake.”  


My shoulders dropped slightly in relief that there was another way to go about this, “Yes. The majority would, but a few have to stay here, to make sure the situation doesn’t get worse.”  


“I want to stay.” Alistair declared, “I-”  


“No.”  


He retreated a step, taken aback by my abruptness, “What? Why not?”  


“You’re personally involved with the people this is centered around. You wouldn’t do what you had to, if it came down to letting someone die for the good of everyone else.”  


He puffed up, but I held up a hand.  


“No. You know I’m right. Everyone else does, too. Besides, one of us has to go, and they’re more inclined to listen to the adult. I know we all helped them, but I wouldn’t be taken as seriously.”  


“I agree with the girl. You would do more good at the Tower.” Wynne said, a motherly tone in her voice.  


“And you, as well.”  


“What?” it was her turn to be indignant.  


“You lived there, grew up with them. You’re respected among mages and Templars alike.”  


“I…I suppose you’re right.” She grudgingly acceded.  


“And if we’re sneaking in through a secret passage, then the only sensible ones to send are Leliana, Zevran, and me, really.”  


“You will need a healer to-”  


A light chuckle came from Zevran, “We will only need a healer, if we make a mistake, no?”  


“He is right. As long as we keep out of sight and catch any enemies we come across by surprise, we will be fine.” Leliana added, sounding confident.  


I loved rogues. They were always so sure of their abilities.  


“Everyone else should go with you. The less of us who stay behind, the better. I did tell Isolde that we would be leaving soon.”  


My fellow Warden rubbed the back of his neck, no doubt debating with himself the validity of my plan. Or how to gracefully say it was the best course of action. Not to toot my own horn.  


“Alright. I understand. Wynne, could you really convince them to let the mages come to Redcliffe?”  


“As long as we tell Irving and Gregoire about the possession, yes. The Templars will have to come, but think of it as an extra layer of protection.”  


“Alright. We’ll group up on the other side of the bridge when everyone is ready.”  


I watched my companions split up, some heading in to town presumably to visit the blacksmith, while Alistair and Seraphine went to the meeting spot.  


Glancing at Leliana and Zevran, I gave a nod, which they returned.  


“Either of you want to do anything before we go in to demon territory?”  


“And prolong the fun?” the assassin smirked, “I wouldn’t dream of it.”  


“I am looking forward to this.” The red haired woman grinned, “Shall we be on our way, then?”  


I held out my hand.  


“Oh, did you want this?” she dropped Teagan’s ring on to my palm.  


I shook my head, giggling, “I love pickpockets. Let’s do this.”  


We snuck in to the windmill, searching for the trapdoor. It was easily found, only hidden by a layer of straw.  


On to the castle with a surprise party for the demon.  


The passage led to the dungeons. It was quiet and simple, until we heard the yelling.  


A man, locked in a cell, was shouting at.... Corpses clawed at the cell door, trying to find a way inside to get at him.  


Leliana knocked an arrow, aimed, and let loose on them. They fell before a single one of them knew we were there.  


“Hello? Who’s there? Is there anyone alive out there?”  


I rolled my eyes. No, they just happened to die again on their own.  


The three of us quickly cut off the heads of the fallen before addressing the prisoner.  


He was a mage, probably the same one Isolde had spoken of.  


“Wait…you don’t look like the arlessa’s guards. Are you from outside the castle?”  


“Possibly.” Leliana took the lead, “Who might you be?”  


“My name is Jowan. I’m a mage Lady Isolde hired to tutor her son, Connor. Until they, ahhh, threw me in to the dungeon here.”  


“Why? What have you done?”  


“You don’t know? I thought everyone knew; I poisoned Arl Eamon.” He looked away.  


“What of the walking corpses?”  


“I…I know it looks suspicious, but I’m not responsible for the creatures and the killings in the castle. I was already imprisoned when all that began.” Pushing away from the cell door, he paced agitatedly, “At first, Lady Isolde came here with her men, demanding that I reverse what I’d done. I thought she meant my poisoning of the arl. That’s the first I heard about the walking corpses. She thought I’d summoned a demon to torment her family and destroy Redcliffe.” Faced us again, “She…had me tortured. There was nothing I could do or say that would appease her. So they…left me to rot.”  


“Why did you poison Arl Eamon?”  


“I was instructed to by Teryn Loghain. I was told that Arl Eamon was a threat to Ferelden, that if I dealt with him Loghain would settle matters with the Circle. You see,” his eyes met each of ours, “I’m a maleficar; a blood mage.”  


“A blood mage? Well, that isn’t good.” Leli tsked.  


“I dabbled in the forbidden arts, and they condemned me to death for it. I thought Loghain was giving me a chance to…redeem myself…. But he’s abandoned me here, hasn’t he?” Jowan pulled at his hair, “Everything’s fallen apart, and I’m responsible! I have to make it right somehow, I have to!”  


“Why did the Arlessa hire you to tutor her son?” I asked softly.  


“Connor had started to show…signs. Lady Isolde was terrified the Circle of Magi would take him away for training.”  


“You were right.” Leliana and Zevran.  


“She sought an apostate, a mage outside the Circle, to teach her son in secret so he could learn to hide his talent, right?”  


He nodded, surprised, “Her husband had no idea. I never meant for it to end like this. I swear. Let me help you fix this.” He took a pleading tone.  


“He wishes to redeem himself…doesn’t everyone deserve that chance?” the archer looked to the ceiling, “Everyone deserves a chance to redeem themselves in the Maker’s eyes, this man no less than any.”  


“I am not so sure. He is a blood mage…but this is an unusual situation, no?” Zevran mused aloud.  


“Give me a chance, please!”  


“How could you help?” I frowned, making him sweat.  


“I’d…well, I’d try to save anyone still up there. There must be something I can do.”  


“And what if we just let you go? If we told you to leave and never look back?”  


“I’d stay and try to help, if I could. Perhaps I can help deal with whatever’s been unleashed here.”  


“And after that, what happens?”  


“Afterwards? I assume I’ll be arrested. Or executed. Or…whatever people like me get. I’m tired of running from the Circle. I need to account for what I’ve done.”  


I shook my head, “I don’t believe you.”  


“I’m not surprised. So what now?” he hung his head, awaiting our verdict.  


My companions exchanged looks while I stared in silence at the defeated man in front of us.  


“I’m letting you out of your cell. Don’t try anything.”  


I stepped forward, but Zevran stopped me with a hand on my arm.  


“Allow me.”  


I motioned for him to continue. He deftly picked the lock, impressing me. He wasn’t a top notch assassin for nothing, it seemed. Why else would he have been sent to kill the unkillable Grey Wardens?  


The door swung open, creaking slightly.  


“Get out. I don’t want to see you again.”  


“I…what?” he held up his hands, “No! I want to help make things right!”  


“You can do that by leaving and living to fight another day. There are plenty of people out there that you can help with your magic. Don’t throw it all away because of that bastard Loghain.” I growled, drawing looks from everyone, “You might save someone later in life. Would you be able to do that, if you just gave up today? Or tomorrow? No. Now, quit your moping and suck it up, buttercup. And get out. Before. I. Make. You. Leave.”  


He blinked.  


“By physical force, if necessary.”  


“I…but I’m a blood mage.” Slack jawed, he slowly moved from the cell.  


“But you’re a good man, so go on. Get. Get on out of here, before we change our minds.”  


“Indeed.” The assassin slid one of his blades free, stroking the steel teasingly.  


Jowan bolted away from us, the thinly concealed threats too much for him.  


“That was fun, but are you sure that right?” sounding disappointed, Zevran put his weapon away.  


“Yeah. It was. He won’t do anything to actively harm anyone, I’m sure of it.”  


“Is it the same as before, when you led us to the Tower?” Leliana questioned, sharp eyes on me.  


“Oh?” interest oozed from the elf.  


“No. It’s not the same. I…it’s more of a feeling, than anything. But I would stake my life on it. Anyway, we’re wasting time we might not have.”  


“You are right. We can discuss this later, with Alistair present.”  


I groaned, why hadn’t I thought of that? “Can you let me tell him, at least?”  


She laughed, “Of course. I want to enjoy his reaction, not suffer with you.”  


“You’re a terrible person, Leli.” I sighed, shaking my head again.  


The both of them chuckled.  


“After you.” The elf gestured for me to lead us.


	21. Chapter 21

Obligatory Chapter Heading:  
Chapter 21:

 

 

It was definitely a sight to see, Bann Teagan dancing in the middle of the Great Hall with a goofy grin on his face.  


Ser Perth had indeed been awaiting us at the gate, keeping an eye on the castle from the outside. It had been a cinch, opening it and letting them take the lead in the fight against the dead.  


That had been the easy part.  


Now, standing in front of Isolde and Connor, my companions had lost their will to do…anything, really. In fact, they were sitting against the wall, clapping and laughing at the show. As was Ser Perth and his men.  


The situation would have been comedic, if a demon weren’t behind everything.  


Connor asked what our purpose here was while waving at Teagan to stop him, and it triggered a memory.  


Purpose. Of course. If I could figure out how to channel whatever I did in the Fade, I could potentially purify the demon and change it back in to whatever spirit it had been originally.  


“I would say ‘we,’ but I think it’s clear I’m on my own. I’m here to stop you, actually. Could I convince you to leave the boy? Without hurting anyone?”  


Isolde’s head whipped around. She was obviously wondering how I knew, though how anyone wouldn’t leap to that conclusion in the face of this…I didn’t know.  


“You’re the ones who defeated my soldiers, the ones I sent to reclaim my village?” the demon voice coming from the boy my age was startling.  


“Yes.” Isolde answered for me.  


“And now it’s staring at me! What is it, Mother? I can’t see it well enough.”  


“This is a girl, Connor. You…you’ve seen other children, before. You’ve played with many of the other noble family’s children when they visit.”  


“Oh, I remember! I had the servant’s children have their ears cut off and fed to the dogs! The dogs chewed for hours! Shall I send it to the kennels, Mother?”  


I suppressed a shudder. What were we dealing with, exactly? There were so many classes of demon….  


“C-Connor, I beg you, don’t hurt anyone!” Isolde pleaded, waving her hands in front of her.  


He rubbed his forehead, “M-Mother? What…what’s happening? Where am I?”  


My eyes narrowed; he had enough willpower to regain control at random times. Interesting. He hadn’t been completely taken over, then. There was still hope, without having to resort to killing him.  


“Oh, thank the Maker! Connor! Connor, can you hear me?” the woman dropped to her knees in relief.  


“Get away from me, fool woman! You are beginning to bore me.” The demon snapped, scaring her to her feet.  


“Please…don’t hurt my son! He’s not responsible for what he does!”  


“What have you done to Bann Teagan?” I walked forward boldly.  


“Here I am! Here I am! Ha ha!” the man in question called out suddenly.  


“I like him better this way. No more yelling; now he amuses to me!” the boy cackled menacingly.  


“Connor didn’t mean to do this! It was all that mage, the one who poisoned Eamon-he started all this! He summoned this demon! Connor was just trying to help his father!” tears stained her porcelain skin.  


“And made a deal with a demon to do so…” I scoffed under my breath.  


“It was a fair deal. Father is alive, just as I wanted. Now it’s my turn to sit on the throne and send out armies to conquer the world! Nobody tells me what to do anymore!”  


The boy mage stepped forward threateningly. To which I raised an eyebrow.  


“Nobody tells him what to do! Nobody! Ha ha!” Teagan laughed hysterically.  


Connor scowled, rounding on the poor man, “Quiet, Uncle. I warned you what would happen if you kept shouting, didn’t I? Yes, I did.” He abruptly turned back to me, “But let’s keep things civil. This girl will have the audience she seeks. Tell us, girl…what have you come here for?”  


“It’s exactly as I said; I’m here to stop you. Leave the boy, and this will all be over.”  


“I was just having fun!” clapping, he jumped a few times, “Everyone else had fun too! Are you having fun, uncle?”  


“Marmalade!” the genius response.  


“You see?” the boy laughed again, “We’re having fun! I think you’re just trying to spoil things. What do you think, Mother? I think it’s threatening me.”  


I had gone from “it” to “she,” back to “it” in a matter of minutes. This wasn’t going well.  


“I…” the Arlessa hesitated, “I don’t think…”  


“Of course you don’t. ever since you sent the knights away, you do nothing but deprive me of my fun. Frankly, it’s getting dull.” He waved her off, “I crave excitement! And action! This girl spoiled my sport by saving that stupid village, and now she’ll repay me!”  


I moved to grab him, but the boy easily dodged me, fleeing the room. Before I could go after him, Bann Teagan stood and walked steadily toward me, a creepy smile on his face. My eyes widened as the Redcliffe Castle soldiers all rose to their feet and turned as one, advancing on me. Dammit.  


Isolde fainted dead away, too terrified to be of any real help, anyway.  


I looked back at my companions. Both they and the knights were still out of it. Useless. But it also meant they wouldn’t see it if I-  


I flung my hand out, sweeping the men off their feet and effectively knocking them out with the impact.  


Zevran had been right, and now I was just too. Damn. Tired. For any finesse. If I didn’t pass out before the demon was dealt with, I would be amazed. The fatigue had finally hit me; I felt weighed down, to the point of sluggishness, and it was hard to remember why I had to stay awake.  


It had to end soon.  


I searched through the castle, sneaking from room to room. Dodged animated corpses. Found a pretty amulet in the Arl’s study that had a glow about it. Faerie tales had taught me what to look for, how to identify tokens. Snatching it, I ran to the stairs, going up to the next floor before I could change my mind.  


The corpses grew more abundant and alert the farther in to the private chambers I got.  


When I reached the bed rooms, I heard a faint cackling.  


In the boy’s room, there stood Connor, standing casually in the middle.  


“You have come to kill me, then? Murder a boy about your own age in cold blood? You’re heartless.”  


Sleep. Sleep was sounding better and better…. Wait. Sleep. That was the solution!  


I ran at him, words pouring from my mouth, “Sleep, demon! Sleep and face me in the Fade!”  


Down he went, his eyes rolling back.  


Without wondering if this was just the demon somehow tricking me, I allowed myself to succumb.  


*** *** ***  


I opened my eyes to green. Green flames lit the area around me. Cautiously, I walked the winding path, meeting several ghostly Arl Eamons and Connors.  


At the end, was Arl Eamon.  


“You there! Have you seen my son? I can… I can hear him, but I cannot find him. This blasted fog has me turning in circles.”  


I blinked, my eyes narrowing. The fog he spoke of suddenly flooded everything, making it difficult to see him, even though he was standing just in front of me.  


“I have not. I’ll send him to you, should we cross paths.”  


“Thank you.” He bowed his head deeply.  


“Of course.” I murmured, backing away slowly.  


Almost running in to a purple portal that had mysteriously appeared. Taking a deep breath, I step forward and entered.  


Another winding path. I walked it alone.  


Connor waited at the end for me.  


“Who are you? Are you the one that made Father ill? Tell me now!”  


I raised an eyebrow, putting a hand on my hip, “I’m your age. How could I possibly have made your father ill?”  


“You’re here to hurt Father! I know it! I won’t let you!” he cried out, ignoring my words.  


The demon towered over me, showing herself as a desire demon. Of course. What other demon could have gotten to this poor boy? She had probably promised him his father’s life, kept the man from dying to the poison, and had taken payment by possessing him.  


Instead of fighting me, the demon blinded me with an orb of light. She took that chance to escape.  


Muttering under my breath about how it was a coward, I spun around and stomped back to the portal. Hopefully, it would take me to another part of the Fade.  


It did.  


More ghostly figures of the two paced around, every Connor trying to find Arl Eamon and vice versa.  


They called out, begging for someone to help them in their searches.  


Abruptly, I happened upon Connor again. The “real” one.  


“Why do you keep hurting me?! Why are you trying to stop me?”  


“I’m not trying to hurt you, Connor. I want to talk to the demon, but she keeps leaving me in the dust.”  


“Trespasser! I will drive you out!” he hollered, seeming to not even hear me.  


The demon showed itself again and lashed out, punching me in the face before throwing another ball of light out to blind me.  


I swayed on my feet, but stayed upright somehow. It didn’t matter much, though, since I couldn’t see anything.  


When my vision cleared, I touched my cheek, wincing at the pain. That stupid demon…. I’d never expected a “delicate” desire demon to throw a mean punch.  


Back through the portal I went.  


*** *** ***  


“Father wanders, seeking me, trapped within my web. All is as it should be. Why must you interfere?”  


“I just want to talk to you, no tricks.” I held up my hands, sounding as demure as possible, “Please? I don’t want to hurt you or anything. I want to see if there’s any way I can convince you to leave. Or even just understand why you’re possessing the boy.”  


“No, it is time for you to go now. Do not persist, or things will go very badly for you.”  


“No, don’t you-” I stepped toward him as the boy melted away.  


This time, the demon simply fled. No tricks. That worried me, more than anything else it had done. Trying to lure me in to a false sense of security.  


I shuddered, squaring my shoulders, “I will find you again! I will free the boy!”  


More portal time was in my immediate future.  


A thought brought me up short. How long had we been here? Was I still asleep, or was I…? Taking a deep breath, I pushed forward.  


A clearing came in to view, the demon standing in the center.  


“Very well. No more illusions. Now we meet face-to-face. You see my true form and stand in my domain.” She sounded polite enough, “It is here I am most powerful, and yet I have no wish to engage your power. Nor should you be so eager to engage mine. Perhaps we should converse instead?”  


I rubbed my forehead, tired of this game, “That’s what I’ve been trying to say. I tried to talk to you, but you kept running away.”  


“Well, now I am here.”  


“I won’t turn in to an abomination, no matter what you try, if that’s why you’re suddenly willing to talk.”  


“One soul I already possess; I do not need another. You need not fear me on that account. I wish only to talk.”  


“Do you take me for a fool? I know better than to trust your kind when you’re suddenly friendly and understanding. What do you really want?”  


“What do I want? I want to live my life, unhindered. I am the same as any other organic lifeform.”  


I frowned, uneasy by the thought, “I know that.”  


“I know you do, which is why I am here now. Talking, instead of fighting.” A kind smile.  


Something snaked through my mind, a whisper of a thought. Maybe she deserved to go free? As long as Connor was monitored, she couldn’t do much damage, could she?  


I shook my head, narrowing my eyes at it, “No tricks, huh? Then why are you trying to mind control me?”  


Her gentle façade cracked, a sneer marring her beautiful face, “Alas, that is sad. Very well, then. Resist. If you wish a battle, you will have it. Let us see if your power matches your boldness, creature.”  


She rose up off her feet, twirling her hands in arcane gestures.  


“I don’t- Fine. You want to fight me so badly; I guess there’s no choice.” I unsheathed one of my daggers, readying myself.  


Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a glow to my left. Another to my right. Purpose was here. The both of them. From the Tower.  


As I watched, dumbfounded, they launched themselves at desire and pinned her arms behind her.  


“Now, child.” They murmured, their words almost lost before they reached me.  


A calmness filled me, radiating outward in waves of soft light.  


The demon’s eyes widened, “What is this? What are you doing?”  


Ignoring it, I concentrated on directing the power. Encompassed desire. Felt the change, from start to finish.  


Three purpose spirits stood in front of me, the middle one looking around in awe.  


“We thank you, child.” The first two spoke in unison.  


“Yes, thank you.” The newest one turned its eyes on me, bowing deeply.  


“It was…no…problem.” I stifled a yawn.  


The ground rushed up to meet me, but I was already fading away.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this chapter seems really weird. *sigh* I just recently ran out of my Word subscription and have to wait to renew it, so I'm using LibreOffice, and it just completely fucked up the format. It numbered all the paragraphs and, in order to fix it, I had to go through and delete all of that (153 numbers), plus the spaces that also went with it? It was weird. I'm gonna look in to switching to a different freeware soon.

Obligatory Chapter Heading:  
Chapter 22:

 

 

"I have kept her as hydrated as I can," an old woman's voice filtered through my thoughts, pulling me to the forefront of my mind.  


"Why hasn't she woken up?" frustration leaked from a familiar voice.  


"I've told you many times; I have tried everything I can think of. She just isn't ready to awaken."  


"Argh! She needs to wake up!"  


"What she needs is rest, Warden." A Spanish accent joined the fray, "She told me she had not slept since the Tower, and that was almost two weeks ago, no? She is exhausted."  


"'M fine." Words tumbled from my lips, barely distinguishable.  


Silence.  


I raised my hands to my face, rubbing my eyes sluggishly, "I'm fine. How," I yawned, "long was I out for?"  


"Ana!" Leliana threw herself at me, wrapping her arms around me in a tight embrace.  


"What happened, child?" Wynne was watching me keenly.  


"I…," I sat up, thinking, "I remember chasing Connor upstairs and finding him in what I assumed was his room. He grabbed me and had this…menacing smile, said I shouldn't have interfered. The next thing I knew, I was in the Fade. I think he put me to sleep? I met the demon, and I tried to reason with it. It didn't want any part of it, though. It said it already had one soul possessed, and it had no need for another. It came at me, and I…. I remember seeing this…white light? And suddenly there were spirits and they grabbed the demon. After that, I'm not sure. I think I fainted."  


"What demon was it?"  


"Spirits? You mean more demons?" Alistair.  


"Desire." I glanced around, "And no. They were spirits. Purpose. I don't know how I know, I just do."  


"Purpose is the opposite of Desire." The mage murmured, "You were blessed, child. The spirits saw your suffering and gave you aid."  


"How are you feeling, my dear Warden?"  


My eyes locked with Zevran's, "I'm…tired. It might take me a while to recover from whatever happened."  


"Go back to sleep, Ana." The red head encouraged, "You need your rest. Especially after-"  


Alistair lunged, clapping a hand over her mouth, "That's enough, Leliana."  


She held up her hands, waiting until Ali freed her, and offered a small smile as she fled the tent.  


"After what?" I raised an eyebrow.  


"We'll talk about it after you get more rest. It's not that important." With that, the warrior walked out as well.  


Zevran stayed behind after Wynne took her leave, saying she was going to find more herbs.  


"What happened?" I demanded weakly, surprising myself by how bad off I sounded.  


"When the demon was defeated," he gave me an appraising look, "everyone was released from its control. Including the bard and myself. After-"  


"Wait. Leliana IS a bard? I had my suspicions, but I didn't want to just ask. I didn't think she would come out and admit it."  


"After that," he carried on like I hadn't spoken, "we searched the castle, trying to find either you or the boy. We found the both of you in his room, on the floor. He woke up first. We waited and waited, but you continued sleeping. The others arrived a few days later, with a handful of mages and Templars. The Templars performed some kind of ritual on you and him, to make sure you were not possessed."  


"I assume I'm not?" it came out as a question.  


A raised eyebrow, "Correct. The Templars had to make sure, they said. And the boy is fine. He was taken to the Tower, but he will live."  


I let out a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding, "That's good."  


"He did not think so. He did not want to leave."  


My eyes widened, "Why? What happened?"  


"He wanted to see you awaken, to make sure you were alive and well. He put up quite a fight."  


"How did they get him to leave?" I cringed.  


"The Lady Isolde wept and begged him to go, for his father's sake."  


"Eamon! How is he doing?"  


"He is-"  


"Still unconscious." Morrigan's voice proceeded her, "It appears the poison from the blood mage," here, she gave me piercing look, "has put him in a deep sleep that he will not awaken from."  


"Unless given the Ashes of Andraste." Zevran shook his head, "A legend, a myth. The Arlessa is convinced this fictional urn filled with the Bride of the Maker's ashes will cure him."  


"I've heard of them." I closed my eyes, going through recent visions.  


"Are you looking through what you've seen?" the apostate inquired casually.  


"Yes." I sighed, "And I can't find…any…references…."  


Crumpling in on myself, I collapsed, fainting dead away.  


A faint sound brought me to awareness. Ow, my head. Where was I?  


"Hello?" I called out, trying to see anything in the dark room.  


Hissing sounded close by. Something slithered toward me.  


"Be careful out there. There's demons." A female voice spoke flippantly.  


Demons? Where the hell was I?  


"Where am I?" I asked, barely dodging an outstretched claw.  


"You're in the dungeons of the Circle Tower in Ferelden." No nonsense.  


"I…. Time jumped. What the actual hell?" I muttered under my breath, summoning a ball of fire to light up the dungeons.  


"Ah. You're a child. I can't say I'm not happy to see someone that's not a demon or possessed, but you shouldn't be down here, little girl." The white haired teenager gestured beyond her cell, "This Tower is out of the Templars' control."  


"Yeah, I know." I groaned, "What did you do, to end up down here?"  


She shrugged, her hair parting to reveal tipped ears, "I helped a friend destroy his phylactery. Didn't know he was a blood mage, though."  


"His name wouldn't be Jowan would it?"  


"Yeah." Eyebrows shot up, "Yeah, he was with one of the Chantry girls here. Apparently, he'd resorted to blood magic because one of the Senior Enchanters taught him."  


"Uldred."  


"Yeah, that's the guy. I didn't know that until they locked me down here, and the old man returned. Something about wanting to openly teach blood magic. Needless to say, it didn't go over well."  


"Yeah. He started the whole demon possession thing here."  


She shrugged, "I wouldn't be surprised. I never liked the bastard. He always rubbed me the wrong way. So. How did you get down here? It couldn't have been easy."  


"I…. Do you believe in time travel?" I blurted out.  


The girl blinked at me, silent. Several moments passed.  


"Are you going to let me out, so I can deal with these demons?"  


"Oh. You don't have to do anything. Hang on a second." I closed my eyes, praying. Make them as they were. Maker, make them as they were.  


Opening my eyes, I first saw the spirits; they were caught in various positions. Kneeling. Leaning. Reaching. One was hovering not too far from my head.  


The next thing I saw was the mage's face. Instead of being scared or freaking out, like I'd thought anyone in their right mind would be after seeing the transformation, she tilted her head, her mouth quirked.  


"That was impressive. How about letting me out now?"  


I did as she asked.  


"And yeah. I guess I believe in time travel. I mean, there's nothing saying it isn't possible, right?"  


"'Anything is possible, if you just believe.'" I quoted.  


"Right." She shook her head, marching toward the stairs, "You coming, girl wonder, or what?"  


I looked at her sharply, "Girl wonder?"  


"Yeah, you said it once. A few years ago. Although, I'm surprised you look younger now, Anastasia. I guess you are a time traveler, after all."  


"Wait. What?" my jaw dropped, "Who ARE you?"  


"Oh. We haven't met yet, I guess. I'm Neria Surana. You told me when I had just joined the Circle that you would come and save me one day. Today happens to be that day. Now, let's stop chit chatting and go see about what's going on."  


"I have to be careful. The other me is probably here, right now. The past me. If we ran in to each other-"  


"I know all about that. You've already told me. It's fine."  


What is my life? I wondered.  


The Tower was mostly deserted, the other me and everyone else having cleared it before us, supposedly. It was eerily quiet. The kind of quiet that raised the hair on your arms and gave goosebumps.  


"Where are we going?" I murmured, having followed Neria for what felt like an hour.  


"Up. I need to find Solana. If she's still here. I can't leave without knowing what's happened to her."  


"Solana? Was she there, too, when Jowan did his thing?"  


"Yeah. She and I had agreed to help him. But she's human, so she got a lesser sentence than me. I was given execution because I'm an elf. They wouldn't tell me what she got." Her pain made me shudder, "Which leads me to believe they made her-"  


"You were just here." Toneless words drew our attention.  


A beautiful, dark haired teenage girl stood off to the side, in a room filled with old tomes. The sunburst tattoo in the middle of her forehead was hard to look at.  


"Solana." Neria's voice broke.  


"Neria. You should not be here. You are supposed to be in the dungeons, awaiting execution." The way she said it, if I hadn't seen the tattoo, I would have been angry on Neria's behalf.  


"If you haven't noticed, the Tower's been overrun. We have to get out of here."  


"You said you just saw me?" I interrupted, her words sinking in.  


"Yes." She bowed her head, her hair falling in her face, "You went that way, seeking the Litany of Adralla."  


"I don't remember meeting you. Weird." I mused, "I have to go see what's going on. I have to find out why I can't remember the Tower."  


The elf glanced back and forth between us, "Why don't you come with us, Sol? Having a Tranq might help us find what we're looking for. And Tranq's are all about helping, right?"  


She thought about it, weighing the pros and cons, probably.  


"Alright. I will accompany you. I need to aid the mages in this Tower however I am able."  


Neria sighed. Whether in relief or pain, I wasn't sure. Probably both.  


"Hey, Ana. When we met last, you said you wanted to eventually test yourself against the Summoning Sciences."  


I glanced over at Neria, raising an eyebrow, "Remind me what they are."  


"You are a mage." It was clearly a question, but without inflections, it came out as a statement.  


"Yes." I winced internally.  


"You are untrained."  


"I learned by myself."  


"You are Apostate."  


"Well," the elf spoke over us, "we can try it right now, since we're here and all. It's better someone takes them out now, rather than letting the possessed get them."  


"So, the thing is, there's four different creatures. There's the Spirit Hog, the Trickster Whim, the Fade Rifter aka Bereskarn, and the Arl Foreshadow." She explained when we finally stood in front of the summoning font, "Let me know when you're ready."  


"Do I have to fight them all? Or are there tricks to this?" I asked.  


She shrugged, not answering.  


Solana didn't like that, "There are different ways to deal with each of them. One is not like the other."  


"One of these things just doesn't belong." I sang under my breath before saying louder, "I'm ready."  


"Right-o." Neria flitted around, touching seemingly random objects. The summoning font, a book called Tome of Spirit Personages, and something that said The First.  


The Spirit Hog did appear, but without giving me any time to react, it died. Dropped a garnet. O…kay….  


"That was the easy one. Here we go. Round two."  


Summoning font, the book Rodercoms Uncommon Calling, the looming statue of Magus Gorvish (I have no idea who that is, still to this day), and The Second.  


Trickster Whim stood before us, eyes gleaming.  


I swiftly threw a knife, watching as it embedded itself in his forehead. He turned to dust, poofing out of existence.  


"Alright. Now for three."  


The Tranquil mage bent and retrieved a pair of boots the Trickster had somehow dropped. I'd never understood how creatures left items behind.  


Her friend touched the font again. The book Elvorn's Grande Bestiary. Some kind of carving on the large table in the middle of the room. Another book, this one called Spiritorum Etherialis. The statue. A phylactery? It was a vial full of what I'd assumed to be blood. The Third.  


A huge bear launched itself at me from literally nowhere. I was slammed to the floor, my head hitting with a loud crack.  


"GET OFF ME!" I screamed. My hands, knotted in its fur, lit up. As did the bear as a whole.  


The creature roared, swiping at me as it retreated.  


"You shouldn't play with your prey." Neria tsked.  


I glared daggers at her as the bear collapsed. I had burned it...to death.  


I was utterly disgusted, trying to keep my nausea in check.  


Wordlessly, she completed the fourth and final sequence. Whatever this one was, it better not just attack straight away, or I would put an end to it before it could reach me. I was not in the mood, now.  


The Tome of Spirit Personages, Rodercoms Uncommon Calling, the statue of Magus Gorvish, Elvorn's Grande Bestiary, the table with the carvings, Spiritorum Etherialis, the statue again, the phylactery, and The Fourth.  


The Arl Foreshadow shimmered, slowly gaining form. I was behind him when he fully came to be.  


This wasn't a fight. Did he have something on him that I had to get in order to be done with this?  


Cautiously, I reached forward and dipped my hand in his pocket. Closed my fingers around…coins?  


The Arl disappeared suddenly. I hadn't even had time to pull my hand back.  


"That's it. All done, now." They walked up to me, "What did you get?"  


I slowly unfurled my hand, my eyes widening. Quarters sat on my palm. Money from my world. How had it gotten here? What did my world have to do with the Arl Foreshadow?  


"Strange coins? He always gives something the person needs later. That's why we call him Arl Foreshadow." If Neria shrugged one more time, it would be too soon, "Anyway, let's continue on."  


"Where to now?"  


"Up. To go find your friends." She gave me a serious look, "And here. Take these papers. I'm sure you can use them for something."  


She held out almost a dozen pieces of torn paper.  


I read through them quickly.  


Two things stood out to me: someone was scamming mages, selling them "rare tomes never seen before" for fistfuls of gold.  


And the Tower was housing a demon. A rage demon. Shah Wyrd had been confined in the very dungeon Neria and I had crawled out of.  


"Should we go back and take care of this?" our eyes met as I held up the papers detailing it.  


She shook her head, "Nah. That's part of what you did, I think. When you were here earlier, you probably did it accidentally. Or you had these papers and dropped them."  


Her tone was forceful, almost like she was telling me that that was exactly what had happened. But if she had been in a cell…- Future me had met her. Future me had told her. Which meant future me knew what had occurred.  


Honestly, it had probably been both. I sighed softly.  


We climbed the stairs up to the next floor, entering the large hall. And walked smack in to Sloth.  


"Wait!" I threw out my arms, trying to stop them before the demon could put us to sleep.  


"Demon!" Neria went in to battle mode.  


This wouldn't end well.  


"Aren't you tired? You look like you need to rest. You should all take a nap to rejuvenate yourselves."  


And down we went, out cold.


	23. Chapter 23

Obligatory Chapter Heading:  
Chapter 23:

 

 

I woke up to someone shaking me.  


“Ana, wake up. You need to see this.”  


I rubbed my eyes, forcing myself to a sitting position, “What?”  


“Neria, look!”  


I shot to my feet, both of us turning as one to stare in awe.  


Solana stood just off to the side, her eyes full of delight. She was holding a fireball.  


Solana Amell was no longer Tranquil.  


“What…happened?” the words took forever to leave me.  


“It’s the fade. The fade did this.” The girl started crying, her happiness overwhelming, “It’s reversed.”  


Neria wrapped her arms around Solana, holding her together.  


“It will not last.” A whisper and a sudden gust of air sent us on alert.  


“Who’s there?” Neria.  


“What do you mean?” fearful Solana.  


“I mean what I say.” Purpose showed itself. Another spirit melted from the shadows to join the first.  


“Spirits.” I couldn’t tell if Amell was cursing or simply calling out what they were.  


“This one helped us.” The gestured to me, “We would help in return.”  


“How? Can you…. Do you know how to reverse it permanently?”  


The spirits exchanged glances.  


“We do.” The second drifted closer, coming to a stop a few inches from Solana’s face, though they still spoke together, “Two become one. We give of ourselves. You become yourself.”  


“Why would you…?” the two mages focused on me, “How did you help them?”  


“I helped them.” I said dumbly, unable to articulate anything for no reason, “They were desire demons, and I helped them.”  


“Will you accept our aid?”  


“I…. I would be killed for being an abomination!” Amell backed away, tears streaming down her face.  


The strength it must have taken her, to turn down what she wanted most….  


“We have been unclear. We would give of our essence. There would be no possession.”  


The closest one spoke alone, “Possession is for demons. We are not they.”  


“Wait. Wait a second. You helped me in Redcliffe. How could you do that, if you don’t exist anymore?” my eyes were narrowed in thought. It didn’t make any sense. If Solana went through with this, what would happen in Redcliffe?  


“We came with you.” A third whisper joined.  


“You. Oh, wow.” I breathed in surprise, “I’m all for this, then. You have my seal of approval.”  


Neria nodded, “Mine, too. Sol, please.”  


The two stared at each other in silence for several minutes.  


“Alright. Okay. Let’s do this.” She took several deep breaths, “How do we do this?”  


The purpose spirit standing in front of her took a step and…was absorbed.  


The mage dropped to her knees, hugging herself and whimpering.  


“She will be safe. They will be unable to turn her again. She will never be possessed.” They whispered as they glided backward, disappearing from view.  


“Sol? Are you okay?” the elf murmured, rubbing the human’s back.  


“I’m more than okay. I’m me.” She threw herself at her friend, crying in to her shoulder, “Ner, I’m me again!”  


“We have to go. I could wake up at any time.” I suddenly remembered we were on a time crunch.  


“How do we wake up, though?”  


“Maybe…we just wake up?”  


“Last time sloth got me, I had to defeat him.” I sighed.  


“Sloth?” the girls exchanged another look.  


“You know him?” I frowned, wondering why Neria hadn’t said anything before now.  


“Uh, yeah. Maybe. He was there during our Harrowings. He…taught us things. Well, he taught “Mouse” how to turn in to a bear.”  


“For both of you?”  


“Yeah. Irving and Gregoire were concerned because since the founding of the Circles, no two people have had the same experience. Irving managed to brush it off and calm the Knight Commander by saying it probably had to do with how close we are and that we came to the Circle on the same day.” Solana explained.  


“Huh.” I muttered, “So, sloth knows who you are. We can use this. How did you get him to teach you things?”  


“We answered riddles. I can’t remember what they were, though.”  


“Me, either.” The elf sighed.  


“Okay. Let’s go find sloth and get out of here.”  


*** *** ***  


Sloth smiled and beckoned for us to move closer.  


“I heard you wanted to see me again, child.” His voice was different this time, deeper.  


“Yes.” I waited for him to try something.  


“You are a curious creature. You are there, yet you are here. Curious, indeed. And I remember these two. Tell me, how did it end? Did your mouse friend get free?”  


“You know he didn’t. We didn’t let him trick us.” The elf snickered.  


“Now, what would you have of me?”  


“We want to leave.” Solana demanded suddenly, “Give us riddles. You gave us aid the last time we saw you, by asking us to answer riddles. So, please, allow her the same. If she answers them all right, we three get to leave.”  


“I get to leave, not past me. Past me needs to stay and help everyone else.” I clarified, knowing we could be walking straight in to a trap.  


The demon hummed while he thought, “Very well. Give me some time to think of some.”  


“That’s fair.” I conceded.  


We waited. And waited. And waited some more.  


Finally, “I have seas but no water. Coasts with no sand. Tongues without people. Mountains without land. What am I?”  


“A map.” I said, my mind easily solving it. Childish, really.  


“I…remember that one, now. That was one of them. But it took me a really long time to answer all of the riddles. That was fast.” Solana.  


“Yeah. For me, too.” Neria.  


“Mmm. Eh. Mhm. Correct.” Sloth muttered grudgingly, “Eh, let’s move on to the second riddle. I am rarely touched, but often held. If you have use, you’ll use me well. What am I?”  


I bit my tongue, mulling it over. My eyes closed and I touched my forehead.  


“Tongue.” I all but growled. These were such obvious riddles. The next one had better give me pause.  


“Yes, your witty tongue.” He yawned, “Fair enough. One more try, shall we?”  


I gave a curt nod.  


“Often will I spin a tale. Never will I charge a fee. I’ll amuse you an entire eve, but alas, you won’t remember me. What am I?”  


Something you can’t remember? An entire evening? Perhaps while you were sleeping?  


“A dream.” I murmured, then louder, “Dreams.”  


The demon grumbled, “You are…correct. Rather apropos in the fade, mm?”  


I didn’t crack a smile.  


“You have won my challenge and proven yourself an amusing distraction, so I shall let you leave. The three of you. The you standing before me.” He rattled off, making sure we knew the terms of agreement, “Now, listen carefully….”  


We glanced at each other, nodding, “We’re listening.”  


“Wake up.”  


*** *** ***  


“That was the dumbest- Ana… Why are you there on the ground, if you’re standing here, next to us?” Solana cut herself off, sounding like she was losing her mind.  


I opened my mouth to explain, but she burst in to tears with no warning whatsoever.  


“What-” Neria began.  


“I-I feel so scared and and and SO ANGRY! HOW COULD THEY JUST LEAVE YOU IN THE DUNGEONS LIKE THAT?! THERE WAS NO REASON FOR IT! THE TEMPLARS WILL ANSWER FOR IT!”  


“Sol? What’s wrong?” eyes wide, the elf grasped my arm and pulled me with her as she backed away.  


“I’M SO MAD AND SO SCARED! I DON’T KNOW WHAT’S GOING ON! EVERYTHING HURTS SO MUCH, I-” she broke off, screaming horrifically.  


I hit my forehead, “It’s because she was Tranquil. Tranquil don’t feel things the same way we do, if at all, right?”  


“Andraste’s ass, you’re right. Come here, Sol. Let’s try to fix this. There must be something we can do.”  


We led her out of the hall littered with sleeping bodies. Me and my friends. I wondered what kind of psychological effect it would have on me, if past me woke up right now.  


“Anastasia?” a small voice called out.  


My head whipped around, “Calilian.”  


Oh, yeah. She’d been here when I’d been here. Earlier. Not now. I needed to stop thinking.  


“I came to-”  


“Warn me about the guy upstairs, right? Yeah, you told me already.”  


“I’m pretty sure I haven’t said anything about that yet.” Her eyebrows shot up.  


Shoot. I’d jumped the gun. She hadn’t met past me yet.  


“Time travelers.” I gave her a look, “The other me is going to walk through here soon, and I have to not be here when that happens.”  


Her eyes grew wider, “Oh, that’s not good. That’s not good at all! You should never ever ever ever ever meet yourself! What are you STILL DOING HERE? GET OUT?!”  


“WHY WAS THAT A QUESTION?!”  


“I’M FREAKING OUT ON YOUR BEHALF! I DON’T KNOW!”  


“ONE OF THESE DAYS, WE NEED TO MEET UNDER LESS STRENUOUS CONDITIONS! BUT RIGHT NOW, YOU’RE RIGHT- I NEED TO LEAVE! CAN YOU STALL THE OTHER ME?”  


“YOU DON’T HAVE TO ASK ME TWICE! CONSIDER IT DONE!”  


“YOU REALLY ARE A GREAT FRIEND, CALI!” I shouted over my shoulder as I fled the scene with the mages trailing after me.  


“What was that?”  


“I’m stressed, okay? I need to get back to where I was, like, yesterday.” I bit out, feeling as overwhelmed as Solana was.  


I helped Solana and Neria hide in a wardrobe and started to hide as well, but was distracted by the sound of…someone praying?  


I peeked through the doorway. Oh no.  


I tried to pull back before he saw me, but I wasn’t quick enough.  


“You, there! Begone!” the Templar called out, “I am tired of your games! Leave me be!... Just…leave me…be….” He trailed off, his voice breaking slightly.  


I edged in to the room he was being held in, “Who are you? Why are you behind that magic barrier? Is it for your protection?”  


I played the part of innocent child.  


“You know it is not!” he snarled, glaring at me, “I am aware you are a demon, ‘child.’” He sneered, lip curling with distaste, “There is no reason for a child to be here. Now, LEAVE ME BE!”  


One moment, I was getting berated by Cullen, the next, I-  


was waking up in a room, Zevran sharpening one of his daggers off in a corner.  


“What…. Where am I?” I blinked in confusion. Was I back? Please tell me I hadn’t gone farther back. Back before he and I had met or something crazy like that.  


“Ah, you are awake. We are in Denerim. In a room at The Pearl.”  


I stared at him blankly.  


“It is the more popular brothel in town.” He grinned, though his eyes were still tight, “You see, after you fell asleep again, we could not wake you. Add to that, a few of Loghain’s men had shown up in Redcliffe. We could not stay, clearly.”  


“Of course not.” I winced at my voice. It sounded like I hadn’t had anything to drink in days.  


“Ah. Here.” He reached out and picked up a glass, filling it with water from a pitcher on the table next to him. He handed it to me, keeping his watchful eyes on me as I drank.  


“Thank you.”  


“Think nothing of it. Now, where was I?” he tapped his chin, “Ah, right. We had to flee quickly, and your fellow Grey Warden decided Denerim was the best choice. The seat of power for Ferelden.”  


“Which means…Loghain lives here?”  


“Yes, my dear.”  


I closed my eyes, thumping my head repeatedly against the pillow.  


“I had a similar reaction.” He chuckled, “It seems, without your guidance, he chooses the worst of the options available.”  


The door cracked open, “Is she awake yet?”  


“Speak of the devil.” I muttered almost inaudibly under my breath, my eyes still closed.  


Another chuckle before answering, “Yes, she is.”  


“Thank the Maker.” Alistair breathed as he entered the room, “Everyone was worried about you.”  


“Everyone?” my eyes popped open in disbelief, “You’re not counting Sten and Morrigan, are you?”  


He grinned, “I am, actually. Morrigan’s been making plans on what she’ll do after you wake up, and I found Sten in here the other morning, just sitting watch.”  


“Huh.” Huh. Imagine that. I squirmed a little, feeling more than a bit uncomfortable.  


“So, can we talk alone? Are you up for talking? If you’re not, that’s okay. I can wait. Actually, this can wait. I’ll just go. I’m glad you’re awake, though. That’s good. Everyone was worried. Did I already say that? Man, it’s hot in here. I should go ask if there’s anything we can do to get the air circulating in here. Maybe we can just open a window? And by we, I mean him or me. Not you, clearly. I mean, not that you can’t open windows, but that you shouldn’t because you’ve been sick. I-”  


“Geeze. Take a breath. You really were raised by dogs. Dogs with nervous disorders.” I tried calming him.  


He barked a laugh, “That’s funny. That was a funny joke. So funny. You’re very funny.”  


“Zev?”  


Bemused expressions passed between the assassin and me.  


“Do not make her more ill, alright?” Zevran sheathed his blade threateningly before taking his leave, “And you. Get well.”  


I tilted my head, “I’ll think about it.”  


He closed the door behind him.  


“Alright. What has your panties in a twist?” I sighed.  


“My…what? I don’t wear-”  


“Joke. I’m funny, remember?” raised an eyebrow at him.  


“Right.” The warrior ran a hand through his hair, “My sister is here. I mean, I have a sister. And she lives here.”  


“In The Pearl?” I blinked, confused again.  


“No?” his brows drew together, his chin touching his chest.  


Silence reigned for several minutes.  


His head snapped up, “Oh! I meant, in Denerim. Zevran told you we were in Denerim, right?”  


“The seat of Ferelden’s power, yes. The place where Loghain lives. Goldanna lives here?”  


“I’ll admit, it wasn’t the best of plans, but who would think of us being right under his nose? And how did you know her name? Are you a mind reader, too?”  


“No.” my voice whipped out, cutting.  


He held up his hands, “Sorry. I didn’t mean anything by it.”  


“I’m sorry.” I sighed, exasperated with myself, “It’s been an odd time, lately. The fade. I met demon Goldanna in the fade with you.”  


“Oh, right. Right. That makes sense. I’d forgotten. Well, she’s here. In Denerim, not the brothel.”  


“Remind me later to ask why we’re staying in a brothel. Actually, don’t. I’m not sure I want to know. Do you want to meet your sister? Is that why you’re a nervous ball of nervousness?”  


“I-Yes. Yes, I do. But I don’t want to go alone. You know?”  


“Do you want me to go with you?” I offered patiently.  


“Would you?” he begged.  


“Sure.” Another sigh.  


Throwing the covers off of me, I moved to sit on the edge of the bed. A lightbulb went off.  


“I should probably return that.” I mumbled, going to my pack and rummaging through it.  


“Return what?”  


“I was in Redcliffe castle, and I took something.” I admitted, biting my lip.  


“You took something? You…stole…from the Arl of Redcliffe?”  


I looked up sharply. He was laughing at me.  


“Yes.” I snapped, holding up the necklace, “This. It was pretty.”  


All color drained from his face. I had royally screwed up, hadn’t I?  


“I-it’s okay. I can just put it back. He’s in a coma, right? He’ll never know it was missing, right?”  


“That’s…. Where did you find that?” a whisper of reverence.  


My eyes bugging out, I glanced back and forth at the amulet and him, “Uhm. A study on the first floor. I think it was his? What did I do? How badly did I mess up?”  


He shook his head, “You…. That’s my mother’s amulet.”  


What.


	24. Chapter 24

Obligatory Chapter Heading:  
Chapter 24:

 

 

“I smashed that years ago, back when the Arl had me shipped off to the Chantry to train as a Templar.”  


Wait, what? He was a Templar? I froze, probably resembling a deer in headlights, or whatever the Ferelden equivalent was. A halla in lamplight?  


“Your mother’s amulet? Are you sure?”  


“Yeah. You found this in his study?”  


“Yes. It was lying on the desk.” I paused, “You smashed it?”  


“Yeah. To bits.”  


“Why? If you don’t mind my asking.”  


“He must have…found the amulet after I threw it at the wall, and he repaired it and kept it. I don’t understand. Why would he do that?” he was lost in his thoughts.  


“Perhaps he wanted to give it back to you.” I murmured.  


“I guess you could be right. We never really talked that much. And then the way I left…. I’m glad you found it. I thought I’d lost this to my own stupidity. I’ll need to talk to him about this, if he recovers from his-When he recovers, that is. I wish I’d had this a long time ago.” He touched it, his fingers barely brushing the silver Andraste emblem on the pendent.  


I slipped the chain over his hand, giving him ownership of it, “Will you tell me why you….” I trailed off, unsure of how to ask.  


“Were so angry?” he finished for me as his fingers curled around it, his eyes suspiciously bright.  


I nodded mutely.  


“The Arlessa, Isolde, didn’t want me at the castle. She made it known to everyone, especially me. She thought I was Eamon’s bastard. No amount of reassurance on his part could calm her. She wanted me gone. And the arl caved, eventually. He sent me off to the Chantry, telling me it was for my own good. That I would make an excellent Templar. That he would visit as often as he was able. I spat at his words and ripped off my mother’s amulet, throwing it at the wall. It shattered, much like the tenuous relationship we’d had up until that moment. I wanted nothing to do with him. I screamed and yelled. Horrible things. I told him I hated him, that I never wanted to see him again. I was just so…angry…. And I lost the one thing I’d still had from my mother. But you found it.” His eyes focused on me once again, “Even if you did steal it,” a grin on that sad, sad face, “I’m glad you did.”  


A giggle escaped me, “You’re glad I stole from the Arl of Redcliffe? That’s a first. I doubt anyone would ever say that to a child.”  


Alistair wiped his eyes, “Haha. You’re right.”  


“When you’re ready, I’ll go with you.”  


A questioning glance.  


“To meet Goldanna.” I clarified.  


Relief crossed his face, “Right. Thank you. We can go now, if you’re up for it?”  


“Of course. Let’s go.”  


*** *** ***  


“And who are you? Are you a bastard child of his? Out to claim his inheritance?” the brunette harpy asked shrilly.  


“Are you blind? I’m almost ten. He isn’t old enough to have a child. You’re just a shrew.” I tossed back, about to pounce on her. How dare-  


“you talk to her that way?! She came with me, because she knew meeting you was important to me. Don’t you dare talk to her like that.” Alistair raised his voice.  


Goldanna was stunned in to silence.  


I barely suppressed the urge to stick out my tongue, “Let’s go, Ali. There’s nothing for you here.”  


“You’re right. I can’t believe we came all this way… to be faced with… this.” He turned and stormed out of the small house.  


“You shrill bitch, are you happy with yourself? It doesn’t matter that your life is rough. That’s not his fault. You need to grow up, put on your big girl panties, and deal with the hand life gave you. If you had been nice, I just know he would have done something about what you’ve got here. He would have made sure you were cared for. But, no. You had to be an asshole and crush him before he could even articulate how excited he was and how happy he was that he actually got to meet you. He’s dreamed of this day for I don’t even know how long. Probably since he first learned he had a sister.” My teeth ground together, “I don’t even want to know what makes a person as bitter as you are. For his sake, I hope you become a better person in the future.”  


With that, I spun around and fled the scene.  


I ran smack in to Alistair, laughing hysterically.  


“Why are you not angry?” I stomped my foot, “I’m angry on your behalf! How could she treat you like that?”  


“You…. You…. You called… her… a-a-a,” he wheezed the words, still beside himself, “shrill bitch! That was g-gold!”  


I giggled, joining him.  


“You ARE funny. I told you so earlier, didn’t I?” he said once we’d calmed down.  


I wiped the tears from my eyes, “You did.”  


“I’m right. Sometimes.” He winked.  


Shaking my head, I looked up at the sky, “Are you going to be alright?”  


He sighed deeply, “Probably. After I have a while to wallow.”  


I bumped my shoulder against his arm, “You’ll be fine. You’ve got friends like me.”  


“Friends like you?” he echoed, glancing up at the sky as well, “Yeah. Yeah, I do. Thanks for being there for me today. And after you just woke up from sleeping for days on end. I hope you’re not going to slip and get sicker.”  


He studied me with concern.  


“I’m fine. But we should go, before she calls the guards or something.”  


The other Warden winced, “Yeah. Let’s go. Anywhere in particular you wanna go?”  


We started walking aimlessly.  


“I’m not sure. I’ve never been to Denerim. I don’t know much about it, other than the royal castle is here.” I shrugged.  


“I keep forgetting you’re so young. It’s not surprising, really, that you haven’t been here before. We could go see-”  


“There you are! Zevran told me the two of you had left, and I felt abandoned.” Red hair filled my face as the woman swooped in and hugged me.  


“Pleh. Leliana. Your hair. Please.” I choked out, my mouth full of hair.  


“Oh! I am sorry!” she pulled back, sheepish, “But I am glad I found you! There is a salon here that I think you would enjoy visiting! Let’s go!”  


Alistair held out a hand, “I don’t think-”  


“This is a girl thing.” Her eyes were dangerous, “You wouldn’t understand. Go play with weapons somewhere else. I am taking her to be pampered, because that’s what girls need to feel better.”  


I groaned inwardly, forcing a smile, “I’ll be fine. We can hang out later and visit-”  


“Yes, yes. Let us go, now.” Her tone persistent, she led me away.  


“Leliana, I-”  


“Little girls shouldn’t be in armor.” She murmured quietly.  


My eyes widened. Oh. I’d forgotten to change.  


“I have that dress, back in my pack.”  


“And where is your pack, little Warden?” Morrigan’s voice suddenly sounded.  


“I…. I do not like it when you two gang up on me. Are you behind this, too?”  


She ignored me, “I am glad to see you well. Now, we must be off.”  


“There is a cute shop around the corner where we can buy you a new dress.”  


My ears perked up at that, “Can we afford it?”  


The rogue’s eyes widened with a mischievous gleam, “The Arlessa paid handsomely for our involvement in freeing Connor and Redcliffe.”  


“In that order.” The mage rolled her eyes.  


“Indeed.” A grin, “So are not lacking for money. At all. It is exciting, no?”  


Her joy was infectious, my grin mirroring her own, “It is.”  


*** *** ***  


Several luxurious hours later, found Leliana, Wynne, Morrigan, and I all walking out of a salon. Our hair was fabulous. I had never felt so…girly before.  


Wynne had been waiting for us, already talking to the shop owner, arranging for us to be the only customers for the rest of their business hours.  


It was always such a surprise, how money managed to open every door.  


“Where to next?” Leliana tucked a curl behind my ear.  


I blushed, unused to the treatment, “Uh. Wherever is fine with me.” I stumbled through the words.  


She and Wynne laughed. Morrigan gave me a knowing glance, telling me she understood what I was feeling. I smiled gratefully at them all.  


“Today was nice. I’ve…never done anything so superfluous before.”  


“Sometimes it is nice, no? To take a break and simply breathe.” In demonstration, the red head inhaled deeply, flinging her arms up toward the sky as she released it.  


“I really like what they did to your hair, Morri.” I mumbled, keeping my eyes from her glossy ponytail full of curls.  


“I am partial to it, as well.” The apostate replied just as quietly.  


“Can someone please tell me why we’re staying in a sex house?” I grumbled as it came in to view.  


“No one would think to find us there, now would they? The people out to stop injustice, slumming in a whorehouse?” Zevran stepped out of the shadows, eyeing us, “It would work, but for the small fact we have a child with us. Though, in Antiva, it is not such a strange sight to see a child living at the local whorehouse. The women are fertile, no?”  


Leliana covered my ears, “Zevran! She is a child! She doesn’t need to hear this! Away with you, fiend!”  


I rolled my eyes, “You’d think I didn’t understand where babies came from or something. It’s not as shocking as finding out the Tooth Fairy doesn’t exist.”  


My eyes widened, and I froze. Did Ferelden have an equivalent? Oh, kill me now. I was slipping a lot, lately.  


“What’s a Tooth Fairy?” Wynne inquired, sounding overly grandmotherly.  


I pulled a face, “It’s a story I was told when I was growing up.” I narrowed my eyes, daring one of them to say I was still “growing up,” “When you lose a baby tooth, you put it under your pillow, and a fairy comes to take it away. It leaves money in its place. It came to be known as the Tooth Fairy because it only took teeth. And only baby teeth. If an adult left a tooth…” I shuddered.  


“What? What would happen?” Leli was eating it up.  


“The Tooth Fairy would extract each and every tooth you had. Forcefully. And mockingly leave quarters, as it would for a child.”  


“What’s a quarter?”  


“Oh. Uh.” I closed my eyes, “Wait. I have some in my pack.”  


“Are they coins? With a strange face on them?” the assassin held out his hand, dumping the quarters from the Arl Foreshadow in my hands.  


“Yeah.” I raised an eyebrow.  


“They were on the floor.” He shrugged, “Perhaps you had them on you, and they fell when you stood from the bed.”  


“Maybe.” I handed the three women each a coin, letting them inspect at their leisure.  


“How are you feeling?” he asked, sidling closer to me, “You look tired. And your cheeks are flushed.”  


“Thanks, mom.” I forced a smile, “I am a bit tired, now that you mention it. I think I should sit down again soon.”  


“Come. We can tell more children’s tales inside just as well as we can out here, no?”  


Leliana pouted, but didn’t argue, “I suppose we can. Let’s go, then.”  


The five of us quickly became the two of us, as Leliana decided she could really do with some “adult” company. Wynne left us for a couple of young men who were attempting to sweet talk her. Morrigan, with a half-disgusted look on her face, went to her own rooms, though Zevran stopped me from continuing on so he could be right. A man slipped in after her.  


I almost gagged.  


Just because I understood what this place was, didn’t mean I needed to see it in action.  


“Gross.” I muttered.  


The elf laughed heartily.


	25. Chapter 25

Obligatory Chapter Heading:  
Chapter 25:

 

 

Sten opened the door to my room, moving aside to give us space to go in.  


“I leave her in your silent hands.” Zevran bowed, picking up my hand and literally putting it in Sten’s.  


We blinked at each other as the elf strode away without a backward glance.  


I hastily dropped his hand, sighing, “I apologize for him.”  


The towering Qunari merely turned and pulled out a chair at the small table Zevran had been at earlier that day. Standing behind it, he waited.  


Confused, I stepped toward him hesitantly, sitting on the chair. That was apparently the right thing to do, because he sat in the chair across from me.  


“You are well?” a man of few words, this one.  


“I’m a bit tired, but I think that’s to be expected, after being unconscious for days at a time.” I stared at the tabletop, drawing imaginary designs with my fingertip.  


“You talk in your sleep.”  


I kept a poker face, “Oh, yeah. I tend to do that. What did I say?”  


“You spoke of saving mages at the Circle Tower, by name. Solana and Neria. We did not encounter any such individuals.”  


“Could I ask you what happened at the Tower?” I interrupted his train of thought.  


He stared silently.  


“I can’t remember anything between giving the boat Templar cookies and waking up in the fade.”  


“You remember nothing?” genuine interest in his eyes, he leaned forward slightly. Just slightly.  


I let my expression crumble, “Yeah.”  


He rested his hands on the table, eyeing me keenly, “Why have you not shared this with anyone else? Almost two weeks had passed between the Tower and when we arrived in Redcliffe.”  


“I know.” I blew out a gust of air, “But everyone else would worry or ask questions. I didn’t want to say ‘I don’t know’ to everything. You’re the logical choice, when you think about it like that. You would either say no or you would tell me. Two clear, defined options. I like that.”  


“If I do not wish to tell you?”  


“I can bake cookies, if that helps.” I gave him my best Mabari puppy eyes.  


He looked at me like I was a demon, eyes narrowed, “I will tell you.”  


I smiled graciously, pulling my knees up to my chest and hugging them close, “I appreciate it.”  


“There is not much to tell.” He warned, monotone as per usual, “We entered the Tower and immediately, the Templars were questioning our reasons for being there. The leader demanded to know how you had attained the knowledge of their plight. You ignored him.” His lips quirked for the quickest of moments, “You walked to the large doors separating us from the rest of the Tower and announced that if they waited for the Rite of Annulment, they would be too late. Not only would we then be dealing with the Blight, but an infestation of abominations, as well. The apostate said offhandedly that you seemed possessed, yourself; nothing could stop you, she said. I did not doubt her words, just as I do not doubt them even at this moment.  


“When we encountered the elder mage, you gave her a choice. Either she lowered the barrier and came with us, or you would destroy it and leave her behind. She chose the first.” He paused.  


“You led us through the tower, unflinching at the carnage, until we approached the demon.” I was thinking he could narrate movies, when I realized he had finished.  


“What happened next?”  


“I woke up in the fade.”  


“Oh.” I made a face, mulling over the new information, “Thank you. I’ll bake the cookies after I go to the market tomorrow and get the ingredients.” Flashed a winning smile.  


He grunted.  


Shortly after, he pointed to the bed, a stern expression on his face. Not that he appeared much different, but it was the feeling he gave off. I was to go to bed and rest until I didn’t have to have someone watch over me.  


I didn’t mind so much that he was ordering me around. My last thought before I drifted off, was of feeling secure in not having to make any decisions for the time being.  


*** *** ***  


I bolted upright, something-no, somethings-screeching horrifically all around me. Getting to my feet, I skittered back from a fallen body. A darkspawn.  


I glanced around.  


Many dead darkspawn.  


And I was in a…cave? An underground tunnel?  


“What-” I groaned, my eyes narrowing.  


“Oi! What’s a human child doing here?” a sultry female voice called out, catching my attention.  


Two dwarves stood back to back, their movements so fluid they could be mistaken for dancers. Except the woman held a giant hammer and the man, a greatsword.  


They nodded to each other and started my way, cutting a swath through the monsters.  


I pulled my daggers free, leaping at a small group of darkspawn. They fell easily enough, not any real problem. No sweat.  


“Ha! Look at that!” the male dwarf laughed heartily, amused by me, “She’s a real killer!”  


I impulsively stuck out my tongue, growling as I swung my right arm backward, stabbing one in the gut. I raised my chin.  


They stared. And stared.  


The woman grinned ferociously, “We have some help, it seems.”  


“C’mon, girly! We don’t bite!” he glanced over his shoulder to leer at his companion, “Well, not kids, anyway.”  


“Oh.” I said, nonplussed, before looking beyond them, “Duck.”  


They didn’t hesitate, choosing to trust the strange child and doing as I instructed. I slipped a knife from the belt at my waist and threw it. It landed with a thud between the eyes of a genlock. The spell it had been weaving died on its lips.  


“I like you already, kid.” He winked, jumping back in to the fray.  


We fought in silence. Well, as silent as was possible, given the circumstances.  


Before long, we stood alone, bodies everywhere.  


“So.” The man rubbed a cloth at his blade, “What brings you to the Deep Roads?”  


“The...Deep Roads?” I massaged my temples, “You’re kidding me.”  


“Nope.” He swung his arms wide, gesturing around us, “This is where the exiled go.”  


“Exiled? From where?”  


“Orzammar.” They responded together.  


“But. I was just in Denerim.” I sighed, “Who are you?”  


“I am Duran Aeducan, my lady.” The male dwarf bowed ceremoniously.  


“I’m a duster.” The woman shrugged, giving no other explanation.  


“Ah, don’t mind her. She’s Natia Brosca.” He answered for her.  


She raised an eyebrow in surprise, “You know who I am?”  


“Of course.” He nodded sagely, turning to me, “Who are you?”  


“I’m Anastasia Snow. I don’t know what I’m doing here. Or how I even got here.” I looked off to the side, “What day is it, do you think?”  


They both shrugged.  


“I was in a cell for days, so I have no idea.”  


“Same for me.”  


Wait, Aeducan? The ruling family of Orzammar? The ones we were going to talk to for the treaties?  


“How…. Maybe you should tell me what’s going on.” I started pacing, “Aeducan is the ruling family. Why were you locked up?”  


Natia gave me a look that clearly stated I had overstepped my bounds. I didn’t pay her any mind, and he answered readily enough.  


“My brother, Bhelen, killed our older brother, Trian, and pinned the blame on me. My second, Gorim, told me after everything had been said and done that Bhelen had been working the noble houses for months, if not years.” Duran’s eyes had a faraway look to them, “He’d also paid off the men I had under me on the mission. They’d been bought to say they had seen me kill Trian. Only Lord Harrowmont and his followers believed my innocence.”  


“What about your father?”  


“There was too much proof. Too many witnesses. In the end, I was given exile to the Deep Roads, my name struck from the records, and Bhelen was recognized as the lone heir to the Aeducan name.” a heavy sigh.  


“Huh.” Was all I said before I began pacing again.  


“That’s it?”  


“What’s your story, Natia?” I talked over him.  


Eyebrows raised, she waved it off, “Doesn’t matter.”  


“What is your story, Natia Brosca?” I repeated, stopping momentarily to eye her.  


“I killed the leader of the Carta.” She blurted quickly, “But the guards had been bribed by him for years, and a new leader rose up almost immediately. I was going to be executed, but I managed to escape to the Deep Roads. After I made it here, I realized I didn’t have a plan for after. Then I bumped in to him.”  


Duran was nodding again, looking very wise. For no apparent reason.  


“A new leader? Who?” demanding tone.  


“Jarvia. She was his-”  


“Second in command. I know who she is.” My pacing grew more frantic.  


Months ago, before Duncan and I had met, I’d had a vision about a dwarf being raised to Paragon. A dwarf Grey Warden. Natia Brosca. Yet, here we were, and she was clearly not a Warden. Was I supposed to take her somewhere to go through the Joining? The idea halted my movements. I stared off in to space, the thought running rampant.  


“Would you join the Grey Wardens, if I took you to the others?” I murmured, my words echoing off the stone walls.  


“The Wardens? Are you serious? They’d never take a duster.” Natia scoffed.  


“They took a nine-year-old human girl.” I raised my chin defiantly, “They’ll take you, too, if you come with me. Both of you.”  


“I’m game.” Duran grinned widely, more than eager for the challenge.  


She tapped her chin, deep in thought.  


“We’ll be making a pit stop by the Circle Tower in Ferelden, but after that, we’ll be on our way.”  


“To where, exactly?” caution filled her eyes.  


“Ostagar. Where the battle alongside King Cailan will be.” My words trailed off sadly.  


Natia’s eyes slid over Duran while he was focused on me, “I’ll join you. For now.”  


I clapped my hands, “Good. Let’s go.”  


*** *** ***  


Solana’s eyes widened at the sight of us, “How did you find us?”  


Neria chuckled, “I told you she would.”  


I glanced between them, “Would you be interested in-”  


“Yes.” They both exclaimed, jumping to their feet.  


“Oh. Good. We’re going to Ostagar, then. As soon as possible.”  


“So, right now?” Neria shouldered a bag, Solana mirroring her.  


“Yeah. Yes.” I narrowed my eyes at the two of them.  


I introduced them all, Duran immediately flattering the mages. I suppressed a sigh. It had been like that the whole trip here; Duran had flirted over the top with Natia. Nonstop.  


Neria ruffled my hair, “You mentioned this a long time ago, and I told Sol about it. I figured you’d be good on your word eventually.”  


I flattened my hair back down, my eyes slits, “That explains a lot. Do not ever do that again. I don’t like my hair being touched.”  


“I know.” She shrugged, smirking.  


Well, f-  


“Is there anyone else we need to pick up?” Solana asked softly, her shyness returning full force.  


I hesitated. Something wasn’t sitting right. Something was wrong.  


“What’s the date?” I murmured to the elf.  


Her eyes lit up, “Well…. It was the eighth month when we fell asleep last night, but when we woke up this morning, it was the fifth. The first day of the fifth month.”  


I blinked, my mind reeling. Had I somehow drawn them in time with me? Five months back? What things were we changing? I prayed this went well, though I had my doubts.  


*** *** ***  


“Ah. Anastasia. How did you- Who are-” the guard straightened up, hailing me.  


“Hi, Gerald!” I smiled brilliantly, barely remembering his name, “Do you know where Duncan is by chance? He had me go greet some other recruits because he was busy.”  


“Yeah, he’s by your camp.”  


“Thank you! I’ll stop and chat with you later.” I waved, passing him.  


“This is before the battle, I take it?” Neria whispered.  


I nodded, keeping an eye out for Duncan. I had no idea how I would go about explaining the situation without him thinking me mad.  


“Ana.” A deep voice called out.  


There he was, standing by the fire.  


“Wait here. I have to talk to him about something really quick.” I sprinted away before anyone could say anything.  


“I can explain.” I blurted, holding up my hands.  


“Is that…prince Aeducan? And the winner of the Proving?” his words turned to a mumble, “What was the girl’s name? Natia?”  


I nodded mutely.  


“How did you happen upon them?” he glanced at them again, “And are those…mages?” a sharp look directed my way.  


“Yes. I can explain.” I took a deep breath, lowering my voice, “The secret I told you about. I’m….” I felt dizzy suddenly, swaying.  


“Ana.” He reached out and grabbed my elbow, “Here, sit down.”  


I sat on one of the logs strewn in front of the fire, Duncan crouching in front of me.  


“Sorry. I don’t know….” I straightened, alarmed, “I might be waking up soon.”  


He raised an eyebrow, staying silent.  


“I’m…not going to make any sense, and I doubt you’ll believe me, but I’m asleep right now. Five months in the future. I, uhm, met the dwarves almost two weeks ago, and the mages are…. Well, they’re from the future, too. If you went to the Circle right now, you’d find them there. I don’t know how it will effect everything, but they need to be Grey Wardens.”  


His eyes lowered to the ground.  


I bit my lip, fighting the childish urge to swing my legs.  


“I have visions, and they need to be a part of us. They need to be Wardens. I didn’t know what to do, other than come to you.” I hung my head.  


He chuckled softly. My head snapped up.  


“We will have to do a second Joining, though, am I right?”  


I nodded, mumbling, “It would be bad for me to meet myself.”  


“We can do it before your own, if you prefer.” He offered, standing.  


“Could we? I’d like that, yes.” I took the hand he held out, letting him pull me to my feet.  


“The ritual is already prepared, so we should do it now.”  


I waved everyone over, “Would now be alright with you guys?”  


Various noises of agreement made me smile. The dizzy feeling came again, causing me to reach out and grab Duncan’s wrist.  


“Are you alright, Ana?” he asked, concerned.  


“Yes. I’m fine.” I replied, my words stilted, “Let’s get started.”


	26. Chapter 26

Obligatory Chapter Heading:  
Chapter 26:

 

 

Everyone survived.  


Duncan gave me an appraising look, smiling softly, “You were right. They belong as our brother and sisters.”  


I nodded, preoccupied, “There’s more. There’s going to be more.”  


He bowed his head in thought, finally saying, “If you come after this, I will try to prepare. If you happen to come before…You will have to explain again.”  


I glanced up at him, “It’ll be after, or you would have already understood.”  


He blinked at me, taken aback, “I…. Your eyes.”  


“What about them?” said eyes narrowed as I frowned.  


“They are,” he crouched, putting his face extremely close to mine, “silver. A glowing silver.”  


I ran through my old memories as fast as I could, not finding anything that would explain it away.  


“I have no idea why….” My words died at the expression on his face.  


Incredulous.  


“They’ve changed back.” He leaned away, thoughtful.  


My eyelids were suddenly heavy, almost too heavy for me to keep my eyes open. I was just so…  


“…tired…. Need sleep….” Mush mouth assaulted me, syllables running together.  


He put a hand on my shoulder, steadying me, “Do you need to rest?”  


“They…can’t be here for the…battle.” I yawned, tears of exhaustion falling down my cheeks.  


A mumbled “bye” left my lips right before I succumbed, slipping in to oblivion.  


*** *** ***  


“Anastasia!” someone cried out close by.  


“I swear on all that is holy, the next person who wakes me up by shouting my name….!” I flew off the bed, glaring around me.  


Zevran stood, arms crossed and eyebrow raised. Silent. My cheeks pinked as I swayed on my feet again. He lunged across the room, sweeping me up in his arms, eyes tight with concern.  


“Have you actually slept at all?” he asked quietly as he laid me down on the mattress.  


“I-” I paused, cutting myself off, “I’m not sure. I went back, and I saved some dwarves and made them and two mages Wardens.”  


“You…will have to explain that later, my dear.” He frowned, feeling my forehead, “You’ve a fever.”  


“If I fall asleep again, I might not be asleep. Not really. I don’t know how it works.” I moaned, blurting, “But this is miserable. Why am I so whiny?”  


“Because, my dear, you are…” he went and soaked a cloth in a water basin on the armoire, “for all intents and purposes, still a mere child. No matter the lives you lived previously. You have the temperament of a human child.”  


“Anyone else, and I would argue.” I pouted, my bottom lip jutting out slightly which only added to my distress, “How long was I out for, this time?”  


He gently pushed me on to my back, placing the cloth on my forehead, then sat on the edge of the bed, “Only a few hours. I hadn’t intended to wake you, but when I peeked in to the room, you were shaking and your hands were fisted in the sheets.”  


I closed my eyes, taking that in.  


“If the fever started while you were sleeping, you might have had….” He trailed off.  


“I might have had what?” my head tilted in his direction.  


“Strange dreams.” He finished haltingly, “And you feeling exhausted, even after a nap, could possibly be explained by it, as well.”  


He was right. It could all have been just one huge, weird dream.  


Except-  


I sat up without warning, the sudden movement surprising Zevran, and he inhaled sharply as the cloth landed on his lap.  


“What-”  


“Wait. I’m wearing my boots.” I looked down at myself, “And all the rest of my armor. When I laid down, I was still wearing the pretty dress Leliana had picked out for me. And, here. I got an injury. It circles almost all the way around my ankle. I didn’t even tell the other,” I paused, “Wardens, now, I suppose.”  


I peeled off one of the boots, pulling the sock off with it, and there it was.  


The elf whistled, reaching out and touching the angry pink semicircle gently.  


“If Wynne or Morrigan are around, I might ask one of them to see if they can do something about it.”  


“Does it hurt?”  


“Nope. Well, not right now. And I didn’t notice it earlier. It’s weird. It comes and goes. Truthfully, I’d forgotten it, until just now.” I shook my head.  


A knock on the door made me jump. I was more out of it than I realized; I hadn’t heard anyone approach.  


Zevran winked at me, whispering, “I believe it is only Alistair,” right as the warrior’s voice came through it, “Ana, are you up?”  


I closed my eyes for a few seconds, gathering myself, before replying, “Yeah. You can come in.”  


He opened the door, his head poking in to the room, “Hey. You look like you haven’t slept in years.”  


I made a sour face, “Gee, thanks.”  


“That is not the way to a girl’s heart.” Zev threw in, “A lady is always the most beautiful you’ve ever seen.”  


“Yeah, yeah.” Ali rolled his eyes, then straightened and came over to the bedside, “What happened to your ankle?”  


“She and I were sparring, and I might have gotten a bit overzealous.” A smooth lie from the other man.  


I nodded, “I thought it would be fun to duel for, well, fun. Instead of trying to kill each other. And I want a rematch. This doesn’t count.”  


“You nearly took her foot off!”  


“It’s not that serious. I swear.” I defended.  


“I was just about to fetch Wynne or Morrigan, to see what they can do for her.” The assassin leveled a cool gaze at the warrior, “Will you stay with her until one of them comes?”  


Alistair’s head bobbed rapidly, “Yes. Of course.”  


He called out after Zevran, “I’m sorry.”  


“It is fine, mi amigo.” Was the reply as the door shut, leaving the two of us alone.  


I groaned internally, trying to stay awake.  


“Did you… fight in the room?” Alistair asked awkwardly, staring hard at my ankle.  


“Uh. No. That wouldn’t have worked; there’s not enough space in here. We snuck out through the window and left the city.” It took everything in me to not wince at the lie. It was so bad.  


He raised an eyebrow, “Is this where I accuse you of lying? And we have a huge fight?”  


My eyes were slits. Tread carefully, I thought.  


“I was joking!” he waved his hands through the air, chuckling nervously.  


"Why are you…. Are you sweating?” I blinked, frowning.  


A heavy sigh as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other and back, “I don’t handle conflict well.”  


“Neither do I, as you remember.” I said pointedly.  


He cringed, “Yeah. Sorry about bringing that up.”  


“Alistair.” He raised his head grudgingly, finally looking at me again, “What do you want?”  


Heaving another sigh, he ran a hand through his hair, “I feel…. I don’t know. Something told me you weren’t okay, but you clearly are? I don’t understand it.”  


“Could it be because we’re Grey Wardens? I mean, I haven’t had anyone sit down with me and explain what being us means.” I got quieter as I talked, until it was barely a whisper.  


He tilted his head from side to side, “Maybe. When I asked Duncan, he said ‘you’ll see,’ but that didn’t really answer anything.”  


“Are there other Wardens? Because between the two of us, we know next to nothing about the Order, and-”  


“There are probably Wardens still in Weisshaupt, in the Anderfells, but they won’t be coming to Ferelden any time soon.”  


“Why not? There’s a Blight. Isn’t it our job to stop it?”  


He nodded, stepping closer and glanced around, “There are posters hanging about. I’m surprised you didn’t see any while you were with Leliana. The Grey Wardens have been labeled as traitors to the crown.” His knuckles turned white as he fisted his hands, “Loghain has told everyone that the Wardens are responsible for King Cailan’s death. So, the entire order has been banned from Ferelden.”  


I stared without seeing. We were alone in this. Truly alone. Even if we somehow managed to meet with the other Wardens, the ones Duncan helped me with, there were only six Grey Wardens in all of Ferelden? How were we to defeat so many enemies?  


I felt the bed dip, causing me to look around. Alistair had sat on the edge of the bed, watching me worriedly.  


“Are you alright?”  


“I’m just thinking. This is big, for two Wardens, isn’t it?”  


He picked up the cloth, now dry, and tossed it across the room. I’m sure he was aiming to get it in the basin, but only a corner made it. My eyes widened as the bowl wobbled and tipped over, the water jumping ship.  


Instinctively, I flung my hands out. Then, I closed my eyes, waiting for the explosion.  


The basin hung in midair, the water frozen in a perfect arc. It resembled an art piece, really.  


The silence dragged on for what felt like an eternity, until….  


“Ana…. Anastasia…. What…. What did you just….” Every time he started, words fled.  


This was not how I pictured him finding out. I had thought I would gather the courage to have a conversation with him. He had handled the vision thing well enough.  


The door swung open, revealing the scene to Morrigan and Zevran.  


Oh, f-  


Zevran ushered Morrigan in to the room and shut the door, eyeing the display of magic.  


“It is kind of… flashy, my dear.” He shook his head in mock distaste.  


A hysterical giggle escaped me, and I clapped a hand over my mouth, tears threatening to fall. Only he could make jokes at a time like this.  


“I…. You told me you were a normal girl.” Alistair’s words came out sounding strangled.  


“I did.”  


“Why?” his gaze never left the basin, “Why didn’t you just tell me? After everything I’ve told you, you, what? Didn’t trust me enough to tell me? Didn’t trust me enough to know it wouldn’t freak me out?”  


“You’re not exactly the picture of calm now, princeling.” Morrigan observed dryly.  


“I’m not talking to you.” He snarled at her, causing her to blink and take a step back, then he rounded on me again, “I’m talking to my fellow Grey Warden.” He spat, sarcasm dripping from the title.  


The assassin was between us in an instant, shoving Alistair off the bed and through the door, “Out.”  


“This is why apostates do not admit to having magic.” The mage’s golden eyes studied me with the barest hint of concern.  


An arm wrapped around my shoulders. I glanced beside me, seeing Zevran had somehow sat next to me and was pulling me close to him.  


I buried my face in his shoulder and cried.  


I had made things so much worse than they would have been if I had just told him from the start. I had done so with Duncan, so why not Alistair? It wasn’t as if mages were frowned upon in the Wardens. We took all sorts.  


“Let me have a look at your ankle, little Warden.” She murmured before brushing her fingertips across the skin.  


A shiver ran through me, making me shake uncontrollably. It had more to do with my sorrow and pain, than her touch, but she apologized quietly all the same.  


All too soon, the door was shutting behind her, too.  


The elf sat with me until I fell asleep that night, trying to keep me occupied by recounting several of his missions for the Crows.  


It was a long time before my eyelids grew heavy.


	27. Chapter 27

Obligatory Chapter Heading:  
Chapter 27:

 

 

The weeks that passed were tense. Alistair wasn’t speaking to me, which made things harder on everyone. At first. As the days dragged one in to another, I talked to Leliana, Wynne, and Sten. Asked them if they would go with him for a while whenever he had it in his head to do random missions throughout the city. The two women readily agreed, curious but not wanting to pry. Sten, on the other hand, had merely stared at me. He’d ended up going with them anyway, so I’d assumed that had been his way of saying yes.  


Zevran and Morrigan accompanied me the majority of the time, Seraphine staying in the Pearl to keep out of trouble and sight.  


So far, Alistair and his group had done the “good” jobs, leaving us to work with the more unsavory types. Which was just fine with me, and Zevran agreed that the three of us were better equipped than Alistair and the others were to deal with it.  


The warrior took care of the White Falcon mercenaries that were making a scene at the Pearl the other day and the Crimson Oars, who had gotten rowdy at the Gnawed Noble Tavern. Even dealt some old fashioned back alley justice to a few pockets of baddies in the criminal districts.  


While they had done that, Zevran had talked to the bartender at the Gnawed Noble Tavern and gotten a hold of sensitive information. With Zevran working on “K’s” jobs and Morrigan and I focusing on “D’s” (though we refused to do the ones that required us to leave Denerim), we quickly came to the realization that the two factions were rapidly gaining power in Denerim, and we’d gotten caught in the middle.  


Letters had arrived for us shortly after completing our respective jobs.

 

Ours read:  


To the Mercenaries, from ‘D.’  


People who prefer hands-on, not plying with trinkets. We are alike, you and I.  


I’m sick of journeymen changing things just to make their name. And I’m tired of trying to make friends. Business is business, not who likes who. It’s time to set an example.  


Young “K” is becoming too much of a headache. I want him dead. No whispers, no setting plots in motion. Everyone knows he’s after my territory. No point in hiding the act now. In fact, I’ll spread the word and his lieutenants will find you. You can take it. You’ve handled far worse, surely.

Zevran’s read:  


‘D’ won’t make room. He sees everything as an attack. It’s kind of sad, but who am I to disappoint? He’s making moves against me, and I need to get there first. My way. I’ve made a lot of friends, something “D” has never found valuable, and they are not your typical suspects. A simple nod from a stranger and they will add their voices to various and sundry accusations. I need someone who can move freely to do this and confirm the action with our Denerim guard contact. I will be most grateful and generous, but you should know that it is certain to make you an enemy of ‘D.’

 

“I think we should do it.” I sat on the bench in the city square, swinging my legs like the child I was.  


Zevran, leaning against the wall beside me, nodded his head, “I agree.”  


Morrigan glowered at us, “I do not wish to become any more involved than we already are.”  


I frowned up at her, “But they’ve gained so much ground, on both sides. If we don’t intervene, there might be a full-on war for territory. A lot of people would get caught in the middle, if that happened.”  


“That doesn’t concern us.”  


“When does it concern us, then? When there’s no one left in the city, except criminals and thugs? When the people of the country’s capitol no longer feel safe enough to leave their homes? What good will any of this be, if we don’t restore what little order there is?”  


She stared at me, her teeth grinding, before throwing up her arms, “Fine! I can see that I won’t change your mind. Do what you will.”  


“Will you still help us?” I mumbled, my legs stilling.  


“Of course. That is why I joined you, after all, was it not?”  


Zevran stretched, putting his hands behind his head, “Who do you think we should help?”  


“’K’.” I said without a moment’s hesitation.  


“I agree. He seems the more amiable of the two.”  


“It’s not just that.” I shook my head again, looking up at the sky, “’D’ very obviously doesn’t care about the people doing his dirty work. He’s already alerted “K’s” guards to the possibility of us going after him, which I think is just ridiculous. Also, ‘K’ is in with the city guards. I’ve talked to a lot of them over these last few weeks, gathering information, and they’re all good people.” I sighed, “None of them would side with someone bad. So, I say ‘K’.”  


Both of them nodded, and I stood.  


“Let’s go.”  


“Right now?” the mage blinked.  


“Yes. The sooner, the better. That way, we won’t have to watch our backs for if ‘K’ sends someone to find his would-be assassins.”  


Another letter had been dropped off with the barkeep. Zevran went in and claimed it; it was a list of names. Gorim, Sister Theohild, and the tranquil proprietor of the Wonders of Thedas. Did the man not have a name…?  


We were to nod and wink at each of them, then check in with the Denerim guard contact.  


It went as planned, though I was the one to do it. Who would suspect a child to be delivering a signal from the seedy underbelly of the criminal world?  


Gorim grinned and nodded back at me. Sister Theohild, who was saying the Chant of Light all wrong and messing up even the simplest of phrases, gave me an exaggerated wink and nod back. She’d winked several times, actually. The tranquil acted as if I hadn’t done anything, but I knew he’d understood.  


The guard contact returned the nod, warning me, “Be careful traveling around Denerim, okay, child?”  


“Yes, sir.” I saluted, walking away.  


*** *** ***  


As expected, we were indeed ambushed. “D’s” men cornered us, two or three of them talking about how I wasn’t to be trusted. How I had turned against them. I rolled my eyes. For a criminal organization, they weren’t the brightest.  


The fight didn’t last long, the men dropping like flies within minutes.  


“Here.” Zevran held out a rolled up paper.  


I unfurled it, revealing “D’s” whereabouts. Good. They really were idiots.  


“Trap.” I murmured.  


He nodded.  


Morrigan sighed and flexed her hands, “Let us be on our way, then. I suppose you don’t want to keep them waiting.”  


I grinned, “You’re right. Let’s go!” I fist pumped, giggling to myself.  


They stared at me, mirrored bemused expressions on their faces.  


“What?” I shrugged, “I’ve always wanted to do that.”  


*** *** ***  


“D” had been easy to find, as well, and he was also ranting at us. An arrow between the eyes shut him up. Ah, blissful silence.  


With that taken care of, we’d returned to the Tavern, Zevran letting the barkeep know the deed had been done.  


Zev whistled when he reached us, holding out a coin purse. A huge coin purse.  


“Did you count it yet?” Morrigan eyed it suspiciously, almost as if she thought it would get up and walk away.  


He shook his head, “No. But we can do that out of the public eye.”  


We walked back to the Pearl, no one saying anything. I was thinking about what kind of connections ‘K’ had, if we could call him one of ours.  


“Wait. Don’t touch anything.” My eyes roamed the room. Someone had been here.  


An envelope rested on my pillow.  


I searched the room, while Zevran left to go ask the proprietress if she had seen anyone. Morrigan stood outside the door, glaring daggers at passersby.  


“Her lips loosened after a few sovereigns were on the table.” He chuckled, finding it humorous what a bit of coin could do, “A boy, around your age, snuck in right before we got here. She said she hasn’t seen him leave yet.”  


I picked up the envelope, opened it, and pulled the paper out carefully, reading aloud:

 

“Your name is on everyone’s lips. The whole city has been looking for you, and here you are, right under everyone’s noses. I like that.  


No matter your reason for helping me, you can count me among your friends. I hope to work with you again in the future, little vixen.  


‘K’  


Oh, and I recommend visiting the market around nine tonight, by the Chantry. I know the sky is lovely at that time of night.”

 

“Sounds like a trap.” Morrigan sniffed.  


“I do not think so. Whoever ‘K’ is, he is obviously impressed with you. Not the assassin or the apostate working with you. He even knows who you are, and wants to work with you in the future.” Zevran had wandered over to the window while I was reading and now stared outside, “I think you should go. Not alone, of course.”  


I rolled my eyes, “I’m perfectly capable of extricating myself from traps and fighting through ambushes by myself.”  


“And what if they were to come here and have a go at your companions? Maybe somehow manage to capture one of us alive? Or dead. Would you still fight?”  


“Yes. Just not how they would expect.” I tapped my chin, deep in thought.  


If Seraphine wasn’t so noticeably Mabari, I could take her with me, but everyone was on the lookout for a child with a war hound. If only we had another kind of-  


“Morri….” I clasped my hands in front of me, “Will you come with me?”  


“I will not pretend to be your mother again.” she all but growled.  


The elf snickered, drawing her ire. He held up his hands, trying to quell his laughter.  


“No, no.” I shook my head, “Will you come with me as a cat? Or a dog that isn’t Mabari? If I have an animal with me….”  


“She will be less suspicious and better protected.” Zevran continued where I left off, trying to appeal to the mage.  


She narrowed her eyes at us, resting them on me for the most part, “I now understand what you meant when you said you did not like us ganging up on you. I will do it, but I will not like it.”  


I ran over and gave her a hug, “Thank you, Morri. It’ll help both of you feel better about the situation, I’m sure of it.”  


She slowly relaxed, even patting me on the back several times, before gently pushing me away.  


“What will you be?” I asked as she went to leave the room.  


“I will alter my wolf spell, to accommodate the lesser lapdog breed.” She barely got the words out before closing the door behind her.  


“You have a few hours yet. What will you do in the meantime?” He inquired, still leaning by the window.  


“We should get something to eat. I haven’t eaten all day.” I sighed as my stomach grumbled.  


He tsked, shaking his head, “Isn’t there a saying about Grey Wardens and how they eat? You are the exception, it appears. Let us go find something for you.”  


I crossed my arms, mock glowering, “Yeah, yeah. I’m the rare exception to a lot of things. Yuk it up.”  


Zevran blinked at me, giving me a blank look, “’Yuk it up?’”  


I blew out a gust of air, “It means clowning around. Joking. Stuff like that. Let’s just go.”  


It was going to be a long wait, if he kept it up.


	28. Chapter 28

Obligatory Chapter Heading:  
Chapter 28:

 

 

A man stood right outside Goldanna’s house, whistling a jaunty tune. I approached, staring up at the stars, Morrigan following behind me disguised as what I could only describe as a Chihuahua-shiatsu mix.  


“The sky is really pretty this time of night. I never noticed before.” I murmured with a friendly tone.  


He looked down at me, nodding wisely. He reminded me of Sten, the way he did that.  


“You think it’s pretty now, you should wait until around eleven. All the stars are out, and you can see every constellation clearly.” He sighed wistfully, “It’s beautiful.”  


I sat on the ground, pulling my knees up to my chest and gazed upward. The pup curled up beside me, and together, we waited.  


After what seemed like only minutes, the man parked himself on my other side, putting his hands behind his head, “What brings you out here, lass?”  


“A friend told me about the stars.” I replied.  


He nodded again, “Name’s Slim. Slim Couldry.”  


“I’m Ana. Anastasia Snow.” Morrigan lifted her head and gave a whimper. I patted her head.  


“You interested in work?”  


“For a friend?” I glanced at him from the corner of my eye, “Of course.”  


“Good, good. I hear there’s something for locksmiths and wallflowers.”  


“That sounds interesting. Could I hear more?”  


He chuckled, reaching out and ruffling my hair with familiarity, “There’s two jobs that are available right now, but they cost a little upfront. You get your money back, though, keeping what you’re given by the clients.”  


I nodded, tilting my head in thought, “How much?”  


“One gold and fifty silver, respectively.” He rubbed his hands together, blowing on them gently. The temperature had dropped while we were chatting, “So, are you interested?”  


The pup yipped, nudging my ankle. I put my hand on her back, pushing on her until she was lying down.  


“I’m more than interested.” I dug in my coin purse, pulling out the exact amount, “I’m in.”  


“Good, good.” He repeated, taking the money, “Lady Sophie, coincidentally the lover of Arl Rendon Howe, in the Gnawed Noble Tavern is in need of a locksmith. Her door is locked, and she’s lost the key. The barkeep hasn’t clue as to its whereabouts. Her personal guard is there, but she’s been run so ragged, she’s not been of much help to the Lady. It’s a shame, really.”  


I tucked the information away, nodding for him to go on.  


“The wallflower one, well, you need to just not be seen. It’s simple, really.” His tone was sage-like, as if he was giving the secret to peace, “There’s a maid who is going to be visiting the marketplace later today. Around noon, or shortly after, I should think. She’ll be carrying a purse on her. Not a coin purse, mind you. Though, if both somehow turn up missing, that would be something.” He laughed quietly.  


I grinned. I had no idea why I was going to help this man, who was obviously a criminal, but something about him told me I would be better off if I did.  


“Alright.” I stood and stretched, “Do you want to look at the stars again tonight?”  


“That would be great. I’d love to have your company again, little vixen.”  


My smile faded. He winked, having gotten up with me, and walked off. Whistling again. Morrigan bit my ankle.  


The walk back to the Pearl was tense. I was not happy with how Morrigan had acted.  


“Damn ankle-biter.” I muttered under my breath.  


“What was that?” her voice came from just behind me. She had changed back to her human form.  


“You heard me! I called you an ankle-biter!” I hissed as I opened the door to my room, “We’ll talk after I get some sleep, you ANKLE-BITER!”  


With that, I slammed the door. Morrigan could fill Zevran in. I was going to bed, and that was that.  


*** *** ***  


“Wake up!” a very male voice yelled, jolting me in to awareness.  


I glanced around and groaned. Not again. Where was I, this time?  


I was in a cell of some sort, with a soldier glaring at me.  


“Get up.” He barked.  


I stood, uncertain of what else to do. My head was pounding, my vision slightly blurry, and my hands were tied with rope. I narrowed my eyes at the man.  


He rolled his eyes and smirked, his lips curling in a snarl-like way, “What? Had to get you to wake up somehow.” Walked around to stand behind me, “Now, get.”  


Large hands shoved me forward and out of the cell.  


“Where are you taking me?” I frowned, putting as much innocence in to my tone as I could.  


“Shut up.” he prodded me.  


Cells lined either side of the hall he forced me down, a few of them occupied by... elves? A knot formed in my stomach. Wherever I was, it wasn't going to be a fun time.  


He grabbed my arm, jerking me to a stop outside of a wooden door, “Wait here. Don't you dare move.” a glare directed at me as he opened the door and went in to the next room.  


Looking around, trying to figure things out, I noticed something move. Someone had ducked around a corner, hiding from sight.  


“Hello? Can you help me?” I lifted my bound wrists in front of me, whispering just loud enough for the other person to hear.  


Red hair slowly came in to view, followed by a face. An elf.  


“Why are you here?” he hissed, eyes darting every which way.  


“I don't know. Where even am I? Can you tell me?”  


His eyes widened, locking on me, “Denerim.”  


I bit my lip. The door started creaking behind me. I waved my hands at him to hide again.  


“Come on.” the guard reappeared, pulling me through the doorway.  


More silence. More holds. Whoever owned this place needed a decorator.  


A shove in the middle of my back sent me tumbling in to another alcove, the sound of metal clanging telling me he had locked me in. I inched toward the bars, peeking out.  


Movement signaled his approach before he came in to view. The elf had come to investigate.  


“Who are you?” he asked softly.  


“I'm Anastasia.” I tested the rope by tugging my wrists apart. Or rather, trying to. There was no give at all.  


“I'm Soris. What brings you to the Arl's dungeons?” he raised an eyebrow, glancing at my bindings.  


I shook my head, reaching in to my boot and slipping a knife free. Used it to cut the rope. The fool guard didn't bother to check me, I realized afterward.  


“He never checked.” I muttered, shaking my head again, “What a bad guard.”  


The elf blinked at me, his mouth hanging open, as I pulled out a hair pin. The door swung open after only two tries of picking the lock.  


“What are you doing here? You weren't locked up like I was.”  


“The Arl's son kidnapped a group of elves. I'm here to break them out.”  


“Do you want some help?” I offered, putting my tools back in place.  


“You're a little girl.” he declared.  


“Thank you, Captain Obvious.” I rolled my eyes, “Do you want help or not? I'm more than a child.”  


He nodded slowly, “Will you help me?”  


“Of course. Do you know where they are?”  


“In the dungeons, somewhere. I haven't found them yet.”  


“They might have moved them.” I frowned, “What do they look like? I'll need to know, if I'm to search.”  


“They're all women.” he gritted his teeth, “Two of them are wearing wedding dresses, two others are in regular dresses, and there's a Chantry Sister among them, too.”  


All women? Who would kidnap- Oh. Oh.  


“Do you know the layout of this building, perchance?” I asked.  


“No. I wish I did. It would make everything so much easier.”  


“Did you come here alone?”  


“No. There's another elf, Kallian's groom-to-be.”  


“She's one of the women here?”  


He swallowed hard, his head bobbing rapidly.  


I averted my eyes, stepping free of my prison, “Let's get looking.”  


*** *** ***  


“You there, what are you doing?” one of the men dressed in armor called out, making me wince. Had Soris been spotted?  


I ran out in to the hall, just in time to watch as another elf fell. Blood splattered everywhere as he stared up at the ceiling, unseeing.  


A howl of rage filled the air, a blur of white flying past me and tackling one of the guards.  


“Nelaros!” Soris hollered from one of the rooms, coming in to view as I realized the blur of white was a person.  


And she dispatched the humans with ease.  


I held up my hands as she rounded on me, her eyes flashing.  


“Kallian, no! She's helping me! She's the girl I told you about!” he cried, jumping between us.  


She dropped her weapons, the ringing steel from the daggers harsh in the silence, and crouched by the downed elf.  


“Nelaros.... Why did you have to come? Why?” she keened, her voice breaking my heart, “The humans will pay for this.... I swear it.”  


I flexed my right hand, trying to distract myself from her pain, “Where are the others?”  


Her eyes darted to me, narrowing, “The Chantry Sister is dead, and the others were taken to Vaughan's private rooms.” she spat the words.  


The left a bad feeling in my stomach, the knot growing bigger. We had to hurry.  


“Let's go. We need to get to your friends as soon as possible.” I glanced back the way I'd come.  


“You're right.” she touched her fiance's cheek, then gathered herself and stood, “All we have to do is find where the guards are more heavily posted.”  


Soris and I nodded, following after her.  


*** *** ***  


A red haired elf sat huddled in the middle of the room, hugging herself.  


“My, my. What have we here?” One of the men standing around her turned toward the sound of the door opening. Vaughan.  


“Don't worry; we'll make short work of the two elves. Are you lost, little girl?” the one to the right was extremely condescending.  


“Quiet, you idiot! They're covered in enough blood to fill a tub. What do you think that means?” the first one scolded.  


“It means your guards are dead.” Kallian snarled, stepping forward.  


“All right, let's not be too hasty here. Surely we can talk this over....”  


“If you have something to say, say it.” her tone demanding, she crossed her arms. The picture of impatience.  


“Here's out situation. You are skilled, obviously. We fight here, perhaps you could even manage to kill us.... My father won't let that go. Your pigsty of an alienage will be burned to the ground. Or you turn and walk away... with forty sovereigns added to your purses. You take that money and leave Denerim tonight. No repercussions, and you can go wherever you like.”  


“What about the women? Will you let them go?” I chimed in.  


“The women stay. They'll go home tomorrow, slightly worse for wear, and you'll be long gone. That's the deal. Take it or leave it.”  


Soris and Kallian exchanged looks. I waited in silence for their verdict.  


“I'll enjoy killing you.” she laughed gleefully, knocking her daggers against each other.  


“Bah! I always regret talking to knife-ears! Now I'll just gut your ignorant carcasses, instead!”  


Soris and I went to either side of the room, me on the right and him on the left, leaving Kallian to deal with Vaughan. The fight was over nearly before it had begun; the lackeys stood no chance against us, and Kallian destroyed the Arl's son.  


“He... he's dead.” Soris ran over to her, breathing heavily, “Tell me we did the right thing, Cousin.”  


Cousins. They didn't really look alike, but okay.  


“What's important is that Shianni is safe.” she replied, her attention drifting to the elf still hugging herself.  


“I... I'll check the back room for the others. Shianni needs you.” with that, he walked away.  


Kallian knelt by Shianni.  


“D-don't leave me alone... please... please, take me home.” the smaller elf managed to get out around her sobs.  


“Everything will be alright, now.”  


“So much blood. I... I can't stand to look at it. It's... everywhere.” she grabbed her savior's arm, urgency taking over, “You killed them, didn't you? You killed them all.”  


“Like dogs, Shianni. Like dogs.”  


“Good. Good....”  


Soris walked back in with one other elf. I bit my lip, hoping she wasn't the only other survivor.  


“Is... she going to be all right?” the new elf sounded hesitant, her voice going up an octave or two.  


“Let's hope so.” Kallian murmured.  


“Shianni's strong. She'll recover.” it sounded more like she was trying to convince herself.  


“Er... we should go. Soon. As in, now.” Soris interrupted.  


“Good thought.” the dual-wielder helped Shianni to her feet.  


“I'll take the rear guard. I can't wait to leave this place.” he shuddered.  


“Who is that?” Shianni whispered, staring at me with wide eyes.  


My eyes dropped to the floor, “Your friend found me. He helped me get free, so I helped him find you all.”  


She walked over to me, “You don't seem like the other humans I've met.”  


I snorted derisively, “I've never met humans like them before. They shouldn't even be labeled as human. They were disgusting.”  


She laughed quietly, her voice trembling. Everything about her trembled, actually.  


“Will you be returning to the alienage, now?” I asked.  


They all nodded.  


“I have to get these weapons back to Duncan.” Soris sighed, looking at them.  


“Duncan? Grey Warden Duncan?”  


“Yeah. Do you know him?”  


“...In passing.” I muttered, unsure of if he knew me yet.


	29. Chapter 29

Obligatory Chapter Heading:  
Chapter 29:

 

 

Duncan's head whipped around as we approached. I should have just left. I shouldn't have followed after them. I had known he would sense the bond. I felt so stupid. Maybe he wouldn't address it?  


His eyes widened, disbelief flitting across his face, before he regained his composure.  


The elder elf stepped forward, “You have returned. Has Shianni been hurt? Where is Tormey's daughter, Nola?”  


The other elf dressed in a wedding gown spoke up, her voice trembling, “Nola didn't make it. She resisted, and....”  


“... they killed her.” Shianni finished.  


"Nelaros, too. The guards killed him.” Soris.  


“I see. Would the rest of you ladies please take Shianni home? She needs rest.” the elder.  


It seemed I had been overlooked. I stood in silence.  


“Of course.” the first eagerly wrapped an arm around Shianni, leading her away.  


“Now tell me: what happened?” I started to get the feeling that he was actually ignoring me.  


“Vaughan is dead.” Kallian spoke softly.  


“Then the garrison could already be on their way. You have little time.” Duncan warned.  


“We may need to leave Denerim for a while.” she picked at her sleeve, not able to look the elder in the eye.  


“The guards are here!” another elf ran up, breathing heavily.  


They were out of time.  


“Don't panic. Let's see what comes of this.” the elder cautioned.  


Five guards approached, the one in the lead demanding, “I seek Valendrian, elder and administrator of the Alienage!”  


“Here, Captain. I take it you have come in response to today's disruption?” serenely, the elder elf focused on just what had happened with the wedding.  


“Don't play ignorant with me, elder. You will not prevent justice from being done.” the guard rolled his eyes, glaring around our group, “The Arl's son lies dead in a river of blood that runs through the entire palace! I need names, and I need them now!”  


Kallian stepped up, “I did it.”  


“You expect me to believe one woman did all of that?”  


“We are not all so helpless, Captain.” Valendrian.  


“You save many by coming forward.” the guards exchanged looks, their countenance changing to sympathy, “I don't envy your fate, but I applaud your courage.” then the leader announced loudly, “This elf will wait in the dungeons until the arl returns. The rest of you, back to your houses!”  


He had to keep up appearances.  


“Captain... a word, if you please.” Duncan motioned for him to meet off to the side, glancing at me as well.  


I followed the men.  


“What is it, Grey Warden? The situation is well under control, as you can see.”  


The other Warden stared at me for a beat before returning his attention to the conversation, “Be that as it may, I hereby invoke the Grey Warden's Right of Conscription. I remove this woman in to my custody.”  


Kallian murmured, “He can do that?”  


Duncan hadn't been quiet.  


“Son of a tied down- Very well, Grey Warden; I cannot challenge your rights, but I'll ask one thing: Get this elf out of the city. Today.”  


“Agreed.” the look on Duncan's face was comical. It was just 'duh.'  


“Now, I need to get my men on the streets before this news hits. Move out!” the guards dispersed.  


“You're with me now. Say your goodbyes, and see me when you're ready. We leave immediately.”  


Kallian nodded jerkily, blinking rapidly. She looked as if she thought she would wake up from a dream. Or a nightmare. She and Soris left, whispering.  


Valendrian bowed his head once, a sad expression on his face, and walked away wordlessly.  


“You are a Grey Warden.” it wasn't a question.  


“Yeah.” I sighed, not wanting to give too much away.  


“You match the girl I'm searching for, actually.” he crouched down, meeting me on my level, “But I was unaware she was a Warden already.”  


“Where are you looking? Here? I'm surprised you were hoping to find a human child in an elven alienage.” I countered.  


He chuckled, “No, not here. Near Highever. Near the villages surrounding the Cousland castle.”  


He had been actively looking for me? I had thought it was an accidental occurrence, but here he was, telling me it was on purpose.  


“Who told you to look for the child?”  


“A woman who could be mistaken for the child's sister.”  


My eyes raised to the sky. Future me had told him to look for past me? Was it to make sure I would become a Warden?  


What was my life? Seriously, just what was it?  


“It's... complicated.” I muttered, my eyes narrowing in thought.  


He waited for me to continue.  


“It seems like you have your hands full. I'll take Kallian, while you look for the child. We're meeting in Ostagar, right?” I asked as nonchalantly as I could. Would he push the issue? Or would he let me get away with changing the subject, “I have something to do before the battle, though, so it might take me a while to get there. I'm hoping to make it just in time.”  


He appraised me thoughtfully, his eyes shining. My eyes narrowed a little more.  


“That is acceptable. I will see you two in Ostagar.”  


Kallian joined us then, glancing back and forth between us, “I'm ready to go.”  


“You'll be coming with me. Duncan has another recruit to get.” I said in a no nonsense kind of way.  


Her eyebrows raised, “Okay. When are we leaving?”  


“Right now.” Duncan's voice rumbled through the air, signaling the end of the elf's normal life.  


I sighed to myself.  


*** *** ***  


“The Dalish?” my companion yelped in surprise, “We're going to see the Dalish? Are you serious?”  


I nodded slowly, “But we'll have to be careful. You're traveling with a human child, after all.”  


“Right. They're savages.” she sounded too excited at the prospect.  


I rolled my eyes. This girl, I swear.... She had been quiet until it was just the two of us, when she'd begun pestering me with question after question.  


How could I be a Grey Warden as such a young age? Could I show her what I could do? Could I teach her this? Or that? Or, oh, what about that? That looked amazing! I bet it would come in handy if the fight was difficult.  


“The Dalish aren't savages.” I suppressed a sigh, rubbing my temples, “They're just...”  


A rustle of dead leaves sounded behind us. I slowly lifted my hands in to the air, watching as Kallian followed my lead.  


“What brings you this deep in to the wood?” a feminine voice asked.  


“We seek the Dalish.” I spoke clearly, my heart pounding. I had never met a Dalish before. I was actually kind of terrified.  


“What business do you have with us, human?” an elf dropped out of the tree, landing in front of me.  


“I need to speak with your Keeper.” I met his eyes, my chin raised in determination.  


“Wow.” Kallian glanced around as more elves seemed to suddenly appear, “The Dalish are real.”  


That caught the man's focus. He gave her a once over, motioning for her to relax.  


“You're from an alienage?”  


“Yes.” she snapped to attention.  


He motioned to another elf, “Fenarel, go speak to the Keeper. Ask her what we should do.”  


“Of course.” Fenarel darted out of sight, presumably returning to the clan.  


Something tugged at my consciousness. Something dark. My head shot up, as I realized what it was.  


“Darkspawn.” was all I said before I bolted.  


“A Grey Warden?!” I heard him shout.  


“Wait!” Kallian called out, running after me.  


Several elves joined in pursuit.  


When we were just outside of their range, I whirled around, “Do not engage.” I ordered.  


The elves blinked at me, whispers filling the air.  


“Do you think us incapable?” the leader of the group demanded disdainfully.  


“No. I think you'll take down a dozen, each of you, but that won't matter when you get their blood on you and you get the taint.”  


That shut them all up.  


“If you want to use your archery skills, by all means. But do not melee. You will regret it, and it will somehow be my fault if you die.” I let my eyes rove over all of them before I continued on my way.  


I snuck in to their midst, hoping that since I was the only Warden, it would take them a few moments to sense me. To feel that I was different. I was right.  


I took seven down easily. Then they noticed me. The cacophony of roars reached me a second later, and I grinned. This was going to be fun. Whether I had archers on my side or not, it had been a while since I'd tested myself to such an extent.  


The creatures came in droves, the onslaught seeming to be never ending. When one fell, a dozen more took its place. Which was fine by me, but I was sure the elves were running low on arrows.  


An hour passed.  


The last of the darkspawn stood in a tight circle, their heads turning this way and that as they tried to figure out what was killing their brethren, giving the elves easy targets. I let them have the last of the kills.  


I signaled for the all clear, toeing one of the bodies.  


“That was....” one elf began.  


“Amazing.” another finished.  


“I helped as best I could.” Fenarel said, his eyes wide, “But you had it under control. Is that the power of being a Grey Warden?”  


I shook my head, “I'm just well-trained.”  


I let my eyes wander, trying to figure out where they had all come from.  


“What is it?” the leader asked, frowning, “They're all dead. Why do you-”  


“What's around here? Any caves?” I interrupted, a stern expression on my face.  


“Yes.” A woman spoke up, “It's not too far from here.”  


“There is?” his frown deepened, “But the scouts said there weren't any. When did you see such a place?”  


“It wasn't that long ago. A few weeks, maybe? I'd forgotten until just now. I'm sorry.”  


“Did you explore it?” I latched on to that information.  


“N-no.” she said, reminding me of a deer.  


“Can you take me to it?” I stared off in the direction she had pointed out, “I think that's where they came from.”  


“Really?” the leader snorted derisively, “Why? That's kind of a leap, isn't it? What would lead you to make that assumption?”  


“Darkspawn come from underground.” I said slowly, as if he were the child, “So it stands to reason that the cave might hold an entrance to the Deep Roads. The ancient dwarves excavated almost the entirety of the continent, thousands of years ago.”  


“Intriguing.” the woman murmured, “I can take you.”  


“Will you take Kallian back to speak to your clan, while we do this?” I asked no one in particular, “I want as few people with me as possible, to make sure no one gets infected unnecessarily.”  


Fenarel stepped forward, nodding, “I was coming to tell you that Keeper Marethari has accepted your request for an audience. She wanted to meet the elf traveling with you, as well.”  


“Kallian? Is that alright?” our eyes locked.  


She looked like she was struggling with an inner debate, but she relented easily enough, “Yeah. I want to meet as many Dalish as I can. I never thought it would be possible....”  


“Lead the way.” I gestured for my new guide that I was ready.  


It didn't take long to reach the cave. Nothing of note happened, but I became weary when I spied the girl lying on her back in front of the entrance.  


“Who...?” I began, but cut myself off as I knelt by the prone figure, gently moving the white hair from her face, “Do you know this elf?”  


The woman paled, “Yes. That's Lyna. She and Tamlen went out hunting together this morning.”  


My eyes closed as I felt the familiar pull. The darkspawn had most likely surprised them, and she'd been infected. Where was this Tamlen, though?  


“We have to get her back to your Keeper. As soon as possible.”  


“What's wrong with her? Why isn't she waking up?”  


“She needs medical attention. Can you carry her?”  


“I can.” Fenarel melted from the shadows, “And I'll be fast.”  


“Tell your Keeper she's sick.” I hoped my expression conveyed what I didn't want to say aloud.  


He picked her up and left the way we'd come.  


“You don't want to go back?” I asked, mildly surprised.  


My guide shook her head, “Not if Tamlen is out here, somewhere, as well. He could be in the same position as Lyna, and I can't leave him to suffer when we could help him.”  


I nodded, “Be careful. There are signs of darkspawn.”  


The cave hid a myriad of beasts within; from spiders to walking corpses to darkspawn. They all fell quickly. Not worth my time. There were only two large rooms and a single long walkway behind them that held a small alcove.  


“A mirror?” the elf with me questioned, glancing around like it was some kind of joke.  


“It's not just a mirror.” I murmured, reaching out and almost brushing my fingertips against the glass. I'd had a vision, shortly after I'd first arrived in Ferelden, about years in the future. An elf was talking to a pair of humans, telling them about Eluvians and the lore surrounding them. The elf had said she had found it when one of her own clans-people had been stricken with the Blight. Merrill, I think her name was.  


If this was the same mirror, and Mahariel was in her clan, that meant she was going to be important later in life. It would be interesting to get to know her.  


“You can go back, now. I'm going to stay here for a while.” my words were barely audible, the feeling of awe the mirror was giving off overshadowing everything else.  


The woman left silently, choosing not to argue.


	30. Chapter 30

Obligatory Chapter Heading:  
Chapter 30:

 

 

I stayed there for days, studying everything I could find, enchanted by the ruins.  


The elves kept bringing me food and water, making sure I was still alive before returning to their Keeper.  


On the third day, muted voices filled the otherwise silent rooms.  


“So these are the ruins? Interesting.” a female I knew but could quite place, “They’re definitely of human origin. Yet elven artifacts are scattered amongst them. Nothing explains the monsters, though. But we must find Tamlen-or what’s left of him. I can’t imagine he’s still alive with those creatures about.”  


Had one or two managed to slip by me? I frowned, disturbed at the thought. Though, perhaps, since I had fought a fair few during the last days, the sheer number of them could have hidden a couple here or there that decided to flee.  


“Don’t talk like that! You don’t know!” another voice, this one heated at the thought of finding Tamlen dead.  


“You’re right. We should explore farther before I go on about my fears. I’m sorry.” the first apologized, back-tracking fast.  


Three sets of footsteps proceeded the small group. I’d been staring at the mirror, but when they walked in, I turned and nodded in acknowledgment.  


“So you were the ones fighting darkspawn. I thought I heard combat.” I lied confidently. They had obviously been in a fight recently, with how much blood they were wearing. 

Plus, they had been talking about the darkspawn.  


My eyes fell upon Lyna, “You’re the elf I found in front of the cave, aren’t you? I’m surprised you have recovered.” I took a deep breath internally, centering myself for what I would have to say to the Keeper later.  


“So you’re Anastasia, the Grey Warden who saved me.” she eyed me.  


“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.” I bowed my head.  


“Andaran atish’an, Anastasia of the Grey Wardens. I am Merrill, the Keeper’s apprentice.” I hid my surprise. She looked exactly as she had in my vision, but I hadn’t made the connection until she’d introduced herself.  


“Did you battle all those creatures? By yourself?” Fenarel motioned behind him, indicating the corpses that littered the floor.  


“Yeah. I tried, at first, to drag the bodies to the sides of the rooms, but as you can see, there were a lot of them….” I trailed off for a moment, “You Keeper didn’t send you after me, did she?”  


“We’re looking for our brother Tamlen.” Lyna’s words were hushed. She didn’t want me to tell her I hadn’t seen him.  


“So you and your friend Tamlen both entered this cave? And you saw this mirror?” I asked.  


“You’re found some trace of Tamlen? He touched the mirror.” the hope in her eyes made me want to look away.  


“No, nor do I think I will.” the murmur was swallowed by the tension that had filled the air like fog, “I’ve heard of other Grey Wardens seeing artifacts like this mirror before; it is Tevinter in origin, used for communications. Over time, some of them simply...break. They become filled with the same taint as the darkspawn. Tamlen’s touch must have released it….” the words flowed from me, though I had no idea if any of it was true. There was a whispering in my mind, a subtle prod to speak the words, “It’s what made you sick-and Tamlen, soon, I presume.”  


I waited as the three digested that information.  


“Can we fix it?” determined, the white haired elf stared at the mirror as if it held all the secrets.  


“Unfortunately, no. It will taint those who come near it, now.” I closed my eyes, remembering the mirror from the vision. It had been broken and slowly, carefully put back together.  


I had to break it.  


“I do not fear this sickness. The Keeper knows how to cure it.” Merrill said with conviction.  


“She may have weakened it, but she cannot cure it. Your recovery is only temporary. I can sense the sickness in you, and it is spreading. Look inside yourself and you will see.” Lyna and I locked eyes for several minutes.  


“Then what should I do?” she asked softly.  


“First, we deal with the mirror. It is a pestilence and a threat.” there it was again-the word vomit. It was almost as if… had I taken another Warden’s place, by traveling through time?  


I slid one of my daggers free and approached the mirror cautiously, wondering if there were any traps I had failed to find earlier. The glass shattered as the blade connected, white light filling the small room.  


“It is done.” a declaration as my feet carried me toward them. I couldn’t sense the taint anymore from the now broken artifact, “Now, let’s leave this cursed place. I must speak with the Keeper immediately regarding your cure.”  


“What about Tamlen?” Fenarel asked, sounding confused.  


“There is nothing we can do.”  


“So he’s dead, then? Are you sure?”  


"Let me be very clear: There is nothing you can do for him. He’s been tainted for three days now, unaided. Through your Keeper’s healing arts and your own willpower, you did not die. But Tamlen has no chance. Trust me when I say that he is gone. Now, we should leave.”  


“Won’t there have been a body?” he persisted.  


“The darkspawn would have taken it.”  


The three of them exchanged looks. I knew why, too; had other darkspawn managed to slip away from the fighting? Had some survived in secret?  


“Why would they take his body? Not to… eat it, I hope….”  


“Darkspawn are evil creatures, and it’s best to leave it at that. I’m… sorry.”  


“Can we just leave the cave like this? Is it safe?” Lyna glanced around.  


“With the mirror destroyed, I doubt the darkspawn will return.”  


“Can we return later and search through the ruins? We could learn from many things here besides the mirror.” Merrill this time.  


“The cave is not safe-everything here was exposed to the mirror’s taint. If your people must come here, they should cleanse it with fire.”  


“Why not just tell us what the cure is?” If Fenarel opened his mouth one more time….  


I suppressed a sigh, “It’s not that simple. I would tell you more, but I must first speak with your Keeper.”  


With that, I’d effectively ended the conversation. The feeling of having another speaking through me was disorienting. It reminded me of Duncan, actually. Had he been meaning to come to the Dalish? Had I messed something up?  


“Very well. Let’s go back to camp.” Lyna ceded after almost five minutes of silence had passed, trying to reign in her companions.  


“I sense no other darkspawn nearby, so it’s safe. Lead on.” I murmured, motioning for them to proceed.  


*** *** ***  


The Keeper met us in the center of the camp, “I’m relieved you have returned! And I believe you are Anastasia.”  


I bowed my head, “I am. Are you the Keeper?”  


The older elven woman nodded, “I am Keeper Marethari.” she turned to the elves, “Dare I ask of Tamlen? What did you find of him?”  


“The Grey Warden says we will find nothing.” Lyna.  


“I see. Merrill, what about the mirror? Did you bring anything back?”  


“I can answer that, Keeper.” I interrupted hastily, “I destroyed the mirror.”  


“I intended to use it to find a cure for this mysterious illness. I trust you had good reasons for your actions?” she chastised.  


I started to feel a tiny bit guilty.  


“There is much to discuss, Keeper. I have learned a great deal since I entered that cave.” I squared my shoulders, shaking off the guilt.  


“Let us speak privately within my aravel then, Anastasia. Merrill, warn the hunters. If darkspawn are still about, I want the clan prepared.”  


“Ma nuvein, Keeper. Right away.” Merrill scurried off.  


“Da’len, allow me some time to speak with Anastasia. Seek us out at my aravel later, and we can discuss your cure.”  


“Very well, Keeper.” Lyna took a step backward, Fenarel following suit.  


“Tell Hahren Paivel what has occurred. He now has the sad task of preparing a service for the dead.” she took a moment to compose herself, “Follow me, Anastasia. I am eager to hear what you have to say.”  


To this day, I’m not really sure of what was said during that conversation. I only know that I had the unfortunate privilege of telling the Keeper that Lyna had a choice; join the Grey Wardens or die. The same as me.  


When I think back on it, that’s the thing that stands out the most to me. The look on the older woman’s face, as if she was comforted by that comparison.  


The next thing I remember with any clarity, was when Lyna came back to us.  


“Your Keeper and I have spoken, and we’ve come to an arrangement that concerns you.” I began, “My order is in need of help. You are in need of a cure. When I leave, I hope you will join me. You would make an excellent Grey Warden.”  


“I can’t just leave my clan.” she frowned, glancing back and forth between us.  


“And we would not send you away, but there is more at stake.” Keeper Marethari soothed, her tone sorrowful.  


“The darkspawn taint courses through your veins. That you recovered at all is remarkable. I remember when I was infected… I was weak and kept falling asleep at odd times. In fact, I was asleep for most of the journey to meet the Wardens. Like me, the taint will sicken you. It could kill you, or worse. The Grey Wardens can prevent that, but it means joining us.”  


“Will I be able to return to my clan?” her voice was so small. She had a look about her, as if she was feeling like a child at the moment. Scared and helpless.  


“We do not know. But we could not watch you suffer. The Grey Warden offers you a way to survive.”  


“This is not simply charity on my part. I would not offer this if I did not think you had the makings of a Grey Warden.” I hardened myself, “Let me be clear: You will likely never return here. We go to fight the darkspawn, a battle that will take us far from your clan. But we need you and others like you.”  


“Like me!” Kallian literally jumped in to the conversation, landing next to me. She was a bundle of energy, that one.  


“Is the clan sending me away?” Lyna ignored the intruding elf.  


“A great army of darkspawn gathers in the south. A new Blight threatens the land. We cannot outrun this storm. Long ago, the Dalish agreed to aid the Grey Wardens against a Blight, should that day arrive. We must honor that agreement.” the Keeper closed her eyes against the pain of what she had to say, “It breaks my heart to send you away. As it would to watch you die slowly from this sickness. This is your duty, and your salvation.”  


“This is all I’ve ever known!” the young woman threw her arms out, her tone begging, “This is my home!”  


“A home that darkspawn may tear apart. This way, you can find a cure and protect your clan. Have courage.” I hated the words coming from me. They weren’t what I wanted to say at all. I wanted to tell her about my case, about what had happened with me, but I couldn’t find the words. My words.  


“I… cannot express my sadness at sending one of our own daughters off in to such danger, away from the clan that loves her. But if this is what the Creators intend for you, da’len, meet your destiny with your head held high. No matter where you go, you are Dalish. Never forget that.”  


Tears formed in Lyna’s eyes, “Please, do not cast me away.”  


“I am sorry, da’len.” the words a whisper, they floated away on the breeze, almost quiet enough to go unheard.  


“Very well. You leave me no choice.” My eyes widened, what was I saying? My mouth opened again, “I hereby invoke the Right of Conscription.”  


“And I witness and acknowledge your invocation, Anastasia of the Grey Wardens.” Keeper Marethari’s voice rang out clear.  


“I am sorry this was not your choice, but the darkspawn threat is simply too great.” I apologized, my anger raging inside me.  


“You cannot make me serve against my will.” she glared defiantly down at me.  


I raised an eyebrow, biting out, “I will drag you kicking and screaming to Ostagar, if I must. Would you rather die here, and sicken your own people?”  


“I know you’ll do your clan proud, da’len. Take this ring. It is your heritage and will protect you against the darkness to come.” The elder elf held out her hand, gently curling the girl’s hand around the jewelry.  


“Would you like to stay for the funeral?” there. The first thing I had said in this whole debacle.  


Lyna looked at me with wide eyes, her voice barely audible, “Would that be possible? Would we be able to? Please?”  


I nodded emphatically, “Of course. Of course. We can stay that long, at least.”  


I must have seemed like I had a multiple personality disorder or something, with how I was acting, just moments after being so cold-hearted.  


“Come then, da’len. Before the Creators guide you from us, let your clan embrace you one last time.”  


Everyone had been gathering along the way toward the exit from the camp, having overheard Lyna’s pleas. Each and every person there gave her some kind of affection, be it a look or a handshake. A hug. A shoulder squeeze. One older woman wiped the girl’s eyes after they parted from an embrace. It was painful to watch. Lyna and Merrill shared a moment, the two of them staring in to each other’s eyes with such intensity, I wondered if they were communicating telepathically. Which was ridiculous.  


The funeral was put together very soon afterward, both as laying Tamlen’s memory to rest and a farewell for the newest Grey Warden recruit. Soon afterward, Kallian, Lyna, and I left. In silence.


	31. Chapter 31

Obligatory Chapter Heading:  
Chapter 31:

 

 

My eyes were wide as I took in the scene before me: The battle had already begun.  


The bulk of the horde was here, waves of them coming from the forest. Unrelenting. I saw King Cailan, but it was too late. We were too late. Death took the king, the ogre playing its role perfectly.  


Dammit!  


Duncan roared, pulling my attention toward him. He launched himself at the ogre, and I took off like a bullet. The darkspawn would overrun him, at this rate. Sure enough, the closest creatures turned and tried to push him to the ground. I hacked my way through them as quickly as I could manage, the two elves trying their hardest to keep up with me.  


“Ana!? What are you doing here!? You’re supposed to be-” his words were drowned out by the shrieks of the dying darkspawn.  


“Can we talk about this later? When we’re not fighting for our lives?” I cut through the armor of a hurlock, taking the opportunity to jab at its chest.  


Scores of the monsters fell to the four of us, and we were soon granted a pocket of reprieve.  


“Where are Loghain’s men!?” the other Warden yelled, his eyes searching.  


“He quit the field!” I shouted back, “And we need to get out of here, or we’ll all die, too! I didn’t go through all of that, just for it to end here!”  


He nodded and motioned for retreat. The soldiers around us didn’t need to be told twice, desertion the furthest thing from their minds.  


*** *** ***  


“...And that’s what’s happened.” I finished.  


Duncan sat in silence, staring at the ceiling.  


We were in a shack out in the middle of the Korcari Wilds. Where, though, I had no idea. I wanted to wait until other me had left Flemeth’s, before we made our way out there. 

She would help us. Point us in the right direction, at the very least. Kallian and Lyna talked quietly amongst themselves, sharing stories.  


“That certainly explains a great deal.” he finally spoke.  


“What happens now? Lyna needs help.”  


“I am aware of how precarious her situation is.” he pulled a vial from inside his chestplate, “We will remedy that.”  


I blinked, really staring at the swirling liquid. He had been prepared.  


“I’d decided to keep some on my person, in case you came with more recruits.” he explained.  


“Ah.” I stood, turning to the other girls, “Are you ready?”  


They nodded. Kallian excited. Lyna somber. I was struck by how much she had lost because of a horrible accident. I rubbed my temples, feeling the dizziness return.  


“Will you be alright, afterward?” I murmured to him.  


“You have other matters to attend to.” he stated calmly.  


“I do.”  


“Go, then. We will be fine.”  


We exchanged our goodbyes, and I walked to the door.  


“Oh. And remember not to seek him out, please. He thinks you’re dead, and that’s motivating him. I know it sounds horrible, but… I can tell it’s all he’s got to keep him going, some days.” my fingers tightened on the door knob.  


“I understand.”  


“I’ll let you know when it’s okay.” with that, I stepped out in to the night and left them behind, wondering how I would be able to find him at a later date. I shrugged it off; if we were meant to cross paths again, we would.  


*** *** ***  


“Ah, I was expecting you.” the old woman called out as she came in to view.  


I nodded, “I thought as much.”  


“What can I help you with?”  


“I was wondering the same, actually. I get the feeling there’s something I can do for you.”  


Her eyes sparkled, “There is. Morrigan will eventually want me dead, you see. Sometime in the future, she will discover something that will make her want me dead and gone. And she’ll most likely ask you to do it.”  


I nodded slowly, “I don’t doubt it. Do you know what will trigger it?”  


“Ah, good. You see the bigger picture.” she cackled manically, “A grimoire. A false one. In the Circle Tower.”  


I frowned, “We’ve already been there, and we didn’t find any of those.”  


She raised an eyebrow, “You know what they are, yes?”  


My head bobbed.  


“Hmm... Perhaps. Yes. That could work.” she disappeared in to her hut, muttering to herself.  


I waited, staying put. This woman was crazy. Wise, but crazy. Maybe the two went together.  


“Here.” she emerged, holding out a large, thick black book, “Give her this. Tell her you found it at the Circle Tower.”  


“Will do. Anything else?”  


“Yes. Kill me, when the time comes.” she winked at my sudden pallor, “Don’t worry. I rarely stay dead for long.”  


A chuckle escaped me in my surprise at her lightheartedness, “If you’re sure.”  


“Oh, right. One other thing. Why do you want to help me?”  


I shrugged, “I’m not sure, exactly. I just feel compelled to, I guess.”  


She reached out and gently placed her hands on my shoulders, staring deeply in to my eyes, “You have a difficult path ahead of you, and not just here in Ferelden. No, my dear girl, you will be tried again and again, tested for all your worth. If only I could see how it will end. But alas, it is not for me to know.”  


“I remember you.” I whispered, “You were there the day before I woke up in this strange land.”  


Her expression shifted, becoming shrewd, “I have no idea what you’re talking about. We’ve only just met, my girl.” She grinned knowingly, though, “Now, off you go, little one. There is much to be done.”  


I hugged the book tightly to my chest, willing myself to bring it with me when I woke up.  


*** *** ***  


I came to, the first thing I felt being the heavy book lying on top of me. The next, was a pair of eyes.  


“You missed a big scene, Warden.” something was off about the elf. He seemed…tense.  


“Oh?” I carefully placed the book on the bedside table before stretching myself in to a sitting position.  


“An assassin snuck in while you slept.”  


I swallowed hard, “Is it any consolation that I wasn’t really here, even though I was?”  


He sighed, his shoulders relaxing a bit, “Not really, no, my dear Warden.”  


Tilting my head, I glanced at the door, “Was anyone hurt? Aside from the assassin, I mean.”  


His lips tipped up in a reluctant grin before he caught himself and leveled a glare at me, “No. No one was hurt, but that is only because you are lucky I was watching from outside. I saw a shadow slip in through your window.”  


My window. My gaze drifted toward it. The glass had been cut, a hole just big enough for a hand to reach in and unlatch it. I shivered. Something had to change. I wondered if Morrigan would be able to help me at least be able to dictate when the travel happened, if not grasp control wholly.  


“Wait. What day is it?”  


“It is still the day you left.” his sigh was deeper, heavier this time, “If you are to make it to the market in time, you must go soon.”  


“Thank you, Zevran.” I offered a smile which he returned.  


“Do not think you’ll get off that easy, though, little Warden.” he narrowed his eyes, his tone cold suddenly, “We will talk more later.”  


I nodded as he left me to my own devices.  


Was I that moody? I was beginning to understand why I exasperated Alistair so. I shook myself and jumped up to dress.  


I don’t know what I expected, honestly. The lady’s maid was there, yes, but I don’t know. It seemed too easy. Like child’s play. I simply walked in to her, lifting the two small purses without incident. I was almost insulted by it all.  


Lady Sophie was just as horrible. I’d recruited Zevran to talk to the guard, who stood out in the drinking area. Why? Wouldn’t it be better for her to be in the actual room? A headache had begun at the sight of her, putty in the elf’s hands within seconds of him striking up a conversation. Were women really that pathetic? I wasn’t sure I wanted to grow up, if that’s what I had to look forward to.  


The lock was fairly simple. The chest beyond the door was fairly simple. Everything about these jobs so far had been FAIRLY SIMPLE, and I hated it. A silk carpet, a diamond, and two gold. Oh, and a book about Rivain, which I stole because why not? You never know when you might need a book to read on a boring day. It wasn’t as if the blonde warrior was talking to me, yet. I wondered briefly if he ever wou-  


I ran smack in to Alistair as I left the tavern. If it hadn’t been for his quick reflexes, I would have fallen on my butt. I was not graceful at the moment, staring at the ground like I was awaiting execution.  


“I was just looking for you.” he said quietly, releasing me from his hold now that I was stable, “Can I talk to you?”  


A shadow crossed his face at my hesitation, slight as it was, but it disappeared when I nodded. He led me toward the Pearl in silence for a while. I cursed inwardly, debating on whether or not he would yell at me again. I felt bad enough as it was, I didn’t need another row.  


“I was banished to the kitchen to scour the pots more times than I can count. And that’s a lot; I can count pretty high.”  


I side-eyed him, noting his shy smile. I…. What?  


The look on my face must have belied my confusion, because he ducked his head and ran a hand through his hair.  


“I was a difficult child, growing up. What with Lady Isolde hating me with every fiber of her being.”  


“That wasn’t your fault.” I chided him gently, sensing there was more to this than a random conversation.  


“What I was trying to get at was…” he stared at the ground, a concentrated look on his face, “I don’t react well to things, and I tend to lash out?”  


“Is that a question?”  


He narrowed his eyes at me, “I’m trying to apologize, here.”  


“You are?” An innocent expression.  


He pointed at me, “Dangerous child.”  


We shared a grin at that, though we quickly sobered.  


“Alistair, it isn’t that I didn’t trust you.”  


“I know. I know I reacted poorly and said things I shouldn’t have. Things I didn’t mean. I finally had to stop last night and really think about why I was so upset. At first, I’d thought it was because you didn’t trust me, but the more I thought about it, the more I realized that wasn’t it at all.”  


“What was it, then?” curiosity burned within me. It hadn’t been because of me?  


He chuckled nervously, “I’ve never seen magic like that before. Even during my Templar training, I was never exposed to that kind of…display of power. It was unnerving, to say the least, but I’m better now. As you can see.”  


“Remember Redcliffe?” I asked, unlocking the door to my room and ushering him in.  


He gave a nod, watching me. There was no wariness to it, which was comforting.  


I took a deep breath, “I was employing almost the same thing, there. Only it was to keep the villagers safe. Healing.”  


His brows shot up in surprise, “What? You mean, after the battle?”  


“I… It feels almost like a second armor. Like the air is banding around you to keep you safe. You felt something like that, didn’t you?” I searched for the words, “Almost like you were invincible?”  


He rubbed his chin thoughtfully, eventually nodding, “Yeah. Now that you mention it. A couple of the villagers were even talking about it, too, after the fact. That was you?”  


“Now you see why I don’t worry when it comes to fighting.”  


“Ah, it makes sense. Having that kind of protection available… Still, you shouldn’t rely on it. What would happen if a Templar purified the area of magic?”  


“Do you know how to do that?” I tilted my head, curious.  


“Ah, kind of? I never officially became a Templar, mind you.”  


“I won’t know unless we try.”  


He gave me a long look before relenting, “I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to find out. In fact, it could potentially be our downfall, if it does affect you and you’re not aware.”  


“When do you want to try?”  


“How about-” a glance out the window had him making a face, “tomorrow?”  


“Damn. The sun is setting already? I just woke up!” I glared at the offending dark sky outside the establishment, wondering where the time had gone.  


“Oh, that reminds me.” he turned to face me full-on, “Zevran looked very…broody when I asked him where you were.”  


“Oh, you really were looking for me.”  


A peculiar expression crossed his face, “Yes, I was. He sent me to the tavern. Do you know what’s gotten him all grouchy?”  


“Perhaps because you were ignoring your fellow Warden?” the thick Antivan accent drifted toward us from the now open door, “No?”  


Alistair ran a hand through his hair, “I apologized. Sort of.”  


Shrugging, I glanced at the elf, “Did you want to talk now?”  


The warrior looked between us, his eyes narrowing again, “Is this more of that seedy stuff you guys have gotten yourselves in to?”  


Zevran shook his head, his jaw tight, “No, but you should be present for this, anyway.”  


I swallowed hard. Oh. Oh, no. What had happened? Were the Crows coming for us again? For him? I rubbed my temples, unsure if I was up to the task.  


Shutting the door behind him, he gestured for us to sit. We complied, settling around the table.  


“Ana, my dear, tell us what has been happening to you.” he started calmly, tenting his fingers.  


I stared at him in horror. THIS was what he wanted to talk about? In front of Alistair? Why? “Why?” my voice came out sounding strangled.  


The other Warden made a move to get up, but the assassin held up a hand and shot him a steely look, “Sit down.”  


Ali slowly lowered himself back in to his chair and watched me with concern, “What’s going on? Are you alright? Are you sick?”  


“No. She is not alright, though nor is she sick.”  


All attention on me, they waited for an explanation. The room felt hot. Restricting. I tried to keep it at bay, but the panic hit full force before I could get a foothold. I turned to the side and doubled over, throwing myself forward on to the floor. Gasped for air that wouldn’t come. My lungs wouldn’t work. Nothing was working. My mind was a mess of panic, everything tangling together. Why had Zevran done this? Alistair and I had just made up, were finally on speaking terms, and it was all going to be undone.  


A chair hit the floor, loud and ringing in the small space. Small. So small. Not big enough for the warrior alone, not to mention the rogue and the child. Hands gripped my tiny shoulders and tried to lift me up, sit me up straight, but I was too tense. Too huddled. Arms around my middle, I hugged myself, willing the air to reach me.  


“Shh...” A whisper against my ear, a hand against my back. Slow circles.  


“The last time this happened, Morrigan hummed or sang or something.” Fretful words from the warrior.  


“Ah.” Zevran cleared his throat and hummed a quiet tune, periodically murmuring some of the words. I was too far gone for him, anyone, to reach me. I closed my eyes and waited for it to subside.  


Slowly, after what felt like an eternity, I came back to myself. My body went slack, and I opened my eyes. Something was holding me down. Glancing around, trying to get a handle on my surroundings, I noted Alistair above me, hands pinning my wrists above my head. Zevran held my ankles. Morrigan and Wynne crouched on either side of me. They all had worried expressions.  


“I’m okay.” I whispered, my voice hoarse.  


“Thank the Maker.” Alistair breathed as they released me.  


“Do you remember anything?” Wynne asked, touching my forehead and my neck.  


“No. But I know that sometimes, when it’s really bad, I…” my eyes scanned my arms, “I claw at my wrists and say strange things. Sometimes, it’s about darkness being inside me, other times it’s just nonsensical screams or whimpers.”  


“This… happens? A lot?”  


“Not a lot, no. It depends on the severity...” I stroked the damaged skin, sighing quietly.  


“Let me look at those scratches.” Wynne offered with a motherly tone.  


I looked up at her, spied Alistair and Zevran standing behind her anxiously, and shook my head, “I’ve got it.”  


Without even having to look, I felt the magic pulse around me. Through me. Dance across my skin. The gouges, the scratches, the scrapes, the nicks. My arms were unharmed.  


Wynne and Morrigan exchanged looks.  


“Is this you admitting, finally, that you are a mage?” the dark-haired woman sounded bored.  


“I... Yes.” another sigh, “I’m sorry. It’s not that I didn’t trust any of you, truly. It’s just...”  


“You live with a secret for so long, it becomes hard to share it with others.” the elderly mage smiled gently in understanding.  


I nodded.  


The door opened, and Leliana slipped inside the room.  


“No one heard anything. Good job, keeping her silent.” her eyes fell on me, “How are you feeling?”  


“Tired. I’m alright, but tired.” I rubbed my temples, “Where’s Sten?”  


“He is keeping Seraphine occupied. She...” Leliana paused, searching for words, “became rowdy when your attack started, it seems.”  


“Oh.” my eyes slid shut, exhaustion sweeping over me.  


Naturally, that was when Zevran decided to push the issue, “Now that we are almost all gathered, will you share with us your recent adventures?” I was going to kill that assassin.  


I glared at him, “I will.” I spoke through clenched teeth.  


He gestured for me to begin.  


Rolling my eyes, I took a deep breath to settle myself, “You guys should sit down. This isn’t just a long story, it’s... unbelievable.”  


I proceeded to give a detailed account of almost everything that had happened since I’d fallen asleep for the first time since the Circle Tower. I left out the bit with saving Duncan and Morrigan's mother, for obvious reasons.


	32. Chapter 32

Obligatory Chapter Heading:  
Chapter 32:

 

 

“The Maker sent you to us for a reason.” Leliana’s eyes were bright. Excited.  


I stared at her for a moment. I couldn't deny some far-off deity might have had a hand in my coming here, but I didn't believe in anything greater than myself. With everything I'd been through, I couldn't imagine divinity controlling everything that had happened thus far.  


"You cannot control the...travel?" Wynne asked hesitantly.  


"No. It happens while I'm asleep. Only, I get no rest afterward." I rubbed my eyes tiredly, "I'm even more worse off than when I'd gone to bed.”  


"We'd noticed, but we didn't know what to do." Alistair offered an apologetic smile, which I returned.  


I turned my attention to the mages, “I was actually trying to come up with a way to ask you two if you could help me with it.”  


“A quick question, if I may.” My teeth clenched at Zevran’s interjection, “This is a new magic to you, yes? You’ve never had it before, in all of your lives?”  


“Maybe I can go back and stop myself from not killing you.” I narrowed my eyes snarling, “That’s always an option, seeing as how you can’t seem to keep your mouth shut.”  


Everyone looked at me with surprise clear on their faces.  


“This conversation is taking a bad turn.” Leliana moved to stand between the elf and me, “For now, let us focus on the travel.”  


“Please. I would like to just go to bed, but I guess we should figure this out.” I let my head flop back, “I wasn’t even aware an assassin had snuck in. I would have died, had it not been for Zevran.” I added grudgingly, “And if I don’t get some actual sleep soon, I’m going to have a tantrum.”  


Alistair started laughing.  


My eyes were slits as I raised my head, “You’re…laughing…at me.”  


My reaction only made it harder for him to stop.  


Morrigan spoke, her voice raised to be heard over him, “What you need is an anchor.”  


Wynne nodded slowly, “Like a ship. If she were to be held here by something, then the travel would only happen when she desired it.”  


The mages looked at me, appraising.  


“Like a token.” I clapped my hands excitedly, jumping up from the floor and racing to my pack.  


“A token?” Leliana sounded confused.  


I paused, remembering, “Oh. Right. The Fey. Faeries. They like tokens, which are things that hold sentimental value to someone. Usually, if you want something from one, they ask for something dear to you.” I continued my pursuit, knocking a book off the table in my haste.  


Morrigan bent to pick it up, her eyes growing huge, “This is… my mother’s grimoire. How did you come upon this?”  


“I found it when I was saving Amell and Surana.” I lied, scrunching up my face in innocence.  


“Might I keep this? Study it?”  


“Sure.” Shrugging, I smiled slightly, “I had no use for it, anyway.”  


I turned back to the bedside table, pulling the bag out from under it. In the back of my mind, I realized I hadn’t hidden it, yet I clearly knew where it was. I squashed the uneasy feeling and rooted around inside the bag, until I’d found it.  


“Is that a rock?” Alistair was incredulous, “How is that sentimental?”  


Resisting the urge to snap at him or stick out my tongue, I held it out for the others to see., “This is a gem, not a rock. It’s called opal, where I’m from, and it enhances abilities. Or, the exact opposite. It depends on your intentions. Now, we just have to figure out how to make it keep me in the present.”  


“No small task.” The red head leaned over my hand, getting a good look.  


The iridescent surface reflected the light from the candles. It looked like it was glowing.  


“After it has been magicked, perhaps someone other than you should have possession of it. After all, what good is an anchor, if you hold on to it yourself?” that thick Antivan accent had everyone exchanging glances.  


“You raise a good point. You’ll have to hold on to it, then.” I said nonchalantly.  


His eyes widened, then narrowed to slits, “And why would you wish for your assassin to have the only thing that keeps you grounded?”  


“Because you barely sleep, so you’re the best candidate. Plus, I don’t think you could lose anything. Seriously.”  


“Oh, no. I lose plenty of things. You shouldn’t-”  


“I’m sorry.” I shifted, looking at Leliana, “Do you hear something? It sounds like consent, right?”  


She giggled, a grin spreading across her face, “Oh, yes. He sounds positively thrilled at the idea.”  


“That’s what I thought.” I nodded in satisfaction, “Now that that’s settled, we’ll figure this out after we leave the city.”  


“What? We’re leaving?” Alistair was slightly distressed.  


I frowned, “We can’t stay here for much longer. The fact that we’ve been safe until now, is a miracle. An assassin snuck in while I was asleep. And I don’t mean Zev.”  


“The morning would be better.” The door opened, revealing Sten, “It will attract less attention than leaving in the night.”  


“Wise words, Stenly.” I sucked in air, choking on my embarrassment. Did I just say…?  


“Stenly.” He spoke slowly, sounding it out. Weighing the feel of it. His gaze settling heavily over me, he nodded slightly. Accepted it.  


Crisis averted. I imagined it wouldn’t be pleasant, being murdered by a Qunari.  


“Alright, I’m kicking you all out. I’m tired, and I think it’s time for-” I froze, my vision blurring. Blood dripping from my nose.  


Before me, was Lake Calenhad. A man was rummaging through a pile of debris, muttering to himself about a sword. A foreign blade, made by the Qunari. He was saying he wished he had sold it for more, that the man outside Orzammar had practically stolen it from him.  


The scene shifted, and I saw a man. He was grinning like mad, watching as a fire waged war on a castle. People were screaming, begging the Maker and Andraste for help, but none came. I could feel myself shivering from the horror of it all. Suddenly, I was inside, seeing the wreckage. Feeling the flames against my skin. I clamped a hand over my mouth to stop from letting out a scream of my own. Another man stood with me, this one desperate to survive. To save the older woman behind him, who was bent over something. I moved toward her and realized it was a body. Probably her husband, judging from the tear stains on her cheeks and how tight her hold was. They were his parents.  


A shout made my head whip around, and that’s when I noticed the younger man was fighting off soldiers. He was slowing, any minute now he was going to be cut down.  


Just as my sight started returning to normal, he fell. And he didn’t get back up.  


I blinked in the darkness of the room, the shift throwing me off, before I collapsed to my knees and hugged myself. Tears streamed freely down my face.  


“That was….” Alistair was the first to reach me, wrapping his arms around my shoulders, “Are you going to be okay?”  


“I…” I hiccupped, “I just need a minute. That one was just…bad. So much bad.”  


“You went in to great detail, until you were inside the castle. Then, you just stopped and went silent.” Wynne’s voice sounded from close by.  


“I didn’t realize. Sometimes, I do that.”  


“This sword, you mentioned. You said it was Qunari made.”  


I raised my head slowly, wiping my eyes, to look at our resident Qunari, “Is it yours?”  


He seemed to hesitate, “There is a possibility.”  


“We’ll look for it, then, when we go to Orzammar, okay? We have to seek out the dwarves, anyway.”  


He nodded, holding me to it.  


“I wonder who they were.” Alistair murmured to himself.  


“Are.” I stressed, squeezing myself, “Who they are. I have visions for a reason. They’re not for my health, most of the time.”  


“Most of the time?” the elf quirked an eyebrow.  


“Yes. There’s been one or two that centered around me.” At that, I looked down, staring at my hands. Getting lost in memory with the deformed dragon.  


“We’ll leave in the morning.” Leliana chimed in, patting the top of my head, “You should get what little rest you can, in the meantime.”  


“I will watch over her.” Zevran moved to sit on one of the chairs.  


“No.” I shook my head, “I’ll be fine tonight.” I stared down at the opal, still clutched in my hand, “I have a feeling tonight is safe.”  


“Are you just saying that, so you can be alone?”  


“No. I feel it.” I pressed my other hand against my belly, “Here, in my gut. I’ll be fine.”  


And I was. I woke up the next morning, after a dreamless sleep, refreshed and ready to go.  


*** *** ***  


As I was making my way to meet the rest of the group at the gates, Slim Couldry stepped out from behind Goldanna’s house and directly in to my path.  


“You should be careful, walking around this early in the morning, little lady. They say there’s a thief out there who can steal something while you’re looking right at it.”  


“Is that so?” I hid my smile.  


“Mhm.” He nodded, his gaze beyond my shoulder, “They’re trying to come up with a name for them. Some want to call the thief the Dark Wolf. Others think they’re more like a fox. Clever and cunning.”  


“Are you taking a poll? Because I like the Crimson Fox. For irony.”  


A wink, “I’ll write that one down. Now, you should get to where you’re going. You never know when something might get stolen.”  


“I appreciate the advice, sir.” I started walking away, waving over my shoulder, “Have a nice day.”  


“Hello.” I murmured quietly.  


“Who was that?” the thick Orlesian accent came from beside me. Leliana had slipped from the shadows of one of the buildings off to my left.  


“Good morning to you, too.”  


She gave me a look, “You shouldn’t associate with that man. He-”  


I rolled my eyes and held up a hand, “You can stop right there. I know who he is. Besides, he was just warning me about the new thief. I am a child, after all.”  


“You should be more careful about who you’re seen with.”  


“I’m a child. Come on, Leli. No one gives me a second glance.” I waved away her concern.  


Alistair gave us a questioning look, but I ignored him and kept walking until I was beyond the city limits. Seraphine bounded toward me, almost knocking me down.  


I paused, reaching down to pat her head, “Now. Where are we going next? There’s the dalish and the dwarves.”  


Ali dug out the map, muttering something about Eamon.  


“What was that?”  


“We still have to figure out how to save Arl Eamon. I can’t just let him die. Not after Connor…”  


“Don’t worry. I’m sure we’ll be able to find something that will work.” I pointed at the map, “Where are we going?”  


Leliana was looking over his shoulder, “The dalish are closer. Orzammar is across the map, on the other side of the lake from the Circle Tower. The elves would be easier to reach.”  


“Ah, but they’re not the friendliest, or so I’ve heard.” I was a little surprised by the nervous tone of Zev’s voice, but I didn’t comment on it.  


“We should head there first, then. You never know-they might get upset if we ignore them and go to the dwarves first.”  


“Didn’t you say that you helped a dalish tribe in the past?” Wynne brought up a good point.  


“Yeah, but… I believe the dalish move around a lot. If we do come across them, it probably won’t be the same group. But it wouldn’t hurt to mention it.” I turned to Sten, murmuring under my breath, “Is that alright? Can you wait that long?”  


His gaze was heavy, piercing. I waited in silence, letting him think on it.  


Finally, a nod.  


“I will get that sword back for you. Some way or another, I will do it.”  


“I know.”  


My cheeks heated at that. It was so simply and calmly stated: there was no doubt in his mind, and it made me eager to get it to him. There was no way I would fail, not with everyone by my side.  


I mentally shook myself. When had I become so sentimental and weak? Was it just because I was, in all actuality, still a child? I didn’t want to think on it too long, afraid I might be losing my touch. Going soft.  


“Are we ready?” my frustration leaked in to my voice, causing eyebrows to raise.  


Everyone gave some sort of noise of consent, and we continued, following the road.  


“I wonder what goes on in that head of yours.” Morrigan appraised me quietly.  


“Everything.”  


“Did you turn the gem in to an anchor?”  


My hand slipped in to my pocket, grasping the stone, “No. Not yet. I’m worried it won’t work. I have to let go of that fear before we try. It’s amazing what the brain can do.”  


“What do you mean?”  


“If you believe something won’t work, then it won’t. Even if it’s impossible for it not to, the mind can influence whatever it is. Make it not do what it can.”  


“Hmm. Interesting.”  


A smile threatened to break free, “You didn’t sleep last night, did you?”  


“What makes you say that?”  


“Just your attitude this morning.” I glanced at her from the corner of my eye, “Were you reading the book the whole time?”  


After a slight hesitation, “Yes. Do you wish to hear what I have found?”  


“What did you find?”  


"Tis not what I expected. I had hoped for a collection of her spells, a map of the power that she commands, but this is not it."  


"Yet you seem disturbed."  


"Disturbed? Yes, perhaps that is the right word. One thing in particular in her writings disturbs me.” She held the book out, pointing to a passage on one of the pages, “Here, in great detail, Flemeth explains the means by which she has survived for centuries."  


"A spell of immortality?" I peeked at the words, trying to see what she saw, but the letters were all jumbled. I couldn’t read it.  


"Oh, if only 'twere so. Flemeth has raised many daughters over her long lifetime. There are stories of these many Witches of the Wilds throughout Chasind legend, yet I have never seen a one. I always wondered why not, and now I know. They are all Flemeth. When her body becomes old and wizened, she raises a daughter, and when the time is right, she takes her daughter's body for her own."  


"So, what do you intend to do about this?"  


"There is only one possible response to this; Flemeth needs to die. I will not sit about like an empty sack waiting to be filled.” The way she held herself seemed to stiffen. She was bracing herself. “Flemeth must be slain, and I need your help to do it."  


"Very well. I'll help you." I offered a smile, unease curling in my stomach.  


A look of surprise, which she quickly covered up, "Then what needs to be done is for you to go back to Flemeth's hut in the Korcari Wilds, without me. If I am present when she is slain, I cannot be certain that she would not be able to possess my body, right there. So, I must stay at camp. Confront her, and slay her quickly. I doubt she would truly be dead, even then, but it will take her years to find a new host and recover her power. If that is even possible. The thing I must have, is her true grimoire. With it, I can defend against her power in the future. Everything else in her hut is yours."  


"I'll see what I can do."  


"I am grateful. The sooner this can be done, the sooner I can set my mind at ease."  


The rest of the journey to the Brecilian Forest was uneventful. The whole time, I was quiet and withdrawn, though, thinking on the confrontation we would have with Flemeth. She’d told me to kill her, so I would. It was now, the time leading up to it, that I was worried. We would have to be great actresses, the two of us, to fool the others in to thinking she was actually dead. Or would stay dead. Or something along those lines.


	33. Chapter 33

Obligatory Chapter Heading:  
Chapter 33:

 

 

“Stop right there, outsider, The Dalish have camped in this spot. I suggest you go elsewhere, and quickly.” A woman stepped forward from the shadow of the tree just in front of us.

We had found the Dalish. Or, well, they had found us.

We were surrounded.

“Actually, we’ve been looking for the Dalish.” I offered, my voice soft.

“I find that hard to believe. What business could we Dalish possibly have with a group like yours?

“I will tell that to your leader, and no one else.” I raised my eyes, meeting her gaze.

A moment of silence passed as she assessed us. Finally, she relented, “Seeing as you are obviously no simple trespasser, I will leave it to the keeper to decide the importance of your business. In the camp, I suggest you keep your hands to yourself and remember that our arrows are still trained on you. Follow me.” With that, she turned, giving us no choice but to follow.

The woman led us through the camp, the elves we passed by giving us defiant glares. I’d known the Dalish didn’t like humans, but this wasn’t what I’d expected. At least they’d listened to me and didn’t just kill us on the spot.

“Hmm. I see we have guests.” The older elf mused aloud as we approached him. He must be the keeper. “Who are these strangers, Mithra? I have precious little patience and less time to spend on outsiders today.”

She pointed toward me, “I understand, but this one claims to have important business with our people.”

“I see. Tell me, stranger, what business could you possibly have with us?” the man looked down his nose at me, his tone patronizing, “We have our own issues we must deal with, as you can see.”

I took a moment to glance around, as did Alistair, Leliana, and Zevran. That was when I noticed the sick. Tents dotted the area around one of the fires in the camp, stretcher-like constructs holding people who were… dying. What had happened?

“We come representing the Grey Wardens.” Alistair spoke up. He may have been hoping that would be the end of it, but we could all tell that we wouldn’t be getting any aid from these elves. Not unless their sick were cured.

“You might have simply said so to begin with. Ma serannas, Mithra, you may return to your post.”

“Ma nuvenin, Keeper.” Mithra bowed her head and left.

“Now, allow me to introduce myself. I am Zathrian, the keeper of this clan, its guide and preserver of our ancient lore. And you are?” this, he directed at me.

“I am Anastasia. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Manners? From a shemlen? Interesting. What might be your mission here? Have you come to spread news of the Blight? I had already sensed the corruption spreading in the south. The existence of the Blight is not news to me. I would have taken the clan north by now, had we the ability to move. Sadly, as you can see, we do not."

“Yes, it seems like you have had your own troubles. What are the odds?” Alistair said, snark dripping from his words.

“I imagine you are here regarding the treaty we signed centuries ago.” Zathrian continued, ignoring the warrior. It was for the better. “Unfortunately, we may not be able to live up to the promise we made. This will require some… explanation. Please, follow me.”

This time, we were brought to the medical tents. The groans from the dying were making me uneasy. These people were probably half of the elves the keeper looked after.

“The clan came to the Brecilian Forest one month ago, as is our custom when we enter this part of Ferelden. We are always wary of the dangers in the forest, but we did not expect the werewolves would by lying in wait for us.” His eyes fell to the ground, and it was clear he was far away, “They… ambushed us, and though we drove the beasts back, much damage was done. Many of our warriors lie dying as we speak. Even with all our magic and healing skill, we will eventually be forced to slay our brethren to prevent them from becoming beasts. The Blight’s evil must be stopped, but we are in no position to uphold our obligations. I am truly sorry.”

Our eyes met, and I shivered. Something was wrong. There was… something… he wasn’t saying.

“Is there any way to help your men?” Leliana asked, sounding distraught.

“The affliction is a curse that runs rampant in their blood, bringing great agony and then ultimately either death or a transformation in to something monstrous. The only thing that could help them must come from the source of the curse itself, and that… that would be no trivial task to retrieve.”

I took a step toward him, setting my shoulders, “We’re good at non-trivial things.”

“Within the Brecilian Forest dwells a great wolf-we call him Witherfang. It was within him that the curse originated, and through his blood that it has been spread. If he is killed and his heart brought to me, perhaps I could destroy the curse, but this task has proven too dangerous for us.” He waved his hand for us to yet again follow, “I sent some hunters in to the forest a week ago, but they have not returned. I cannot risk any more of my clan.”

We came to a stop at the spot we’d met him.

“Have you considered seeking outside help?” Leli asked.

“From whom? The children of the stone? The shemlen? Do you truly think they have time to spare for us?”

The red-haired bard bit her lip at his harsh tone. Maybe that’s why people didn’t like the Dalish. They acted like they were always alone. To be fair, though, the big cities in Ferelden had Alienages, so it wasn’t hard to understand where they were coming from.

“If we help you, what will you give us?” I challenged.

“We would assist with the Blight, of course. And you would have our gratitude…”

“We’ll find this Witherfang for you.”

“I must warn you that more than werewolves lurk in the Brecilian Forest. It has a history full of carnage and murder, you see. Where there is so much death, the Veil separating the spirit realm from our own becomes thin, allowing spirits to possess things. Living or dead. But if you can indeed help… then I wish you luck.”

“You guys go talk to people, see what you can find out about these werewolves.” I murmured, my voice barely loud enough for my companions to hear, before speaking to the keeper again, “I have some questions.”

“Make them quick, if you please. I have must to do here. My apprentice, Lanaya, or Sarel, the clan’s storyteller, could provide you with answers just as easily.”

The others split up, each going a different direction, to find information.

“Tell me more of this curse the hunters suffer from.”

“There is not much to say. It stemmed originally from Witherfang, but now any werewolf may infect someone with it.”

That important enough, in and of itself. I mentally gave him a once over; how did he know it had started with Witherfang, anyway?

“So, if a werewolf bites me, then I will become infected?”

Hesitation, “It is possible, but not guaranteed. The only way to protect against the curse it not to be bitten.”

“So, did all werewolves everywhere stem from Witherfang?” I watched him closely.

“No. the ones from this forest, however, do.”

So, it was possible someone cursed the wolf, made his bite contagious. Why would someone do such a thing, though? More importantly, who?

“How do you know if you have been infected by the curse?”

“You will know within a matter of days. You will begin to sweat and vomit and, most tellingly, your temper will become wild and uncontrollable. If that happens to you, you should seek out Witherfang even more swiftly. Your mission at that point will be rather… personal.”

“And how did this curse start?”

“That is a long tale I do not have time to tell. Ask Sarel about it, if you wish.”

“Fair enough. How can we find Witherfang? Any advice?”

“Watch for the white wolves. They are his eyes and ears in the forest.”

Creepy. Wait. Were we talking about a wolf or a spirit? Something about this didn’t feel right.

“I should go get ready with the others.”

He looked through me, “I must return to caring for my people. Creators’ speed on your way.”

I ran in to Leliana shortly after left to my own devices.

“One of the men, he lost his wife recently.”

I raised an eyebrow, “Okay?”

“The keeper told him she had died, but she had been infected by the curse. He worries she had turned, before her death. I told him we would look in to it. Discreetly.”

“She died, though, didn’t she? Couldn’t he just look at her body?”

Her voice dropped to a whisper, “The keeper won’t let him see her.”

“Interesting. We can try, at the very least.”

Leli smiled brilliantly.

We found Alistair a little way off, sitting on a log. Listening to an elf tell a tale about the history of the Dalish. The bard went and joined them, while I stayed where I was, looking for Zevran.

He saw me first, “Ah, my dear Warden.”

“I know this might come across as racist, since I’m only asking because you’re an elf, but-”

“I know little enough of the Dalish, other than the fact that my mother was one. Or so I was told.” He stared at one of the statues dotting the area around the camp, “She had fallen in love with an elven woodcutter and accompanied him back to the city, leaving her clan behind for good. And there, of course, the woodcutter died of some filthy disease, and my mother was forced in to prostitution to pay off his debts. Oldest tale in the book.”

I balked, “Zevran, that’s horrible!”

“Is it? It seemed normal enough a tale growing up, no different than the other elven boys in the whorehouse. I didn’t know my mother, either, of course. She died giving birth to me. My first victim, as it were.” He noticed my expression and smiled slightly, “We were all raised communally by the whores. It was a happy enough existence, ignoring the occasional beating, until eventually I was sold to the Crows. I brought a good price, so I hear.”

He spoke so flippantly about it.

“I’m so sorry for you, Zevran.” I laid a hand on his back, sad.

“That is kind of you to say, but it is not necessary.” His smile widened, “It could have been much worse. Shall I tell you about what happened to the other whorehouse boys who did not fetch a decent price with the Crows? Surely your life has not been so idyllic? People like you and I are not the product of happy lives of contentment, after all.”

A look of understanding passed between us, and I snorted, “You can say that again.”

“My original point is that my mother’s Dalish nature was always a point of fascination for me. Through all the years of my Crow training, the one thing of my mother’s that I possessed was a pair of gloves. They were of Dalish make, I knew that much, and beautiful. I had to keep them hidden, of course, as we were not allowed such things. Eventually they were discovered, and I never saw them again.”

“Has there been no joy in your life at all?” I murmured, chewing on my lip. Where had that question come from?

“Oh, there has been plenty. To tell the truth, it is because I expected nothing more. Still, even I eventually thought that it would be better for me if I ran off to join the famous Dalish when one of their clans drew near Antiva City.” He chuckled, “Naturally, the reality did not live up at all to the fantasies I had contrasted as a boy, staring at those gloves. But such is life. Come… enough talk of the Dalish. The others are waiting for us.”

We walked over the Ali and Leli.

“The… I fear he would be offended being called a shop keep… craftsman who makes everything for the clan said he was looking for a specific type of wood.” Leliana began, “Ironbark, I believe it was called. It is a silvery tree, and its bark is stronger than anything else.”

“Alrighty. We can keep an eye out for it. Anything else?”

“Yes. Uh. What was his name?” the warrior ran a hand through his hair, “Saren? Sarel? Anyway, the storyteller said centuries ago, there was so much death, that the Veil was torn, and a powerful spirit came through. It possessed the wolf, Witherfang, and then cursed man. Created werewolves.”

“This wolf must be ancient, then, if it’s still alive.” I muttered to myself.

“He said Zathrian says Witherfang is immortal. That the wolf might not even be killable. And that spirits possess the trees.”

Our group exchanged looks.

I nodded resolutely, “If we’re going to do this, I need you to listen to me.”

“We always have.” Leliana’s tone was eager.

“No. I mean, really listen. I want our weapons out, until we’re beyond the sight of the clan. At that point, sheath everything.”

Alistair’s expression tightened, but he nodded. Leli chewed on her lip, but followed suit.

Zevran grinned and patted one of his dagger hilts, “You live dangerously, Warden.”

I shrugged, “Yeah, well, I have you three to work with. We’ll be fi-” a sudden pain in my chest knocked the wind out of me. What…? My eyes darted all around, my feet taking me away from the others. Something was calling me. Something that was in pain. I stopped in front of a woman who was kneeling by a… deer? Wait, no. Halla. It was a halla, and she was distressed. I reached out, my hand hovering above her muzzle. She leaned in to my touch, her stare penetrating.

“Who comes-” the woman stood, surprise evident in her expression, “Oh, I beg your pardon, strangers. I was so busy attending to the halla, I did not hear your approach.”

“Who are you?” the bard asked when I failed to say anything. Truth be told, I’d missed much of the conversation; Leliana had told me about it later.

“My name is Elora. I am the master herder, in charge of caring for the halla. Not as exciting as being a Grey Warden, but the halla are vital to us.”

“Uh, what is a halla?” Alistair’s voice shot up an octave, I do remember that part, at least. It grated on my nerves.

“They are the noble beasts that pull our aravel-what humans call ‘landships.’ They are our companions and our guides.”

“Tell me, lovely woman, why have you separated this one from the herd?” Zevran’s contribution.

Elora sighed, “I fear she may have been bitten during the werewolf attack. I have tried speaking with her, but she is too agitated for me to understand. The curse would not affect her as it would us, but it would still be lethal. And it may prove contagious to the other halla, as well.” Frustration leaked in to her voice, “I can find no wound on her, but if she’s truly ill, then…” another sigh, “then I will have to put her out of her misery. For her sake, as well as that of the herd.”

“Is there anything we can do to help?” Leliana fretted.

“I don’t know. Do you have any skills that might help her? If you do, I would be grateful.”

I stroked the beautiful creature’s forehead soothingly, murmuring, “I know you are not sick.”

She raised her head sharply, her eyes level with mine. Her face was so close, if I puckered my lips, I would kiss her without effort.

“I know you are not the sick one.” I repeated.

She stamped her hoof, making an almost baying noise. Like a mix between a dog and a horse.

The herder gasped, startled, “What? No, my love. Be calm.” A hand settled on my arm, “You’re making her more agitated. Please, stop whatever you’re doing.”

“Wait a moment.” I kept eye contact, my voice dropping again, “Tell Elora what’s wrong. Tell her who the sick halla is. She can help them. You know she can.”

The halla shook herself, giving a head bob akin to a nod.

“Yes… That’s it. She’s calming down! That’s it, love. Tell me what troubles you…” the woman raised a hand, much like I had a few moments ago, and closed her eyes, “Ah, I see. It is her life-mate who is sick, not her. He was bitten on the leg during the attack, and she fears greatly for him. I did not realize another halla was injured. This will allow me to prevent the sickness from spreading to the entire herd.” She bowed to me, “Ma serannas-thank you. You have done my clan a great boon this day. I will always be grateful for your help.”

“Perhaps you could answer a question for me, then?” I asked, somewhat hesitant.

“I will do my best.”

“Has there been any word from keeper Marethari?” I could feel the others’ stares burning a hole in my back. 

Elora’s eyes widened, and she clasped her hands over her mouth. This made my companions shift uneasily; we were drawing attention.

“You… You’re the Grey Warden who saved the Mahariel girl, aren’t you?”

Collective gasps sounded around us. I closed my eyes for a few seconds. I just had to ask, right?

I nodded slowly, cracking my eyes open, “I am. I was curious about where her clan had gone to.”

“I believe they’re heading north, over the sea. Toward Sundermount.”

“I appreciate it.”

“May I ask why you wanted to know?”

It couldn’t be helped. I was still a shemlen, after all.

I mustered a smile, “I was hoping they had left where they’d been. The land there will be tainted for a while yet.”

There. There was the dawning I’d been waiting for; the others finally understood we were talking about the Dalish elf I had saved by recruiting. In the past.

“Alright.” I whirled around, facing my team, “Are you ready?”

As one, we freed our weapons.

“We’ll be back, once we’re finished.” I assured the nearby elves.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that I've officially completed NaNoWriMo, I will be posting more regularly again. Sorry it took me so long. I was actually writing this fanfiction the whole of November. This was my novel. :) I added over 64k words. I was finished with the 50k on the 17th of November. And I'm very nearly finished.

Obligatory Chapter Heading:  
Chapter 34:

 

 

“And... weapons up.” I slid my daggers back in to their sheaths as the others did the same, “Keep your eyes peeled. Leliana and Zevran, you two watch the shadows. Alistair, you make sure they stay safe.”

“What?” the bard protested, “You’re leaving us?”

“Let’s just say, my heroics are not appreciated.” I smirked at the other Warden.

He sighed and rolled his eyes before regaining composure, “Where are they?”

I pointed to the right, “That way. It’s far from the path. But there’s no time for all of us to bring him safely back to the clan.”

“What do you mean? We have plenty of time until it gets dark.”

“Did you see the same people I did? They’re dying. They can’t afford us to stay together on this.” I gave him a shove, “Now, go. And remember, you all said you would listen to me. I’m giving an order, not a choice.”

Alistair grumbled but didn’t argue, thankfully. He merely directed the rogues away down the path, giving me a look that said I had better catch up before the sun had set.

I wasn’t sure I’d be able to, but I would try. There were dark magics at work in this forest, and I wanted to find out why.

I met the wounded elf and helped him back to the clan, receiving the thanks of many elves for returning him alive. I did my best to get back to the mission as fast as I was able.

Finally free, I-ran face first in to three werewolves as soon as I’d gotten clear of the camp. Woof, but they were huge.

I held up my hands cautiously, not wanting to set them off. Not if they were here peacefully, which I suspected they were.

At least, at the moment.

The middle one spoke, his voice guttural, “Hrrr. The watch-wolves have spoken truthfully, my brothers and sisters. The Dalish send a human child, of all things, to repay us for our attack, to put us in our place. What bitter irony.”

“You speak? I was told werewolves were savage beasts that could not be reasoned with.” I asked curiously.

“We are beasts, but we are no longer simple and mindless. Let that chill your spine.” The werewolf gestured to himself, “You speak to Swiftrunner. I lead my cursed brothers and sisters. Hrrr. Turn back now, go back to the Dalish, and tell them that you have failed. Hrrr. Tell them we will gladly watch them suffer the same curse we have suffered for too long. We will watch them pay!”

“I would prefer to talk to you. I mean you no harm.” I raised my hands slightly, showing submission, “I had my companions, and myself, put away their weapons when we’d entered the forest.”

“Was it not Zathrian who sent you? Hrrr. He wishes only our destruction, never to talk!”

“You attacked his clan, why should he not retaliate?” I had to keep him talking. The more information I had, the clearer the picture would be.

“You know nothing, do you? Nothing of us, and even less of those you serve. You are a fool, and we are done talking. Run from the forest while you can. Run to the Dalish and tell them they are doomed.” He leaned forward, claws extended.

“I’m going nowhere.” I all but shouted in my exasperation. “Hrrr. Very well. I will not risk throwing my people at you like unthinking brutes. Brothers and sisters, let us retreat. The forest has eyes of its own, and it will deal with intruders, as it always has.” With that, I was dismissed. The werewolves turned as one and fled my presence.

Interesting.

As I progressed through the forest, I found corpses of werewolves. More and more bodies littering the ground. I hoped they had attacked first, and that my friends hadn’t jumped the gun and drawn their aggression.

Voices drifted in the breeze; the others were nearby. Something was wrong, though.

The treants left me alone, preferring to sleep over starting a fight, as I drew closer to my group.

“The elven hunters did not set this up. How strange. And yet, it all just seems so… friendly. I want to do nothing but remain.” Alistair’s voice sounded funny, like he was… tired?

A campsite came in to view, just as the others collapsed where they’d stood, a fog moving in from out of nowhere.

“No!” I screamed, sprinting the short distance and throwing myself to my knees by the warrior’s side, “Wake up! Wake up, dammit!”

Looking around desperately, I cursed myself for not bringing a proper mage. Wynne or Morrigan would surely know what to do. How to deal with this. Right?

Taking a deep breath to calm myself, I tried assessing the situation. We were fucked, if they didn’t come to. The sleep was unnatural. A demon, perhaps?

“Show yourself!” I screamed, jumping to my feet, “Show yourself, coward!”

A Greater Shade materialized before my eyes, ramming in to me, and knocking me on my back. Dazed, I simply stared up at it as it loomed over me. It went to strike again, but this time, I was prepared. I grabbed its arm and dug my fingers in. My skin burned, but I held on and managed to have it pull me off the ground when it reared back.

Again and again, it launched itself at me, trying to tire me out, no doubt. I reached within myself and threw my arms out, ice leaving my fingertips. One of the shards embedded itself in the Shade’s chest, piercing its heart, I assumed, and it disintegrated.

Holy-

The Shade destroyed, the fog lifted, and the others started waking up. Upon closer inspection, I realized we were surrounded by skeletons. How many had died to that thing? How many people had fallen asleep, never to wake again?

“Maker’s breath! What-Ana? Where did you come from? What happened?” Alistair was the first to get to his feet, helping Leliana to hers. I pulled Zev up.

Shaking my head, I shouted, “Idiot!”

That caught their attention. They gave me surprised looks. I don’t think I’d actually shouted insults before. Well, first time for everything.

“What-”

“Ana, we-”

The elf kept his mouth shut, watching.

“Not you! It’s my fault, for not bringing Wynne or Morrigan! There was a demon, a Greater Shade, and it had you all. It put you to sleep, like Sloth at the Circle Tower.” I hugged my arms, rubbing the chill from them, my voice trailing off to a whisper, “You could have died, and it would have been my fault. My poor planning.”

“You couldn’t have known, my dear Warden.” Zevran’s hands settled on my shoulders, and I looked at the ground.

“Zathrian warned me. He told me the Veil was thin here, that spirits found it easier to cross in this forest because of it.”

He gave a gentle, reassuring squeeze, “We can discuss who is to blame later, no? The Dalish need our help.”

I sighed, “You’re right. We have work to do.”

“Will you be joining us this time?” I could hear the smile in his voice, “It would be safer for us, no?”

Probably. I nodded reluctantly, “We’ll stick together, this time.”

“Who is there?” a deep, reverberating voice made me freeze.

My eyes were drawn to a tree. The huge, silver tree that stood tall in the center of the path. I motioned for the others to follow silently as I got closer to it.

“Hmm… what manner of beast be thee that comes before this elder tree?” slowly, the trunk of the tree unfolded, taking on the shape of a… person. Arms, legs, torso.

“Can’t you see me? I am a werewolf.” I ventured down a dangerously thin tightrope.

“Hrrrm. A were, thou say’st? I sense no curse inside of thee. Could it be instead a lie? There is no need. Why even try?” The rhyming thing wasn’t just my imagination. My excitement skyrocketed; it was a walking, talking treant. An old one, at that. I thought of the stories it could tell, trying not to squirm.

“The forest is full of dangers, that’s why.” I apologized swiftly, not wanting to anger it.

“It is true, thou seest it clear. There are beasts and thieves a-plenty here.” It lifted a branchy hand, “Allow me a moment to welcome thee. I am called the Grand Oak, sometimes the Elder Tree. The world is… certainly full of marvelous, unexpected creations. Each day, we see something we never thought possible.”

“Wow.” Alistair breathed.

“And unless thou thinkst it far too soon, might I ask of thee a boon?”

“Might I ask, first, why you speak in rhyme?” I hesitated to ask, but I was dying to know.

“I do not know. Why dost thou not? Thy words seem plain, a mundane lot. Perhaps a poet’s soul’s in me… Does that make me a poet tree?” The tree laughed softly.

I giggled, “A poet tree. I get it.”

“It was but a simple jest, a jibe to entertain my guest.”

“Where can I find Witherfang?”

“In the center of the forest the weres do dwell, or so goes the tales my fellows tell. But they cannot be followed there; the forest doth protect the weres.”

“Why do the trees protect them?”

“Perhaps the weres use magic to control the trees? All I know is they move as they please.”

“Hmm. Is there any other way to get to the center of the forest?”

“Perform the boon that I ask, and I shall reward thee for the task. I have but one desire, to solve a matter very dire; as I slept one early morn, a thief did come and steal an acorn.”

I nodded, “You want it back.”

“All I have is my being, my seed. Without it, I am alone, indeed. I cannot go and seek it out; yet I shall die without.”

“Very well, I will help you.” I smiled warmly up at Grand Oak.

“Go to the east to find this man. I shall await, do what thou can.” The treant shifted, moving back in to its pose, and stilled. The appearance of a model tree.

"We're helping a tree." Alistair stated, bewildered.

"We're helping a tree." I nodded, "I ran in to a few werewolves earlier, and they said-"

"You ran in to werewolves, and you had a conversation with-" he sighed, "Only you could make vicious beasts have a pleasant conversation."

"-the center of the forest was protected. That the forest knows how to protect itself and keep outsiders, well, outside. I think the tree will at least tell us how to deal with whatever awaits us there, once we give it its acorn back." I continued, ignoring the interruption.

No one argued, so I looked in the direction of the sun, determined where east was, and went on my merry way. The others followed after me.

*** *** ***

A thick fog drifted toward us, impossible to see through.

The center of the forest.

A thought popped in to my head, and it made me a little uneasy.

"Zevran?"

"Yes?" he stepped closer to me.

"Can you see what's on the other side of the fog?"

He raised an eyebrow, but I didn't share what I was thinking. After shrugging, he slunk in to a crouch and crept forward. Promptly coming out, facing us. Confusion was clear on his face.

"Why did you turn around?" the other Warden frowned at him.

Straightening, the elf shook his head, "I did not."

"That's what I thought." I sighed, "This is the protection the weres were telling me about. It's magic of some kind. Like a misdirection spell."

"Werewolves can do magic?"

I gave Alistair a look, "No. They cannot. The Dalish said the veil was thin here, remember? There are spirits in the forest. One, or more, is behind this." I waved my hand at the obstruction, "We have to find that acorn. Alistair, you and Leliana go right. Zevran and I will go left."

"Are you sure?" the archer was surprised, "There is strength in numbers."

"Not to mention the werewolves." Ali ran a hand through his hair, looking in the direction I'd given them.

"Yeah, and the Dalish might not have enough time for us to scour the entire forest as one group. If it makes you feel safer, you go ahead and scout. Leliana can stick to the shadows and sharpshoot anything that moves. Now, let's go."

I grabbed Zev's wrist, dragging him with me.

"We have to find this acorn. And soon."

"The acorn is the key? You know this?"

I hesitated, unsure, "I don't know it, but I know it. You know? Like an instinct."

"Of course. Like when you're breaking in to a house to kill your target, and you know something is wrong, even though nothing is out of place."

"Exactly." I nodded, serious.

He shook his head, chuckling to himself, "It's strange to talk about murder with a little girl such as yourself."

"Why? Because I seem like the wholesome type? The little angel that sits by and lets others tell her what to do?"

"Yes." he raised an eyebrow, "But then you open your mouth, and you're anything but a mouse."

"That comes and goes, honestly. I'm still a child, in this life. No matter how old my soul is." Frowning, I glanced over at him as we walked, "You know, it's weird for me to talk about this kind of thing, too. I've been in Thedas for over six months, and I haven't had a conversation quite like this one. I told Duncan, the Warden who recruited me, that I was a mage, by this world's terms, but that's the extent of it all."

"I am honored, my dear Warden, that you confide in me."

I rolled my eyes, "Don't get sentimental on me. We relate to each other. I could see there was something of me in you, and vice versa. Besides, I had a vision during my first week here." I closed my eyes. Stupid.

"Oh?"

Sighing, I let go of him, "Yes. I did. I saw you, in the future. Much farther in the future."

"And what was my future self doing? Killing innocents? Tending a merchant stall? Entertaining kings and queens with my juggling skills?"

"You can juggle?"

"An assassin must have several tricks up their sleeves. When we wear something with sleeves. That is beside the point. What was I doing? Or is it sensitive information that could have an impact on time if you were to share?"

"You're smarter than people give you credit for, I bet." My grin was short-lived, "We should wait to talk about it. Until we're not pressed for time. It's a long one. One of the longest I've had."

He studied me for a moment before nodding and gesturing for me to continue forward. I was so lost in my own thoughts, I almost fell over a tree stump. As it was, I hit one of my shins on it.

Sucking in air, I hopped in place, "Ouch! Stupid stump."

Bending down to rub at my skin, I glared at the offending dead thing, and was surprised to see something glinting within my assailant.

"What's this?" Reaching in, I wrapped my fingers around something that felt like... an acorn.

"Oh dear, oh dear! Not a werewolf and not a spirit, even, what are the woods coming to?" An old man appeared out of thin air, startling me. I snatched my hand from the tree stump.

"What are you babbling on about?" the Antivan sounded bored.

"Questions, question, always questions! They say it was questions that made me mad; will it do the same for you?" the man's eyes suddenly moved to me, zeroing in, "Ask a question and you'll get a question, but give an answer and you'll receive the same! Oh, I do so love to trade!"

"You... want me to answer a question?" I was hesitant.

"Wouldn't I have to ask you a question first?"

"I'd rather ask the questions, myself."

"NO!!" his sudden shout made me cringe, "That is not a question! And if it be an answer, it be an answer to a question I've not asked! Have you no sense for the rules?"

Zevran murmured quietly, "Be careful, my dear Warden. This is no ordinary man."

I agreed, "He's a mage.... powerful, but he's been driven mad."

"No fair being a mage in a guessing game!" the man chastised me, "Will you play by the rules or not?"

"Would you like me to ask a question?"

"I think it is your turn to ask, is it not?"

I was starting to get a headache. I had never known anyone who was as hard to deal with as he was proving to be.

"Who are you?" I threw out.

"Who am I? Why do you want to know? Did they send you? Did they tell you to ask?"

I blinked at the rapid assault of questions, "Who's 'they'?"

"Oh, oh, oh! Did they tell you to pretend to be an innocent stranger, with a head full of fluff and nothing?" Okay, that stung a little, "I'm trickier than I look! Ha, ha! I survive still, and the trees, they leave me be! Ha, ha! I've won! They will never find me! Never!"

I leaned forward, smiling, "I found you."

"So you did! But I'm watching you! If they sent you, I'll know! But that's all I have to say about that. An answer for an answer, there you go!"

I resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of my nose, "Do you want to ask me another question?"

"May I? Oh, yes, I think I might!" he rubbed his chin, "Now... what shall be first? Oh, yes! What is your name?"

"My name? Anastasia."

"A-ha! So you claim!" My eyes widened. Did he know...? "They sent you, didn't they? But you're too tricky, and you're trying to fool me! Well, I'm on to you! Just so you know."

No. No he did not. He was just insane, that's all.

"But it is your turn to ask now. Ask! Ask away! I dare you!" he cackled.

Definitely insane. As if there had been any doubt.

"Do you have anything to trade?" I felt the elf's eyes on my back.

"Let's see... I'll trade you an acorn, a helmet I found, or a book I finished reading years ago. Provided you have something interesting in return."

"An acorn? Is that the Grand Oak's acorn?"

"Ahhhhhh... suddenly it all becomes clear. You here, that talking three there, it all makes sense now. As a matter of fact, yes, I do have that tree's acorn. I stole it and it was easy. Silly tree should have locked it up tighter. If you want, you'll have to trade me for it. And nothing from that silly tree... no leaves or branches or anything. But that's all I have to say about that. An answer for an answer, there you go!"

I suppressed a sigh, "Do you want to ask me another question?"

"May I? Oh, yes, I think I might!" Did he really have to shout when he said that? "Hmm... where were you born?"

"I was born in the city of Denerim, actually." the lie fell from my lips easily.

"Hmmm. So you say. Fiendishly clever of you to maintain this facade for so long. But I will see though it yet! Mark my words! But it is your turn to ask now. Ask! Ask away! I dare you!"

"So you live in this stump?"

"Yes, I live here and it's not as bad as you think. Where else to go, eh? I must stay away from them! They are out there and looking. They will take your secrets, oh yes. All of them and leave you empty!" his demeanor shifted again, the same as the other times, "But that's all I have to say about that. An answer for an answer, there you go!"

"Do you want to ask me another question?" I could feel Zevran getting impatient. I shared the sentiment.

"May I? Oh, yes, I think I might! What is your relationship with your father?"

My stomach sank, and I answered curtly, "My father is dead."

"Hmmmm. Interesting, most interesting. So that means that you did indeed have a father! Ha! I knew I would trip you up sooner or later! But it is your turn to ask now. Ask! Ask away! I dare you!"

"Will you trade me the acorn?"

"Oho! And what do you have to trade for the acorn?"

I was this close to simply killing this man and taking it from his dead body. I dropped my pack to the ground and crouched so I could dig through it. The handful of quarters and the opal tumbled out in my haste.

"What are those?" curiosity gleamed in the old man's eyes.

I scooped everything up in my hands and them out to him, "These are coins from strange land called America. This stone," I held it up in the light, "is called opal. It's supposed to magnify a mage's power."

"Does it work?"

I set it on the ground and snapped my fingers; a small flame appeared above my free palm. Picking up the opal, I repeated the action, this time tapping in to the power of the gem; a large gout of fire burst forth, illuminating the dark forest around us.

"I would say so."

"Yes, I'll take it. Give me that!"

It seemed I would need something else to make in to an anchor.

I muttered a seal under my breath, making it so that only the basics would be enhanced, before handing it over. There was no need for a mad man to accidentally burn down a forest. Or an entire village, should he suddenly have the inclination to do so.

He thrust his hand in to the tree stump and all but threw the acorn at me, and I caught it easily, "There! Now that's done. La-la-la!"

He darted away from us, the gem clutched in his hands.

"That was..." I trailed off.

"Strange, I agree."

I turned to face the elf, "We have the acorn back, at least."

"You could have given just the coins, you know."

I shook my head, "No. As soon as he saw the opal, it was all he would accept."


	35. Chapter 35

Obligatory Chapter Heading:  
Chapter 35:

 

 

It didn't take us long to find the other two. They'd turned turned around when the path had curved, thinking that we wouldn't follow it either, and met up with at the old man's camp. Right after we came in to possession of the acorn. What timing.

"I have good news, and I have bad news. What do you want first?"

"What's the bad news?"

Ah, always the more popular one. I smiled nervously.

"I don't have the opal anymore."

"You mean the rock you were going to enchant?"

"Gem. And, yes."

"Did you lose it? It could be anywhere from here to Denerim." the other Warden was very distressed by this information.

"So, the good news; I got the acorn." I flourished it.

"You... got the acorn. But what happened to the rock?"

"You just will not let that go, will you?" I frowned at him, "I traded it."

"What? Why? For what?"

"For the acorn, idiot." Throwing up my arms, I huffed, "Now, let's go return it to the Grand Oak."

"Was there anything on the right?" Zevran asked, trying to change the subject probably.

"No, but the path curved to the left. We didn't want to follow it, though, incase you had turned around if you'd found the seed." Leliana pointed to where the path moved behind the trees.

"Here." I handed the warrior the acorn, "You take it back to the tree. I want to see what's beyond, and-"

"the Dalish might not have enough time for you to satisfy your curiosity?"

I made a face at the elf, "Yes."

We kept to our pairing and went our separate ways.

We'd taken maybe a handful of steps, before I stopped short. That crawling sensation was back.

"Warden?" it was a whisper by my ear.

I nodded, "Darkspawn."

We exchanged glances. His eyes narrowed as he looked ahead, and I followed his gaze.

"Should we scout the area?"

"I don't want to be ambushed, but I don't want to run in to trouble. We should stay in the shadows of the trees for as long as we can."

He rolled his head from side to side, a grin spreading across his face, "Shall we?"

I was starting to realize he was just as bad as I was when it came to impulse control.

Aaaaaand... We should have stuck together, probably. Ogres. Two of them. Thankfully, they hadn't seen us. Oh. Oh, no, there they go. The boulder landed a foot away, shaking the ground. We'd been spotted.

"They like to throw things." I shuddered at the memory of smacking against a wall like a rag doll, "I know from experience."

"Noted. Anything else I should know?"

One of them ran toward us, its head lowered.

"Yeah, they're fast! Move, move, move!"

I threw myself to the left, while Zevran went right.

I inhaled slowly and held the air inside until I felt light as a feather. The world seemed to slow down around me, and I watched as the ogres zeroed in on my companion. He held his ground, his hands gripping his dagger hilts, and stared them down. Unflinching. His eyes moved to me momentarily before settling back on our attackers.

The one on the right held another boulder. The other one reached out and tried to grab the elf, who dodged gracefully and kept their attention from me.

The power was building up within me. I had no idea what I was doing, but something was about to happen. As one, the ogres whirled around and advanced on me. When they'd gotten far enough away from Zevran, I exhaled, and my eyes tightened with the release of the magic.

They'd stopped where they were, frozen in place.

"Maker's breath..." I almost couldn't believe my eyes. That was new. I'd never done something of that magnitude before.

Zevran made quick work of the one closest to him, sinking his blades in to the creature's skull.

"Perhaps you should take care of the other one."

"Why?" I tilted my head.

"To understand the limitations of this..." He gestured the one still standing, "whatever this is. Do you need to be protected? Can you still fight? There are many questions."

"I... You're not wrong." I slowly strode forward, slipping one of my daggers free, and poked the ogre with it. Testing.

I closed my eyes, turned around, moved my focus to the ground beneath me. Nothing. The magic didn't lift. Whipping around, I darted up its body, and stabbed in to the skull, as well.

They were still standing. Sort of.

Centering myself again, I pulled my concentration inward and closed my eyes, feeling a small popping sensation in my head. Peeking one eye open, I saw the bodies crumple to the ground. That was that.

"Look at that. I'm learning new things every day."

With that finished, we continued on our way. Until the path forked, and we had to choose which way to go. After a few glares and a heated argument, Zevran went to the left and I went to the right.

Not too far down the path, I started hearing a kind of whimper-growl. That was when I saw the injured werewolf, down on one knee. It was obviously in pain.

I rushed over to it, the voice in the back of my mind telling me I needed to do something.

"P-please... help... listen... I am not... the mindless beast I appear to be..."

My stomach sank, and I hoped this wasn't one of the elves, "What happened to you?"

"They... I am cursed, turned in to this creature. The curse, it... it burns in me!" The shout was guttural, "I... fled in to the forest. The werewolves, they... took me in. But I had to return. I had to! You are... human. I am... I was once an elf, one of the Dalish folk. Do you know of my clan?"

"Your keeper, Zathrian, is the one who sent me here." I said softly.

"The keeper sent you? Then... you seek Witherfang."

"I do. Have you seen him?" I crouched down, keeping just out of reach of the werewolf's claws. Just in case.

"I have, but... it is not what you think. But... there is no time to explain. You must listen..." it leaned forward, urgency ringing out in every word, "My name is Danyla. My husband... he is called Athras. Please, you must... bring him a message. The scarf I wear... bring it to him. Tell him I love him. Tell him... I am dead and with the gods. I beg you..."

"One of my friends talked to Athras. He worries about you."

"I want him to be at peace... He is a good man. Please do not... let him suffer thinking of me. Ah, the pain!" she doubled over, "The curse... is fire in my blood! Please! End it for me! End it quickly!"

"No." I pointed my finger at her, "I will not let you die! There must be some way to heal you!"

"Magic... will not work against... the curse! Ahh! You must end it!"

"I said-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! IS THAT A WEREWOLF?"

I pinched the bridge of my nose, "Hello, Calilian. Please, do come over here. She won't hurt you."

"Oh. Okay." She flopped down beside me, her legs stretching out in front of her, and leaned forward, "You keep strange company. You know that?"

"Says the girl who, I'm pretty sure, just lives to follow me around."

"Hey! I have other things to do, too! It's not all about you. It just... looks that way?"

"What are you doing here?" I glanced at her, ignoring the whimpering for the moment.

Cali's eyes were wide, "Is she dying?"

"No, she's not."

"Yes, I am."

"That... didn't clear anything up."

I gave her a look.

"Oh! Right! Uh... I'm here to..." she shook her head, "Sorry, that is so distracting."

"Do you know how to cure lycanthropy?"

"Not off the top of my head, no." she jumped up, "But I remembered why I'm here. Don't trust him!"

"Him, who?"

"I... don't really know. Just DON'T TRUST HIM!" she smiled sheepishly, "That's all I've got."

"Well, then. Speaking of not clearing things up."

She stuck her tongue out at me, to which I retaliated by doing the same.

"I... will do it myself!" Danyla roared, sinking in to a crouch. Ready to launch herself at us.

I flung out my arms to protect myself, but the attack never came.

"Holy smokes!"

I lowered my arms slowly, surprised by what I saw; I'd done the same to her as I'd done to the ogres. She was frozen in place, one claw behind her head. Ready to slash us.

"What did you do?" the other girl looked at me with curiosity.

"I have no idea. It's something new."

"Ana? Are you around here?"

We stared at each other.

"You need to leave!"

"I need to leave!"

She darted off in to the brush, while I stayed where I was, trying to play it cool.

"She shouldn't be too far. I'm sure we'll find her soo-" Leliana stopped short, "What is going on?"

"Again?" Zevran melted from the shadows.

I shrugged, "What? I made her stop. It's that man's wife. She wanted to die, but we're going to lift the curse. It seemed like a waste, to kill her. She went to attack me, and... I don't know. I'd braced myself to get seriously hurt, but when nothing happened, I looked around and saw that."

"Is that what you were talking about? With the ogres?" Alistair.

"Yes."

"Did you give Grand Oak the acorn?"

"Oh, uh, yes, we did." the warrior was still in shock at the situation, "He gave us a branch. It's almost shaped like a mage's staff."

He handed it to me, and I felt the weight of it.

"Let's go back to that fog."

*** *** ***

"You're sure it will work?" the bard sounded a little nervous.

I frowned slightly, "Yes, I'm sure. Come on."

We passed easily through the barrier.

"The forest has not been vigilant enough. Still, you come." A werewolf met us not five feet beyond, "You are stronger than we could have anticipated. The Dalish chose well. But you do not belong here, outsider. Leave this place!"

"No. We're not leaving." I planted my feet, squaring my shoulders, "We want to see Witherfang, and that's what we're going to do."

"Hrrr. You are sent by the treacherous Dalish to kill Witherfang! I will not stand by and allow that to happen!"

I glared at the wolf-man, "Why do you call the Dalish treacherous? You attacked them."

"And they deserved no less!" the beast shook his head, "You are an intruder in our home! You come to kill, as all your kind do! We have learned this lesson well."

He turned and moved away from us, "Here, Witherfang protects us. Here we learn our names and are beloved! We will defend Witherfang and this place with our lives!"

Other werewolves approached us, in defensive stances.

"Wait!" I held up my hands, "Before you attack us, just know this; I intend to help you."

It gave them pause, just long enough for me to keep speaking.

"Zathrian didn't give us the whole story, I know that. My companions know that. You'd have to be stupid to not see it. I don't know what exactly happened, but I can take a wild guess. Stop me if I'm wrong."

I waited for one of them to interrupt or attack. They stayed where they were.

"The elves did this to you. One of them started the curse." Growls echoed from the surrounding trees, "Judging by Zathrian's prejudice, I believe it was him."

"This means nothing! You are here to kill Witherfang, and I will not stand by and allow it to happen!"

As if there had been a hidden signal, they sprung in to action. The attack had begun. Yet, as quickly as it had started, it was over.

A small, white wolf had jumped in to the middle of the would-be bloodbath. It howled, and the werewolves retreated.

"I believe," I looked around us at the empty forest, "Witherfang just showed himself."

"I am inclined to agree. Do you really think the Dalish started this?"

I nodded slowly, "Yes, Zevran, I do. The only thing missing is the why. I aim to find out, before this is all over."

"Let us continue, then."

We went in the direction they had fled, coming upon a ruins of some ancient building. It seemed the majority of it had been swallowed up by the earth and was now underground. Joy.

"We know where they are, now. I say we go back to the Dalish camp for the night. We can some back early in the morning and search this place tomorrow."

My eyes roamed over everyone. Silence followed Alistair's proposal as they waited for me to come to a decision.

"I won't argue with that. Except that I want to find that ironbark you said the crafter asked for."

"There was a silvery tree when we ran in to each other." Leliana spoke, gesturing to the other two, "Maybe that's the one he was looking for."

"It's worth a shot."

*** *** ***

"It is good to see you again." The elf greeted Leliana, before turning to the rest of us, "Have you need of something?"

"We might have found some ironbark for you." I murmured.

"Truly?" I handed the bundle to him, and he unwrapped it carefully, "Let me see here. Yes... that is indeed ironbark, and a substantial quantity of it as well. Well done! An agreement is an agreement, and I will craft something from this wood for you. What would you like? A bow? Or perhaps a breastplate?"

I raised an eyebrow at Leliana.

She smiled, "He said if we could find ironbark, he would make something for us. I am happy with my equipment, for now, though."

Alistair and Zevran made noises of agreement. I couldn't imagine Sten wearing or using anything of elven make, and the two mages wouldn't wear actual armor.

"Neither." I spoke for our group, "I'm sure your clan needs it more than we do."

"I must admit, I am surprised to witness such generosity from an outsider. You have my thanks, and the thanks of my clan, for this gift. I will not allow your generosity to go without at least some reward. Come... I shall make something of this wood you bring." He motioned for me watch him work the bark.

The others left to set up camp, while I sat and watched, mesmerized. I had never seen anything like it before; the sheer concentration and hand-eye coordination needed for such a task... It was amazing to see.

"I have reformed the wood to my will. It is but a small token of our gratitude, but take it with my blessing."

I took the amulet with eagerness, excited to be in possession of an item of such craftsmanship.

"I was wondering if you would barter with me, too. I wasn't sure if you were allowed to." I said carefully, not wanting to offend after all the effort was put in to my gift.

"I am no merchant, but I have plenty that you may need."

"Would you happen to have any gloves?"

"Do you have a particular type in time?" The look on my face must have properly conveyed how clueless I felt, because he smiled and reached under his craft table, placing several pairs of gloves on its surface.

I picked up each one and studied them closely, wondering what a woman who had fled her clan would have, "Which ones would a woman wear?"

He raised an eyebrow and removed half, putting them back in their places, "These would traditionally be worn by the women of the clan."

"My friend, his mother was Dalish." I peeked up at the man, "She died in childbirth, but he kept her gloves for years. Until someone took them from him."

His expression softened, his eyes shining, "Here." He picked up the last pair, the ones I hadn't gotten to yet, "These should do just fine for your friend."

"Thank you." I took them, smiling, "How much for them?"

He waved his hand, "Consider it another gift."

"I couldn't-"

"There is enough wood here for almost all of our hunters to have new bows. It is the least I can do."

We shared a smile, and I went on my way, going to find the others. I found Zevran first. Or, he found me.

"I wish to discuss the vision you said you'd had."

I figured it would be better if I waited to give him the gloves, so I kept my mouth shut and nodded.

"We can go deeper in to the woods, if you don't wish to be overheard."

"Let me talk to Alistair, first."

"I will be by my tent." Without another word, he walked away.

"Alistair." I called out when I saw him.

"I was just about to go look for you." He grinned, "What did he give you?"

"It's an amulet." I held it out to him, "It's pretty. But that's beside the point. I was thinking about tomorrow. How early do you think we should go?"

Surprise flickered across his face, "Oh, uh. Early?"

I rolled my eyes, "I'm trying to include you in the planning. It can't be easy, taking orders from a nine year old."

He shrugged his shoulders, "It doesn't bother me. I don't mind it. At least someone knows what they're doing. And I can always count on you to have a plan of attack in your pocket. So, we can leave before dawn, be there a couple of hours after the sun starts to rise, and go from there."

"Sounds like a plan." I hooked my thumb over my shoulder, "I'm going to go talk to Zev about something, and it might take a while."

"Alright." That same look.

"I could not tell you where I'm going and what I'm doing, but as I recall, you get a little jumpy when I've been gone too long. Because I'm the only other Warden." Those last words were sour in my mouth.

"Yeah, yeah. Just go. Have your talk." He waved me away like a gnat.

I snapped my teeth at him before going to the elf's tent.

"I'm here."

"Let's go." he didn't wait to see if I would follow.


	36. Chapter 36

Obligatory Chapter Heading:  
Chapter 36:

 

 

"Tell me about this vision of yours." He leaned casually against a nearby tree, while I stood in front of him.

"I saw an older you and an older me, and we were friends. The best of friends. I saw a piece of paper with some kind of logo on it. A drawing of sorts."

"What was it?" curiosity.

I closed my eyes again, focusing. I pictured it in my mind, "The paper is black, a mask in the center. The mask is red. It looks like it's dripping. Dripping feathers. The color reminds me of blood."

"Can you tell where it comes from? Do you see that?" urgency rang in this voice, spurring me on.

My eyes opened unconsciously, my gaze flickering all around. I was deep in the vision, now.

I turned in a full circle, describing the room we're in, "We're in a circular room. It's like a turret or a tower of some kind. We're high up, too. I can see the horizon, a large and sprawling city stretches beyond where the sky meets the ground."

Hands grasped my my arms, squeezing me, and I gasped in pain, "Is anyone else there?"

I looked over my shoulder, nodding, "Two men and three women. They're dressed in black leathers, their faces eager. They're excited about something. You're looking at me and motioning to them, telling me about them. Their strengths and weaknesses. There's a knock on the door, and someone comes in, saying your latest acquisition is there. You dismiss the others, telling them we'll talk later. You leave after them."

There's silence for a few minutes, while I wait for the next part.

"You're back, and you've brought someone with you. A little girl. She's a half-ling, human and elf, and she's so scared. I can see it, rolling off her in waves. You..." my voice failed me. The vision hadn't gone past everyone leaving, and I choked on the next words, "bought her off the slave market and brought her here."

Zevran's grip got tighter, his fingers digging in, "What?"

"You're telling her to come over to me, and I'm studying her. She slowly makes her way to the desk I'm sitting at and sits across from me. I ask for her story, and she tells me her ma was an elf. That she died in childbirth. Her da was a human, and he raised her. Until he was killed by a guard for stealing. He wasn't stealing, though. The shopkeep thought he was, and the guard didn't wait to hear her da's side of the story. She was given to the Tevinter slavers, and when they came to Antiva, you were there. You waited until the bidding had teetered out, then you offered an outrageous about of gold. You hadn't told her what she would be doing, and she was worried. She's saying she wants to pay it off, but she doesn't know how long it will take."

There's a pause as I nod to myself in the vision, and I see myself stand up.

"'You know where you are, don't you?' 'Yes, ma'am.' 'Do you know who we are?' 'Yes, ma'am.' 'When did you first start?' 'I-I beg your pardon, ma'am?' She's looking around, frantic. I'm leaning forward, my stern expression finally giving way to a smile. 'Do you know who I am?' She's shaking her head. 'I'm the Hero of Ferelden, and the leader of this organization. I'm a mage, just like you.' She gasps and covers her mouth. 'I know the signs.' I'm sitting back in my chair, grinning like a fox. 'Now, you should know that we won't force you to work for us. That's not how this works, anymore. You can choose to leave, and we'll get you to wherever you want to go. No strings attached. If you stay, you won't have to be an assassin. We have other trades available. Everything is up to you.'" I started coughing and was violently thrust in to the present.

"Ana!" It was Zevran, shaking me. Really, really hard.

I pulled away from him and touched the skin under my nose. Bright red stared back at me from my fingertips.

"I need something for the blood." my voice was hoarse.

He moved my hand and wiped at the blood with a handkerchief, murmuring, "Leader of the Crows, eh? And I'm there to recruit? I can only imagine the effort it would take to accomplish such a feat."

"Hero of Ferelden." I hugged myself, realizing I was shaking like a leaf, "Do you know what that means?"

"The Blight is defeated."

"No. Well, yes. But not just that. It was a title. Something awarded to me." I rubbed my arms, "I kill the archdemon, I think."

He nodded slowly, his eyes on his work, "Why else would you have been brought to Thedas, hmm? Why, for reasons other than ending the Blight the plagues us?"

"I... hadn't actually thought of that." I swallowed hard.

"But the part about the Crows..." he trailed off, sounding hesitant, "It... I cannot go back to them, now that I've failed to kill you and Alistair. Now that I've joined your merry band of misfits. I cannot see how we would accomplish a coup without killing the Masters and assuming control that way."

"I think that's what we do." I perked up, grabbing his wrist, "I've had that vision once, but it ended when you left the room. This time, it kept going. I think it was because you were so intent on finding out what was going on."

His eyes narrowed, "You make it sound like a good thing, to have blood pouring from you."

"What about blood?" Morrigan had stumbled upon us, or so she wanted us to think. She'd been lurking, disguised as a raven, eavesdropping for the last few minutes.

"Nothing." He said at the same time I said "Vision."

He gave me a look that told me to keep my mouth shut.

"What was this one about? More burning buildings and castles being raided?"

"No." I frowned at her, "It was... It was something about the archdemon, but I couldn't understand it. It went too fast, was too jumbled. I couldn't follow. It's one that I'll have to think on for a while. I'm sorry it's useless right now."

A look of surprise from the witch, her eyes on the cloth in the elf's hand, "That is a lot of blood. More than the previous time, by far."

"Answer me this, if you please." I peeked at Zev, waiting for the question, "Do your eyes always turn silver?"

"WHAT?" my voice came out as a screech, "Silver? You're sure that's the color?"

They exchanged glances, and he replied slowly, "Yes. I am sure."

"When I was traveling and talking to Duncan, he commented on my eyes being silver. Right before I woke up in the present."

"Interesting. Most interesting, indeed."

"Perhaps your visions are tied to your ability to travel."

"Hang on." I rubbed my temples, "Morrigan, what are you doing here?"

"I came to check if you were all still alive or not. We have heard nothing from you for almost two days."

"It took us a whole day just to reach the Dalish." I told her, fighting a losing battle against a headache, "We spent today laying the groundwork for getting their cooperation. Tomorrow, we'll get them to agree to the treaty. And I'm not sure if my eyes always do that; I've never opened them when I'm around people. I've only had it happen one other time, the vision being so strong it felt like I was there in the moment. But, as I said, this one was too jumbled."

"Are you feeling alright, my dear?"

I swayed slightly and decided sitting down was the best idea. I sat where I was, holding my head. The buzzing was getting louder. I hadn't even realized I was hearing something, until the pounding in my head had reached an almost unbearable level.

"My... head hurts. I'll be fine."

"There you are! Morrigan? What are you-" Leliana cut herself off, "Ana? Oh, this is worse than I'd feared."

"What are you talking about?"

"Please... Can you lower your voices?" I couldn't be sure I'd actually said it aloud, since my own voice was just above a whisper.

"Alistair has a headache, too. He's at the camp. I left to come find you two." a murmur now.

I looked up at them, "We should go, then."

I stood on shaky legs, the others falling in around me, and we went back to Alistair. It was strange; the closer we got, the more painful it was. I collapsed before we even stepped foot in the camp.

*** *** ***

The sun had risen by the time I opened my eyes the next day. There was a note on the ground beside my bedroll. Alistair was feeling much better, and everyone had left to take care of the werewolf problem. They would try to talk it out first, but if they attacked, they would be forced to defend themselves, and they couldn't promise they wouldn't kill them all, along with Witherfang.

I sighed and forced myself to get up. There was still a slight twinge at the top of my head, but aside from that, I was fine. I had to hurry and catch up with them. It could already be too late, but I had to try.

*** *** ***

"Zathrian?" I asked cautiously, wondering why he was in the ruins. Had the others run in to him, too? Or had he come afterward? I'd just been about to ask if he was there to make sure finished them off, when he whirled around and put a hand over his heart.

"Oh, it's you." He relaxed, "Where did you come from?"

"I was exploring this area, while the others went on ahead."

He nodded to himself.

"What are you doing here?" I asked innocently.

"You have carved a safe path through the forest... safe enough for me to follow, anyhow." I wondered briefly what he would do if he knew we hadn't killed a single werewolf yet, "There was no way to tell what would happen, once you reached this ruin, so I decided to come myself."

"You mean you wanted to make sure we got the heart."

"Just so. Did you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I was stalling, and I had a feeling we both knew it.

"So you wish to play games? I can sense you do not have it. Why are you leaving the ruins?"

I frowned slightly, "I wasn't leaving. I told you, I was exploring. The others went on ahead." I gestured around us, "Besides, you knew about this ruin. Why didn't you tell us? It would have made things easier, had we known what we were looking for."

"There was no need. I knew you would find it, and I did not care to give you a history lesson about things that have no bearing on your purpose here. But it seems the spirit convinced you to act on her behalf. Might I inquire what she wants?"

It was like we were speaking different languages. He was making connections to things I hadn't said, but I was going to go with it anyway. Perhaps I could bluff my way in to the truth.

"She won't summon Witherfang unless you break the curse."

He smirked at me, "You do understand that she actually is Witherfang?"

"Yes, I thought as much." I watched as he approached me.

"She is the powerful spirit of this ancient forest that I summoned long ago and bound in the body of the wolf. Her nature is that of the forest itself. Beautiful and terrible, serene and savage, maiden and beast. She is the Lady and Witherfang both, two sides of a single being. The curse came first from her. Those she afflicted with it mirrored her own nature, becoming savage beast as well as human."

"But the werewolves have regained their minds."

"I find that difficult to believe." Zathrian scoffed at the idea and began pacing, "They attacked my clan, and they were the same savages then that they have ever been. They deserve to be wiped out and not defended. Come. I will accompany you back to the ruin. Let us go and speak to the spirit, and I will force her in to Witherfang's form. He may then be slain and the heart taken."

"I assure you, they werewolves have regained their minds." I repeated forcefully.

"Even so, they are still the same worthless creatures that their ancestors were. They deserve nothing more than the misery they possess." His tone changed, becoming reasonable, "This is not your battle, Grey Warden. Let us just take the heart and be done with it."

"Do you still have so much hatred, after all this time?"

He raised his hands, clenching them in to fists, "You were not there. You did not see what... what they did to my son. To my daughter. And so many others. You are human. You do not know what it is like to have injustice thrown in your face. Their crimes could not go unpunished."

"But its your own people suffering now, as well as them." I held in my emotion, trying not to give anything away.

"I have sworn to protect my people, and I shall. I will not lift a finger to help the descendants of savages who deserved the curse they received!"

"So, your answer is to let them suffer forever?" I tilted my head in a childlike way.

"Tell me, if you held your father's lifeless body in your arms, would you not also have sworn an eternity of pain on those who did such to him?"

"My father is dead." my voice was monotone, "A disease. I still want it to be wiped out, but I wouldn't curse someone, anyone, with it."

"Very well. You wish me to go and talk? I will do so. But what if it is only more revenge they wish? Will you safeguard me from harm?"

"Of course. Unless you attack first."

He rubbed his forehead, "I fail to see the purpose behind this... but very well. It has been many centuries, now. Let us see what they spirit has to say."

I mentally sighed in relief and followed him to the main chamber, where we found the others and the spirit. She really was beautiful.

"Ana? What-"

"There you are. Did you satisfy your curiosity? Find anything of interest?" Zevran interrupted Alistair, covering for me.

"Not really. I did find Zathrian, though."

Speaking of, he walked right up to the woman, "So here you are, spirit."

One of the werewolves standing with her launched himself at the elf like he was about to attack, "Hrrr! She is the Lady of the Forest! You will address her properly!" He moved back to his place.

"You've taken a name, spirit?" the keeper sneered, "And you've given names to your pets? These... beasts who follow you?"

"It was they who gave me a name, Zathrian." Her voice was otherworldly, many voices speaking as one, "And the names they take are their own. They follow me because I help them to find who they are."

"Who they are has not changed from whom their ancestors were. Wild savages! Worthless dogs! Their twisted shape only mirrors their monstrous hearts!"

I held my breath, waiting for the moment he would attack.

"He will not help us, Lady! It is as I warned you! He is not here to talk!" the were interjected.

"No, I am here to talk, though I see little point in it. We all know where this will lead. Your nature compels it, as does mine."

The Lady shook her head, "It does not have to be that way. There is room in our heart for compassion, Zathrian. Surely your retribution is spent."

"My retribution is eternal, spirit, as is my pain. This is justice, no more."

"Are you certain your pain is the only reason you will not end this curse? Have you told the moral how it was created?" Her eyes were on me.

"He said he summoned you and bound you to a wolf." I answered, my voice ringing out clearly.

"And so he did. Witherfang and I are bound as one being. But such powerful magic could not be accomplished without Zathrian's own blood." She stared at the elf, "Your people believe you have rediscovered the immortality of their ancestors, Zathrian, but that is not true. So long as the curse exists, so do you."

"No, that is not how it is!" He protested vehemently.

"So, would Zathrian's death end the curse?" Alistair asked cautiously.

"No. The curse has a life of its own, though Zathrian's life depends on it. His death plays a part in its ending, however."

"Then we kill him! We tear him apart now!" The werewolves roared, and I couldn't tell which one had said it.

"For all your powers of speech, you are beasts still!" the keeper yelled, "What would you gain from killing me? Only I know how the ritual ends, and I will never do it!"

"You see?" I think it was Swiftrunner, "We must kill them all!"

"See?" Zathrian turned to me, "They turn on you as quickly. Do what you have come here to do, Grey Warden, or get out of my way."

I shook my head, sighing, "You'll end that curse, if I have to force you myself."

"We're standing for what's right, here. No matter what." The other Warden threw in.

"Then, you die with them!" the elf walked away from us, brandishing his staff, "All of you will suffer as you deserve!"

The Lady of the Forest shifted, becoming Witherfang, as the werewolves gathered around. The wolf used some kind of magic, encircling the weres in bright, white light. They couldn't be hurt, but nor could they attack.

Good. I didn't shared his sentiments; I didn't want any of them hurt, either.

Zathrian summoned several Greater Shades and awoke the trees, using them to do his dirty work.

The fight had begun.


	37. Chapter 37

Obligatory Chapter Heading:  
Chapter 37:

 

 

And it was over just as quickly.

I threw my hands forward and willed him to stop. To cooperate with the spirit. He collapsed to the ground. Unconscious. I wasn't sure what I had done, but I knew, somehow, that he would wake up with a different mindset.

"That was... underwhelming." Zevran tsked.

"He'll be fine." I assured everyone, including myself, "Maybe he'll change his mind when he wakes up."

We didn't have to wait long; he came around a handful of minutes later, after Witherfang reverted back to the Lady.

"I cannot... cannot defeat you."

"Finish it! Kill him now!"

We all looked at the were, and he fell silent.

"No, Swiftrunner. We will not kill him. If there is no room in our hearts for mercy, how may we expect there to be room in his?" the Lady chastised softly.

"I cannot do as you ask, spirit. I am too old... to know mercy. All I see are the faces of my children, my people. I... I cannot do it."

"Would you really let your people die? For this?" I pleaded. Surely he wanted to help his people, not let them die. Wasn't that the whole reason we were helping them? Aside from the treaty thing.

"Perhaps I have... lived too long. This hatred in me is like an ancient, gnarled root... It has consumed my soul." Zathrian looked to the Lady, "What of you, spirit? You are bound to the curse just as I am. Do you not fear your end?"

"You are my maker, Zathrian. You gave me form and consciousness where none existed. I have known pain and love, hope and fear, all the joy that is life. Yet of all things, I desire nothing more than an end. I beg you, maker... put an end to me. We beg you... show mercy."

The werewolves gathered close to comfort their Lady.

"You shame me, spirit. I am... an old man, alive long past his time."

"Then you will do it? You will end the curse?"

The elf struggled to his feet, "Yes, I think it is time. Let us... let us put an end to it all."

The beasts shifted uneasily, and the Lady of the Forest smiled at them, calming them. The creator and the cursed faced each other for one final time. Keeping eye contact, Zathrian hit is staff against the ground. He fell forward as the spell came to life on his lips. His last breath left him as the Lady began to fade from sight and an orange light engulfed her. She was finally free. The curse had ended.

The effect was almost instantaneous; the werewolves began reverting back in to their original forms. Humans and elves now surrounded us. They looked at each other and hugged. Laughed. Cried. The only thing that separated them from other people, visually at least, was their eyes. They were gold. Every single one of them. Golden eyed. They were just as beautiful as the Lady of the Forest had been.

"It's... over. She's gone, and... we're ourselves. I can scarcely believe it." the man closest to us spoke.

"What are you going to do now?" My eyes roamed the room, now teeming with people. Potential.

"We'll leave the forest, I suppose. Find others, see what's out there for us. It should be quite interesting, don't you think? Thank you." he bowed his head to us, "We... we'll never forget you."

As one, they turned and ran, fleeing the ruins that had once been all they'd known. I felt a little sad, but I knew they were going to be happier now. Everyone was so overjoyed.

"You guys go on ahead. I need to be alone for a little while." I closed my eyes and cleared my mind.

No one said a word. The only indication they were doing as I'd asked, was their footsteps. Moving away from me.

I let out a gust of air. This could have ended differently. So very differently. It occurred to me that I had no idea what they had been about to do, when I'd shown up with Zathrian in tow. Shaking myself, I looked up at the ceiling, for it didn't matter. The what-ifs hadn't happened, and I needed to not question it.

Leaving, I retraced my steps and happened upon Danyla.

She looked up at my approach, "You... you did it. I am me again."

"Let's go back to your clan. To your husband. I know he's been worried about you." I looped my arm through hers, and that's how we walked in to the Dalish camp.

*** *** ***

"You have returned. Is there..." the man trailed off, his eyes on the woman beside me.

"I do." I grabbed his hand and moved her arm so they were standing as she and I had been, "She's alive and well."

They simply stared in to each other's eyes.

Smiling a little, I left them to their reunion.

"Wait! I must thank you!" he called out in desperation.

I tilted my head, "For what? All I did was go on a walk through the forest this morning. I just happened to find a friend along the way." Walking backwards, away from them, I pointed at the pair, "Just don't lose each other again. That'll be repayment enough, in my opinion."

"Ah, there you are!" Leliana skipped over to me and put a hand on my shoulder, steering me in a different direction, "The keeper wishes to speak with you."

The... Of course. They had a new one, now that Zathrian was dead. It would have to be-

"The essence of the wolf's heart has banished all traces of cursed blood from the hunters." Lanaya wasted no time, getting to the heart of the situation, "It is too bad that Zathrian had to die. I... I felt it, when he departed. I think he was ready to go."

"I'm sure he was." I realized they had all been waiting on me, to talk about what had happened in the ruins. I suddenly felt very tired.

"It will be difficult to fill Zathrian's shoes. He was our keeper for many centuries, and he will be sorely missed. But I am keeper now. Let me say it officially, then: I hereby swear to uphold the terms of the ancient contract our people formed with the Grey Wardens." She smiled softly, "Call and we shall come, with great speed and purpose, and we shall strike at your foes. This, I swear."

"Thank you, Lanaya." Alistair said when I stayed quiet.

"It has been a long time since the Dalish marched to war... but I trust that, in the end, we shall make a difference for you."

We said our goodbyes to the Dalish and made for our main camp, where the others were. I was going to pet Seraphine until she was sick of me. After I got some sleep, probably.

When we arrived, Wynne checked all of us, even Morrigan, for any injuries at all. She grilled me on my sleep, whether I'd gotten enough of it or if I'd traveled at all. I told her I'd slept, but not that it hadn't been well. I told her if I had traveled, I had no recollection of it. It seemed to satisfy her, and she moved on to her next victim, er, patient.

Zevran was tending to the fire when she finally let me go, so I went over and sat on the ground. Holding my hands out to the heat and tried to stay awake. Which reminded me...

"Hey, Zev?"

He quirked an eyebrow in acknowledgement.

"I found these and thought of you." I pulled the gloves from my pack, holding them out to him.

His eyebrows drew together as he looked at them.

"Take them. As a gift."

I grabbed his hands and placed the gloves in his possession.

“Gloves? You’re giving me gloves? What for?”

“They’re Dalish gloves. Like your mother’s.”

His eyes widened, “I… Maker’s breath, you’re right. They are like my mother’s.” he took them in his hands, inspecting them closely, “The leather was less thick, but it had more embroidery… but these are very close. And quite handsome.”

I raised an eyebrow, “You’re welcome.”

“Do I seem surprised?” he glanced up at me, “Perhaps I am. Still, I appreciate the fact that you even thought of me. No one has simply… given me a gift before. Thank you.” He held the gloves tightly.

I smiled sadly, "I can relate to that. When I think back on my lives, I just remember being treated as the weapon I was groomed to be. Actually, I think," I tapped my chin, "this group is the closest I've had to friends. I can't say we are, because I don't want to presume, but... It's almost nice. Having someone care about you, not just because you can do something for them."

He grinned and reached out to ruffle my hair, "That is something we have in common."

I made a face at him, covering my head with my arms defensively, "Hey! Knock it off!"

He rolled his eyes at me, turning to poke the fire, "Relax, Warden. By chance, have you thought about what you're going to use as an anchor now?"

"Tis something I am most curious about, as well." The witch glared down at the ground and chose to sit on one of the logs instead.

"I was entertaining the idea of using the amulet the craftsman made for me, but..."

"But, what?" the elf cocked an eyebrow, "What is stopping you?"

"I don't really know. Something's stopping me," I patted my diaphragm, "in here. It's like my instincts are screaming 'don't do it', and it makes me hesitate."

"In my line of business, when your gut tells you to wait, you should wait."

Yawning, I nodded, "I know. I've always tried to listen it, but this is important. I don't want to fall asleep and end up somewhere over the rainbow."

The two of them gave me confused looks, and I waved my hand.

"It's a reference to something from-" I stood and dusted myself off, "You know, it's not important. I'm going to bed."

Neither of them stopped me as I fled to my tent. Flopping down on my bedroll, I pulled out my diary and noted down everything that had happened since the my birthday. The day of the Joining. It felt like so long ago. Years, even. I couldn't believe it had only been a few months. My eyes started to drift shut when I was only half way finished with the list of things we'd done, and it wasn't long before I succumbed and fell asleep.

The dragon flew up over a sea of writhing bodies. Darkspawn. Even though they were underground, in a cavern somewhere, the winged beast had plenty of room to maneuver. Its roars filled the large space, echoing around me. Knocking around in my head, offering no release any time soon.

Then, it looked directly at me.

I jolted awake, a scream on my lips. It didn't help that Alistair was crouched in front of me. I clamped my mouth shut and covered it with both hands. He sat on his heels and offered a small smile. I nodded at him, to let him know I was okay, if a little jumpy.

"Did you... did you feel it, too?" He watched as I calmed myself, "It was like the archdemon saw us! What does that mean? I think-" he froze for a second, "wait! Did you hear that?"

I scrambled from the small enclosure, the warrior already on his feet. Our weapons in hand, we shouted for the others to wake up.

"Darkspawn!" Our voices were raised together.

We were surrounded on all sides. The creatures poured forth from the forest, almost as if it had been-

"It's an ambush!" I screamed, unable to believe it. We had underestimated them, thinking they didn't have the intelligence to pull off such a feat.

Taller, leaner... beings... came with them. One of them reached out, quick as lightning, and grabbed my arm. Pulled me toward it and clawed at my throat. Something barreled in to us, ripping me from the monster's grip, and sent me to the ground. Struggling to get up, I pressed a hand to my neck.

"What... what are they?" Leliana called out, sounding a little frightened at the voracity with which they fought. They were like mindless animals, no concept of dying in their heads.

"Shrieks! I've never fought one before, but I know they're fast and vicious! Be careful, everyone!" was Alistair's answer.

Finally making it to my feet, I searched the earth for power. I found it with little effort and cloaked my companions heavily with healing magicks. I stumbled toward the fire, staying out of the way; I knew I would only be in the way, in the condition I was in.

With the added protection, the fight was tipped in our favor, and the darkspawn went down quickly. The shrieks took a while longer, but eventually, they, too, fell.

Alistair shook his head, wiping the tainted blood from his blade, "I guess they sensed us. We'd best be more careful from now on. This camp isn't safe any longer."

It was a sobering thought. We'd been so sure nothing could surprise us, not when we were grouped together. We had two Wardens, for Christ's sake! For the Maker's sake? Andraste's sake.

"What will they send next? Darkspawn tax collectors?" Morrigan sounded absolutely disgusted.

Sten, in his usual tone, "Fortifications should be built around the camp."

"How unnerving!" the bard was picking up the arrows that hadn't broken.

"It will be most difficult to sleep here, now." the elder mage stared out in to the darkness, like she was waiting for another attack.

"What? No trap? Some assassins." Zevran snorted derisively.

"Wynne?" my voice came out quiet. Soft. Small. Slightly garbled.

I sat unceremoniously close enough to the fire to feel a burn starting.

"Anastasia?" A hand pressed against my forehead, "Are you injured?"

I nodded, even though it hurt. I knew I couldn't speak, not with the fire burning in my throat.

"Why didn't you protect yourself?" Alistair was way beyond distressed. He'd resorted to pacing and messing up his hair.

"Let me look. I need to see the extent."

"We need to keep moving." I slowly mouthed to her.

She hesitated, "You need time to heal, child."

"I know." I couldn't have forced sound to come out if my life depended on it, "But we can't lose time. We can buy horses or something. We have to keep moving. We just have to."

I used my free hand to point at my ribs, hoping one of them would understand.

"We've trusted your instincts so far, and you haven't been wrong." the warrior shook himself and looked at the others while Wynne asked me to move my hand from my wounds.

I was afraid. I didn't want to bleed out.

Zevran, suddenly behind me, put his assassin training to good use: He gently but firmly grabbed my wrists and pinned my arms behind my back, giving the mage a nod. She turned her gaze to my neck and instantly paled. That was it. This was how I was going to die. That thought sent me over the edge, and a wave of dizziness swept over me. I didn't remember anything after that point.

In the end, I was told it took both Wynne and Morrigan to staunch the blood and heal me enough that bandages could be safely wrapped around the wounds. It was going to take a while, they said, and in the meantime, I wasn't to so much as lift a finger.


	38. Chapter 38

Obligatory Chapter Heading:  
Chapter 38:

 

 

Several weeks passed, and we found ourselves in the Frostback Mountains, on our way to visit the dwarves in Orzammar.

"Are you sure you're up for it?" It was a question that I was tired of hearing.

I forced a smile, "Ask that again, I dare you."

Zevran laughed, "She believes she is well enough to threaten you, Warden."

Alistair shot him a glare, quickly returning his attention to me and raising his hands, "All right, all right. I had to ask. We're worried about you, is all. Just don't push yourself too hard, too soon, okay?"

"I'm fine, Ali. Please. I'm not going to die from this." I stroked the bandages, hating how it chafed when I moved my head even the slightest.

His eyes tightened, but he dropped it.

"Besides, how cool is it going to be? The scars will look scary when I'm older." I made my voice gruff, holding in the wince, "'Hey, kid. You wanna know how I got these scars?'"

The men shook their heads at me, the warrior exasperated.

"You should have-"

"It was an ambush, Warden." There was a hard edge to the assassin's tone. It wasn't the first time they had argued over what had happened, and it probably wasn't going to be the last. I was mildly surprised it hadn't come to blows. Yet.

The thing that bothered me the most, though, was that we would have to go back to the Wilds to deal with Flemeth. I'd been hoping we could do it on the way to Orzammar, but no. Fate had had other plans.

"Boys, calm down." Wynne placed a hand on each of their shoulders, instantly diffusing the situation.

As we walked, I withdrew inward. That vision, the one about the castle burning, was bothering me. Who were they, and why had I seen it? It had been the past, that much I knew. It hadn't happened too long ago, though. The smoke from the fire could still be smelled by passersby, there wasn't a doubt in my mind.

And all of a sudden, something wasn't right. Something was wrong. Very, very wrong. I tripped over my own feet, earning the attention of everyone, including standoffish Sten. He was the closest to me, now that I'd fallen behind with my thoughts. He was the one to catch me when I went down.

I couldn't hear anything, but I watched his mouth, even as my eyes closed. "... eyes are silver."

*** *** ***

I woke up choking, my lungs searching for the oxygen that wasn't there. Smoke filled the room and created a dark haze. I could barely see myself when I looked down. Screams sounded all around me. Where was I?

I snapped wide awake when I realized I could only be one place; the burning castle. But if it was already on fire, I was too late.

"No!" I shouted, pounding my fist against the stone floor. The foundation shook, and the room shifted. I braced myself with both hands on the ground until everything had settled.

Silence met my ears. I opened my eyes, seeing the room was clear. Cautiously, I stood and peered around the room I was in. It appeared to be a closet of some kind, filled with all sorts of fancy... clutter, for lack of a better term. Not questioning what had happened, I eased from the room. Walked slowly down the corridors, following where my feet led me. Straight to a door. That was when the first cry rang out.

Without a second thought, I ran in to the room in front of me.

The man, who was in the process of getting out of bed, looked at me in surprise. I quietly shut the door behind me. The mabari I'd failed to notice stopped growling and sniffed me. Nodded like I was okay, and his work was done.

"Who are you?" the man asked.

I held up a hand, pressing an ear to the door, "The castle's been breached."

Squaring his shoulders, he went to a trunk and pulled out leathers and a bow, "We must warn my family, before they are caught unawares."

I breathed a sigh of relief. Finally, someone who didn't question what I was doing or why a child was braving danger.

"I assume by how your dressed, you can handle yourself in a fight?" he slung a quiver full of arrows over his shoulder.

I nodded and pulled my blades free, then pointed outside, "They're just outside the door, now."

"Open the door."

I moved to stand behind it and flung it open, to the shock of the would-be attackers. They hadn't taken three steps toward the room, before they fell. An arrow in each of their heads. I blinked several times. The guy was fast.

He waved for me to follow him as he stepped over the bodies, reaching down to free his arrows. A young woman was already knee deep in a fight with men outfitted in full armor. I threw my daggers and took two of them out, while she used the distraction to bash one with her shield and slash another's arm. Disarmed, the man lashed out with his boot and kicked her in the gut. I jumped on his back and twisted his neck. All the armor in the world couldn't have protected him from that. She and the archer ended the battle by simultaneously attacking the last man. She ran him through, and an arrow pierced the back of his neck.

"You're alive." The woman threw her arms around the archer's neck.

"Thanks to this girl, I am. They would have caught me still in bed."

She turned to me and pulled me in to a hug, as well.

"Thank you." Her voice shook, "Brother, they killed Oren and Oriana."

"No! What... Who are these people?" The man bent and looked over one of the fallen.

A door opened off to the side, and an older woman rushed in to the hallway, "Thank the Maker you're both alright!  
What's going on? I heard screams, and there was pounding on my door."

"Where's Father?" he knocked an arrow, getting ready for another onslaught.

"Mother, I'm so sorry." his sister ran over to the older woman and grasped her shoulders, "Oren and Oriana are dead. I didn't get to them in time."

"What?" their mother broke the young woman's hold and sprinted to the room across from the man's.

I could see a small hand lying on the ground. I swallowed hard.

"NOO!" came the howl of pain, "They'll pay for what they've done!"

"Mother, have you seen Father?" the man pressed.

"No, I haven't. He stayed up with Arl Howe."

"Howe is the traitor." he motioned to the bodies, "They're wearing his heraldry."

"That bastard. We have to reach your father, before it's too late."

She took off down the corridor, throwing open doors and surprising more soldiers. We dispatched them easily, but I called a time out before they could continue through the building.

"We need a plan. You can't just throw yourself at the enemy willy nilly." I channeled Alistair, hoping these people would listen to me.

"What do you suggest we do, let them have our home?" the young woman was defensive, and it was understandable, but that didn't mean I had to put up with it.

"No. You," I pointed at the man, "snipe them from afar. Draw them to us. The wreckage of the castle will slow them down, cause them to have to funnel a few at a time. Easy pickings. The ones that escape your arrows will have to deal with us."

"I'll help." The old woman knocked an arrow on her own bow. I hadn't even thought she'd been carrying any weapons. How had I missed that? It was huge, almost as tall as she was.

"We'll keep you safe." I motioned to myself and the warrior. Everyone nodded, seeming appeased that the idea was a good one. That it would work.

We moved through the halls, eliminating everyone in our way. The mabari hound kept behind us, staying out of the fray unless we were being pushed back. Then, he launched himself at the nearest soldier and ripped their throat out. It would give the men pause, just long enough for us to act. Eventually, we made it to the Great Hall, where the majority of the castle's guard were holed up. They were bracing the main doors to the building. The fight that included mages and over two dozen soldiers. After they all were all dead, a heated argument where the young woman, Elissa, didn't want to leave one of the guards, Ser Gilmore, broke out. Her brother, Aedan, would have physically forced her to go with us, had Gilmore not grabbed and kissed her passionately. He shoved her through the door and barred it behind us all. She pounded on the door, tears streaming down her face, but it was no use. No one was going to open it.

With a defeated air about her, she pulled her sword free and readied herself. We hadn't gotten far, when more soldiers poured in to the hallway from several rooms. The archers made sure none of them even came close to reaching us.

Finally in the kitchens, the Couslands ushered me in to the pantry, where we found him. The older man lay in a pool of his own blood.

"There you three are." His voice was weak, as was his body. He slumped forward and barely managed to catch himself.

"Bryce!" Teryna Cousland rushed to his side, dropping to her knees and pulling his head on to her lap.

"I was wondering when you would get here." Teryn Cousland continued.

"Maker's blood, what's happening? You're bleeding!"

"Howe's men... found me first. Almost... did me in... right there."

"Why is Howe doing this?" Elissa moaned.

"He can't... get away with this. The king will..." he cried out in pain, clutching his stomach. The source of the bleeding.

"Bryce, we must get you out of here." His wife urged.

"I... I won't survive the standing, I think."

"That's not true! You'll be fine!" the warrior crouched by her parents.

Aedan remained quiet, like me.

"Ah, my darling girl, if only will could make it so."

"Once Howe's men break through the gate, they will find us. We must go!" The women nodded to each other.

"Someone... must reach Fergus, tell him what has happened."

"And take vengeance." I could practically see Elissa's heart turning dark. This was the moment she would remember forever, the thing that would keep her alive until it was over. Until Howe was dead. I hoped she met this man before I did.

"Yes... vengeance."

"Bryce, no! The servant's passage is right here. We can flee together, find you healing magic."

"The castle is surrounded. I cannot make it."

The door opened and in walked-

"I'm afraid the Teryn is correct. Howe's men have no yet discovered this exit, but they surround the castle. Getting past will be difficult."

"You are Duncan, the Grey Warden?" the Teryna looked at him with hope in her eyes. Both of the women did.

"Yes, your ladyship." he seemed hesitant, "The Teryn and I tried to reach you sooner."

"My children and this young lady helped me get here, Maker be praised." She gestured to us.

A knowing gleam in his eye, he bowed his head to me, "Anastasia."

"Duncan."

He searched my face for something, and my eyes darted to the brother and sister. I nodded slightly. He turned back to the Teryna.

"I am not surprised."

"Are you going to help us, Duncan?" the daughter's face was shadowed; she already knew the answer, but still couldn't stop herself from asking.

"Whatever is to be done, but be done quick. They are coming." Footsteps pounded along the hall outside the room. Growing closer.

"Duncan, I beg you. Take my wife and children to safety."

"I will, your lordship, but I fear I must ask something in return."

"Anything!"

"What is happening here, pales in comparison to the evil now loose in this world. I came to your castle seeking a recruit. The darkspawn threat demands that I leave with one."

"I... I understand."

The siblings shared a look, Aedan finally breaking his silence, "What about Ser Gilmore? You said you were here for him."

"Truthfully, you were always my first choice. The both of you." Duncan's eyes fell on the Teryn, "I will take your children and the Teryna to safety. Then, one or both of your children will join the Wardens."

"So long as justice comes to Howe, I agree." He was already a broken man, and this wasn't helping matters.

"Then, I offer you a place within the Grey Wardens. Fight with us."

"I accept your offer." Both of them spoke at the same time, sealing their fates. They would join us in the fight against the Blight.

And they would both survive. Of that, I was certain.

"Howe thinks he'll use the chaos to advance himself. Make him wrong. See that justice is done. Our family always does its duty first. The darkspawn must be defeated. You must go." The Teryn's voice became a whisper, "For your own sake, and for Ferelden's."

"We will, Father." Aedan spoke, Elissa adding, "For you."

"We must leave quickly, then." Duncan stood and waited patiently.

"Bryce... are you sure?"

"Our son and daughter will not die of Howe's treachery. They will live, and make their marks on the world."

Something passed between the married couple.

Resolutely, the Teryna readied her bow, "Darlings, go with Duncan and Anastasia. You have a better chance to escape without me."

"Eleanor..."

"Hush, Bryce. I'll kill every bastard that comes in through that door to buy them time, but I won't abandon you."

"I love you both, so much." Elissa shook, her tears splashing everywhere.

"Then live, Darling. Become a Grey Warden and do what is right."

"I... I'm so sorry it's come to this, my love."

"We had a good life and did all we could. It's up to our children, now."

"Then, go, pups. Warn your brother. Know that we love you both." It was hard to hear his words. At that moment, something crashed outside. It was deafening. "You do us proud."

"They've broken through the gates. We must go. Now." Duncan grabbed Elissa's shoulder and pulled her to her feet, pushing her down the secret passage.

"Goodbye, Darlings." were the final words they would ever hear from their mother.

Aedan went next, then me, and finally Duncan.

It took hours, but finally, we were off Cousland land. The other Warden stopped me and pulled me to him.

"How have you been?" Inspecting me, he raised an eyebrow at the bandage around my neck.

Self-conscious, I stroked it, "We had a run-in with shrieks. We weren't prepared. It was an ambush in the middle of the night. There was a nightmare, both of us had it, and the only reason we're not dead right now is that crawling sensation that warns us when darkspawn are near. As it is, I almost died. Alistair hasn't let me out of his sight since. It was a few weeks ago."

He shook his head and gave me a sad look, his voice low, "How much time has passed for you?"

"It's been almost nine months."

His eyes tightened. I knew it was hard to take in.

"What have you been doing?"

"We saved the Circle Tower from demons, and the mages agreed to help us. The Dalish had a problem with a curse, but once we'd broken it, they said they'd give us aid. We're on our way to see how Orzammar is doing and what we can do there. Arl Eamon was poisoned by someone working for Loghain, so we're tentatively searching for the Urn of Sacred Ashes. Teagan said if we found them, he would make sure the Arl knew what we'd done for Redcliffe." I paused to take a breath, "There was a desire demon, and I took care of it."

"By yourself?"

I nodded, "And we recently just linked the silver eye thing to my visions. So, whatever makes them silver during those, probably has a hand in what happened the last time I saw you. For me, that was when I brought the whole lot of recruits to you." I glanced up at him, "Did you make sure they weren't in Ostagar?"

"I did. Going back to the demon- that is impressive. You dealt with a demon all on your own."

"In the Fade." I was shaking, and I couldn't stop it. The adrenaline running through me, after everything my companions and I had been through, was taking its toll on me. "The demon somehow pulled me in, or I pulled it in. Either way, when I came to, the Templars had declared me and Connor demon free, and he was sent to the Circle."

"Connor? The Arl's son?"

"Yes." I took a few deep breaths, done with my tale.

"The Urn of Sacred Ashes? I believe I read somewhere that it was in the Frostback Mountains. In a small village not on the map. Heaven? Haven."

My eyes wide, I let out a squeak, "I'll make sure we look in to it. Thank you."

"I'm sure you have to get back soon. Is there some place we should meet?"

"Teagan thinks the Arl will call a Landsmeet. I'm not sure what that means, but we'll have to go back to Denerim for it. He thinks Alistair should be crowned king."

"What does Alistair think?"

"He doesn't want to talk about it. I believe he won't even allow the thought in his head, and I don't blame him."

Duncan rubbed his chin, "If he isn't crowned, then Anora would be the queen. Maybe you could convince them to marry. Have them both rule."

I wrinkled my nose, waving my arms wildly, "Oh, no. I wouldn't let that woman rule an empty sack. She's let Loghain declare himself reagent and lets him do whatever he wants. The Grey Wardens are fugitives."

He sighed heavily, "I was afraid of that. I've seen the posters, and I've steered clear of the major cities and towns."

My fingers started to tingle, going numb. My sight blurred. "I have to go. Take care of those two, please."

We both looked at them, watching Aedan rub circles on Elissa's back as she cried in to his chest.

"I will."

"I'll get word to you, somehow, when we're ready for you."

"I will wait."

Then, I woke up.


	39. Chapter 39

Obligatory Chapter Heading:  
Chapter 39:

 

 

"This wouldn't have happened, had she simply made an anchor." Morrigan sniffed.

My eyes flew open, and I jumped to my feet, "And then the Couslands would be dead, Morrigan! There would only be one left, and I can't speak for where he's going to be, mentally. His wife and child were murdered in cold blood."

My outburst surprised everyone in to silence.

"Bryce Cousland was gravely wounded, and Eleanor, his wife, stayed by his side and gave us enough time to flee. Fergus Cousland's wife, Oriana, and son, Oren, were slaughtered! No one was left alive in that castle that night! So, please! Tell me what I should have done! Tell me that I should have just let Aedan and Elissa Cousland die, along with the Teryn and Teryna!" No one spoke, "What? Are my words too shocking? Good! You should be ashamed of yourself. I can't believe-"

"Ana-"

I glared at Alistair, "Well, you'll be happy to know there are more Wardens in Ferelden, now. Between the Dalish recruit, the Alienage elf, the two dwarves, the mages, and now the two nobles, there's ten. Oh, but they're not nobles anymore, are they? They had to give up their family titles to join us." I knew I was acting irrationally, but I couldn't contain myself.

The fight left me as quickly as it had come, and I swayed. The other Warden gently guided me, making me sit down. I dropped my head in my hands.

"I'm sorry." A deep sigh left me, "I can't talk anymore about it. But I did learn where the Ashes might be."

"What?"

"For the Arl. Arl Eamon. They might be in a little town called Haven, somewhere on this mountain range."

"I have never heard of this place." Leliana glanced around, almost like she would find it right here.

"The man I talked to said it wasn't on any map. He'd read it in a book, somewhere." I shrugged, stretching and getting to my feet again, "How much time was wasted?"

"No more than a couple of hours, I should think." the Witch of the Wilds wouldn't meet my eye as she responded.

Alistair packed away my bedroll, which they had laid out to shield me from the biting cold winds. I tugged on Morrigan's skirt as we started on our way.

"Morri, I'm sorry." I sighed, feeling horrible.

"Tis fine."

"No. It's not. I shouldn't have lashed out at you. It wasn't your fault. I just... I'm so angry."

Here, she finally looked down at me, "Perhaps it would help to talk about it."

"I've already said everything, though."

"Who betrayed the Couslands?"

My fist clenched the fabric of her skirt, "An Arl Howe."

"Arl Rendon Howe?" Alistair cut in.

I shrugged, "I don't know what his first name is. I just know he and Teryn Cousland were friends, and Howe betrayed him. Went in and sacked his castle. I hope the Couslands find him before I do..." I let myself trail off, not wanting to go in to it. Not when my mind was already full of dark thoughts. They didn't need to be free, wandering the mountain side on a breeze.

"If he's on Loghain's side..." The Warden looked away from me.

... He would be at the Landsmeet, wouldn't he? To make sure Loghain stayed as reagent.

"We'll leave it for now. Once we're done with the dwarves, we can discuss this more." Wynne, always the mediator.

*** *** ***

When we'd drawn closer to the gates of Orzammar, I told everyone to wait and motioned for Sten to follow me.

"This won't take long. I hope." I muttered under my breath.

The man I was looking for was found easily enough, seeing as he was the only human. And selling illegally gained items. A fence.

"Step right-Maker's breath! Ah, I beg your pardon, friend, you... uh... startled me a bit."

"We're looking for a Qunari sword." I gave him a look.

"Kyne-what? I'm sorry. I... uh... I don't know what that-"

"Where is my sword?" Sten loomed imposingly behind me, his voice letting it known he wasn't in the mood for games.

"I... uh... don't know what you mean, ser." The man was starting to sweat, but he had no idea what we were talking about. Suuuure.

"I'd give it to him, if I were you." I leaned forward, stage whispering, "He's got a bit of a temper."

"I... don't have it. I swear by Andraste's knickers! I sold it on the way here!"

"Who did you sell it to?"

"A dwarf near Redcliffe. Dwyn, I think his name was."

"Wait, Dwyn? I know him." I recalled hearing that name, though I don't think I'd actually met the man.

"He's the one who has the sword, I promise you! Said he was a collector."

"We'll see." Was Sten's curt response.

I hoped that hadn't been a waste of time.

Kicking a rock off the path, I shook my head, "Sorry, Sten. We'll just have to revisit Redcliffe and get it, then."

I was concerned to see a blood trail leading toward where the others had waited. Sten and I moved slowly, following the red.

Alistair was stabbing his sword through the middle of the last man standing when we reached them.

"What happened?"

"Bounty hunters, dear." The assassin's voice came from one of the trees above us, and he jumped, landing gracefully in a crouch.

"They were here for you." Leliana was reading a piece of paper from one of the men's pockets, "The bounty for a Grey Warden head has doubled in the last month and a half."

"Damn. I hope the dwarves will still have us." Alistair mussed up his hair in frustration.

"They should, seeing as they don't care about human politics. Besides, you have the treaty."

"I guess that's true."

"Come on. We should see if they'll let us enter."

The gates weren't far from where I'd had the others stay hidden, but when we reached where the sellers were gathered, I heard someone call out... my name?

"Do you know that woman?" Zevran pointed in the direction of-

"Elissa."

"It is you!" She rushed over to me and pulled me in to a tight hug.

"What are you doing here?"

"We'd heard there were people who had been gaining the favor of the people, even from the Dalish, and that they might be coming here next."

"We?" I looked beyond her, spotting Aedan, who was making his way slowly to us.

Elissa let me go and, surprisingly, he took her place.

"Thank you for helping us." he murmured.

"You're welcome. I couldn't just stand by and let it happen." I responded, my breathing a little shaky, "So, what have you been up to?"

"After you helped us become Wardens, we went looking for you. You left without saying goodbye. You saved our lives, then just disappeared."

"I'm sorry. I had things to do, and I didn't want to force you both to go with me. You needed to mourn." I glanced between them both, "And as soon as we're done here, we're making a pit stop in a little village called Haven, if we can find it. Then, we're going to Redcliffe to help the Arl there."

"We heard Arl Eamon was sick. He's like an uncle to us. I can't imagine him dying."

"Do you know how to cure him?"

I sighed, "We're looking for something that might not even exist, but it's the only lead we have at the moment. Anyway, after that, the Arl might call a Landsmeet, which will bring us to Denerim. Where Arl Howe is."

"Teryn." Aedan's jaw clenched, "He's Teryn of our land, now. Loghain saw to that."

"That bastard!" Leliana shouted.

I put a hand on her arm, patting it soothingly, "It will all work out. He'll get what's coming to him. I promise you that." I directed the last statement to the brother and sister.

They nodded resolutely, no doubt in their minds. Howe would suffer. Slowly and excruciatingly.

"Did you want to join us, down in Orzammar? We could probably use the extra help." Glancing over my shoulder at Alistair, I added, "That is, if no one minds."

Elissa and Aedan finally acknowledged my people, and Aedan barked a laugh. I was caught off-guard.

"Alistair? The boy Arl Eamon took in?"

"Yeah. I wasn't sure you'd remember me, so I didn't say anything. It's been a while. I'm sorry we have to see each other again under these circumstances."

The elder Cousland waved it off before shaking Ali's hand. Of course. If Arl Eamon was like an uncle to them, they would probably have played with Alistair at one point or another.

"How has the Warden life been treating you? Been run off by any mobs with pitchforks, yet?"

"That's happened to you guys?" Elissa covered her mouth in horror.

"No! No, it hasn't!" I elbowed my friend in the hip, earning a satisfying 'oof', "He's just joking. Though, we have had a near miss or two regarding Loghain's men."

"We should stop wasting time."

The siblings looked up at Sten.

"You're right. We can talk later. We'll join you, if that's all right."

I grinned when no one objected, "It's settled. Come on. We just have to get in, first. It shouldn't be too difficult."

Nothing was ever simple, though, I was starting to learn. We heard a commotion by the gates; Loghain's men were demanding entrance in to Orzammar.

"Veata!" One of the dwarven guards shouted, "This land is held in trust for the sovereign dwarven kinds. I cannot allow entry at this time."

"King Loghain demands the allegiance of the deshyr or lords or whatever you call them in your Assembly! I am his appointed messenger."

"I don't care if you're the king's wiper, Orzammar will have none but its own until our throne is settled."

I walked right up to the dwarf, "I have to talk to your king."

"Who doesn't? If I don't get in, no one should." The hatred was evident in his tone.

"Orzammar has no king. Endrin Aeducan returned to the Stone not three weeks ago, sick over the loss of his sons. The Assembly has gone through a dozen votes without agreeing on a successor. If it is not settled soon, we risk a civil war."

I swallowed hard. King Aeducan was dead. Duran would have to be told.

"We are Grey Wardens. This treaty obliges Orzammar to aid us." I held up the parchment, praying he wouldn't question that I was a child.

As he took the commitment from me, one of the soldiers protested, "The Wardens killed King Cailan and nearly doomed Ferelden! They're sworn enemies of King Loghain!"

"Well, that is the royal seal. That means only the Assembly is authorized to address it. Grey Wardens, you may pass."

"You're letting in a traitor? And a foreigner?" If it wasn't so comical, I would have been concerned he would burst a blood vessel, "In the name of King Loghain, I demand that you execute this... stain on the honor of Ferelden!"

I stepped closer and grabbed the man's arm, yanking him down to my level. Staring in to his eyes, I growled, "Run to your false king. The dwarves will not hear him today."

He sprung away from me, "You... you'll hear of this. King Loghain will see you quartered!"

"Promises, promises! Come back when you can back up your lies." I shouted after him and his group as they ran, not giving us a backward glance.

"You are free to enter Orzammar, Grey Wardens, though I don't know what help you will find." We continued the conversation as if the interruption hadn't happened.

"Thank you."

I led my group in to the mountain, wondering what lay ahead for us.


	40. Chapter 40

Obligatory Chapter Heading:  
Chapter 40:

 

 

"Those statues are dwarven Paragons, if i remember right. The best of their ancestors." Alistair said quietly.

Statues lined the walls, standing tall in the center area, as well. It was an amazing sight to behold.

"Atrast vala, Wardens. Your arrival is a mixed blessing." one of the guards spoke as I stared in awe at the giant cavern, "We prefer that outsiders not witness our infighting, but your presence will be tolerated."

We slowly walked down the stairs, one of the dwarves dressed in rags calling out, "Spare a few bits for an old man?"

Without hesitation, I pulled a handful of coins from my coin purse and jogged over to the beggar, gently placing them in his hands. His eyes widened, and he looked up at me with tears in his eyes.

"I cannot accept this."

"I won't take it back." I crouched and smiled at him, "Please, keep it. If you don't want it, you can pass it on, but I won't accept it back."

We stared at each other for what felt like an eternity, before he finally nodded and tucked the gold away in his pockets. Standing, I rejoined the group. No one commented on my act.

Across the way, one woman was talking with a teenage girl.

"Now, that's a thing of beauty, daughter. If you work hard like Branka, all Orzammar will know your name." She was saying as they gazed at one statue in particular. Paragon Branka, I assumed it was.

"Mother, I don't want to be like her! She-" the girl started to protest.

Her mother cut her off vehemently, "Don't say that! Not to me, not to anyone! Now, get back to the forge; I want to see more details!"

Curiosity raged inside me, but I forced myself to quell it; I'd find someone eventually who would tell me the history of that Paragon.

"Yes, Mother." the daughter crossed her arms and walked away, appearing extremely undignified.

Her mother huffed and followed after her, shaking her head like she couldn't believe that was the girl she had raised.

We'd barely managed to go a few feet farther, when a dwarven man came straight up to me. Me, in particular.

"Show respect, surfacer. You're in the Hall of Heroes, home to the best of us."

Was it because I was a child?

Trying not to give in to my irritation, I smiled softly, "The figures are quite grand, indeed."

"Paragons, dwarves who achieve such greatness, they're considered ancestors, even if they yet walk among us." he sighed, "If only we had one now. A unifier. A voice like that... there would be no dissension."

"Perhaps we can help." Alistair offered.

The man's face darkened, and Alistair knew he'd messed up somehow, "Perhaps I don't want you to. A surfacer should not see us in this kind of disarray. Goodbye, Wardens. I hope you're not needed." Without another word, he turned on his heel and marched away from us.

We attracted the strangest people, I thought as we continued toward the large double doors that opened to Orzammar proper.

The first thing I noticed was the heat. Sweat instantly beaded on my forehead, and I wiped it away, my gaze roaming. The cavern had been carved from the earth, and we were on a giant rock overhanging a pool of lava. Oh, what fun. Not only were we I didn't even know how deep underground, we were also surrounded by something that felt hotter than the blasted sun. And it lit everything up so brilliantly, my eyes had trouble adjusting from the dimness of the entryway. But damn, was it a beautiful sight.

"It is the Assembly who makes a king, and a king who nominates his successor. None of it is carried in the blood." A group of over two dozen dwarves had gathered in the center of the chamber, arguing.

"Or, as now, when someone tries using the Assembly to pull a coup." a man on the left leaned forward, looking like he wanted to just deck the other man in the face and be done with it all, "Who's to say what my father said in his final hours, when the usurper Harrowmont was the only one by his side?" Bhelen.

The man who had spoken first was Lord Harrowmont. He shouted, "I'll have you thrown in prison!"

"You've bitten off more than you can chew!"

A new man stepped forward, "Handlers! Separate these deshyrs in the Diamond Quarter! I will not have Bhelen incite a riot!"

The dwarf to Bhelen's left hefted his axe, dropping in to an offensive crouch, "You'll not speak that way about the man who should be king!" he advanced and knocked the other man's feet out from under him. Swinging the axe down, he buried it in the dwarf's middle, almost cutting him in half with little effort.

Harrowmont threw himself backward, away from the fight, and landed on his back. As he got to his feet, it looked like he would start cowering. Sure enough, he and his supporters fled the scene. Bhelen, a smug expression on his face, gestured for his people to follow him as he left.

"That was interesting." It was a struggle to take it all in; the mighty dwarves, reduced to this.

"Perhaps we should split up, to cover more ground." Leliana suggested, the look on her face making it crystal clear she didn't want to think about what had just happened.

The blood was still pooling around the corpse when her group left after we'd divided in to two teams. Alistair, Morrigan, Wynne, and Zevran stayed with me. Leliana, Sten, and Seraphine went with Aedan and Elissa. We'd figured it would be better all around for the Wardens to split, too. Especially if we'd be running interference down here.

"Stone-blind idiots! I won't have fighting in the common! Especially in front of outsiders!" One of the guards was shouting at no one in particular, it seemed, "I find that sodding fool, I'll have him in the Legion."

I wanted to skirt him, but he intercepted us. I could already tell that helping Orzammar would take all of my patience.

"Veata, surfacers! I am bid to let you walk the commons, but keep your place. Wardens or not, I want order."

I turned to the man speaking, "The Blight is coming, and we need Orzammar's assistance."

He raised an eyebrow and looked me up and down, "Surface problems. Well, we have no king to hear you. You can join the shouting at the Assembly in the Diamond Quarter, if you want. Bunch of deshyr lords bickering over sand. Bhelen, Harrowmont... is one so different? No Paragons here."

"Sounds like Bhelen and Harrowmont are the one to talk to." Morrigan remarked.

"They've caged themselves for fear of each other. As you've seen, keeping order down among us working people is dodgy. No place for a proper lord. Bhelen speaks through his second, Vartag Gavorn, in the Assembly. Lord Harrowmont speaks through Dulin Forender from his estate."

"Can a city function like this?" Wynne asked.

"See, that's why I don't want you surfacers seeing our worst. You'll think that's all we are. The market is thin but busy, and the tavern never closes. Bad blood is usually kept to the Proving. Should toss Bhelen and Harrowmont in there, sort this all out in a hurry."

"The Proving?" It sounded familiar.

"Personal battles for honor and ancestor. I don't expect a surfacer to understand. If you must be our Wardens, at least know us. Go to the Shaper of Memories in the Shaperate. The true bright spot in the Diamond Quarter."

"We should get going." I was staring over the man's shoulder, something drawing my attention. Someone was approaching and waving.

"Yes, you should." was the curt reply.

I maneuvered around him, ignoring his tone, and walked right up to one of the last people I'd expected to see.

"What are you doing here? How did you get in? Where's-"

Duran smiled and shrugged, "Now that I'm a Warden, no one can stop me from entering."

"Your brother is gunning for the throne, I hear."

"So he is. More than anything, I'm impressed, actually. He must have been arranging things for years, possibly more than a decade, to get everything just right. If only he'd bought off more of the Assembly, then Orzammar wouldn't have a stalemate."

I grabbed his arm, "Do you remember when we met?"

"When you were pacing around like a caged animal?"

"Yeah. That's what I'm talking about. I need to tell you someth-"

"Brother? You're an Aeducan?" Alistair blurted, unable to wait for us to finish catching up.

The dwarf held up a hand, "The lady is speaking. It is only polite to wait for someone to be done, before interjecting with your own words."

"It's fine. Yes, he was." I waved it off, "Where was I? Oh, right. I know who should be king. The right choice for Orzammar."

"Bhelen."

My eyes widened but I wasn't surprised, "Yeah. You understand why, I assume?"

He nodded, "Harrowmont would have the dwarves pull back and keep to themselves. Shut Orzammar off from the rest of the world. Where as my brother... well, he will break the caste system, putting an end to Dusters. He will bring surface trading and allow dwarves to go topside, without stripping them of their status. I fully believe he will be the better king. It's not just Orzammar's future at stake. The surfacers rely on the lyruim and other products from underground. Take that away, and there will be war."

I released a gust of air, "Thank the Maker. I was worried you wouldn't think that way."

"Hey! You're here."

Looking in the direction the call out had come from, I grinned, "You sound a lot more welcoming than when we'd met."

"What can I say? I'm learning to interact normally with people. Not be so..."

"Uptight. Cold. Frigid. Quiet. Stiff."

"He's been nothing but a pain." Natia growled, stopping Duran before he could list off more descriptive words.

I giggled. They were getting along just fine.

"Who are they?" She asked, looking specifically at Alistair.

"This is Alistair, the other Warden I start with." I pointed everyone out, "Morrigan, Wynne, and Zevran. The others are here somewhere. We split up to cover more ground. You might run in to them later. There are two more Wardens, much like your situation, Aedan and Elissa Cousland. Leliana, Sten, and my mabari, Seraphine. Sten is a qunari, so you can't miss them."

"Our situation, meaning you saved them from certain death?"

"I mean... I'm sure you would have survived, somehow. You looked like you were handling things on your own. Before the human child showed up and bested you."

They laughed, and I grinned.

"Anyway, we need to meet Bhelen, to get this throne argument settled."

"I agree." Duran answered, and Natia nodded.

Morrigan muttered, "Tis about time."

"I'll defer to you two. You're from Orzammar, so you know the layout of the land. Where to go, what to avoid."

They looked at each other, and he gestured to her, "You know more about the kingdom than I do. I was kept mostly in the Diamond Quarter."

She led us to a shop, "You can buy things here or not, I just need to check in about something."

"Welcome to Janar Family Armorers." He ignored the dwarves, addressing the rest of us, "I must say, you look like our type of people. Looking for a new set of mail? At Janar's, we have everything from leather to platinum."

Natia moved around the corner, presumably to look at what was on the shelves.

"You know anything about what's happening with the king?" I asked cautiously.

"I stay out of politics. It's not good for a smith to get the attention of those who grant vendors' licenses. Lord Harrowmont's a fair man. My father did business with him, and he always paid on time. But the Aeducan's have served us well. If it is the ancestors' wisdom to keep them on the throne, I cannot object."

They really looked up to their ancestors, their Paragons.

"Are you part of the Smith Caste?"

"Aye. For a hundred generations. My father made his name by inventing a fauld and tasset, which were integrated in to the cuirass..." He paused, smiling good-naturedly, "But, ah, I'm guessing by your face, you're not a smith yourself. Why don't you take a look at my wares?"

I glanced at my companions, "Why don't you guys take a look at what he has to sell, while I check on Natia?" Turning back to the shopkeep, I asked quietly, "Will you sell to the dwarven Wardens? I know one was stricken from the records, and the other was Casteless. Will that be a problem?"

He rubbed his chin, thinking, "I don't see why not. The Grey Wardens are to be treated with great respect. You won't find any trouble here, Wardens."

"Thank you." I bowed to him before going to the shelves.

"This place used to belong to old leader of the Carta. I'm not sure if Jarvia is still using this place or not, though." She nodded her head at one of the bookcases, "This one hides a secret tunnel, a direct path to their hideout. I wonder if they sealed it up..."

"I'm sure Bhelen will want us to take care of them, one way or another, so that's something to keep in mind."

"You're siding with Bhelen."

I bit my lip, "Yeah. He's the better choice."

"I know. We just weren't sure if you would see it that way."

"I'm actually the one who brought it up to Duran."

"You're not half bad."

I decided to take that as a compliment and smiled, "Thanks. You're not, either."

"Did you want to look at his stock, my dear?" Zevran had moved to my side, seemingly on edge.

I was instantly on alert; when your resident assassin starts acting paranoid, something is wrong.

"Should I? Do you think we have enough time?" My voice was a little louder than necessary for a conversation in such a small space, gathering everyone's attention.

His eyes tightened, and Natia shook her head, "We have to get to the tavern, remember? We're supposed to meet with someone to learn more about the Assembly debate."

"I forgot. We'll have to come back here later. Is that alright? I mean, neither of us got to look." I frowned.

"Yeah, we can. Maybe not today, but definitely before we leave Orzammar." Alistair threw in.

Natia and Duran were the first to leave the shop. After waiting ten minutes, Alistair went next, with the mages. Another fifteen passed, and I started toward the door, but the elf grabbed my arm and gave a sharp shake of his head. I glanced at the shopkeep, swallowing hard. The man was watching the door with a frightened expression.

The Carta was likely outside, right at that very moment. Waiting.

I tapped Zevran between the shoulder blades and motioned to the bookshelf that was supposed to be the secret tunnel. His response was swift, another shake of his head. I rolled my eyes and shifted it slightly, so it looked as if someone had disturbed it, then snuck over to the desk the shopkeep stood behind and hid under it. Making eye contact with the man, I mouthed 'please don't tell', and after a tense moment, he looked up at the door again. Zevran joined me a few seconds later, pulling me to him, and shielded my body with his. I figured now was a good time as any, so I placed a hand on the floor and gathered the energy to me. Cloaked us from sight. The dwarf, when he looked back at us, blinked. His head whipped around in confusion.

Then, the door opened.

"Where are they?" a deep, female voice demanded immediately.

"I... I don't know. They were just here." Damn. It was a good thing I hadn't trusted him.

The assassin cocked an eyebrow and tightened his hold on me. I offered a reassuring smile, listening carefully.

Footsteps approached, rounding the desk. The woman bent, and her eyes searched the space underneath. Not believing that she saw nothing, she reached out and swept her hand through the space. I had just enough time to will us intangible, before it touched me.

She hit nothing but air and growled, "Search the store. Tear this place to pieces. No one went in and no one came out. They're here, somewhere."

"The passage." a man called out.

"What about it?"

"The bookcase was moved."

She whirled on the shopkeep, "Why didn't you say something? Did you know they'd gone that way? Are you covering for them?"

He held up his hands, "I-I swear, I didn't know! I swear! The girl and the elf were here just a moment ago! I don't know where they went!"

She got in his face, "You better not be lying to me, or Jarvia will find out. And you know what that means."

He cowered in the corner, and Zev and I exchanged looks.


	41. Chapter 41

Obligatory Chapter Heading:  
Chapter 41:

 

 

I extricated myself from the elf's hold and crept to the door, waving at him to get him to come with me. With a silent sigh and look toward the heavens, he gave up and followed. I put a hand on his arm and stepped through the door. We were free. Now, we just had to get as far away as we could, as long as I was able to keep a steady flow of energy going.

At a loss as to where to go, my eyes darted this way and that, until Zevran pointed at the looming building near the end of the walkway. The tavern, I assumed by the large sign with a tankard on it that stood tall in front of the establishment. I nodded. That's where Natia had said we'd needed to go, so it was a good a place as any to start with.

A woman knelt by a fountain of lava, her hands steepled in front of her. She was praying.

"Ancestors, guard my son, for he is lost in darkness. Mothers, keep him safe, for you know what it is to mourn."

I stopped and gave Zevran a pleading look. He raised an eyebrow, glancing at the woman. Heaving a heavy sigh, he rolled his eyes at me. I took that as an okay and, with a quick look around us, I let the magic go.

She stood when I got closer, "I'm sorry. Did you have an offering for the ancestors? Although... I can't imagine your ancestors reside in the Stone."

"What were you praying for, good woman?" Zevran asked gently.

"My name is Filda, widow of Teruck of the Smith Caste. I pray here every day for my son, Ruck. I only wish I knew whether I should be asking for his safe return or for the ancestors to accept his soul."

"'Safe return'? Your son has gone missing?"

"It was five years ago. He was only a youngster. He joined a Deep Roads excursion-the only smith to go with the warriors to repair their arms. He was so proud. But he got... separated somehow. When they came home, he wasn't with them."

"Do you want us to look for him?" I offered.

"How? There is no way except to brave the Deep Roads yourself."

"I'm a Grey Warden, and I'm traveling with five others of my order. It's what we do."

"A Warden!" Her voice rose in excitement, "So you could do it! Only Wardens face the Deep Roads without a company backing them. Oh, thank you! The ancestors finally heed my prayers!" She rushed forward and swept her arms around both of us, "Please. Find me as soon as you return!"

Kneeling down again, she started praying with even more determination.

The door to the shop swung open, and Zevran grabbed my wrist, dragging me to the tavern. Tapsters Tavern, the sign read as I was pulled through the door. We made it just before the first Carta member left the building behind us.

"Atrast vala, strangers. You must be one of the Grey Wardens we heard about." The waitress directed that toward the assassin, "Welcome to Tapsters. I'm Corra, your hostess. How may I serve you?"

"Ah, might you tell us if our companions came in here earlier?"

"Oh! Sure, they're right over there. The table in the corner."

"Thank you, lovely Corra."

"I'd like to hear a bit about the city." I looked up at her with wide, child-like eyes.

She blinked down at me, taken off-guard, "Uh..." She shook herself, slipping back in to her work mode, "So, you come to Tapsters? I guess you're not asking anything official, or you'd be at the Shaperate, but I can certainly give you a mole's-eye view."

"What's a Shaperate?"

"It's the bureau of all shapers in Orzammar, led by the shaper of memories. If you're from the surface, I guess you'd call them scholars. They keep all of our records, laws, genealogies... You got questions about Orzammar's history and don't mind answers in words as long as your leg, that's the place to go."

"Where can we find the shaper of memories?"

"He'd be in the Diamond Quarter... pardon, the nobles' district. Upstairs from here, however you call it."

"Is there any place we should see while we're here?"

"The nobles stay upstairs except when they're slumming. You'll find the Assembly there, the palace, the Shaperate, and plenty of estates. Down from here is just Dust Town or the mines, so my recommendation is 'avoid.' It's not part of the city, just some old tunnels where the casteless build their nests. No one goes there, if they can help it. But if you want fun, your best bet is the Proving."

"What's the Proving?"

"It's a chance for all the best fighters in Orzammar to test their skills. There's a tournament today-the arena's between here and the Diamond Quarter."

While I was nodding to myself, I remembered where'd I'd heard of the Proving; Duncan had said Natia had won it.

Zevran asked about getting a drink.

"With fifty-two types of ale, seventeen types of mead, and a dozen imported wines, we should be able to serve your needs. What'll you have?"

"I'd like some mead."

"I have an award-winning honey mead. Surface family ships it down here every month. Only one and a half silvers a mug."

"I'll take it." he dropped the coins in her hand, and she beamed a smile.

"One honey mead, coming right up." While she was pouring it, she made small talk, "One of the Legionnaires claimed he saw a ragged-looking dwarf heading west while he was patrolling the Deep Roads. When he tried hailing the dwarf, the fellow ran off, screaming."

Zevran and I exchanged looks.

Her smile turned knowing, and she started busying herself at the counter, "Well, I have other customers to see to. If you need anything else, just call me over."

"Thank you, Corra. You have been a most gracious hostess." He reached out and shook her hand. Gold glimmered in her closed fists.

"Come on, my dear Warden. Let us find the others." He led me away from the bar.

"Afternoon, strangers. You looking for a stool to share a brew?" A dwarf outfitted in full armor called us over to him.

"Don't mind if we do." I murmured, sitting on the seat next to him. It still surprised me that children weren't excluded from partaking in alcohol in Thedas.

"I recommend the lichen-ale. They brew it downstairs. Name's Nevin. I fight with Prince Bhelen's expeditionary field unit. Yourself?" He would have been able to overhear our conversation just a moment ago.

"I'm Anastasia, a Grey Warden. This is Zevran, one of my companions."

"Figured as much." His head bobbed up and down, "Good folks, Grey Wardens. I was in the Deep Roads when that one came by. What was his name? Doocan? Dunca...? Something like that."

"You knew Duncan?" I leaned forward, interested in where this conversation was going.

"I met him, sure. Good man. Solid. He knows what we go through in the Deep Roads. Not many do. Not even the ones who live this close. You have to be on the front lines."

"So, you work for Bhelen?"

"I go where I'm sent, fight when I'm there, and leave politics where it belongs."

I waited a few beats of silence before diving in to more questions, "Who's your unit fighting?"

"Darkspawn. Not much use in turning our weapons elsewhere, while those vermin still live."

"I've never been in the Deep Roads." I lied easily, tilting my head.

"Every Grey Warden ends up there. That's where they send you when you're ready to leave this world. Go die in the dark, putting away as many vermin as you can. Getting more crowded these days, though. Lots of people interested all of a sudden. We go back tomorrow, and we're not the only ones."

"Who's sending you out?"

"Bhelen ordered us in at first bell. He's splitting us in to four teams, to search some of the lost thaigs. Looking for signs of Branka, I guess. Seems to be who everyone's after."

I recalled the conversation between that mother and daughter, in front of the Paragon statue. She was still alive? Hmm. That was interesting.

"Who else is in the Deep Roads?"

"Lord Harrowmont's got his own men there. All looking for signs of Branka. Guess the city's getting to miss having a Paragon. Everyone wants someone to put in charge."

"Who's Branka?" I finally got around to asking.

"Branka was a Paragon, some kind of great smith or whatnot. But she went batty and led her whole house in to the Deep Roads more than two years ago. There's no chance she could've survived. And a lot of good men are going to die looking for her corpse." He made a face down at his mug, "Excuse me, this brew is starting to taste awful bitter."

We parted ways as he went to the bar. Zevran and I waded through the crowd, moving toward the back of the spacious room.

"Lord Denek Helmi, honored deshyr of the Orzammar Assembly and terrible disappointment to my esteemed mother, who doesn't like me spending time in taverns."

I almost punched the man. One second, we had a clear path, and the next, this strange man had popped up in front of us.

"You understand what I'm saying, right? On the surface, there are no castes and it works fine. Am I right, Warden?"

"A controversial opinion for a dwarf in the Assembly." I said carefully, not wanting to overstep any imagined boundaries.

"Very good. I guess someone already told you I was good-for-nothing, drinking my life away at Tapsters. Or did they leave off at 'greatest shame to ever fall upon the Assembly?' I've always liked that one."

A quiet murmur gave voice to my thoughts, "This man has had more than a little to drink. Tread cautiously."

You know, most smiths and tavern-keeps would make decent deshyrs, if we gave them a chance and a seat in the Assembly. Orzammar is so mired in tradition, no one bothers asking if the castes are even necessary."

"How does the caste system work, anyway?" I might as well get as much information from him as I could before he realizes he shouldn't be yapping.

"Badly." A flippant response, followed by wide eyes, "Oh, you're serious. Well, it's simple, I guess. The king and elected deshyrs of the Assembly are at the top, then it's the nobles... Then the warriors and all the craftsmen. At the bottom are servants; the casteless and criminals are below even that. Your caste is determined by that of your same-sex parent, and that's where you stay your whole life, whatever your skill."

"So, you get to vote on the next king?" It sounded like a democracy, only with a monarch instead of a president or whatever.

"Me and seventy-nine other fine, upstanding examples of how someone who's born in to every privilege inevitably wants more. They're not fond of my views on equality."

"Could I ask who you're voting for? Or is that frowned upon?"

"I doubt either candidate has been outside the Diamond Quarter in his life, but Lord Harrowmont seems a bit more... forgiving. Prince Bhelen's brilliant, I'll give him that, and subtle as sin. But I don't think anything in Orzammar matters more to him than winning."

"We should get going." Zevran put a hand on my shoulder and steered me away.

"As you wish." The dwarf bowed slightly to us, stumbling over to a bench.

"You're going to get yourself in to trouble, if you're not more careful."

"I know. But something he said was important."

He raised an eyebrow, but Alistair flagged us down.

"There you two are! We were getting worried."

"By 'we', he means himself." The witch looked at him disdainfully.

The warrior rolled his eyes and gestured for us to sit.

"Did they give you any trouble?" Natia's eyes bounced between Zev and me.

"Not at all. They never saw us." the confidence in his tone made her frown.

"What? How? They swarmed that place. There wouldn't have been enough time to use the secret tunnel and get that bookshelf back in to position before they walked in."

"You underestimate our leader."

Everyone looked to me, and I shrugged, "I'm used to it. It's what makes me so good, actually. But enough about me. There's something we have to discuss." I pointed to the dwarf Wardens, "Bhelen and Harrowmont. There are some in the Assembly who have the same views as Bhelen, yet are behind Harrowmont because he's the nicer of the two."

"I thought as much. The deshyr are divided in half, exactly, when it comes to voting. It's why they haven't elected one or the other already." Duran sighed, "And, while that shopkeep wasn't against us being casteless, you'll find the majority of Orzammar isn't so lenient."

Elissa nodded, "You should have seen how the patrons reacted when we walked in with them. They took one look at Natia, and the whispering started. Sneering. I thought I heard a few rude remarks, too."

"You did." The duster sat up proudly, "It's what you get, when you live in Dust Town. You grow up with it, get used to it. It's nothing."

I bit my thumb nail, thinking. It probably appeared as if I was spacing out, uninterested in the topic. In reality, I was wondering how we would get anything done with them around. Surfacers were already shunned, to some degree. No matter how revered the Grey Wardens were, those two weren't really thought of as such. We would have to walk a very fine line here.

"-and we'll just hold-"

"Okay. Natia and Alistair," I ignored the fact that I'd obviously interrupted someone, "will be in Dust Town. Find out what you can about the Carta. Elissa and Aedan, you two will stay around here, in the Trade Quarter. Duran and I will go to the Diamond Quarter."

"No. Absolutely not."

"What?"

"Are you sure?"

"Why?"

"We need to stick together."

Chaos had erupted at our table. I leaned over and whispered to Sten, asked if he would do something for me. He nodded and slammed his fist down on the surface. Startled in to silence, everyone turned their focus to us.

I gave them each an icy glare, "I am the leader of this little band. So long as I hold that authority, and you all don't choose someone else to be the head, I will make the decisions. Now, you don't have to like them, but you do have to listen, if you want to stay."

No one spoke out. No one so much as breathed, until I'd settled back in to my seat.

"Natia is going to Dust Town, because she knows that district. She knows those people. Duran is going to the Diamond Quarter, because he's from there. He would know who to push and who to stay away from. When sweet talk is better than a threat. Elissa and Aedan are staying here together, because they know they can trust each other. They work well together in a fight, take my word for it. Alistair is going with Natia, because I want him away from the nobles. I-"

"What? Why? I mean, don't get me wrong, I hate having to speak with formality, but-"

I held up a hand, "Let me stop you right there. You are, for all intents and purposes, a candidate for the human throne. What do you think would happen, if you met with one of the prospects and elevated him to the status of king? They would want you in their pocket. They wouldn't rest until they got their hands on you and had you agree to things you probably can't even guarantee."

He glared at the mention of the throne, but didn't argue my logic, "I... I guess I see your point."

"Like I said; You don't have to like it." I took a deep breath, "Anyway, I want Leliana and Wynne with the Couslands. Morrigan, Sten, and Seraphine, with Natia and Alistair. Zevran, you're with me and Duran."

"You should take more with you than just Zevran."

"Why? Wynne, Morrigan, and I are healers. Leliana, Sten, and Zevran are fighters."

"What about the hound?" Morrigan sniffed.

"She'll be good there, with all the criminals hiding around every corner." I hesitated now, "There's something I have to do down in Dust Town, but I won't be able to set foot there until after we deal with this election."

"What is it?" Natia studied me with suspicion.

"You might know the guy. There's a man waiting for word from a mage at the Circle Tower in Ferelden. What with the demon problem and everything going on topside, the mage hasn't been able to send anything to Orzammar."

"And he wants lyrium." She stated flatly.

Alistair's eyes tightened, and Wynne shook her head, "No. We mustn't do this. We shouldn't bring lyrium illegally to the Tower."

"Wynne, please. The mages need it, and so do the Templars. You know it. Who's going to want to do business with them, after that fiasco? The Chantry are likely thinning their supply as we speak. So, Natia, I need you to talk to the guy. Offer up to, but no more than, five thousand gold. Got it?" I handed her a coin purse.

"You came prepared."

"Yeah. There was a note in a hollow tree, just outside the Tower. I found it when the others were trying to talk our way in to the Tower to recruit the mages." I paused and glanced around the table at my comrades, "Is everyone clear on where they're going?"

Several nodded and the rest made noises of agreement.

"It's settled, then. Let's go." I stood and said over my shoulder, "Oh, and everyone? Try not to get yourselves hurt. We'll be going to the Deep Roads soon, and we can't afford to be down on numbers."


	42. Chapter 42

Obligatory Chapter Heading:  
Chapter 42:

 

 

Natia and Alistair spoke to a woman, Zerlinda, about her and her son. She had been part of the Mining Caste, until she'd gotten pregnant by someone in a lower Caste than herself. Her father had thrown her out after she had rejected his ultimatum; either she kill the baby or leave it somewhere or she be cast from the family altogether. She had chosen her son, as a mother would. Natia managed to convince the man to take his daughter back-along with the child. It was either that, or go to the surface, where the caste system doesn't exist. But if she'd gone down that path, she would have never seen her family in Orzammar again. Thankfully, the situation was easily resolved.

They had also gotten the lyrium from Rogek, and Alistair was worried Natia wasn't acting as unsuspicious as she could be. I'd looked to the ceiling at that later, I remember, because he was looking around, the picture of shifty behavior. Whereas she was her normal, distant self.

Elissa and Aedan were accosted by a man dressed in chantry robes. How strange that must have been, seeing a dwarf wearing robes intended for followers of the Chant of Light. He wanted someone to convince the Shaperate to allow him to start a Chantry in Orzammar. In the Trade Quarter. Right next to Tapsters Tavern. They'd caught up with Duran and I just before we'd actually made it to the Diamond Quarter and told us what was going on. Of course, they felt for the man. The Maker was calling to him, and who could say they had the authority to deny the man? I'd sighed and said we would look in to it. That was when Elissa asked why we hadn't yet made it to the noble district.

"Well, there was an... incident." Duran had answered mysteriously.

I'd rolled my eyes, "I might have... told a dwarf... she could go to the, uh... Circle Tower to study magic, depending on whether or not Irving gave the okay."

"Dwarves can't study magic." she had blurted, bewildered as to why I would send a nonmage to a mage training ground.

"Well, she wants to study magic theory, actually. How it works. How to make it work better. How to control it better. Do you know how many mages have to be made Tranquil each year? Or even every month? A lot. More than I'd thought, even. Anyway, she was so excited, and I... I couldn't say no." I had thrown my hands in the air, "I just couldn't! Have you ever tried telling an excited person 'no'? It's bloody impossible!"

"'Bloody'?" Aedan had cracked a smile at my vocabulary.

"Would you rather I say any number of other, far worse words?"

"Er, no." he had blinked at me, "You're only nine."

"And yet I lead around a bunch of adults." I'd said flatly, "Now, we'll try talking to the Shaperate while we're there gathering information."

I'd turned on my heel and marched toward the large doors separating the nobles from the rabble.

So, while everyone else was doing their tasks, we were doing ours. We'd talked to the Shaperate and found out someone had stolen a tome. A book full of recorded memories of Orzammar. Before the shapers would hear us out about the chantry, we had to find the stolen item. And the culprit responsible.

Which led us to the Proving Grounds, incidentally. No one was covering it, so it was a good idea to check out, regardless. That was where we found the thief. He was trying to sell it to someone there, and we walked in on the transaction. It was a shame, but they left us no choice; they attacked us and we had to defend ourselves. The shapers were grateful, and Brother Burkel got his chantry permit.

And when we returned to the Shaperate, there was a young woman there, Orta. She'd asked us if we'd be going to the Deep Roads while we were visiting. I'd said we might, fishing for more information. She had said she wanted us to look around and if we happened upon any papers stating Ortan was a house with a tie to the Paragon Ortan, she could use them to get her family reinstated as nobles. She'd said Bhelen and Harrowmont were putting together expeditions to go to the Deep Roads soon, too. We'd known that, but it was nice to have a confirmation.

Funnily enough, we just happened to be roaming the halls of the palace for no other reason than to find someone worthy of our time to talk to. Of course. Duran stayed in the shadows with Zevran most of the time, murmuring directions and what room was what. In one of the rooms, we found two dwarves. One was worried sick, while the other was, well, sick. She was unconscious, laying in bed, and dying. It turned out, she had been the victim of an assassination gone wrong. She was in need of a potion called the Dwarven Regicide Antidote, and the man didn't have the ingredients necessary to make it. I pulled my herb pouch from my belt and handed it to him, said if he found what he needed, he could take it. Indeed, he did find everything. He swiftly made the potion while Duran, Zevran, and I looked on. A few moments after he'd given it to the woman, she coughed, and her body shook slightly. Just enough to be noticeable. She would make it.

And that was how we'd ended up in Bhelen's good graces. We'd done everything we could to help the dwarves we'd come across, within reason of course. We were tasked with taking down the Carta. We accepted, because we're nice people like that. With our loyalty proven, we were told to go to the Deep Roads to find the one and only Paragon Branka and bring her back to him. That was how we'd ended up meeting Oghren. He'd overheard Natia and Alistair's conversation with Elissa and Aedan. Weird how none of that happened when I was around, right? It couldn't be because I always surrounded us with a magical barrier that didn't allow anyone to eavesdrop, could it? Anyway, he'd met us at the entrance to the Deep Roads and essentially invited himself along for the journey.

Just before we ran in to him, I swayed and fell in to Zevran, who caught me in time to keep me from introducing my face to the stone ground.

There was a woman watching us from the shadows as we walked down a long corridor that had been dug out thousands upon thousands of years ago. She was following us. Studying. Learning. Waiting for the opportunity to strike. And she did. Eventually, future me brushed off the feeling of something else being in the tunnels with us and relaxed. That was when people started dying around me. That was when I was brought before a large, multi-breasted woman-creature with tentacles reaching out in every direction. It cut off abruptly after that.

Another vision followed on the heels of the first, and it was the same scene, only a red haired dwarven man was with us. The woman in the shadows came forward and talked with us, instead of attacking head-on. We went with her, fought so many darkspawn, I lost count, and we all lived to see the hideously terrifying woman-creature. And then we died.

Something sped by behind my eyes, and it propelled me from the visions.

When I came back to myself, I was standing still. Staring in to space. My eyes unfocused. I snapped back to the present, and my whole body shuddered. I went behind a rock and vomited. It was too much on my body, my mind, and I had to get rid of the aftermath. The horrible energy that came with the visions. What was that woman? She was unlike anything I'd ever seen before. I was shaken to my core. Something was very wrong with the vision, but I knew it had more to do with what future me knew, than anything I'd seen or felt through the experience.

"Ana, take deep breaths." Wynne murmured while rubbing my back.

I shrugged out from under her touch and straightened, wiping my mouth, "I'm sorry. I'm fine."

My eyes searched for the dwarf; we couldn't go without him.

As if I had called him, he walked right up to us, "Strangers! Have you seen a Grey Warden hereabouts?"

The others exchanged looks, but I stared. He met my eyes.

"I've been privy to the rumor that he... or was it she-you understand this was many mugs ago-was searching for Branka on Prince Bhelen's own command."

"I am a Grey Warden." I stated, "There are many among us."

"Well, if you're the best they've got, then standards must have fallen way down." he muttered, eyes roving the lot of us, "But I suppose that would account for a bunch of humans in Orzammar. Say, could I ask you a favor?"

Alistair groaned low, and I gave him a sharp look. Zevran elbowed him in the side for me, giving me a wink. Turning back to the dwarf, I had a grin on my face.

"Why not? Everyone else does."

"Name's Oghren, and if you've ever heard of me before, it's probably all been about how I piss ale and kill little boys who look at me wrong." he laughed heartily, "And that's mostly true, but the part they never say is how I'm the only one still trying to save our only Paragon. And if you're looking for Branka, I'm the only one who knows what she was looking for, which might be pretty sodding helpful in finding her."

"I heard she was looking for some ancient technology." Elissa interjected.

He didn't even spare her a glance, instead talking directly to me still, "Aye. Lots of folks know that, but you don't know what, right? I know what Branka wanted and how she was looking. You, I assume, know whatever Bhelen's men have dug up on where exactly she disappeared. If we pool our knowledge, we stand a chance of finding Branka. Otherwise, good sodding luck."

"I don't know." Leliana worried, commenting on his state of mind at the moment, "Will you behave yourself?"

"It's the Deep Roads. I'll kill darkspawn. Outside of that, what difference does it make? Branka was a brilliant girl, but half the time, she'd add two and two and make it fifty. You want to find her, you need someone who knows how she thinks."

"Sounds like we have a deal." The words were rushed, running in to each other, in my attempt to make sure no one said no.

I heard the inhalations of my companions as they geared up to argue.

"You should know that Branka was looking for the Anvil of the Void, the secret to building golems, which was lost centuries ago." Oghren explained, either oblivious to the reactions I was getting or just ignoring them, "The smith Caridin built it, and with it, Orzammar had a hundred years of peace, while it was protected by the golems forged on the Anvil. As far as anyone knows, the Anvil was built in the old Ortan Thaig. Branka planned to start looking there, if she could ever find it. All she knew was that it was past Caridin's Cross. No one's seen that thaig for five hundred years."

"Bhelen gave us a map. We can get to Caridin's Cross." I patted my hip, the paper tied to my belt.

"If we're going, let's get sodding moving. Branka's not going to sodding find herself."

"Of that, you and I are of one mind." I murmured, staring at the ground. I was lost in thought suddenly, barely registering the voices of those around me.

I could hear the argument that ensued, but it didn't reach me. It was more like background noise, than anything. I had a hard decision to make.

"Oghren," I broke my silence, speaking softly. Forcing everyone to stop shouting at each other and listen.

"I want you and a few others with me in the Deep Roads." I closed my eyes briefly and took a deep breath before opening them, addressing the rest, "Everyone else, stays here."

"What? You can't be serious, Anastasia!" Alistair's face was red, the veins on this forehead throbbing, "I refuse to let you walk in with so few people. Without almost, if not all, the Wardens with us."

I waited for him to run out of steam. It took several long, long minutes.

"Are you done?"

He opened his mouth to start anew.

I held up a hand, "I'll not hear it. I've taken what you said in to consideration, and I'm choosing to ignore it. I saw..." Here, I hesitated, searching for the right words to express what I'd witnessed, "I saw everyone dying. We didn't have Oghren with us, and you all died."

"What happened to you?" suspicion dripped from his words.

I started shaking again, my voice barely above a whisper, "Something awful. I don't want to talk about it." Blinking back tears, I told a white lie, "With Oghren, I saw only a few alongside us, and we lived. I was shown that for a reason."

"The Maker sent you to us for a reason." Leliana repeated, her tone somehow softer than when she'd originally said it, "He gives you these visions for a reason. Who are we to ignore them?"

"Easy for you to say, you'll get to go. She favors you rogues. The rest of us have to stay and twiddle our thumbs while we wait for you to return." the warrior's shoulders drooped, and I could see the fight had left him.

"If we do this my way, we'll be okay. I didn't see anything about what would happen to those that stayed behind, though, so I would still keep my guard up, if I were you. And don't let anything happen to my hound."

Seraphine barked happily, her tail wagging. She was looking forward to being reunited. I didn't blame her; I wasn't exactly dreading being even deeper underground in a more dangerous place, but I wasn't super eager, either. My feelings had more to do with what we would face.

"Everyone coming, are you ready? Is there anything you wanted to do first? Any provisions you think we'll need?"

"We should get more food, now that I think about it. We'll be underground, after all." the bard shuddered delicately.

"Alright. I'll be here, waiting."

Oghren started forward but paused and glanced back at me. He inched closer as the others went back to the Trade Quarter.

"Are you alright, girly?"

"I have visions, as I'm sure you gathered from that conversation."

"Yeah."

I tilted my head and regarded him. Something about him... There was just something about the man. It was strange. It felt like I'd always known him. Like I could look to him for advice. So, I confided in him.

"I want to leave before they come back, and I want to make sure the guards keep them out of the Deep Roads. None of them should go."

"You saw everyone dying, even with me there, didn't you?"

He caught on quick, for a drunkard. Imagine how intelligent he would be sober.

"Yeah. Hit the nail on the head. But, what I didn't tell them, was that there was a third one. It was lightning quick, but it was there, nonetheless."

"It was just you and me, and we lived?" He was somber, almost sounding sober.

My eyes searched his, and I nodded.

"Well, what are we waiting for, then? Let's get to it. I've got enough food and ale for myself for two weeks, if I stretch it, in my pack. I'm ready to go."

"I've got enough for myself for a little over two weeks, if I'm careful. I carry the herbs, about a quarter of the healing potions, and a handful of poisons. We just need to buy the guards."

He raised an eyebrow but followed me wordlessly as I approached the men standing alert.

"I'm one of the Grey Wardens, and I'm here to bribe you all to keep the others from entering the Deep Roads." I held out two good sized coin pouches, "I think this should be sufficient."

The men exchanged glances and opened the purses, their eyes widening at the amount of gold in them. They snapped in to formation and saluted me.

"We will keep them out to the best of our abilities, Warden." one of them spoke for the whole group.

I nodded to myself, and Oghren and I stepped beyond the large doors. The clanged shut behind us, the sound final, somehow. I had an inkling Zevran would slip past the guards, no matter what they tried, so I didn't even bother trying to conceal our path. The others, though, they would listen to them. They would know they couldn't be here with us, not with the visions I'd described to them.


	43. Chapter 43

Obligatory Chapter Heading:  
Chapter 43:

 

 

The path to Caridin's Cross was uneventful. The only thing of note was when Zevran caught up to us and gave me a steely glare. Other than that, though, he seemed alright with my choice to leave everyone behind. He slipped back in to his normal self after that.

We'd followed the map, bypassing Aeducan Thaig, and were met by a small group of people.

Oghren ignored them, looking around, "Caridin's Cross! I can't believe Bhelen actually tracked this place down. This used to be one of the biggest crossroads in the old empire. You could get anywhere from here. Including Ortan Thaig." He turned his head, a knowing expression on his face.

"What's so important about Ortan Thaig?" I murmured, keeping an eye on the people at the end of the long corridor.

"It's the home of Caridin, the Paragon who made the Anvil. He was an Ortan before he founded his own house, and even then, he spent most of his time in their thaig. Branka figured it was the best guess for where the Anvil was located."

"You know where to go from here?" Zevran asked softly.

"Aye. Branka dug up some maps of the ancient empire. It's a little tough to tell with so much of it collapsed now, but near as I can figure, we're on the right path to Ortan Thaig." He must have memorized them when she was still in Orzammar, talking about it all.

"Great. Let's go." I rested a hand on one of my dagger hilts.

"I've been waiting for someone to say that for two sodding years."

As we approached, the people became easier to distinguish. Three dwarven men and an elven woman who was also mage.

"Well, look what we have here... A couple of Bhelen's little lackeys... Let's show 'em who's king!" With that, the dwarves unsheathed their weapons, and we followed suit.

The resulting fight could barely be classified as a scuffle, it was so short. Zevran took out one of the men, while Oghren beheaded one and gutted the other. I threw one of my daggers at the mage, which she brushed off. She even had the gall to smile in triumph. It was short-lived, however, because I sent an ice shard her way. It impaled her chest, and she died instantly. A quick search of the branching corridors told us that they had been alone. No one would be coming to defend them.

A trio of darkspawn was our next challenge. I encased them in ice, and my companions shattered them in to tiny pieces with their blows. Darkspawn here, darkspawn there. We carved a path through them, leaving their bodies behind as a warning to others. We would destroy any that crossed our path.

"What the hell is that?" I gasped, dodging to the side in the nick of time as a large bipedal beast charged me.

"That's a bronto! They're fierce beasts that can be trained to attack! Isn't it majestic?" Oghren was even more drunk than I'd originally thought, if he found this thing majestic. While it was trying to gut us with it's horns.

Those bronto took the longest to fall, one knocking down a support pillar and almost crushing us under a ton of rock when the ceiling collapsed. That's what killed that particular beast, but we'd quickly discovered we would have to find another way out of the Deep Roads. It was impassable.

Shrieks became more and more abundant the farther we got, the deeper in to the mountain we went. I kept the three of us well protected, but there were still the little scrapes and scratches, of course.

And then came the ogres. Some were larger than others. The smaller ones looked to them for direction, it seemed. We did our best to take those out before working on the rest; when their leaders fell, they acted more out of anger and frustration than logic. Easy pickings.

One tunnel, two tunnel-it seemed to be never ending. Scores of darkspawn fell to our blades, Oghren had lost count of how many he'd finished off. Finally. Since we'd begun, he'd been calling out a number each time he killed one.

Something lunged from the shadows, and then we were surrounded by... baby raptors?

"Deep Stalkers." Oghren cursed, swinging his giant axe around like it weighed nothing, "They're not hard to kill, but they're sodding annoying!"

I'd shared the sentiment. No matter how many we took out, more would pop up out of thin air, it felt like. Only once we'd dealt with their queen, the large purple one, would they disband and flee.

A day and a half in to the journey, we had come upon a split in the tunnel. One way branched left, while the other continued forward. We'd been about to encounter a large group of darkspawn, ands they hadn't sensed me yet.

"Guys, stay here."

"No sodding way, girly."

I'd rolled my eyes and raised an eyebrow at him, "There are too many for us to take in a clean fight. Let me do my thing. I'll wipe them out before they know what's happening."

He'd opened his mouth, but Zevran had shaken his head, "She knows what she's doing."

I'd waited until I was closer to the darkspawn, sneaking around the bend, before cloaking myself. Invisible, I'd walked right up to each and every creature and slit their throats, one by one. I hadn't think as I did it, I'd just kept going. Made sure none were left alive.

Letting the magic go, I'd called out for the others to join me.

The dwarf had whistled, eyeing the bodies, "You're not bad, girly."

"Thanks." I'd blinked.

"Do you know which way to go?" the elf had asked him.

"Of course I do." He'd led us down the path that kept forward, and we were on our way again.

*** *** ***

"By the tits of my ancestors, Ortan Thaig. I never thought I'd see this place in the flesh." Oghren announced it came in to view.

It had only taken another day and a half of walking to find it.

"I can see Branka all over this place. She always took chips from the walls at regular intervals when she was in a a new tunnel-check their composition." he continued, a frown clear in his tone, "If she was still here, though, she'd have sentries out by now."

"What can you tell us about these ruins?" I questioned, my eyes wandering.

"This was Caridin's home thaig." He repeated, "He was an Ortan before he got raised to Paragon. Even stayed here when he could have had his own house. I guess he didn't want to move his people to Bownammar."

"What's Bownammar?" I had to sound the word out, which took longer than it should have, honestly.

He chuckled at my butchering of it, "The city of the dead. Caridin built it to honor the Legion of the Dead, but it was more like a sodding mausoleum than anything. Of course, that was all before he built the Anvil. After that, he was the city's pet genius until he angered the king and fell in to disfavor."

"And you have no idea where this Anvil is?" the ex-Crow eyed him.

"No one does. At the time, Ortan Thaig was almost part of the main city. No one bothered to mark where the Anvil was stored. Now, it's impossible to know if it's been moved or even destroyed. But trust me, if we find it, we find Branka."

"Let's just get going." I started forward.

"Couldn't have said it better myself."

We hadn't gotten far, barely around the bend, when I stopped short. There was a dead ogre, among bodies of darkspawn, in the middle of the tunnel.

Someone, or something, had killed them. Whatever it was could still be here. The blood was wet, so it wasn't likely that the culprits had enough time to get very far.

I nodded to the men, and they returned it. We were probably walking in to a trap, but at least we were aware of it.

Sure enough, about a dozen giant spiders descended from the ceiling of the path off-shooting the main tunnel. They seemed to be too afraid to attack us straight on, so the fight didn't last much more than a few minutes. We worked through them one at a time, which appeared to be the way to do things down here.

In the next cavern, we were greeted by the sight of an ogre facing off against five spiders. We stayed out of view, choosing to see how it played off, and we didn't have to lift a finger; the ogre took out the spiders, but venom killed the giant. That wasn't all, though, there were shrieks, as well. three of them, fighting another group of arachnids. What had the tainted creatures done to incur their wrath? Still, they killed each other. I never thought I'd be so happy to see an overgrown spider a day in my life.

Spirits and a stone golem awaited us after that. Much like an ogre, the golem threw huge boulders at us and were difficult to take down. Until I tried dismantling them by pulling apart their bodies with magic. Rocks and pebbles flew in all directions, the force so great, it was like an explosion.

Movement on a kind of stone platform caught my attention. It looked like a man, a dwarven man, but something about him was off. He ran when I stepped closer.

"Wait!" I called out, sprinting after him.

He skidded to a stop at the entrance to a small tunnel, "There's nothing for you here! It's mine! I've claimed it!"

"Who are you? What are you doing down here?" My skin crawled, and I knew he had the taint. I just didn't know how.

"You've come to take my claim! You surfacers are all alike: thieving scoundrels! Well, I found it first!"

"Bah! He's a bloody scavenger, good as sodding gone." Oghren was disgusted.

"Begone, you! You'll bring the dark ones back, you will! They'll crunch your bones!" the man shouted at me.

The dark ones? Darkspawn? Could he sense them in me, as I did with him?

"Word has it you can only survive down here by eating the darkspawn dead." My companion murmured, explaining the man's condition.

"Darkspawn blood is poison. Men have died from drinking it." I muttered in return.

Somehow, the man heard me, "It burns when it goes down. It burns! It's my claim, not yours! Crunch your bones!" With that, he darted down the tunnel.

I was left wondering what would drive a man to such extremes. Torn, I had Oghren wait at the mouth of that passage, while Zevran and I searched the cavern we were already in. The assassin spotted it before I did; a chest sat, whole and intact, in a small alcove. Deftly picking the lock, I cautiously opened it and there it was. The records for the Ortan family, stating they were a house of nobility. Orta was related, however distantly, to Caridin, too. It hadn't clicked in my head until now.

"Good. Now, she'll be able to reinstate her house and get a seat on the Assembly." I looked up at the elf, "We'll have another backing, after we hand these over to her."

"One can never have too many friends in high places." He remarked as we joined Oghren.

"I want to go after that man." I pointed in to the shadows, "He might be the son of one of the women. Ruck, I think she said his name was. Maybe we can help him, or he can give us information about what to expect farther in to the mountain."

"Go away!" he shouted at us, "This is mine! Only I gets to plunder its riches!" he reminded me of golem, and the thought was startling. There wasn't much difference.

"Is this Branka's campsite?" I asked softly.

"It's mine! I'm the one who found it. I drove out the crawlers. Now it's mine!"

"I'm not here to steal anything, I promise." Holding up my hands, I took a step back, not wanting to crowd the man.

"You-you won't take anything from Ruck? You won't take his shiny worms? Or pretty rocks?"

Oh, Ruck. What happened to you?

"I just want to talk. I won't take anything."

"Oh. Ruck not mind that, maybe..."

"So, your name is Ruck?" I ventured, trying to get him to relax.

"Yes, Ruck's my name. I do not hear it much, so sometimes I like to speak it out loud. Ruck! Ruck! Ruck!"

"I think I met your mother. Is her name Filda?"

His eyes took on a crazy gleam, and he jumped backward, "N-n-n-no. No Filda. No mother. No warm blanket and stew and pillow and soft words! Ruck doesn't deserve good memories. No-no-no-no-"

"Your mother misses you. She asked us to find you."

"Sh-she did not know, not what I did. I was very, very, very, very angry and then someone was dead. They wanted to send Ruck to the mines. If I went to the mines, sh-she would know. Everyone would know. So I came here, instead. Once you eat... once you takes in the darkness... you not miss the light so much." he crept closer, until he could touch me if he reached out, "You know, do you not? Ruck sees, yes. He sees the darkness inside you."

"That is a... frightening thought." I mumbled, frowning slightly.

"I means nothing by it..."

"You have to tell your mother you're alive." It wasn't the smoothest of subject changes, but I didn't want to dwell on darkness.

"No, no, no! She cannot... She remembers a boy, a little boy, with bright eyes and a hammer, and she cannot see this! Swear-promise-vow you won't tell!"

"Would you rather she think you're dead?"

"Yes! Yes. T-tell the mother Ruck is dead. He's dead, and his bones are rotting in the crawlers' webs, and she should never look again."

I wouldn't put it quite like that, but I nodded along, "All right. I'll tell her you died bravely."

"Yes, that's what Ruck is. Dead. Dead like bones that turn to dust when you touch them."

I shuddered and, with a heavy heart, I turned from Ruck and went back to the main chamber. Across the bridge, there stood tall a golem. Beyond it, a handful of spirits were gathered, all yelling in anger. I wasn't in the mood to fight. With a sweep of my hand, they all tumbled off the bridge, falling down in to the dark abyss under us. I could only assume they wouldn't be coming back anytime soon.

Oghren whistled again, and I could feel Zevran's eyes on me. I was going to hate talking to Filda when we returned to Orzammar.

The two of them took the lead for a time, taking down any and all enemies that dared show themselves. I mostly stayed behind them, keeping them safe with my magic. Aside from the intermittent fights, the days passed slowly and with little in the way of entertainment. Although, that could have just been my frame of mind.


	44. Chapter 44

Obligatory Chapter Heading:  
Chapter 44:

 

 

It was the cavern of my nightmares. The one where the archdemon would speak to the horde of darkspawn, and they would shout back in something akin to words. My arms wrapped themselves around my middle as we surveyed the area.

"The Dead Trenches." Oghren said somberly, his eyes on the other side of the gulf.

If I'd taken the time to count, I easily would have come up with at least two hundred tainted creatures. Darkspawn and ogres, they both lined the boundary. How were we going to cross?

A melody started in my head, and I looked around frantically. The archdemon made its appearance by flying up from the pool of lava at the bottom of the trench, roaring at our presence. As if to say it had sensed me, which wasn't a stretch of the imagination, and it was calling out to me.

"It is not the time." The words floated through my head, and I felt dizzy suddenly. "You and I will meet again, Grey Warden Anastasia. And you will have the knowledge. You will be prepared."

The dragon landed on the rock that bridged the two sides together and roared again, staring at me. It breathed blue flames and, as if on cue, the darkspawn started their march. Across the bridge. With the horde on the move, the dragon took flight and left us to fight for our lives.

"Was that-" Zevran began.

I interrupted him, staring after the archdemon, "It was."

"Let's kill some monsters!" Oghren yelled, running toward the bridge.

My head whipped around, and I chased after him. He was going to get himself killed, at this rate. I winced mentally at how much I'd sounded like Alistair just then, even though it was only in my head. Shaking myself free of distractions, I reached out and grasped the magic that flowed through the earth, wrapping it around my two companions, and felt-

"There are other people here!" I screamed right as they came in to view. I protected them, as well.

They each glanced at us, almost taking turns, before they dove back in to the fray full force.

One, though, as he busted a darkspawn's head with his mace, shouted, "What is a sodding kid doing here?!"

Me and mine pushed for a foothold on the bridge, taking the easy way by knocking as many over the edge as we could. Killing the ones we couldn't. The darkspawn came in waves, groups of ten to fifteen. If they had come all at once, I'm not sure everyone would have survived, but for whatever reason... they chose to throw themselves at us a few at a time. Once we'd reached the end of the trench, we raced back across. I wanted to know who these dwarves were and what they were doing. It seemed like suicide.

"Atrast vala, Grey Warden." one of them greeted Zevran, who gave me a bemused smile, "I've never seen one of your kind in the Deep Roads."

"Ahem." I cleared my throat, "I am the Grey Warden, here. These are my companions, and Oghren doubles as my guide."

He looked me up and down, a speculative expression on his face.

"And you don't sound surprised at seeing a Warden." I added.

"In the Legion of the Dead, we abandon our lives to be free of fear, free of hopeful blindness. The coming Blight is obvious to us." he'd evidently decided not to comment on the child claiming to be the Warden among us. Smart. "The surprise is not that you have come, but that you have come in so small a number. What do you want here, Warden?"

"I'm Anastasia, and I'm looking for allies."

"It's an odd tactic, recruiting from the frontline. The darkspawn pitch their camps in our tunnels between your 'Blights', you know. Give me a dwarven reason to look topside."

I regarded him silently for a moment, "I'm looking for Paragon Branka."

"Who put this dull idea in your head? We've got other things to worry about in Orzammar..." the light went on, "ah, now I see. The deep lords in the Assembly can't make up their minds, so the pretenders need added influence. I get that right?"

"That's about it. Do you have anything useful to add?"

His lips twitched, "Warden, you've got your work cut out for you. Paragon Branka is dead, everyone with sense knows it. Past our line, the darkspawn kill everything."

"Why hold back?"

"I'd gladly lead an assault through the Dead Trenches, but without an ass in the throne, we have no orders. I won't take a fool's gold from a pretender. You want to go digging blind, you go right ahead."

I nodded, understanding where he was coming from. Without anyone to give the word, his hands were tied. Besides, I wouldn't want him sacrificing his men when all he had were false promises.

"Tell me more about the Legion of the Dead."

"We die in the eyes of our brothers, so we can fight without fear. It offers redemption for the promise of the greatest sacrifice. That's all you need to know. To say more, invites judgment. Or worse, imitation."

"Have you ever heard of the Anvil of the Void?"

"Like dusters have heard of respect. Never seen it, and if it exists, it wasn't meant for me. But if you're looking for Paragons, you may as well look for the anvil. And endless lyrium."

"I think we should press on." I glanced Oghren and Zevran.

"Let us know if you find any Paragons. You're as like to find a dozen, as one. And Warden," I turned back to him, "watch yourself. Drunks make poor allies."

"He's been more help than you." Tossing that over my shoulder, I began the trek across the bridge again.

The large double doors at the other side of the gulf were locked, of course. We only discovered that after dealing with the eight darkspawn and giant ogre that were guarding it.

"Is the Legion of the Dead a house?" I asked quietly as we snuck through a side passage to get around the doors.

"Nope." He was good at those succinct responses.

I wondered what would happen if we found some kind of records... something, anything... if the Assembly would award them a house of their own. Technically, they seemed to be casteless right now. The protectors of the dwarven kingdom should be treated with more respect than that.

It was around the time I'd settled on trying, that we found the first piece. It was dwarven armor, the same the Legion had all been wearing. We gathered up every piece we came across, in case they might come in handy later.

*** *** ***

"First day, they come and catch everyone." A voice drifted down the corridor toward us.

I shuddered horribly.

"What was that?" Zevran reached my side, placing his hands on my shoulders and giving me a gentle shake, "Are you alright?"

"It's what I saw." Taking a deep breath, I gathered the magic to me and surrounded us with healing. I took a few deep breaths to calm myself. "We need to keep going. Branka isn't far."

He and the dwarf raised eyebrows at each other, but followed without comment.

"Second day, they beat us and eat some for meat."

"Fifth day, they return and it's another girl's turn."

"Who is that? Where is that coming from?" Zevran looked around the passage.

I shook my head, "You won't find anyone. Wherever there's a tragedy or someone died horrifically, an imprint might be left behind. It's not a spirit, per say, but it's something someone left when they passed."

"Sixth day, her screams we hear in our dreams."

"It is... unsettling." he remarked.

"Seventh day, she grew as in her mouth they spew."

"Eighth day, we hated as she is violated."

"Ninth day, she grins and devours her kin."

We reached a door, and the voice echoed from beyond it.

"Now she does fears, as she's become the beast."

When we walked in to the room, a woman sat on the floor, huddled up. She was saying the poem to herself. Over and over. For a brief moment, I wondered how long she had been here.

She rose and straightened to her full height, which wasn't very tall, being as she was a dwarf, "What is this? A human? Bland and unlikely. Feeding time brings only kin and clan. I am cruel to myself. You are a dream of strangers' faces and open doors."

"I think that's Hespith. She went with Branka when she brought her house to the Deep Roads." Oghren muttered.

I examined her closely, noting how flushed her cheeks were. How pale her skin was. She was covered in dark blotches, and I could sense the corruption in her.

"First day, the come and catch everyone."

"Is this darkspawn corruption? It looks... different." I muttered to myself, unsure how to approach the woman.

"Corruption! The men did that! Their wounds festered and their minds left. They are like dogs, marched ahead, the first to die. Not us. Not me. Not Laryn. We are not cut. We are fed. Friends and flesh and blood and bile and... and... All I could do was wish Laryn went first. I wished it upon her so I would be spared. But I had to watch. I had to see the change. How do you endure that? How did Branka endure?"

"Are you from Branka's house?" I bit my lip, not wanting to push her. I didn't know what she was capable of. She may have appeared weak and helpless, but one never knew.

"D-do not talk of Branka, of what she did. Ancestors preserve us, forgive me. I was her captain and I didn't stop her. Her lover, and I could not turn her. Forgive her... but no, she cannot be forgiven. Not for what she did. Not for what she has become."

"What did she do? What did Branka do?"

"I will not speak of her! Of what she did, of what we have become! I will not turn! I will not become what I have seen! Not Laryn! Not Branka!" She shouted at us, then sprinted down the corridor.

I chased after her, but I ran smack in to a dead end. The tunnel she'd gone in to had collapsed and, from the looks of it, it had happened long ago. It was almost as if she'd disappeared in to thin air.

Retracing my steps and joining with the other two again, I looked around for anywhere she might have gone.

Then, the voice started again.

"She became obsessed... That is the word, but it is not strong enough. Blessed Stone, there was nothing left in her but the Anvil."

"If we follow the voice, surely we'll find her again." Zevran assured me.

I nodded, more to myself than to him, and went in the direction it had echoed from.

"We tried to escape, but they found us. They took us all, turned us..."

A chill went up my spine, and I had to pause, "Guys."

They came closer, Zevran worried. Oghren was eager and ready to find Branka. We were so close.

"There's something waiting for us. It's... a woman, but not. I'll be too busy keeping us alive to fight, so it'll be up to you two."

"We'll be seeing Branka soon. She'll help us."

"No. She waits for us to fight it." I frowned at him, "I can't see after that. After the fight starts. That's when the vision ends, every time."

"You had the vision again? The same one?" the elf gave me a look of doubt and suspicion.

I dithered for a few seconds, "Well, I've been forcing myself to see it every night, when you thought I was asleep."

He tsked, shaking his head at me, "Ana."

"We don't know what we're walking in to, and every bit of information helps. Anyway, we shouldn't keep Paragon Branka waiting, should we?"

I pushed open the thousandth door to stand in our way. And walked in to a room guarded by spirits of fallen dwarves.

"Bownammar. I thought it would have fallen in to dust by now." our own dwarf remarked as we took in the sight of the chamber.

"Legion of the Dead Relic." I murmured, reading aloud to myself, "I wonder what it does."

I touched it but nothing happened. Walking farther down the way, I stopped by a stone altar. It held the helmet we were missing, the one thing we needed to complete the Legion of the Dead armor. When I picked it up, something fell out and clanged against the ground. It was a key. I tucked it away in my pocket.

With the whole set of armor in our possession, we turned to leave. My fingers brushed the Relic, and the ghosts went berserk, unsheathing their weapons and launching themselves at us.

Upon leaving the room, the voice came again, "The men, they kill... they're merciful. But the women, they want. They want to touch, to mold, to change until you are filled with them..."

The key found its use by unlocking the next doors. I was beginning to detest doors.

"They took Laryn. They made her eat the others, our friends. She tore off her husband's face and drank his blood."

A sarcophagus sat in the passage, just off to the side. Inside, it held the Insignia of the Dead Caste. My eyes wide, I stared at it for longer than I probably should have. This... this was what would make the Legion of the Dead be considered a house, I was sure of it. It had been a house in the past, and it would be again soon.

"And while she ate, she grew. She swelled and turned gray and she smelled like them. They remade her in their image. Then she made more of them."

We rounded the corner, and I heard someone gag beside me. The woman-creature loomed in the center of the room, tentacles waving around haphazardly. She screeched when she saw us.

"What the fuck is that?" Zevran exclaimed, his eyes wide and disgust evident on his face.

"I... It's a mother for darkspawn. A broodmother." I explained quietly, feeling disconnected from the situation.

"Let's sodding kill it!" Oghren charged forward, and I was glad I'd already protected the three of us.

The two of them focused their energies on the same tentacle, tag-teaming it, until it retreated in to the earth. Once all of them had done the same, the mother was unprotected.

"Now! Guys, she's vulnerable!" I called out, alerting them to the opportunity.

They were so hellbent on getting as much damage as possible on her, they didn't see the tentacles rise.

I raised my hands at the same time they were thrown backward. Time screeched to a halt, and I rushed to pull them from the air, placing them gently on the stone ground. Then, I set my sights on the tainted woman. Time picked back up, started flowing normally again.

Moving toward the main body, I weaved my way through the tangle of appendages, dodging every swipe and sweep. I climbed up one of them, jumped on to one of her shoulders and plunged my dagger in to her eye. She slumped forward, tossing me across the room unintentionally, and I smacked against the floor with a loud thud.

"Ana!" Zevran shouted, concerned.

"She's crazy!" Oghren was more excited, than anything, laughing at my actions.

I sat up slowly, not wanting to exasperate any injuries I might have gotten, "G-get my dagger, please."

The dwarf ripped it from the body, coming over to where the assassin was helping me to my feet, "That was something else, girly."

"You shouldn't encourage her." a steely glare, much like when he had caught up with us after I'd ditched everyone.

"Ah, she's fine. She ain't dead, is she?"

I couldn't argue with that logic, "You're not wrong, I guess. I might have a concussion, but I doubt it. I'm talking and," I paused to take a few steps. Not a single wobble. A limp, yes, from hitting the floor at the angle I did, but no dizzy wobble. "walking just fine."

"I would like to leave this place as soon as you are able. I don't want to spend any longer here, than we have to." I nodded to the Antivan, wholeheartedly agreeing.

"Let's go, then. We have a Paragon to meet." I waved my hand at the exiting tunnel, "She's just out that way. Can't miss her."

"You said you hadn't seen past the mother."

"I didn't think I had. I thought that meeting her had happened before this went down, but I was wrong."

"So... the others could have joined us?"

"No. I only saw her when it was just Oghren with me. I knew you would somehow reach us, so I figured that wouldn't matter, because once you'd made the decision to follow, the scene would have changed. If it had any bearing on the outcome. Which it didn't. Now, come on. I'm feeling a little irritable and tired. The sooner we meet her, the sooner we can set camp, and we can rest."

"That's where they come from. That's why they hate us... that's why they need us. That's why they take us... that's why they feed us." The deranged woman from earlier stood on a rising above the dead mother, "But the true abomination... is not that it occurred, but that it was allowed. Branka... my love... The Stone has punished me, dream-friend. I am dying of something worse than death. Betrayal." She disappeared from view as she turned her back on us.

"Ugh. I'm sick of riddles and non-answers. Let's meet this damn Paragon, already." I whined, forcing myself to go through the exit.

No sooner had we stepped foot in to the new cavern, when the barricade went up, blocking our way out. Oghren and Zevran both whipped around in surprise.

"What was that?" the dwarf frowned.

"Let me be blunt with you. After all this tie, my tolerance for social graces is fairly limited. That doesn't bother you, I hope." Branka stood on higher ground, looking down at us.


	45. Chapter 45

Obligatory Chapter Heading:  
Chapter 45:

 

 

"Shave my back and call me an elf! Branka? By the Stone, I barely recognized you!" Oghren laughed, shaking his head.

"Oghren. It figures you'd eventually find your way here. Hopefully, you can find your way back more easily. And how shall I address you?" The Paragon eyed Zevran and me, "Hired sword of the latest lordling to come looking for me? Or just the only one who didn't mind Oghren's ale-breath?"

"Be respectful, woman! You're talking to a Grey Warden!" I glanced in surprise at our dwarf. He sounded seriously aggravated by her flippant dismissal of us.

"Ah, so an important errand boy, then. I suppose something serious has happened. Is Endrin dead? That seems most likely. He was on the old and wheezy side."

"How do you know we're not just helping Oghren?" I asked, raising my chin.

"Because nobody helps Oghren. At best, Oghren's need to find me happened to coincide with the needs of someone more important."

"Arrrgh! You are impossible! This Grey Warden's come all the way from the surface to ask your help picking Endrin's successor." He was really fired up over how she was treating us.

"I don't care if the Assembly puts a drunken monkey on the throne." She began pacing, "Because our protector, our great invention, the thing that once made our armies the envy of the world, is lost to the very darkspawn it should be fighting. The Anvil of the Void. The means by which the ancients forged their army of golems and held off the first archdemon ever to rise. It's here. So close, I can taste it."

"But, of course, there's a catch." I commented, suppressing a sigh.

"The Anvil lies on the other side of a gauntlet of traps designed by Caridin himself. My people and I have given body and soul to unlocking its secrets. This is what's important. This has lasting meaning. If I succeed, the dwarven people benefit. Kings, politics... all that is transitory. I've given up everything and would sacrifice anything to get the Anvil of the Void."

"Does that include Hespith and the others of your house?" I challenged, watching her as she continued to pace.

"Enough questions!" She stopped and glared at me, "If you wish me to get involved with this imbecilic election, I must first have the Anvil. There is only one way out, Warden. Forward. Through Caridin's maze and out to where the Anvil waits."

"What has this place done to you?! I remember marrying a girl you could talk to for one minute and see her brilliance."

"I am your Paragon." She sneered, walking away from us.

"She's right." Zevran was by the barricade when I turned to talk to him and Oghren, inspecting it, "Unless Ana uses magic to move it, we're only going forward."

"We need a Paragon." I rubbed my temples, "Even if it isn't what we expected."

"Too bad there isn't another one alive." He shook his head, and we started again.

We'd found her, but who knew if we'd actually get her help. The Anvil was lost hundreds of years ago. It might not exist anymore.

My eyes widened, "Oghren. The Anvil was guarded by golems that were created by it, right?"

He frowned, glancing at me as we kept walking, "Yeah. That's what the tales say."

"So... it's possible there are golems that live, and that they guard it still. Right?"

"Yeah..." I could see the cogs working in his mind. He understood what I was getting at.

"Caridin... He made them, right? He angered the king, right? What if... Do we know how golems were made?"

The dwarf stopped in his tracks, Zevran doing the same, "Volunteers. Scores of men and women volunteered to be made in to the golems. But that's a rumor I heard."

"Do you think it's possible that he was forced to become one, as a punishment?"

"Sod it, he could still be alive, if that was the case!"

"Exactly!" I grinned, "We might not need her help, if we can find him. That is, if we're right."

"What are we waiting for?! Let's go find the sodding Anvil!"

My laughter was short-lived when Zevran spotted the first corpse; bodies, the size of dwarves, lined the way. Guided us to where the mad Paragon waited for us. Her men lay dead, and I had a feeling she was to blame.

"I needed people to test Caridin's traps. There is no way to break through, except by trial and error. I sent them in..." Branka's voice reached us before we'd even stepped foot in to the new chamber, "They were all mine, pledged to be my house, and they didn't want to help. They tried to leave me, even my Hespith... But even she couldn't understand that when you reach for greatness, there are sacrifices. As many sacrifices as are needed." A chill went up my spine, and I shuddered.

"Darkspawn ahead." I murmured in warning, "She's pitting us against them to clear the path, I bet."

We cleared a path through them, moving to another room. These caverns were never ending. Good thing I wasn't claustrophobic. Or adverse to dead bodies. We saw even more corpses of dwarves along the way.

I started coughing before the other two joined me in the next room. It took me a second to recognize the haze.

"Poisonous gas!" I called out, whirling around and putting up a hand to stop them, "Don't come in!"

"Ana! There are valves on either side of the room!" Of course Zevran had already assessed the layout and thought of something, "They might control the output of the gas!"

I started to the left, but one of the four golems in the center came to life. It pounded the floor, shaking it, and I stumbled.

"Oh my god, they're all alive!" No sooner had the words left my lips, than the other three shifted, "Shit!"

If I was dodging their attacks, I wouldn't be able to hold my breath very easily. I didn't have enough time to concentrate and ground myself to draw magic to me, before they swung or threw boulders.

"Turn the valves! If the air clears, we can help!" I could hear the frustration in his voice.

"Arrrgh! You stupid golems! Over here!" Oghren waved his arms.

That grabbed their attention for all of five seconds, but it was enough for me to sprint to the pair of valves on the left side. A giant rock crashed in to the wall behind me, just above my head. I crouched and stared, wide-eyed. One of them charged at me, and I screamed, rolling to the side. I raced to the other side of the room and had barely twisted the fourth and final valve, when something hard rammed in to me.

Almost half an hour later, I woke up to gentle shakes of my shoulder.

"Ow." I groaned, sitting up cautiously, "What happened?"

"Sodding golem knocked in to you. Sent you tumbling."

"The fight was a bit messy, but we made sure none of them came close to you, after that."

I frowned, "Did the air clear first? Or did you just charge in?" I took their expressions as an indication that they did not in fact wait, "I'm not dead, yet."

Zev gave me a half smile, still concerned.

"We have to keep going." I struggled to my feet with both of them helping me, "I'm fine. Let me just..." I planted my feet, feeling the magic pool in the palms of my hands and blanketed it over the three of us, "There. I should have done that to begin with, but I wasn't thinking about it. We should be protected from just about anything, now."

"The traps are obvious." The assassin observed, "We simply have to disarm them."

We proceeded with caution, not wanting to trigger anything that would activate the golems that lined the sides of the room. Thankfully, we were able to avoid fighting them.

"What is that?" I blinked, trying to figure out what we were seeing.

A large statue... thing... hung from the ceiling, hovering above the ground by two feet. A face on every side, their eyes glowing with purple sparks. An anvil rested several feet in front of each of them.

As we sidled closer, the whole thing turned, and we were staring at a different face. Spirits spawned, and the fight began. Three waves later, and I was starting to think we were doing something wrong.

Oghren fell against one of the anvils, and it lit up. Eyes wide, he yelled for us to all touch the sodding thing. As soon as we did, the electricity died in eyes parallel to where we were and a dark liquid poured from the sockets instead. The anvils were the key. Systematically, we put out the sparks, until even the liquid stopped. The door at the end of the passage swung open. I let out a breath in relief.

Six golems, three on each side, stood tall on either side of the path, leading toward another one. The one at the head of the group was bigger, more defined, than the others. Also, it was made out of metal, not rock. A quick searching glance, and I saw the Anvil of the Void. It was on an overhang, suspended over the river of lava below.

I motioned for Zev and Oghren to stay behind me a few feet as I approached the metal golem.

"My name is Caridin. Once, longer ago than I care to think, I was a Paragon to the dwarves of Orzammar."

"Oh, thank the Maker." I breathed.

"If you seek the Anvil, then you must care about my story, or be doomed to relive it."

"Caridin? As in the Caridin? Of Caridin's Cross?" I clasped my hands in front of me, unable to believe my ears.

"Though I made many things in my time, I rose to and earned my status based on a single item: the Anvil of the Void. It allowed me to forge a man of steel or stone, as flexible and clever as any soldier. As an army, they were invincible. But I told no one the cost. No mere smith, however skilled, has the power to create life. To make my golems live, I had to take their lives from elsewhere."

"Sounds like blood magic." the elf muttered, "A dangerous road."

"The darkspawn were pressing in. Originally, I only took volunteers, the bravest of souls willing to trade their very lives for the chance to defend their homeland." My heart started to break, "But King Valtor became greedy. He began to force men... casteless and criminals... his political enemies... all of them were to be given to the anvil. It took feeling the hammer's blow myself to realize the height of my crimes."

"Sounds like you earned this." I turned to Zevran, who was disgusted by Caridin's words.

"Aye. Trapped forever in my own creation. A fitting punishment, I suppose. My apprentice knew enough to make me as I am, but not enough to fashion a control rod. I retained my mind. We have remained entombed here ever since, and I have sought a way to destroy the Anvil. Alas, I cannot do it myself. No golem can touch it."

I opened my mouth to respond, but hurried footsteps distracted me. Branka had finally arrived.

"No! The Anvil is mine! No one will take it from me!"

"You! Please... help me destroy the Anvil! Do not let it enslave more souls than it already has!"

I glanced between the two, then made my decision and slowly crossed to Branka.

"I'm sorry, Caridin." The words left a nasty taste in my mouth.

"What? No! We have to destroy the sodding thing! What are you doing?!" Oghren's voice sounded so far away, like it was coming through a, well, tunnel.

I kept my eyes forward, offering a smile to the Paragon in front of me. She grinned in triumph and laughed.

"Hah! Face it, Oghren, you lost! The Anvil is mine, finally!"

Standing beside her, my smile grew in to a savage smirk, and she made a strange noise. Almost as she was being strangled. The mad Paragon turned her head, a stunned expression on her face. As she slumped to the ground, the lava light bounced off the hilt of my dagger, the blade buried deep in her back.

"The Anvil enslaves living souls! It must be destroyed." I growled at her as she took her last breaths.

There was a long silence until the other Paragon spoke, "Thank you, stranger. Your compassion shames me."

My eyes rose to his, and I quirked an eyebrow, knowing I was wearing this woman's blood. A woman I had just brutally murdered. And he was saying my compassion shamed him? Strange word choice, but I would go it.

"Another life lost because of my invention. I wish no mention of it had been made in to history." Caridin said sorrowfully.

"Yeah, you ain't kidding. Stupid woman! Always knew the Anvil would kill her." her widower muttered angrily.

"But at least it ends here. I thank you for standing with me, strangers. The Anvil waits there for you to shatter it."

"It was good to meet you, Paragon Caridin." I bowed my head respectfully, "I intend to ensure that your warnings about the golems are heard by the Circle of Magi." Wynne would want them to know.

"Is there any boon I can grant you for your aid? A final favor before I am freed from my burden?" his tone was hopeful. After all he had suffered, he wanted us to demand something for helping him. Unfortunately, he was right; we needed a token for the election.

I took a deep breath, "I'm sorry, but I need a Paragon's support to settle an election. I hate to ask."

"For the aid you've given me, I shall put hammer to steel one last time, and give you a crown for the king of your choice."

And off he went, to the Anvil, to forge us a tribute. Several minutes went by as we looked around for anything of interest to take with us back to Orzammar.

"What is this, do you think?" Zevran asked about the large stone tablet as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

"It is the Golem Registry." Caridin had finished the crown and lumbered over to where we waited.

At the bottom of the list were the words "We honor those who have made this sacrifice, let their names be remembered."

"Fart me a lullaby! It's a memorial... of all the dwarves who became golems!" Oghren slapped his leg, "If there was some way of getting this back to the Shaperate in Orzammar, I'd bet they'd brown their trousers! And pay good gold for it. Probably both."

I dug around in my pack, searching eagerly for a piece of parchment and a stick of charcoal, "Does anyone have..." I trailed off as they appeared in my face.

I took them gratefully from the elf, spreading the paper over the names and running the charcoal over it. He took the tracing from me and rolled it up to fit in his bag.

Caridin handed me the newly made crown, "There. It is done. Give it to whom you will. I do not wish to hear their names, nor anything more of them. I have already lived far beyond my time. I have no place here."

"I will destroy the Anvil, as agreed."

"That would please me, human." his voice was shaky with suppressed emotion. I wasn't sure if the other two could hear it as clearly as I could, but I knew he was relieved it was finally over for him. He would be free soon.

I walked up the rise with determination, looking over my shoulder to see that I had gone alone. Zevran motioned for me to do it. By myself. Symbolically, I suppose, it would be the Grey Warden destroying the instrument of enslavement. Picking up the hammer Caridin had used moments ago, I used all of my might, strengthened my arms with the magic. Brought the hammer down and shattered the Anvil of the Void. As it lay in pieces, smoking, Caridin approached and took a good look at my handiwork.

Then, he walked to the edge, "You have my eternal thanks, stranger. Atrast nal tunsha... may you always find your way in the dark." And he allowed himself to fall.

"Noooo!" I screamed, racing toward him, but I couldn't get there fast enough.

He was swallowed by the lava as I collapsed to my knees, an inch from going over, myself. I hadn't thought about how he would die. If I'd had to guess, maybe he would just cease to work. But, no. He'd had to actually kill himself, to end it. Tears streamed down my face, and I screamed in to the void. It made sense, why it was called the Anvil of the Void.

"We set camp here for the night. Tomorrow, we'll make the trek back to Orzammar." I raised my voice just loud enough for them to hear, then retreated in to myself.


	46. Chapter 46

Obligatory Chapter Heading:  
Chapter 46:

 

 

The next day, Oghren stood beside me, cracking his neck, "Well, that pretty much beat the sod out of how I imagined it. You ready to head back yet and share the news?"

"Let's go, while a new king can still be of use to us." I turned on my heel and headed back to the dwarven kingdom, my companions falling in line behind me.

"Eh. Those deshyrs have been trying to destroy the city for years. Haven't managed yet." I knew he was trying to be funny, but I wasn't in the mood.

All I could think about was Caridin.

*** *** ***

Aside from a few scuffles with darkspawn and some spiders, the trip back was relatively uneventful. Even meeting the Legion of the Dead again wasn't exciting in any way. I hadn't told them about making them a house again, choosing instead to let one of their own break the news.

"Lords of the Assembly. I call for order! This argument gets us nowhere!" Someone was shouting when we entered the meeting room.

Duran and Natia had been waiting for us, just outside the gates to the Deep Roads. I nodded at the ex-noble and gestured for him and Oghren to come with me, leaving Zevran and Natia to tell the others we were back.

"Then why these delaying tactics? I call for a vote right now. My father has one living child to assume the Aeducan throne. Who would deny him that?" Bhelen's words were coated with sugar.

"Your father made me swear on his deathbed you would not succeed him." Harrowmont countered.

"I apologize for the interruption, Lord Steward, but the Grey Warden has returned." The man who'd said he had to announce us broke in to the debate.

Our trio moved through the room, causing the deshyrs to exchange looks, until we got as close to the opponents as we could.

"We should let the Warden speak. What news do you bring?" Harrowmont offered, unsuspecting of the ruling we would give.

I stepped forward as I held the tribute out, "We bring a crown forged by Caridin on the Anvil of the Void."

"Caridin was trapped in the body of a golem." Oghren explained, "This Warden granted him the mercy he sought, releasing him and destroying the Anvil of the Void. Before he died, Caridin forged a crown for Orzammar's next king, chosen by the ancestors themselves!" He was really selling it.

Harrowmont shook his head, "I would like to believe Oghren's word, but it's well-known the Grey Warden is Bhelen's hireling!"

"Silence!" The Lord Steward swiped his arms through the air, coming to examine the crown, "This crown is of Paragon make and bears House Ortan's ancient seal. Tell us, Warden: whom did Caridin choose?"

"He wished us to give it to whomever we chose." I raised my chin high.

"Why would a Paragon trust someone who knows nothing of us with such a decision? This is preposterous!" Harrowmont argued vehemently.

The steward sighed, seeming to age in front of my eyes, "We've argued in these chambers for too long. The will of the Paragon is that the Grey Warden decide."

I gave the crown to Duran, the irony of ironies. The beloved son, crowning the murderous one. He gave me a nod and slowly crossed the remaining distance to Bhelen.

"I grant the crown to Bhelen." The younger Aeducan's voice rang out clearly.

Shock registered on the chosen's face for just an instant before he schooled his expression, "At last. This farce is ended, and I can take my rightful place on my father's throne."

The ceremony of crowning wasn't obnoxious at all, actually. I was mildly surprised. Bhelen walked to the center of the room, where the Lord Steward waited with the crown. The prince took a knee, and the other man placed the symbol on his head. 

"Let the Memories find you worthy, first amidst the lords of the houses, the king of Orzammar."

It was over.

"Do you acknowledge me as king?" he sneered at the lord.

"I... cannot defy a Paragon. The throne is yours... King Bhelen." the man's shoulders slumped in defeat.

That was when he ordered Harrowmont's death.

"Then as my first act as king, I call for this man's execution! Guards, seize him!"

I then noticed my comrades filing in to the room, standing off to the side.

"Harrowmont was an honorable rival." I tried reasoning with him, "Let him retire in peace."

"Orzammar cannot afford to be divided. Anyone undermining my reign is serving only the darkspawn. I will return to my palace to gather my generals and prepare our forces for the surface. I will see you there, Wardens. You have my gratitude for all you have done for me." That last part, he directed toward his brother.

After all the deshyrs had left, we followed the new king to his palace.

"You have proven yourself and more, Wardens. Without your aid, I would not have taken this throne so smoothly or so soon."

"I would not let my sister down." Natia spoke softly.

"Nor I. She and young Endrin will stand beside me at my inauguration."

I looked back and forth between the both of them. Her sister and Bhelen...? Wow. Okay. A baby? I wondered if he was softer behind closed doors. With less edges.

"My generals are already preparing for a mission to the surface. When you have need of us, you shall have every able-bodied dwarf in Orzammar. Since you did more than I expected, I offer a personal reward, as well. This is an ancient mace of House Aeducan. It's said to be enchanted against darkspawn. I think you need it more than I do. Now, I have much to do. If there is nothing else..."

"We will return to the surface. Thank you for your aid." I said formally.

"Good luck, Wardens. May we both crush our enemies."

We next went to the Shaperate, turning in the Golem Registry tracing and the Insignia of the Dead Caste. Then, I found Orta, who was watching my every movement from behind a bookcase.

"Orta." I greeted.

"I-I started to worry. I didn't know if you were ever coming back. Did you find any records? Any sign of the old Ortan Thaig?"

I let my pack slip off my shoulder and carefully pulled out the sheaf of papers, holding them out to her, "I have the records right here."

"You... you found them?! Let me see..." she took them from me, a hopeful gleam in her eyes, "That's my great-grandmother's name! And her husband! Oh, great ancestors! It's them! It's me! I am an Ortan! Oh, thank you!" She hugged them to her chest, "I have to take these to the Assembly right away! Find me there. Once these are acknowledged, I'll give you any reward!"

I didn't think we would need her support to crown Bhelen, so I hadn't felt any urgency of getting her the records as soon as we got back. If we had, I would have marched in with her to get them seen.

"Where to next?" Natia asked.

I hesitated, straightening my shoulders, "I have to see a woman, but first, let's go see if we can help speed along the process for Orta. I'm dreading the conversation I must have later."

We found her just leaving the Assembly Hall.

"My name's Orta. After the old Ortan House." The young woman reintroduced herself proudly, "They gave our seat back, and the records show which houses still owe House Ortan money. One day, I will be able to properly thank you for all you've done for me."

"Your happiness is all that matters." We smiled at each other.

"I don't know what treasure is left, but whatever I get, you can have as much as you want. I'll have to find someone willing to look, maybe a whole expedition. If the thaig is still there, it must have something! House Ortan will not forget this kindness." She assured me, my protests falling on deaf ears. I let it go; she was a determined bugger. She giggled, and the effect was ruined. "Oooh. Didn't that sound official?"

Before I knew it, there was nothing to do to prevent talking to Filda. Biting my lip, I went to the lava fountain she'd been praying at, those many days ago.

And there she was, saying her prayers again.

She stood at the sound of my approach, "You've returned!" She exclaimed, then became very subdued, "With all the excitement over the new king, I never expected you to remember my poor son. Did you learn anything about my Ruck?"

I kept eye contact, knowing if I looked away, it would hurt both of us, "I'm sorry. Ruck's dead."

"Oh, my poor boy. I-I guess I knew, but... I just wish I could have seen him one last time." Tears gathered in her eyes, threatening to spill over, "Here. This is my husband's masterwork, the first shield he smithed. I... I don't have anyone to save it for, anymore."

I took the beautiful piece of armor from her, feeling the weight of it in my heart.

"I'd like you to have it... for what you risked to bring me this news." With those parting words, she knelt and went back to praying. Now, though, the wish was for him to find peace in death.

I choked on my tears, furiously wiping at the water as it fell down my cheeks. My own personal waterfall.

Alistair stood in front of the doors that lead to the hall that held the Paragon statues, waiting for me. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and pulled me to him when he saw I was crying. In that moment, it didn't matter that I'd left him and everyone else behind. He'd heard from Zevran what had happened while we were gone, and he knew that I needed comfort. He would give me a mouthful later, I was sure, but that could wait.

Sniffling, I let him pull me through the doors, and we joined the others. They all gave me varying looks of concern. Even Stenly. That cheered me a bit, and a giggle escaped me. I shook my head at Alistair's questioning glance.

Together, the thirteen of us walked quietly through the hall, until we had gone beyond the large double doors that opened out on to Ferelden.

"Give me a moment." Oghren muttered, sighing.

"Sure, take your time." I offered, wondering what was wrong.

"By the Stone, I feel like I'm about to fall off the world with all that sky up there."

"Is it that strange to you?" Leliana asked, curiosity clear in her tone.

"Strange? Ha. Strange is your wife turning out to prefer the ladies. Not living in a world without a bleeding ceiling." I snorted a laugh at that, "Well, let's get moving. We're losing... whatcha call it? Daylight."

The snort came again, but it exploded in to full on laughter. The others joined in after bemused expressions were exchanged.

That night, at camp, Oghren hailed me, "There you are. Wanted to talk to you."

"Go ahead."

"Aye. Here we go. You and I, we've... You know how sometimes, you spend time with... people, and things... Hm." I raised an eyebrow, unsure if he should continue or not.

"Take your time. What is it?" I asked when he didn't.

"I was thinking, I do know some people out here on the surface. A person, actually. Girl I knew in Orzammar. Before I left, obviously."

I breathed out a sigh of relief, but now I was dying of curiosity, "A girl you knew, or a girl you knew?"

"What? You mean, were we rutting? Oh, aye. After Branka left for the Deep Roads. Name's Felsi, and she was a fiery one."

Felsi. Why did that name sound familiar?

"I'm sure she's forgiven me by now. Thought maybe I'd track her down. See how she's been living."

"What is she doing on the surface?"

"What? Why are you asking me? I didn't do anything." he was instantly defensive, and I blinked rapidly, "I looked her up, and she's at Lake Calenhad. The messenger told me she wasn't there when he asked for her. At home with her sick mother, they said. I figured it was just the ancestors telling me something... but I keep thinking about her."

"We can go talk to her." I gave a small smile.

"Well and a good friend you are, Warden. I'll think about you if we ever... No, actually, that would be gross." We both made faces at the idea.

"Warden, a moment of your time." Morrigan called out, her usual icy glare even colder than normal.

"I should go see what she wants. And then go have my ass handed to me by Alistair, if he's ready to yell at me."

"I hope you don't die. That'd be a sodding shame."

I mock glared at the dwarf as I walked backward toward the witch.

"I want you to travel."

"What?" I craned my neck, unsure I heard her right.

"I want you to travel through time to kill Flemeth. It would be easier, would it not? Rather than having to go all the way back to the Korcari Wilds."

"I..." I frowned at the logic, "I can't argue that."

"You said yourself that you willed the travel to happen, to save the Couslands. Perhaps you can utilize that. You're slowly learning how to control it, when it does happen."

I tapped my chin, "Again, you're not wrong. I'll see what I can do. But you do understand that you're sending me there, alone. I won't have anyone to back me up."

"You can take any number of our traveling companions."

"No, I can't." I shook my head, "One, I don't know how I bring people with me, and two, I don't know how that would affect things in the future. I don't want to force anything that could possibly hurt the present." A light went on in my head, "Oh!"

I raced to my tent and rummaged around for my flask of water. Pouring it in to the bowl I used to meals, I leaned over it, clearing my mind of any distractions. Focused on Flemeth.

"Show me Flemeth." I murmured.

Nothing happened.

I closed my eyes and repeated myself, "Show me Flemeth."

A ripple ran across the surface of the water, followed by another. And another. And another. Until, eventually, the scene changed. I was no longer staring at my warped reflection. Instead, the image was of a grave. My eyes widened when I realized what that meant.

"Are you all right, mi amigo?" Zevran asked from outside the tent.

"I'm fine!" I darted from the enclosure, flying to Morrigan's campfire, "Morri!"

Her eyebrows raised, she gave me a once-over, "Warden?"

"I'll do it." I panted, "Tonight."

"There is blood, coming from your nose." she pointed out.

I wiped it away, "It's nothing. I forced something, that's all. I'm going to go get ready to do it. I hope it won't take too long. But I'll bring back what I need."

She nodded, dismissing me.

"Zev, I need to talk to you." I ducked in to the tent again with a tag-along.

"Yes?"

"I'm going to kill Flemeth. Tonight. I need you to keep me safe, while I sleep."

His nostrils flared, and he growled at me, "What? You're not serious."

"We can't afford to waste the time going all the way back to the Wilds. We all know it. But the problem is, we need Morrigan. We need her to help us in the coming battles."

"A vision?" he spat the word.

"A feeling." I could feel my expression crumbling, hurt by his attitude.

He heaved a great sigh, seeming to fight for control of himself, "Anastasia, you go to fight the Witch of the Wilds by yourself."

I nodded silently.

"You're a fool, but I suppose I'm a bigger one for letting you go through with this."

I reached out and grabbed his hand, "I'm sorry. If I thought we were safe from attacks, I wouldn't even ask. I know that's not much of a consolation, because then there would be no warning when I didn't wake up on time in the morning, but still."

"I do understand, Ana. Just... be careful." He squeezed my hand to let me know he wasn't angry, just worried, before leaving me to my own devices. Keeping watch outside.

I laid down on my bedroll, staring at the ceiling of the tent and wondered if I could pull it off. After my fifth yawn, I started dozing off. It didn't take much longer for me to fall asleep.


	47. Chapter 47

Obligatory Chapter Heading:  
Chapter 47:

 

 

"And so you return. Lovely Morrigan has at last found someone willing to dance to her tune. Such enchanting music, she plays. Wouldn't you say?"

"I suppose you want me to dance to your tune instead?" I asked, playing along with her. She wanted theatrics, and who was I, to deny a dying woman that much.

"Why dance at all? Why not sing?" She laughed, "What has Morrigan told you, hmm? What little plan has she hatched this time?"

"She knows how you extend your unnatural life."

"That, she does. The question is, do you? Ah, but it is an old, old story. One that Flemeth has heard before and even told. Let us skip right to the ending, shall we? Do you slay the old wretch as Morrigan bids? Or does the tale take a different turn?"

"We need Morrigan. We have no choice."

"Choice. There is power in choices, as there is in lies. I shall give you one of each. Morrigan wishes my grimoire? Take it as a trophy. Tell her i am slain."

"You think she would believe that?"

"We believe what we want to believe. It's all we ever do."

"And what happens to you?"

"I go. Perhaps I surprise Morrigan one day... or i may simply watch. It would be interesting to see what she does with her freedom. Enlightening, even. Would you give an old woman that?"

When last we'd met, she'd told me to kill her, when it came to it. I took a deep breath, "No. Forget it."

"Shame. What will it be, then?"

"Now, you die."

"It is a dance poor Flemeth knows well. Let us see if she remembers the steps." She turned and walked toward the small hill in front of her hut, "Come. She will earn what she takes. I'd have it no other way." The human form Flemeth usually wore gave way to a dragon. One I'd see when I was just older than a toddler. Fate.

She roared and tried setting me on fire. I rolled out of the way in time to avoid being burned to a crisp. She didn't have the same fortune; I threw one of my daggers, my signature move, but she took flight. The bolt of electricity I sent her way hit her square in the chest, and she tumbled out of the air. The battle I'd built up in my head was over almost before it had begun.

Her body slowly returned to its human form, a key in her hand. I gently took it from her, hoping I'd done the right thing.

A chest in front of the bed held the grimoire, along with a set of robes that gave off a dark aura. Morrigan hadn't asked for it, but what could it hurt to bring it with me? She'd want proof, anyway.

I woke up with a jolt, surging in to a sitting position.

"Whoa!" It was Oghren, peeking in to see if I was up yet, "Was starting to wonder if you'd died in the night or something."

I gave a shaky smile, "Can't get rid of me that easily."

"You're damn pale, kid. Everything all right?"

I blinked away the fuzziness that came with the time travel and nodded, yawning, "I need to see Morrigan." The words came out a mumble. I wouldn't have been surprised if he didn't understand me.

"Aye. I'll get her for you, girly." he disappeared.

The witch poked her head in a few moments later. I held out my bounty, and she reached out, brushing her fingertips against the fabric of the robes.

"You were successful, then."

I nodded again, wanting nothing more than to sleep, "Yeah. You're now an orphan. You have my condolences."

She chuckled, her laugh melodic, though that could have just been my sleep-deprived brain, "Get some rest, little Warden. You have earned it. We'll discuss this properly later."

I was out before she'd withdrawn fully.

*** *** ***

"When can everyone be ready to head toward that peak right there?" I pointed to the south, "I found a book in under my pillow when I woke up. By the way, sorry I didn't say I've been awake. I took the time to read it, first."

"How long have you been up?" Alistair asked, bemused.

"Since dawn." The sun was high in the sky at the moment, "But that's irrelevant. The book was written by Brother Genitivi. It's about the Urn of Sacred Ashes and Haven. There's a message scrawled on the inside cover, saying the man's been missing for months. Basically, since around the time of the Battle of Ostagar."

Alistair winced slightly, but I didn't apologize, "And it's that way? You're sure."

"I am. There's a map of the Frostback mountain range, too. It's right..." I flipped through it, showing him, "here. It's pretty detailed, too. We could probably follow it straight to the village."

"Hmm. We can leave tomorrow. Will that work?"

I nodded, "It'll give me time to get more in-depth with the story the book tells."

I didn't leave my tent again, except for restroom runs, after that. Someone brought me dinner. I didn't know who, I failed to care, so I didn't look up from the pages. I spent my nights reading by candlelight, my days filled with thoughts of the coming trial. That's what this would become, a trial. Between what the book described and how I felt, I knew this was going to take strength of will and faith. I would have to get the latter.

*** *** ***

A man held up a hand, stopping us from proceeding, "What are you doing in Haven? There is nothing for you here."

I was, understandably, instantly suspicious. Was that any way to treat a visitor?

"So, this is Haven?" Leliana leaned forward, trying to get a better look at the village.

"What do you want?"

"Is Brother Genitivi here?" I asked offhandedly, recalling the book.

"Who? Perhaps Revered Father Eirik will know of whom you speak. Unfortunately, he is ministering to the villagers at the moment, and cannot be disturbed."

"Revered Father? I have never heard of this." I saw Leliana recoil, her eyes wide. Father? I thought... Wasn't it more of a Mother thing?

"It has always been thus in Haven. We do not question tradition."

"Are your traditions different from ours?" Alistair was curious.

"Our ways are not the ways of the lowland cities."

"Have you heard of the Urn of Sacred Ashes?" the bard blurted, and my eyes tightened. I was going to keep that in our back pocket, but now they knew why we were there.

"The Urn is nothing but a legend." the guard dismissed it as a silly question.

"Brother Genitivi's research suggests that it may be more." She continued, and I had to resist elbowing her.

His tone grew forceful, "I do not know who Brother Genitivi is, or what he says. However, I am sure people can convince themselves of anything."

"And you don't know if Brother Genitivi has been here?" I raised an eyebrow, watching him closely.

"No." That one word held all the weight in the world.

"Why do you have a revered father? Priests are women." Leli just wasn't going to let that go, was she?

"It has always been thus in Haven." a repeated statement, "We do not question tradition."

Uh huh. Okay, then.

"We would like to explore Haven a little." I asserted, interrupting my companion before she could ask yet again the reason behind the father.

"We do not appreciate lowlanders 'looking about' our home as though it were some sort of zoo."

"Very well. Excuse us." I was already zoning out, trying to come up with a way to get in to the village.

He sighed and glanced furtively behind him, "You may trade for supplies at the stop, if you wish. Then, I suggest you and your companions leave." He left us with that, going back to his post.

"Did it just get a lot colder? Or is it just me?" Alistair mumbled to no one in particular.

I nodded absently as I started forward, eyeing the houses. A boy played in the clearing by the houses, chanting something.

As we passed him, I heard what sounded like "Come, come, bonny Lynne; tell us, tell us where you've been."

It creeped me out.

"Who are you? You shouldn't be here." He ran up to us, half glaring.

"Do you know Brother Genitivi?" I blinked, startled by his tone.

"Who? Why would you come here looking for someone? Lowlanders don't belong here." He turned on his heel and started his chant up again.

"That looks like a store." Wynne pointed out a building with a signpost.

I motioned to Elissa, Morrigan, and Zevran, taking them in with me, while the others stayed outside.

"Who are you? You're not from Haven..." the shopkeep said with distrust.

"Have you seen a man called Brother Genitivi?" I resisted the urge to ask why everyone felt the need to tell me I wasn't from Haven. Like it wasn't obvious.

"No... I've never heard that name." Shifty, shifty eyes.

"This is a shop? We would like to trade." Zevran cut in, smiling disarmingly at the strange man from the even stranger village.

"I don't have much, but I suppose you can take a look."

While the others were buying practical things, I was stuck on a pair of boots. Leather boots, to be exact. The sight of them reminded me of a passing conversation Zevran and I had had an eternity ago, it felt like. The only part I remembered was about Antivan boots, and how he'd decided to wait until he'd returned from killing Alistair and me to buy them. A reward for a job well done. I gave the man coin while Zevran was snooping around, his back to me. Just as the man handed the shoes to me, the elf moved to go in to the back. The store worker lost his mind and attacked us.

Morrigan bound him so he couldn't move, and Zevran lopped his head off. I, meanwhile, hid my newly acquired gift in my pack as quickly as I could.

"There is a dead body back here." Elissa called out.

We scrambled to the door, throwing it open and found the others fighting villagers. With our help, they fell almost too quickly against us.

"They are cultists." Leliana exclaimed proudly, as if their little village had offended her. It probably had, being as she believed in the Maker and Andraste, not to mention she served under a Revered Mother for who knows how long.

The farther up the path we went, the more people stood in our way. Until we reached the chantry sitting atop the hill.

"I want a few to stay out here. The rest of us will go inside." I gave the order for them to volunteer. When all was said and done, dwarves, Wynne, and Sten stayed behind. "Everyone else, with me. We're going in."

A man wearing winter mage robes stood in the center of the aisle, a loose half moon of people surrounding him.

"...we are blessed beyond measure; we are chosen by the Holy and Beloved to be Her guardians. This sacred duty is given to us alone; rejoice, my brethren, and prepare your hearts to receive Her. Lift up your voices, and despair not, for She will raise Her faithful servants to glory when Her-" he cut himself off when he noticed our presence.

His expression darkened for a moment, before he schooled his features.

"Ah... welcome. I heard we had visitors wandering about the village. I trust you've enjoyed your time in Haven so far?"

"You killed the knights of Redcliffe and hid their bodies." I waited for his argument.

"This, my brothers, is what happens when you let an outsider in to the village. They have no respect for our privacy. They will tell others of us if we let them live. Word will spread, and then what? You, stranger, do not understand our ways. You would bring war to Haven, in your ignorance."

"What about Brother Genitivi? What have you done to him?"

He cackled, "We don't owe you any explanations for our actions. We have a sacred duty; failure to protect Her would be a greater sin. All will be forgiven."

Some kind of signal was given, causing everyone to attack us. I stayed where I was and threw my hands out, trying out what I'd seen Morrigan do not a half hour earlier. It worked. Every fanatic stopped in their tracks, almost as if a giant hand was holding them in place. They were easy pickings for the others, after that.

"Spread out and search every single nook and cranny. This is the building the village is centered around, so there's got to be something here."

Several tense minutes passed in near silence while every shelf was searched. I went through Eirik's pockets, finding a strange amulet around his neck. Shrugging, I slipped it over my head. I had a problem when it came to necklaces, I was starting to realize. Then, Natia hollered that the bricked-up doorway was actually a secret door. Inovative. I was definitely impressed by it. I rubbed my temples. They were ridiculously stupid, when it came to that kind of thing.

A man lay on one of the carpets in the new room, unconscious. Elissa crouched by his head and gently shook him awake.

"Who are you? They... they've sent you to finish it?"

"Brother Genitivi?" She murmured.

"You're... you're not with them... thank the Maker."

"Are you alright?"

"What do you think? Weeks of scant food and water, the torture... oh, I've never felt better!"

Oh, that's nice. Sarcasm. "Really?" I asked, keeping my feelings out of my tone.

"No." he sighed, "I apologize. I shouldn't be rude. You're here to help. The leg's not going well and... and I can't feel my foot." Genitivi sat up, despondent.

"I have some bandages." Aedan offered, "Maybe they'll help."

Morrigan and I watched, not giving our magical aid; it wouldn't have mattered. We could both tell that our kind of healing wouldn't do much good, with how much time had passed since the injury.

"Thank you. That... that feels much better. I don't have time to rest now. I'm so close. The Urn is just up that mountain."

"We need to find the Ashes." I explained, "Arl Eamon gets sicker by the day."

"The arl is sick? Will he live?"

"The arl was poisoned under Loghain's orders."

"Politics. Never did anyone any good. The arl is a noble soul. But the Ashes... the Ashes will surely cure him. Haven lies in the shadow of the mountain that holds the Urn. There is an old temple there, built to protect it. The door is always locked, but I know what the key is." He paused to catch his breath, "Eirik wears a medallion that opens the temple door... I've seen what he does with it."

I took off the necklace, "This amulet?"

"Yes, that is your key. Take me to the mountainside, and I will show you."

"Are you sure you can make the journey?" Alistair asked skeptically.

"It is not that far and... will you let me lean on one of you? For the Urn, any pain is worth enduring."

"Alright. We'll get the others and leave as soon as possible." I thumped my fist against my palm.

"Ah, good. Help me up here. I'll try not to slow us down."


	48. Chapter 48

Obligatory Chapter Heading:  
Chapter 48:

 

 

Genitivi stood before the locked door, staring at the mechanism in the center of it, "Here we are."

He sighed softly, his whole body relaxing, and it hit me that he'd been looking for the Urn for so long. Decades. Decades of being laughed at and told he was wrong. And here we were, finally about to prove them all wrong.

"Give me the medallion, and let's see if I remember." I dropped it in his hand, and he fiddled with it, turning it this way and that, "Yes... you see, it can be manipulated, just like this... And, there... a key to open the way."

"It looks different, opened up like that." I observed, hearing noises of agreement behind me.

"Now... where does this go?" He felt around the mechanism, finding an indent that wasn't visible by just staring at it. Clever. The door swung open on contact with the key.

He gave us a quick smile, nervous, and we walked in.

"What I would give to have seen this hall in all its splendor, as it was meant to be... Still, sweep away the ice and the snow, and traces of beauty remain."

"We cannot afford to linger here." Morrigan cautioned us.

"I'm sorry... what?" the man blinked slowly, having a hard time focusing on us, "I was a little distracted. I apologize. These carvings were created just after Andraste's death, and they may reveal things about Her life that we do not yet know... I think I need more time to study these statues and carvings."

"We can't wait for you." I frowned slightly. I really didn't want to have to divide our forces, not when there could still be more cultists. Besides, I had a bad feeling about the 'Her' they followed.

"I could not keep up with you with my injuries. I should be safe; I don't think there are any villagers here. Go. I will be all right. Perhaps my destiny was only to lead you to the Urn."

"Thank you. You've been a great help." I bowed my head to him respectfully, already picking who would join me in the temple.

"Bah, it's my job. Just be careful, that's all I ask. The temple is... perilous. I'll be right here, if you need me."

I turned away from him, "Volunteers?"

Sten nodded sharply, the first. Morrigan was a close second, not being a fan of religion in general. Duran, Natia, and Oghren chose to stay, as well. Seraphine barked and planted her big butt firmly on the ground.

"Leliana," I led with her, knowing how hyped she was to see the Ashes, "Alistair, Wynne, Elissa, Aedan, Zevran, let's get started. The Urn isn't going to find itself."

"Mm... now, I need something to write on..." Brother Genitivi mumbled to himself, oblivious to the fact I was ignoring that he'd said he would be safe alone.

"We'll search around this hall, see if we can find anything to salvage or even sell."

"Or little mementos." I added.

We'd barely begun our exploration, when the ruins gave way to tunnels that ran under the mountain. Cultists awaited around every corner. Genitivi had severely miscalculated, when he'd said there weren't any. There were even drakes, which I learned were something akin to a cousin of the larger beasts known as dragons. Full grown drakes were only slightly bigger than a mabari hound, actually. If they hadn't been determined to kill us, I would have liked to take one with us. Not as a pet. No, never.

"Stop! You will go no further." A man in shiny silver armor stood in our way.

We had seen him from way back down the passage, but that meant he'd seen us, as well.

"Who are you?" Aedan asked, stepping forward.

"You do not have the right to demand my name." He was obviously the leader of this cult, with the way the others were looking to him and not us. I mean, we could have killed them all, so long as we left the leader alone, they were that focused. "You have defiled our temple. You have spilled the blood of the faithful, and slaughtered our young. No more. You will tell me now, intruders, why you have done all this. Why have you come here?"

"We've come for the Urn of Sacred Ashes."

"You did all this for an ancient relic? Know this, stranger..." He was right up in Aedan's face, glaring, "The prophet Andraste has overcome death itself and has returned to Her faithful in a form more radiant than you can imagine!"

"They worship a dragon. It's a dragon." I whispered just loud enough for my group to hear, the pieces all sliding in to place.

"Not even the Tevinter Imperium could hope to slay Her now. What hope do you have?"

"What happened to the Ashes?" Cousland was like a dog with a bone, he wasn't letting this man distract him. He needed to take my spot more often.

"They are still within this temple, but why do we need ashes, when we serve the risen Andraste in all Her glory?"

"So, can you give us the Urn, then?"

"So you are after the Ashes. Hmm..." It was like he hadn't heard a word the Warden had said, "perhaps there is a way for you to make up for your desecration of our home and temple."

"Why do you want to suddenly cooperate with us?"

"It may be because I believe in second chances." He rubbed his chin, "All of us stumble through the darkness before being found and shown the light. Perhaps through Andraste's mercy, Her greatest enemy will become her greatest champion."

"Just say what you have to say." Aedan crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow.

"Allow me to introduce myself: I am Father Kolgrim. I lead the Disciples of Andraste. The Ashes you seek reside atop this mountain, watched by an immortal guardian who refuses to accept the truth of the risen Lady. Now the Ashes prevent holy Andraste from fully realizing Her new form. They are a remnant of her past incarnation, and She cannot move on as long as they exist."

"So... what? You want to throw them out a window?"

"I speak not of destruction. The Beloved needs to reclaim the Ashes, to make them Her own again. All it would take is a drop of Her blood. Blood carries power, strength, knowledge. Through it, all the power that is held in the Ashes will be returned to our Lady."

"Why have you not done this, then?"

"The Guardian has foiled all our attempts to reach the Urn. He keeps what power remains from the true Andraste. He knows the Disciples, and we cannot touch him, for he draws his strength from the Ashes themselves. But you could deliver our Lady what is rightfully Hers."

Alistair whistled, "I could just imagine the grand cleric, if she were here. Her head would explode; I kid you not."

"There is nothing but madness in his words. He is a fanatic, and a dangerous one. Be warned-he means to lead you astray." The elderly mage gave her two cents.

Leliana, surprisingly, remained silent. As did the others, including myself.

"The rewards for preforming such a service would be great, indeed."

"And the Guardian won't recognize us?"

"No. He waits for pilgrims to come venerate the Urn. He will assume that you are they. The task is simple: I give you a vial of the holy Andraste's blood, and you empty the vial in to the Ashes. Whatever magic was held in the Ashes will be undone... and our great Lady will be freed from the shackles of Her past life."

"I don't know if I like the idea of us helping this Kolgrim." Alistair whispered, conflicted.

"I have considered." Aedan straightened to his full height and held out a hand.

"Take this-the blood of the dragon. You know what you must do. Now, I shall beseech the holy Andraste to let you pass safely in to the Inner Sanctum."

He led us outside and blew on a horn. The return roar echoed against the mountain peaks all around us. If we hadn't been so high up, I would have feared an avalanche.

The dragon swept out of the sky and landed on a ridge, looking over her domain.

"That's a high dragon." Elissa was pale.

She curled up like a cat, taking a nap in the sun. Dragon cat. Cat with scales. Giant cat with horns.

"They say music soothes the savage beast, but I'm not going to test that theory." Leliana murmured, staring up at the dragon just like the rest of us.

The Lady allowed us to pass without interference, or so we thought. Halfway across the expanse of land to the other building, she swooped in and cut us off with fire.

Kolgrim threw himself on his knees before her, "Great Andraste! I pray You stay Your wrath! I bring before You Your champions, who will fall upon Your enemies as a cleansing flame, paving the way for Your glory!"

She put her snout close to his face and tilted her head from side to side, regarding him. Rearing up, she spouted fire in to the sky.

"O, beloved Andraste! O, holy Andraste! We praise Your name!"

I swear, she rolled her eyes at his platitudes, then jumped in to the air and flew back to her napping spot.

Kolgrim had a slimy smile as he faced us, "I have spoken to the beloved Andraste. She will let you pass."

"Thank you. We will not fail."

"We await your triumphant return. Go. Show yourselves to be Andraste's true champions." With those parting words, he walked away, going back in to the first temple.

We proceeded toward the second without incident, the high dragon watching us the whole while.

"We... we must be close. This is holy ground. I can feel it." Leliana murmured in a hushed tone, her eyes wide as we entered the hall.

"I bid you welcome, pilgrims." the man standing by the next door greeted in a monotone voice.

"You must be the Guardian."

"Yes, I am the Guardian of the Ashes." he looked at the imposing Warden who'd spoken briefly before settling his gaze on me, "I have waited years for this."

Aedan's shoulders relaxed slightly.

"Why have you been here so long?" I asked curiously.

"It has been my duty, my life, to protect the Urn and prepare the way for the faithful who come to revere Andraste. For years beyond counting have I been here, and shall I remain until my task is done and the Imperium has crumbled in to the sea."

"The Imperium is no longer as powerful as it once was." From what I'd heard about Tevinter, they were more like the cousin no one invited to family reunions, not the ones who organized it and made everyone go.

"Ah... is it not? Then perhaps this is the beginning of the end..."

"Who are the men who have taken over the rest of the temple?" I motioned behind me.

"When my brethren and I carried Andraste from Tevinter to this sanctuary, we vowed to forever revere Her memory, and guard Her." Leliana's sharp inhalation echoed around the room. This man, among others, had actually known Andraste. He must have been alive for... Maker knows how long... "I have watched generations of my brethren take up the mantle of their fathers. For centuries they did this, unwavering, joyful, in their appointed task. But now they have lost their way. They have forgotten Andraste, and their promise."

"And what about you? Who are you?" My mind was whirling, something starting to form in my head.

"I am all that remains of the first disciples. I would protect the Urn as long as I lived, and I have lived a very long time."

"The first disciples? Did you know Andraste?" I could tell Leliana was holding her breath.

"Did anyone really know Her, save the Maker? She would sometimes spend weeks alone in meditation, often without food or water."

"Please," I begged, "tell me more about Andraste."

"I... cannot express in words my love for Andraste. You must seek Her out for yourself. Everyone must."

"How is it possible you have lived so long?" Wynne asked before I could press the topic.

"I made a vow, to Andraste and to the Maker. My life is tied to the Ashes. As long as they remain, so will I."

"What more can you tell us about the Urn of Sacred Ashes?" Elissa added her voice to the pot.

"You already know that the Urn contains the remains of the prophet Andraste. What else is there to tell?"

"The dragon isn't really Andraste, is she?" I could hear the doubt in Alistair's voice.

"No. Our Andraste has gone to the Maker's side. She will not return." the Guardian shook his head, "The dragon is a fearsome creature, and they must have seen her as an alternative to the absent Maker and His silent Andraste. A true believer would not require audacious displays of power."

"How did the belief spread to the rest of the disciples?" Leliana murmured, dread coming from her in waves.

"It began with an ancestor of the one known as Kolgrim. He saw himself as a new prophet, preaching the rebirth. Some disagreed with him. I heard their cries of pain and loss, which were quickly silenced."

"Would you like us to get rid of these disciples?" Elissa again.

"The Maker will sit in judgment of them, when the time comes."

"We would like to see the Urn." I asserted as gently as I could. I was beginning to grow impatient with the non-answers.

"You have come to honor Andraste, and you shall, if you prove yourselves worthy."

"We need the Ashes to cure a noble man." Alistair ran a hand through his hair, pulling at it a little.

"Still, you must prove yourselves worthy. It is not my place to decide your worthiness. The Gauntlet does that. If you are found worthy, you will see the Urn and be allowed to take a small pinch of the Ashes for yourself. If not..."

"That sounds unpleasant. Can it be avoided?" I gave him a sharp look, and he avoided my eyes.

"No."

He sighed, "Alright. Let's get this over with, then."

"Before you go, there is something I must ask. I see that the path that led you here was not easy." He directed the statement toward the Couslands', "There is suffering in your past-your suffering, and the suffering of others. You abandoned your father and mother, leaving them in the hands of Rendon Howe, knowing he would show no mercy." Elissa's chin wobbled, and her brother placed a hand on her arm. "Do you think you failed your parents?"

"Yes. I should have defended them to the death." Was her answer.

"Yes. I should have insisted that our mother come with us." Was his response.

"Thank you. That's all I wished to know." He bowed his head to them, turning to Alistair next, "Alistair, knight and Warden... you wonder if things would have been different if you were with Duncan on the battlefield. You could have shielded him from the killing blow. You wonder, don't you, if you should have died, and not him?"

"I... yes. If Duncan had been saved, and not me, everything would be better. If I'd just had the chance, maybe..."

"And you... why do you say the Maker speaks to you, when all know that the Maker has left? He spoke only to Andraste. Do you believe yourself Her equal?"

"I never said that! I-" Leliana vehemently protested.

"In Orlais, you were someone. In Lothering, you feared you would lose yourself, become a drab sister, and disappear. When your brothers and sisters of the cloister criticized you for what you professed, you were hurt, but you also reveled in it. It made you special. You enjoyed the attention, even if it was negative."

"You're saying I made it up, for... for the attention? I did not! I know what I believe!"

He moved on as if nothing had happened, "And the Antivan elf..."

"Is it my turn now? Hurrah. I'm so excited." The dry tone said a lot.

"Many have died at your hand. But is there any you regret more than a woman by the name of-"

"How do you know about that?" He snarled.

"I know much; it is allowed to me. The question stands, however. Do you regret-"

"Yes. The answer is yes, if that's what you wish to know. I do. Now move on." Zevran crossed his arms, effectively ending his turn.

Wynne stepped in, trying to take the heat off the elf, "Ask your question, Guardian. I am ready."

"You are ever the advisor, ready with a word of wisdom. Do you wonder if you spout only platitudes, burned in to your mind in the distant past? Perhaps you are only a tool used to spread the word of the Circle and the Chantry. Does doubt ever chip away at your truths?"

"You frame the statement in the form of a question, yet you already know our answers. There is no sense in hiding, is there? Yes. I do doubt at times. Only the fool is completely certain of himself."

"And you, Anastasia. Lady of another land, come against your will. Prophetic as Andraste, alike Her in many ways, and yet atheist in your beliefs." I wasn't looking forward to what he would ask of me, not in front of everyone like this.


	49. Chapter 49

Obligatory Chapter Heading:  
Chapter 49:

 

 

"You are cold and distant with your companions, at times. You reject being treated as a child, yet you use it as a weapon in anger against those closest to you."

I waited for the question, my face scrunched up.

"Why?"

An easier question than most he could have chosen, but not one on my top ten list.

I kept my gaze locked on his, not wanting to see anyone's reaction, "In the past, those viewed too close to me ended up dead. Either by my hand with intent or another's. It didn't matter which. I grew used to shutting people out, after the pattern became clear to me. It was too late for those already passed, but my future relationships were and are kept to a higher standard." I swallowed hard, hoping that would suffice.

He nodded and looked around at our group, "The way is open. Good luck, and may you find what you seek."

The Guardian vanished in a flash of white light, leaving us to the Gauntlet. Nobody spoke, and silence reigned as we entered through the door in front of us.

Spirits stood on both sides of the room, lining the way. One of them, a woman, opened her mouth and spoke softly.

"The smallest lark could carry it, while a strong man might not. Of what do I speak?"

Confused glances were shared, until Elissa asked, "A tune?"

"Yes. I was Andraste's dearest friend in childhood, and always we would sing. She celebrated the beauty of life, and all who heard Her would be filled with joy. They say The Maker himself was moved by Andraste's song, and then she sang no more of simple things." She faded from view, leaving an empty space in her place.

"Echoes from a shadow realm, whispers of things yet to come. Thought's strange sister dwells in night, is swept away by dawning light. Of what do I speak?" Another one vied for our attention.

"Dreams." Aedan's voice rang out.

"A dream came upon me, as my daughter slumbered beneath my heart. It told of her life and her betrayal and death. I am sorrow and regret. I am a mother weeping bitter tears for a daughter she could not save.” She went poof, too.

A man spoke out next, a little farther up the line, "I'd neither a guest nor a trespasser be. In this place I belong, that belongs also to me."

"Home." He answered again.

“It was my dream for the people to have a home of their own, where we would have no masters but ourselves. The enemy of my enemy is my friend, and thus we followed Andraste, against the Imperium. But she was betrayed, and so were we.”

"An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth. The debt of blood must be paid in full. Of what do I speak?"

"Vengeance." The bard gave a go at it.

“I am justice. I am vengeance. Blood can only be repaid in blood.”

"A poison of the soul, passion's cruel counterpart; from love she grows, till love lies slain. Of what do I speak?"

"Jealousy."

“I loved Her too, but what man can compare with a god?"

"The bones of the world stretch towards the sky's embrace. Veiled in white, like a bride greeting her groom. Of what do I speak?"

"The mountains."

“Yes. I carried Andraste's Ashes out of Tevinter into the mountains to see the east where she could gaze ever into Her Maker's sky...”

"She wields the broken sword, and separates true kings from tyrants. Of what do I speak?"“I am the penitent sinner who shows compassion in hope that compassion will be shown to him.”

"Mercy."

“I am the penitent sinner who shows compassion in hope that compassion will be shown to him.”

"No man has seen it but all men know it. Lighter than air, sharper than any sword. Comes from nothing but would fell the strongest armies. Of what do I speak?"

"Hunger."

“I am Cathaire, disciple of Andraste and commander of her armies. I saw all these things done, and knew that He smiled on us.”

A quiet clicking sound came from the door, and as I looked over, it swung open. Evidently, we had passed another test and were free to continue. Which we did.

I was the first to pass through the door, and I instantly regretted it; someone was waiting for me, and everyone was there to witness it.

A little girl, no more than five years old, stood in front of us. A lost look on her face. Her eyes searched our team until they landed on me. Her expression became sorrowful.

"The call came, and it was the doctor. Mommy said he wouldn't get better. Mommy said he was gone. Mommy said he was dead."

I could feel my knees shaking, tears already threatening to spill over. I willed them to stay.

"Why are you here?" My voice trembled with the effort of it all.

Her lips curled up in a sad smile, "It wasn't my fault. There was nothing I could have done to stop it. There was nothing I could have done to-"

I felt the cold stone floor as my knees gave out, "No. No, there must have been something. It was too late. I remembered too late. About magic and healing. I could have saved him." I pounded the ground with both my fists, a mixture of moaning and crying out.

"You shouldn't grieve for things beyond your control." A new voice made my blood stop, and I slowly raised my head. He was standing in front of me, and little Ana was nowhere to be found. "You know a little of how bad it was in the end, now, don't you?"

I nodded mutely, my throat too dry to form words.

"Stand up and dust yourself off, honey. It's time you begin to stop blaming yourself for errors that weren't your own. It was my stubbornness that kept me from being diagnosed and treated. It was my fault, and no one else's. Least of all yours, my lovely girl." He held out a hand, and I took it, allowing him to pull me to my feet, "You were so young, when it happened. You couldn't have known. You aren't to blame. Not my sweet girl."

Wiping my eyes with my free hand, I hiccuped on another round of sobs, still unable to articulate anything.

"You have a bright future ahead of you, you just need to let go of the past." He gave me a stern look, "This past, and other pasts, as well. If you can't do it for yourself, do it for your friends. Do it for the ones you haven't met yet. For the ones you won't meet, unless you do. Take this to remind you." He pressed a necklace in to the hand he still held, curling my fingers around it, "It's called Reflection, I think. If I'm remembering that right. I was told to give it to you."

"By who?" Curiosity broke through the barrier that had rendered me silent.

He only gave a wink and pulled me in to a hug. I returned the latter ferociously, and it ended all too soon. He set me away from him and gave a squeeze to my shoulders, slowly disappearing from view. The tears showed no signs of ceasing any time soon, and, for once, I was okay with that.

"Let's keep going." The words were garbled and hard to understand, but the others got the gist of it and fell in around me. Protected me from their looks by keeping their eyes forward as we marched on.

Around the corner, we came face to face with ourselves. It was enough to snap me out of the emotional haze, having myself materialize before me just in time to punch me in the stomach. She stood over me and waited for me to get back up, and as I did, I noticed everyone was fighting themselves. And we were struggling.

"Isn't this like that one story? The one where you can't best yourself, but someone among you can?" Shade me was staring around the room, her voice a touch different from mine.

"Yeah? You are evenly matched for yourself, and so are the others. If they stayed in those battles, there wouldn't be a clear winner. But if they switched..."

Elissa and Aedan were fighting together, with him defending and protecting her as she loosed arrow after arrow at the shades. She was doing more damage to his than hers.

I cupped my hands around my mouth, "Aaaaaand switch!"

Several of my companions glanced at me, confusion on their faces, but I waved for them to do as I'd said.

Alistair and Wynne switched. Zevran and Leliana did the same. The Couslands' were good as they were. That left me.

I raised my eyes back up to myself, "Why aren't you attacking me, too?"

"What do you mean?" Her lips twitched, "I punched you, didn't I?"

"Oh, right. I would hit you back, but I wouldn't want to see what I look like dead."

She grinned and shook her head at me, "Please. We'd both be dead, and you know it. Neither of us would be declared the winner in that scenario."

"True. What now?"

"Now?" The others were slowly approaching us, cautious in their movements, "Now, I tell you that there's a ridiculous puzzle ahead, and that you're going to need all the brains you've got in this lot. It's ri-dic-u-lous."

The four who had been with me the longest had bemused expressions, finding it strange for any me to talk like that.

Groaning, I finally stood and dusted myself off, "Joy. I cannot wait. I just cannot wait. Let's go, guys. Ignore the other me."

"Wow. Rude." She made a face, then went poof and vanished.

"Why didn't you fight yourself?" Leliana asked curiously.

"I fight myself on a daily basis. To do so when I don't have to would just be tiring and annoying." I shrugged as we walked through the archway.

"Something's etched in to the floor." Wynne observed, "'Andraste loved Her disciples as She loved the Maker. As we have faith in the Maker, so must we have faith in our friends."

"I suspect we'll have to work together to get across." Leliana stared in to the bottomless pit that stretched out to the other side of the room.

Zevran situated himself on one of the obvious presser panels, a spectral bridge piece appearing. Interesting.

"All we have to do is find the right combination of panels." I murmured, more to myself than the others, but they heard me just fine. My words echoed off the walls and high ceiling.

Twelve in all, six on each side.

"You know what?" Everyone focused on me, "Do what feels right. This is a test of faith in friends, isn't it? Stand where you feel you should."

Several minutes passed while, one by one, they went to the ones that drew them. The part of the bridge closest to us solidified, and so did the next one. With confidence in their judgment, I walked until I was standing on the edge of the second piece. Leliana moved from her position, and the one behind me vanished, leaving a spectral bridge in its place. She went to stand near Alistair, a panel between them, and the next piece started to come in to view. Elissa made her way to the other side of the way and the one in front of me became solid. I carefully walked until I reached the edge. Aedan took up a spot right next to Leliana, and the final piece started to materialize. Alistair was across from the red headed archer when I made it to the other side of the gap.

Behind me, the bridge was whole and very real. The others followed me across it. Fire separated the two halves of the last room. An altar on our side, a statue of Andraste on the other. An urn was perched on a pedestal in front of the statue. The Urn of Sacred Ashes.

"There is an inscription on the surface." Leliana murmured, blowing gently to clear the dust from it, "'Cast off the trappings of worldly life and cloak yourself in the goodness of spirit. King and slave, lord and beggar; be born anew in the Maker's sight.' What could it mean?"

I sighed, "I think that means we have to remove our equipment. The trappings of worldly life are clothes and armor. The goodness of spirit is faith that you'll be alright, even when faced with trial by fire."

"Erm, seriously? Can't we just do something else?"

I raised an eyebrow at Alistair, "I'm sorry. Did you not want to help Arl Eamon?"

He mussed his hair, blowing out a gust of air, "Alright. Fine."

I let the others go first, waiting until they stood in a line by the flames, before I quickly undressed. My tank top and boy shorts offered a lot more covering than their, ah, underthings. My cheeks red, I kept my eyes forward. As one, we moved through the barrier.

And no one was burned.

We didn't get far, when the Guardian's voice sounded behind us, "You have been through the trials of the Gauntlet; you have walked the path of Andraste, and like Her, you have been cleansed. You have proven yourselves worthy, pilgrims. Approach the Sacred Ashes." There was a flash of light similar to the last time he'd left us, and he was gone.

I glanced down at myself, my eyebrows shooting up to my hairline. I was dressed in full leathers again. Taking a quick peek around, I saw everyone else was, too.

"Well. That's something different." I shook my head, "Let's go see the Urn."

"I never dreamed I would ever lay my eyes on the Urn of Sacred Ashes... I... I have no words to express-" Leliana cut herself off, turning toward Aedan.

He held up a hand and offered a smile, "It was just to get us through without having to fight them right then and there. That was all."

"Nice vase. I should get one for my house." The Antivan elf sounded serious, as if he were really considering it.

"'These are the earthly remains of Andraste, Prophet and Bride of the Maker.'" I read the inscription on the Urn.

Slipping on a glove, I took a pinch of the Ashes and put it in a pouch. Zevran pointed out the side door, showing us we didn't have to backtrack the whole way just to leave.

Kolgrim was waiting for us when we left, "You have been to the Urn, but Andraste has not been freed. What manner of treachery is this?"

"But we did free Andraste. Can't you tell?" I countered with a lie.

"Lies! You have betrayed us, betrayed our Lady! And now you will die. Behold, the fiery vengeance of Andraste Herself!" He pulled his greataxe free and took a swing at us.

I held out the vial of dragon blood, removing the cork, "Your holy Lady's blood is about to be spilled. I would think very carefully."

He glared venomously, but he stayed his hand.

"I am a Grey Warden, and I do not appreciate you talking to me and mine the way you have been. Have I mentioned that I'm the leader of this group? You've pissed me off, and I don't take kindly to that." The high dragon looked down at us, watching the scene play out, "It would be a shame for this to go to waste, don't you think?"

When it became obvious that I was in fact waiting on an answer, he nodded, his jaw clenched.

"You don't want to see this, trust me." I warned the others, settling in to a defensive stance.

Everyone except Zevran and Alistair backed away and closed their eyes once they were a safe distance. I waved the two of them toward the side, wanting to make sure they weren't in the way.

Kolgrim and his men slowly closed in on me, and I tipped the vial. The blood never made it to the ground. Instead, it snaked out and wrapped around the cultists.

"How ironic, don't you think?" my voice was velvet soft. Deadly. "To be undone by the very thing you treasure the most. Call Her down. I want to talk to Her, myself."

He tried fighting it, oh how he tried. But I was stronger. The blood made him free the horn from his belt and blow in to it, summoning Her from Her roost above us.

She landed behind him and his, eyeing me with interest. The ground shook under her weight.

My lips twitched, and Kolgrim launched himself at her. She batted him away easily, smacking him against the mountainside. The sharp thwack echoed all around us. The other cultists lasted longer, managing to mortally wound Her before they, too, were snuffed out. She gave me a baleful look, as if to say that She didn't appreciate me turning Her good thing against Her. She collapsed after a few more seconds, bleeding out and dying.

"It's over." I announced, poking at Kolgrim's lifeless body with a stick.

My friends and comrades took in the devastation silently, until Zevran shook his head, "And this is why I am much happier being on your side, rather than trying to kill you still."

"Sorry. I can get kind of..." I winced, "carried away. It comes with my past. Theatrics were better received than getting down to business and ending things quickly."

"No... That wasn't dramatic, at all." Alistair said dryly.

I hesitated a glance at him and found he seemed more ready to leave and get to Eamon, than disgusted by the obvious display of blood magic.

"We should go get Genitivi and the others. Then make our way..." I paused, thinking, "Oghren will come with me to Lake Calenhad. We have something to do there. Meet up again in Redcliffe? It shouldn't take us too long."

"You and the drunk dwarf have something to do? What, clean out the inn of alcohol?"

"Har, har, Alistair. We'll talk about it after the fact. I'm not even sure Oghren will go through with what he has to do, so there's no sense in telling anyone, yet. You understand, right?" my tone became pleading at the end.

His eyes widened, "Uh, yeah. I understand."

"Good." Smirking, I straightened and actively skipped across the distance to the first part of the temple.


	50. Chapter 50

Obligatory Chapter Heading:  
Chapter 50:

 

 

Along the way, Oghren, Morrigan, and I ran in to a man peddling books. Rare books. Alistair had insisted I take someone else with us, so it wouldn't just be a two person party, so I'd voluntold the witch. She didn't argue, more than likely because she'd be away from the majority of everyone, but it felt like she was watching me extra closely.

People dotted the hill to our left, the perfect spot for sniping.

He gave his whole spiel about how rare a book it was, that there was only one ever made. And I called him on it.

"Funny, because we have four of them right here." I tugged on one of the straps of my pack, ready to pull it off to show him.

He got angrier and twitchier the longer the conversation went, until finally, he exploded, "Those accusations are baseless, groundless, heinous, unsupportable, insubstantial... disregardable... Oh forget it. Get them!"

He fell quite easily, all things considered. And the skirmish was over as soon as he lay dead; his hired thugs dropped their weapons and raised their hands. I let them go in a gesture of good faith, warning them that if they had the audacity to take up arms against us again, no matter the reason, I would kill them.

*** *** ***

"There she is! I'm going to go talk to her. Look, you gotta back me up here, got it?" Oghren stared up at me with puppy eyes, and I blinked, astonished he had that capacity.

"She's not a genlock. You can handle her on your own." I tried calming him, but it didn't work.

"You haven't met her, I take it."

"How dangerous can she be?" I peeked over his shoulder at her.

"Ah... we parted company under... less than friendly terms."

"What do you mean by that?"

"She threw me out of her house and tossed all my clothes in to a lava vent. Threatened to take a pair of smithing tongs to... well, you get the idea." he sighed dreamily, "She was always cute when she was angry."

"Maybe I should go talk to her first." Perhaps I could disarm her, being a little girl and all.

"Find out how much she misses old Oghren, or who i have to kill, and then I'll go sweep her off her feet. That's me. Mister charm."

I shook my head at the ridiculousness of it all and resigned myself to having to play the go between for them.

"What can I get for you? And don't say mead. we ran out of that a week ago. And don't say rum, either. Ran out the day before yesterday. And don't say brandy."

"When did you run out of brandy?"

"Oh, we haven't yet. It's just terrible. We got it from a shady Orlesian trader, and i think it might really be turpentine."

"Felsi! I need tables cleaned, girl!" The owner hollered angrily.

"I've got a customer!" She shouted back, rolling her eyes.

"Your name's Felsi?"

"Aye. Who wants to know?"

"I'm a friend... of... Oghren..." I trailed off when she laughed.

"And you admit it? You don't smell drunk." I frowned, concerned at the number of drunk children she must deal with, "Get kicked in the head by a bronto, did you?"

"So... you're not exactly a fan of his, then?"

"You could say that. You could also say I would rather kiss a deepstalker on the lips, than see him again."

I tilted my head, "What happened between you two?"

"What happened? Is that a serious question? Have you met Oghren? He got drunk. Drunker than usual, even. Took off his pants and challenged a roast nug to a wrestling match at my father's funeral. He lost, by the way. The roast got him in an arm lock. He sat there crying for half an hour before someone pulled it off him."

"How did he lose to a piece of meat?"

"It was a sodding good roast!"

"Felsi! What in Andraste's name are you doing? The tables, girl!"

Morrigan and I had literally been the only customers for the last hour.

"All right!" she sighed, "I've got to get back to work."

I left, and Oghren pounced on me as soon as I stepped foot outside.

"Well, what did she say?"

"She hasn't exactly forgiven you for the nug incident." I explained.

"That fight was rigged!" He was serious, "Anyway, the guards said it wasn't worth pressing charges. So she's no call to hold a grudge! Did she say anything else?"

"You know what?" I moved out of the way, "Go get her."

"Just be ready to pry her off when she throws herself at me. We don't want to make a scene here. Well, don't pry her off me too soon. I mean, a little scene's all right."

He threw the door open, and it banged loudly against the wall. My eye twitched.

"He said he didn't want to make a scene..."

"Yes, but the dwarf also said a little scene was all right." Morrigan stood behind me to watch the debacle.

"Are you sure you're not a baker? Cause you've got a sodding nice set of buns." My cheeks burned, and I started to wonder if I should leave.

Felsi set down her wash rag and straightened, "Well, look what the nug dragged in. I should've known you were in the neighborhood by the stench. What are you doing here?"

"Just trying to kick back with a pint. Fighting darkspawn's a lot of sodding work, you know?"

"You're fighting darkspawn?"

"This man took on an army of golems almost single-handed." Morrigan gave high praise.

"It was a bit of a pain, but... it was a personal favor for the king of Orzammar, you understand."

"The whole surface to choose from, and you just happened to come to my tavern?"

"Er... well..." He was losing his nerve.

I clasped my hands in front of me, "It must be fate!"

"What? Oh, right. It's fate, Felsi. What can I say?"

"Fate? The ancestors must have a sense of humor, then.

"Sure they do! You've had a good look at Lady Helmi, haven't you? If her face isn't a joke the ancestors are playing, I'm a bronto's behind."

"So... Lady Helmi must be a Paragon of beauty, then."

"You know, he's been talking about you an awful lot, since we met. I don't think he stops thinking of you." I murmured, finger on my chin and eyes on the ceiling.

"I've been thinkin' about you, Felsi." he was starting to sound sincere.

"What do you want, Oghren?"

"Nothin'. Just thought I'd see how you were doing, is all. Well, maybe that and grease up the bronto, if you know what I mean."

She rolled her eyes, crossing her arms, "Well, you've seen me. You'll have to go back to Orzammar for the bronto."

"We can't waste time here, the queen is waiting for us." Morrigan gave a wave of her hand, as if to say 'let's go already.'

"Oh, the queen needed a new fool, did she?" Felsi got in one last jab.

"Ah well, it's been fun, Felsi, but I better go." Oghren acquiesced, starting to turn.

He had almost made it back to the door, when she called out, "Wait! You're leaving? You just got here. I haven't called you a shaft-rat yet..."

"Oh, you can't keep the archdemon waiting. You hurt its feelings, it just might turn the whole Blight around and go home. Nobody wants that." He teased.

"Well... you don't need to fight it right now, do you?" She had picked up the hem of her apron, twisting it in her hands, "I mean, you could have a pint first. You could call me a surly bronto, I could tell you that you smell like nug droppings..."

"I tell you what, I've got some things I gotta do, but I'll come back for that pint when things're settled. You frigid deepstalker."

"Fine, but you'd better not keep me waiting, you worthless copper-plated sword-caste."

"Wouldn't dream of it." It was his turn to cross his arms.

"What just happened?" I whispered to the mage.

She regarded me for a second or two, "Some adults like to be insulted and treated badly. It's disgusting."

I nodded, "That was... something I'm not sure I ever want."

*** *** ***

"We're here." I singsonged, skipping in to the castle with both of them in tow.

Zevran appeared by my side, hand on my elbow. Steering me in to a room.

"Hello to you, too, good sir." I said, bemused.

"Arl Eamon is alive and well."

I gasped and covered my mouth.

"Alistair has taken up vigil at his bedside until he awakes again. He was awake only long enough to be deemed healthy, then fell asleep again."

"So it worked. The Ashes worked. You've gotta love religious artifacts."

"Just so." He looked me up and down, "You are all right?"

"Nothing of note happened." I frowned, "Oh, wait. Actually, we did run in to a bit of trouble, but once the leader died, the thugs with him left peacefully."

He gave a long-suffering sigh.

"Oh, Maker!" I dropped my pack on the ground and rummaged through it, "Where is it? Where is it?"

"Where is what?" He came over and tried peeking in.

I pushed him, hard, "No. No, no, no, no, no. You can't see it. Better yet, close your eyes."

"Close my... Why?" Suspicion laced his words.

"Please?" I looked up at him with a child-like expression.

He narrowed his eyes, "Alistair warned against this."

"Are you any better prepared?"

"No." He promptly shut his eyes.

I made sure he couldn't see, before I set the shoes gently on the table next to him, trying not to make too much noise. I didn't want him to guess until I was ready.

"Hmmm. That smell... this is Antivan leather, isn't it?" I grinned; this couldn't have gone better, if I'd actually been on the lookout for Antivan specifically, "I would know that anywhere!"

"You can open your eyes, now."

He chuckled at the boots, "I don't know how you found them, but thank you."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Try them on!" I clapped my hands, eager to see if they fit.

"But I'm not finished admiring them, yet! Can you smell that? Like rotting flesh. Just like back in Antiva City." I wrinkled my nose at his choice of words, "Now, if only you could find me a prostitute or two, a bowl of fish chowder, and a corrupt politician, I'd really feel like I was home!" He laughed again, seeming really happy.

I grinned, pleased with myself.

He complied, eventually, and tried them on, "And they fit, as well! Marvelous!"

"Yes!" I fist pumped, skipping back to the hallway without saying anything else. I was too excited to carry on anything resembling a conversation.

Morrigan snatched me by the arm and dragged me to the room we would be sharing. I didn't even try to struggle, I was so surprised by the assault.

"Where did you learn magic like that?"

"What?"

"At Haven. You froze the cultists, preventing them from attacking us. Where. Did. You. Learn. Such. Magic?" She was spitting mad, and I didn't understand why.

"I watched you do it that one time before we went in to the chantry."

"You... what? You expect me to believe that you watched me and learned how to do it, just that easily?" Her voice was rising with each word, and I was worried she would draw attention from the guards.

"...yes?" It came out as a question, and I could have kicked myself for it.

Eyes narrowed to slits, she growled, "I do not believe you, Grey Warden. That is dark magic, and I went through years of training to be able to do it to a few opponents at one time. Once a day. You were able to hold an entire room full of people in their places. Explain."

"It's something I don't really understand." I held up my hands defensively, "I see something be done, and nine times out of ten, I can do it, too."

Glaring at me distrustfully, she whirled her staff through the air and hit it against the floor. Sparks flew.

"Watch carefully, little Warden." She commanded ominously.

With a flick of her fingers, the fire place roared to life and spread to the wood flooring, coming toward us. I skittered back a few steps, but when she put it out, the floor remained intact.

"Tis your turn."

I copied her movements exactly, and the wood was lit again. I hadn't seen her put it out, though, distracted as I was by the fire creeping toward me.

"Morrigan, how did you put it out? I didn't see that."

"Figure it out."

I gave her a hurt look, confused about how she was acting so suddenly, and took a deep breath. Another flick of my fingers, and it went out. I sighed in relief.

"How is that possible...?"

"How can I travel through time?" I countered quietly. I finally understood why she had been so weird at Lake Calenhad.

She nodded slowly, "I... I apologize for being suspicious of you, Anastasia."

I had a hard time keeping a straight face. That was either the first time ever or the first time in a long time that she'd called me by my actual name, instead of just "Warden."


	51. Chapter 51

Obligatory Chapter Heading:  
Chapter 51:

 

 

"The Arl is awake, and he asks for the ones responsible for aiding Redcliffe and saving his life to join him in the Great Hall." A guard had knocked on the door to the room I was currently holed up in, reading, and he was talking through the wood.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." I responded, putting the book down. There was such fascinating things to be learned about Thedas, in general.

When I entered, everyone was already gathered.

"This is most troubling." the arl was standing at the front of the room, his back to us all, but he turned as he kept talking, "There is much to be done, that is true. But I should first be thankful to those who have done so much. Grey Warden," He looked at me specifically when he said this, "you have not only saved my life, but kept my family safe, as well. I am in your debt. Will you permit me to offer you a reward for your service?"

I knew that that was really code for "I'm going to give you something, and you're going to at least act like you liked it," so I smiled and spoke respectfully, "We need your help against the Blight. That will do."

"I understand, but regardless of your motivations, I feel you are worthy of a reward. I would like to honor your efforts, nothing more."

Bowing my head, I murmured, "As you wish, then."

"Then allow me to declare you and those traveling with you champions of Redcliffe. You will always be welcome guests within these halls. And for you, Warden, a shield of the same make as those that have been given to our finest knights."

I gently took the weight of it from him, feeling how light it was in my hands, "Thank you, your grace."

Teagan spoke quietly, "We should speak of Loghain, Brother. There is no telling what he will do once he learns of your recovery."

"Loghain instigates a civil war even though the darkspawn are on our very doorstep. Long I have known him. He's a sensible man; one who never desired power."

"I was there when he announced he was taking control of the throne, Eamon. He is mad with ambition, I tell you." The brothers were in a heated debate, everyone looking on.

"Mad indeed. Mad enough to kill Cailan, to attempt to kill myself and destroy my lands. Whatever happened to him, Loghain must be stopped. What's more, we can scarce afford to fight this war to its bitter end."

"But you can unite the nobility against Loghain, can't you?" Elissa asked, shaking her head.

"I could unite those opposing Loghain, yes. But not all oppose him. He has some very powerful allies. We have no time to wage a campaign against him. Someone must surrender, if Ferelden is to have any chance at fighting the darkspawn."

"But once everyone learns what he's done, surely..." She trailed off, realizing how it sounded.

"I will spread word of Loghain's treachery, both here and against the king. But it will be but a claim made without proof. Those claims will give Loghain's allies pause, but we must combine it with a challenge Loghain cannot ignore. We need someone with a stronger claim to the throne than Loghain's daughter, the queen."

The warrior beside me shifted uneasily, not liking where this was going. Teagan had been right.

"Are you referring to Alistair, Brother? Are you certain?" said man questioned, sounding a bit anxious.

"I would not propose such a thing, if we had an alternative. But the unthinkable has occurred."

"You intend to put Alistair forward as king." There was no question about it, it was a simple fact, and I said it thusly.

"Teagan and I have a claim through marriage, but we would seem opportunists, no better than Loghain. Alistair's claim is by blood."

"And, what about me? Does anyone care what I want?" Alistair burst out, unable to stay silent any longer.

The arl's voice was stern, "You have a responsibility, Alistair. Without you, Loghain wins. I would have to support him, for the sake of Ferelden. Is that what you want?"

That was a low blow, and I wanted to make him take those words back. That wasn't fair to him. The speed with which I was instantly on the attack, surprised me and rendered me immobile.

"I... but I... no, my lord." He was angry, but he couldn't find a way to go against him.

"I see only one way to proceed. I will call for a Landsmeet, a gathering of all of Ferelden's nobility in the city of Denerim. There, Ferelden can decide who shall rule, one way or another. Then the business of fighting our true foe can begin. What say you to that, my friend? I do not wish to proceed without your blessing."

Eamon was looking to me. God dammit.

"Do you think the Landsmeet will work?" I was cautious in my response, wanting to know the details first.

"That depends. If we cannot gain a consensus in the Landsmeet for Alistair, we cannot afford to oppose Loghain, either. Does that mean Loghain could win? A man who killed his own king, who has gone mad with power? Perhaps. We must see that he does not."

"What about the darkspawn?" Aedan interjected, having our backs.

"Ferelden must stand united to defeat the darkspawn. A fractured nation will not defeat the Blight, even given my army and those gathered with your treaties."

"And what are our options?" Duran raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms.

"You have already found allies, but we need those to fight darkspawn. I truly believe the Landsmeet is our best option." Eamon emphasized the Landsmeet before moving on, "We could attempt to wage a military campaign against Loghain. But even if we win... would we have enough left to defeat the darkspawn?"

"No, but neither would Loghain."

"But we don't want Ferelden to be crippled and destroyed, because we can't work together." I said carefully.

"Perhaps Loghain gambles on this attitude. That everyone will decide facing the darkspawn is more vital than facing him, so that he leads us against the horde."

"It seems we have little choice." Natia muttered.

"Very well, I will send out the word." With that, the arl had decided, "But before we proceed, I believe there is the matter of the mage... my son's tutor. He still lives, I understand. I hear you let him go."

I squared my shoulders and nodded, "Yes, my lord."

"He was a blood mage, or did he tell you differently?"

"No. He admitted to it readily." I said flippantly, earning myself a raised eyebrow, "I chose to let him go. He was under the threat of death or worse, to himself and maybe even people he was close to in the Circle, by Loghain directly. He only did what he had to do. Would you expect any other man or even woman to act differently?"

There was silence as we stared each other down.

"No. No, I would not." He took a deep breath and pointedly looked away from me, "It will take some time to recall my forces and organize our allies. I would prefer to wait until that is done, before calling the Landsmeet."

"The Grey Warden allies stand at the ready, simply awaiting our signal." Aedan said assuredly.

*** *** ***

"Oh. It's you. The one they're all talking about. Shouldn't you be out there, stopping the Blight?" the dwarf waved me away, expecting me to just leave.

I tilted my head, "I'm looking for the Qunari sword you bought."

"Now, why would you be interested in that?"

"It's mine." Sten stated, causing the thug bodyguards to flinch.

"You know, Faryn didn't mention the giant he took it from was alive."

"Why don't you give up the sword, and we'll go?" I offered sweetly.

"Excellent idea." he held out a key, "It's in my strongbox. Here's the key. Now why don't you leave me alone?"

I snatched the item from him, in case he changed his mind, and went to the back of his small house. Unlocked the only chest in the room, then stepped aside. Sten slowly moved closer, as if afraid it wouldn't be the sword we were looking for. Admittedly, that thought had crossed my mind, too.

He reached in and pulled out a sword and scabbard, "Strange. I had almost forgotten it. Completion." Without another word, he left the building, and I ran to catch up to him.

"Sten?" I murmured softly, unsure how he was feeling. If he was happy or sad or angry. He'd gotten his sword back, finally, but he didn't seem... okay.

"Are you sure you are a Grey Warden?" The question made me stop, and he paused when he realized I wasn't beside him, "I think you must be an ashkaari, to find a single lost blade in a country at war."

"You're welcome, Sten." I struggled to keep the smile off my face at his high praise.

"I would thank you for this, if I knew how." He bowed his head, "And I could deliver a much more satisfying answer to the arishok's question if the Blight were ended, don't you agree?"

I remembered that conversation, where he'd told me about why he'd been here, at all. The arishok had wanted to know more about the Blight, if it was a huge threat or not.

"Absolutely."

"Then lead the way."

I couldn't help the grin that appeared, then. Sten was definitely warming up to me, and I was glad for it. We walked back to the Redcliffe castle in a comfortable silence.

We parted ways once we were inside. I found Alistair in the library when I went to go pick back up where I'd left off with that book.

He looked up upon my entrance and held out a letter, "Irving, at the Circle, says he'll accept Dagna to do her study of magic. Says he's already sending someone to collect her."

"That's wonderful news. She's going to love it there, I just know it." I beamed at him, but the smile waned at how defeated he looked. I hopped on to the arm of his chair and hugged one of my knees to my chin. "What's on your mind? You haven't looked like this since..."

He nodded after I trailed off, "I'm not ready to talk about it yet. Maybe once we're in Denerim, and the sword is hanging over my head. Right now, I just want to ignore it all. Be a Grey Warden."

I snorted, "Who knew being part of a secret society would be easier to deal with, than being told you're going to be a monarch?"

"Secret society? Everyone knows about the Wardens."

"Secret societies have secrets and rituals."

"...You've got me there." his lips turned up slightly.

"Sten got his sword back. We just went and bullied a dwarf for it." I rolled my eyes, "I thought his guards were going to pee themselves when Sten said it was his."

"I would have liked to see that." he chuckled, the gloomy atmosphere dispelled.

"When do we leave?" I asked nervously. I knew I had to tell him sooner or later about Duncan. I mean, I had already sent the missive this morning, telling him to meet us in the capital.

Groaning, he flopped back in to his chair, trying to burrow, "Soon. Within the week, Eamon wants us to start heading that way."

I made a face, "I have... something... to tell you?"

He gave me a look that was not amused, "Is it more magic, because I don't care that you're a mage. I swear."

"Oh, no. It's nothing as easy as that."

Alistair stared, really took in how I was acting, and swallowed hard, "Do I want to know?"

"You're going to be so mad." I whispered, my eyes watering.

"Ana!"

I closed my eyes, feeling more than a little frustrated but marginally relieved. This conversation could wait.

"Cali. What's wrong? You only show up when things are about to go south."

"I was-" the little girl stopped, her eyes saucers, "I shouldn't be here. He-"

"It's fine. I told him about everything. Almost everything." I turned my gaze to him, "Alistair, Calilian. Calilian, this is Alistair."

"Y-your Majesty." She curtsied to him.

"-not king yet!" He and I both exclaimed at the same time. We shared a grin.

"Y-you're real-really pre-pretty." She stammered, staring a hole through him.

He raised an eyebrow, "This is your friend who warns you about things?"

"Yeah. She's a traveler, too. But I think she does it differently than I do."

"I use gadgets and machines."

"She means, she uses things that aren't found in Thedas." I murmured quietly, motioning for Cali to come closer so she wasn't so loud, "What are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you."

"There's a Grey Warden in a dungeon, somewhere. Riordan, I think his name is." She pulled out a little clock-looking thing and pushed a few buttons, "Riordan the Grey Warden. He's in-Can I tell you, without messing things up?"

"Depends on where he's at."

"Arl Rendon Howe's dungeons. In Denerim."

My smile was savage, "I don't think it'll be a problem. We were going there, anyway. Now, we have a reason."

"We?" Alistair emphasized.

"Elissa, Aedan, and me. We have score to settle with the arl."

He shook his head, wide-eyed, "Okaaaaaay. Don't tell me anything more. I want to have as little information as possible in case someone thinks its you guys."

"Don't worry. I'm sure they wouldn't want to get anyone else in trouble." I patted his shoulder.

A moment passed before he pulled himself together, "What was it you wanted to tell me?"

"Don't yell. That's all I ask."

"You're not making this any easier. Just tell me what it is. It can't be that bad."

"When I went and recruited the elves, Kallian and Lyna, the battle had already begun when we'd arrived." I paused to take a deep breath and settle myself. He looked confused by where I was going with this. "The Battle of Ostagar."

The other Warden grew very still. I wondered for a second if he was even breathing.

"I watched as king Cailan fell. I saw the ogre switch his focus to Duncan. I..." my throat felt like it was closing, but I forced myself to push through it, "I couldn't let it happen."

"What are you saying?" he asked carefully, searching my eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." I realized I was shaking with fear, scared he would hate me.

"What are you trying to say, Anastasia?" He gripped my shoulders, squeezing roughly.

"I saved Duncan." The whisper fled from me as if something was chasing it. The first tears fell, and I couldn't see his expression. My vision was too blurry.

I heard his sharp inhalation, though. Felt his fingers dig in to my skin, and the beginnings of bruises started to form.

"Ana..."

"He's supposed to meet us in Denerim. I would have told you sooner, I swear, but after too much time had passed, I didn't know how. I didn't know how to approach it. I'm so sorry. So, so sorry."

"This... this is the best news I've ever gotten, aside from you also surviving when Flemeth saved us." I was suddenly pulled forward, and I crashed against something hard. He was hugging me tightly.

A sniffle drew my attention, and I rubbed at my eyes best I could, seeing Calilian tearing up next to me. I grabbed her hand and squeezed lightly.

"We need to celebrate." Alistair held me at arm's length, "We need to celebrate this."

My head bobbed up and down because he was shaking me. I held up my hands, one of them having been torn from Cali's, and stuttered for him to stop. He let me go and gave me an apologetic look.

"Sorry."

"It's okay. I'm just not ready to meet the Maker, yet. Plus, that's not how I would want to go." I righted myself and smiled, "Let's get everyone together and have a dinner! We haven't all eaten together in... ever, actually. Now that I think about it. Either someone is on watch or Morrigan is at her own camp. You get everyone you can find. I'll go ask the kitchen ladies."

"May the Maker watch over you." He prayed solemnly.

I rolled my eyes, "I'm a little kid. They'll like me. Aside from that, we saved their arl. And the village."

The conversation with the servants in the kitchen went smoothly, the women all doting on me and wanting to repay us for our help in defending their village. With the arl's permission, we were able to cook up something akin to a feast. In reality, it would have been one, but with six Grey Wardens to feed... the others would be lucky if they got any seconds.


	52. Chapter 52

Obligatory Chapter Heading:  
Chapter 52:

 

 

"Why am I here, again?" Calilian stayed by the doorway and stared at the people gathered, her words barely audible.

"You're here to celebrate. You're just as important as any of us. And, you gave us a reason to investigate Howe. That's more than we had before." I wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "Hey, are we the same age?"

"I'm nine."

"We are! That's so cool." I grinned excitedly.

"Is everyone here?" Alistair called out, eyeing those gathered, "It looks like it."

"Why are we here?" Morrigan was absolutely frigid.

"We're celebrating! It'll be over soon, one way or another. Why not have a party?" I chimed in.

Zevran gave me an amused glance. Sten looked stoic, as per usual. Leliana was gazing at the food with eagerness, more than likely pushing the memories of Alistair's cooking as far from her mind as possible. Oghren had already started drinking. No surprise there. The other four Wardens were gathered in a tight knit group, chatting amongst themselves.

"C'mon, Cali. We need to get seats next to each other!" I dragged her to the head of the table, where I picked two chairs, "Here!"

We sat, and everyone followed suit. The assassin snaked his way in to the chair on my other side before Alistair could, and it was all I could do to hold in a laugh at the warrior's expression. He decided to sit across from me, instead.

Once everyone had settled at the table, I stood, "Tonight, I want no talk of the archdemon. The Blight. The darkspawn. The reagent. Kings or queens. I want nothing but fun." I put my hands on the table and leaned forward, glaring, "I. Want. A. Good. Time. Does everyone understand?"

"What'll happen if we-" Oghren belched, cutting himself off.

I smiled sweetly, the picture of innocence, "There are worse things than death."

The dwarf slapped the table and bellowed a laugh. Soon, the room was filled with giggles and chuckles. I hadn't been joking, but it was nice to hear such light tones. I hoped darkness wouldn't rear its head until tomorrow.

*** *** ***

"And that's how I ended up fighting a roast at a funeral." Oghren raised his mug of ale, hiccuping after he'd finished his story.

He, Leliana, and Zevran had us in stitches all night, regaling us with tale after tale. When one story had ended, one of them would start another. I doubted I'd ever laughed so much before in any of my lives.

Cali leaned toward me, whispering, "I don't think I've ever had this much fun before."

"Me, neither." I rested my head on her shoulder, content in the knowledge that they were all having fun.

"I'm gettin' sodding bored of stories!" And there went the alcohol, straight to his attitude.

"Well, we can play a game, if you want." I offered.

"What kinda game?" for as drunk as he was, he was still really eloquent.

"There's... never have I ever." I murmured, trying to think of other ones.

"Whas that?"

All eyes were on me, now.

"It's simple, really. Everyone takes turns saying something they've never done. Anyone who has, takes a shot of whatever they're drinking. Or a large swallow of your mug." I shrugged.

"What are the rules of this game?" Leliana inquired, curious.

"Those are the only rules, really. One person goes, people drink. Another person's turn, people drink. One way to play is to make others lose their points. You start off with a set amount, and if you've done something, you lose a point. The last person with points wins. Another is the drink thing. I figured you guys would like it to be a drinking game."

"Why not both?" Her eyes were gleaming, schemes already forming in her head.

"Uh... In that case, the game would probably end when everyone is too drunk. Judging by you lot." I paused, feeling like I was missing something, "OH! That's right. If no one drinks or loses points on your turn, you're the one taking the hit."

"Hmm. Why don't you go first, to show us how it's done?"

"All right. How about..." I sat up, tapping my chin thoughtfully, "Never have I ever..." I grinned devilishly, "slept with siblings."

"You're a child!" She exclaimed heatedly.

"Exactly. Why, have you slept with siblings?" Her cheeks turned red, "Drink up, Leli."

She narrowed her eyes at me as she, Zevran, Duran, and Natia all had to down some alcohol.

"Never have I ever slept late." the bard directed toward me.

I stuck out my tongue and swallowed some of my lemonade. Which I'd made myself. The servants had been enthralled.

Several rounds later, it was my turn for the... I'd lost count.

"Never have I ever been arrested!" Everyone had taken to shouting their statements, and I was no exception.

"Gah! Never have I ever fainted!"

"Never have I ever sang in front of anyone!"

Soon, we'd devolved in to shouting the most ridiculous things, points forgotten.

"Never have I ever eaten rotten food!"

"Never have I ever bargained half price!"

"Never have I ever been scared of the dark!"

"Never have I ever played poker!"

"Never have I ever looked through someone's diary or journal without permission!" I was screaming at this point, to be heard over everyone else.

Alistair drank to that, along with almost all the others, and I burst out laughing, remembering the birthday card.

"Never have I ever paid someone for sex!"

I snorted at that one, watching as Leliana and Zevran both emptied their mugs for the however-many-th time tonight. Oghren had long since passed out, the Couslands were on the verge of falling face first in to the table, and the dwarf Wardens looked like they were making eyes at each other. Sten and Morrigan were acting like they were ignoring us, yet they kept drinking, even though they'd been knocked out pretty early on. The assassin had started slurring his words, and the princeling had announced he was, surprisingly, out of points somewhere along the line. I was honestly shocked that Leliana, Zevran, Calilian, and I were the only ones with points still. With everything those two had done, I'd expected them to lose early on, too. I had an inkling that at least one of them was lying.

"Never have I ever had a drink come out of my nose!" I laughed, pouncing on the opportunity because it had just happened to the bard.

"Andrrassste's ass, Anasstasssia!" Leliana growled, the threat of bodily harm less potent with the slurring of her words.

I doubled over, unable to stop myself from giggling hysterically.

"There's hardlyy anythinng left!" She raged, "What could we pooossibly say? Never have I ever... starved mysehlf!"

The room got quiet as I raised my glass to my lips. Her mouth fell open, and her cheeks pinked with more than just the liquor.

Before anyone could say anything, Oghren belched in his sleep and startled himself awake, "Wha-Not the teddy bear! Anything but... the... How long was I out?"

I started snorting and couldn't stop, the giggles escaping on the heels of them. One by one, my companions joined in, and the tension evaporated. For the time being, anyway. I wondered how long it would take for someone to find me and broach the subject.

Calilian left shortly after that, saying she should probably get back to her time, and we hugged goodbye. Neither of us said what we were worried about; this might be the last time we'd see each other before the fight with the archdemon, and there was no guarantee I, or anyone else, would live through it.

I, of course, was the only one who woke up the next morning without a hangover. The lemonade being a virgin, I hadn't actually had any alcohol, and Zevran gave me hell for it when I accidentally let it slip.

"You're an evil, evil child." He groaned, holding his head, "I would say you cheated, but you never specified it had to be alcohol in your cup."

It was a very long day and an even longer trip back to Denerim.


	53. Chapter 53

Obligatory Chapter Heading:  
Chapter 53:

 

 

"This man is supposedly the best smith outside of Orzammar. Self-proclaimed." Elissa motioned to the building.

Wade's Emporium.

I scrunched my face up in thought, then slowly opened the door and went in.

"Welcome. You looking for fine armor?" The man behind the counter said. A plaque on the surface read Herren.

"Tell me about Wade." I said while glancing around the room.

"You're obviously not from around here. Wade is possibly the most brilliant armor smith in all of Ferelden."

"That's not true, Herren!" an effeminate man near the anvil stood straight and corrected him, "The dwarves of Orzammar make the finest armors around. These piles of rust droppings you force me to make are worthless, compared to their work. You never let me have the time, the materials to make something special."

"Customers expect their armor in a timely fashion. Not years late, like the last time."

"That happened once. Just once. And you never let it drop."

I liked this smith, already. He was just what I was looking for.

"Who's in charge here?" I asked.

"I am." Wade pouted.

"Wade owns the Emporium, but without expert assistance and, well, prodding... Let's just say the Emporium has improved substantially with our partnership."

"But I do miss the good old days. I could really take my time to make quality work."

"By all means, you can return to that... and to the gruel you used to fancy."

"No, no." He gave a long-suffering sigh, "Sorry, Herren."

"I'm here about drake scales." I hefted the bundle up on to the counter.

"Of course."

"I CAN MAKE SUCH FINE ARMOR WITH YOUR SCALES!" the smith was suddenly in my face, quite the feat since I was about three feet shorter than him.

"How much will it cost?" I looked between the men, bemused by the display.

"Cost? I should be paying you, friend! For having the right, no the privilege!"

"PAY her? No, Wade, no!" Herren waved his arms through the air, frustrated with his partner, "We'll charge you."

"I'll here nothing of that, Herren! This is my shop, and working on drake scales won't cost a bloody Orlesian penny!"

I gave Herren a sympathetic look, secretly loving how excitable Wade was, "I'll pay ten sovereigns extra. Take your time. There's no rush on it."

"Excellent!" The man had a mad look in his eye, "You won't regret it! Think of the possibilities, Herren! Think of it!"

"I'm trying to stop..."

Wade went off to the other end of the room with the scales, and I gave the shop keep a few more coins than I'd offered a moment ago.

"So... You're going to hate me, I feel, after-"

"I feel something, alright." he leveled a look at me, and it was far from happy.

"I also have dragon scales." I did everything right. I kept my voice a whisper, and I was pretty sure Herren had a hard time hearing me. So, tell me why Wade was suddenly back next to me, grabbing my arm and begging like a mabari pup at dinner time. "You'll get them, if you're a good smith. If I like what you do with the drake."

He quickly raced to get started.

"I'll just come back in-"

"I will be done before the end of the day tomorrow! I shan't work on anything else!"

Herren's eye had begun twitching, so I took my leave. Leliana met me outside, resolve clear in everything about her.

"I am ready."

I nodded, and Elissa and Zevran fell in to line behind me, along with the bard, "What are we waiting for? Let's go meet the woman."

The house was easy to find, sitting just inside the gates of the city. Right off the bat, though, we were attacking after walking through the door. Qunari mercenaries. Fancy.

"Leliana! It's so lovely to see you again, my dear..." The woman was beautiful, I'll grant her that, but her aura was black. I could almost feel it, snaking out and trying to wrap around something, anything.

"Spare me the pleasantries, I know you're-" Our bard started, but Marjolaine interrupted her.

"Oh, you must excuse the shabby accommodations... I try to be a good host, but you see what I have to work with?" She tsked and made a face like there was something unpleasant in the air, "This country smells like wet dog. Everywhere. I cannot get the smell out. Even now, it is in my hair, my clothes... ugh."

"Why did you send assassins after Leliana?" I cut right to the chase, wanting answers for the ambush we'd almost walked right in to on the way from Redcliffe.

After the assassins had been dispatched, Leliana had finally given in and told us about her past. How she had been trained as a bard and that she'd had to leave because Marjolaine had betrayed her. She'd sought shelter within the chantry in Lothering, where we'd found each other a few years later.

"So business-like, your companion." it came out as an insult.

"You framed me, had me caught and tortured. I thought that in Ferelden, I would be free of you, but it seems I am not. What happened to make you hate me so? Why do you want me dead so badly?"

"Dead? Nonsense. I know you, my Leliana. I know what you are capable of. Four, five men... you can dispatch easily. They were sent to give you cause to come to me. And see? Here you are."

"Yeah, I don't believe you." I challenged.

"You are so transparent." Leliana shook her head, "What are you up to, Marjolaine? Why are you in Ferelden?"

"In truth? You have knowledge that you can use against me. For my own safety, I cannot let you be. Did you think I did not know where you were? Did you think I would not watch my Leliana? 'What is she up to?' I thought. 'The quiet life, the peasant clothes, hair ragged and messy like a boy... this is not her.' You were planning something, I told myself. So I watched... but no letters were sent. No messages. You barely spoke to anyone. Clever Leliana, very clever. You almost have me fooled. But then you left the Chantry, so suddenly. What conclusion should I draw? You tell me."

"You think I left because of you? You think I still have some plan for... for revenge? You are insane. Paranoid!"

"The Blight concerns Leliana, now." Elissa broke in to the conversation.

"Oh, is that what you think? If I were you, I would believe nothing she says. Not a one." Her aura pulsed, and I blinked. Never had I seen one, let alone witness one act in such a way. A new ability? Now?

It brushed against our cheeks, mimicking the maternal action. I shuddered at the strange feeling.

"She will use you. You look at her and you see a simple girl-a friend, trusting and warm. It is an act." she continued.

"I am not you, Marjolaine. I left because I didn't want to become you."

"Oh, but you are me." I noticed Elissa and Leliana's strengths of will had begun breaking down, "You cannot escape it. No one will understand you the way I do, because we are one and the same. Do you know why you were a master manipulator, Leliana? It is because you enjoyed the game; you reveled in the power it gave you. You cannot change or deny this."

"I trust Leliana, no matter what." Reaching out, I held hands with her and Elissa, squeezing hard.

"Thank you." Leliana murmured, shaking herself slightly, "You will not threaten me or my friends again, Marjolaine. I want you out of my life, forever."

Elissa narrowed her eyes, "You can't let her get away with what she did."

"You've caused too much pain for too many, Marjolaine. It ends here."

"And you think you can kill me, like that? I made you, Leliana. I can destroy you just as easily."

Leliana nodded to me, and I let go of their hands, raising mine in front of me. Marjolaine struggled with all her might, but she couldn't move a muscle.

"You will not hurt anyone ever again." I murmured, closing my eyes. I felt the slump of her weight through the magic and knew she was dead.

"Thank you." the bard beside me stared, at a loss, at the corpse of her old mentor.

"Here." Zevran came out of the bedroom carrying a regal-looking bow, "It was in a chest by her bed."

Leliana ran her fingers against the wood, breathing the scent of it in deep, "I always wanted a bow like hers." She looked up and met my eyes, "I will use this against your enemies, Anastasia."

I wrapped my arms around her, whispering, "Why don't you go be by yourself for a little while? It can't be easy, having to go through this. I can't begin to imagine what you must be going through."

"I... Thank you." She dipped her head and gracefully fled the house.

Shortly after, Zevran and I went to meet with Slim Couldry. The rest of that day and almost the whole next, we spent doing jobs for him. Between the two of us, we knocked out every one that was available.

We stole from Howe's warehouse, acquired Ser Nancine's sword, and, while Zevran distracted the man and his guards, I robbed Master Tilver of his keys. Used them to open the chests in the market.

The third burglary, however, did not go smoothly. If it had been Zevran instead of me, I don't think he would have been able to get out without getting severely injured. As it was, I had to turn myself invisible and run like the wind to get far enough from the agitated guards as I could. Even doing everything right, something had gone wrong. So very wrong.

Bann Franderel's men had known I was coming.

Guards, traps, apostates. The whole shebang was waiting for me when I reached the spot where Andraste's Tears were supposed to be held.

"I can't believe Bann Franderel fooled me. His guards almost nabbed you. I feel like a bloody fool, I do. Listen, I have to go. Here's your coin back. I won't take a silver for the way that went down. Give me some time and come back. We'll get our revenge, we will."

I nodded tersely, knowing he wasn't to blame, but still annoyed anyway.

"Are you all right?" The elf asked from beside me.

"No." I sighed, "Yes. I'm fine. Just frustrated at what happened."

"Let us go see about the armor. Maybe it will cheer you up."

I gave a small smile, "Okay."

"We're closed. Oh, it's you." The contempt in Herren's voice made Zevran raise his eyebrows.

"The drake scale armor is done! And it's... well, decent. A few things I'm rather proud of. And it didn't take as long as I feared. Odd." Wade muttered that last bit.

"You better be very proud, Wade. We can't afford any more flights of fancy." Herren said firmly.

"I feel good, actually. I wouldn't mind working on lord such-and-such's armor today."

"We'll see how long this lasts. Here's your armor. Now, please leave." he came around the counter and pushed me toward the door after thrusting a wrapped bundle in to my arms.

I pushed the door open, going back inside.

"Welcome... Oh, it's you again." Herren crossed his arms, "Please leave. And if you have any more scales, you can shove them..."

I giggled, bemused by his reaction, "I have those dragon scales still."

"You just don't know when to quit-"

"Ho, ho, ho! Why so glum, Herren? Today is a glorious day. Today, I make dragon scale armor!" Master Wade was practically dancing with delight.

"I feel just giddy." Dry sarcasm.

"What can you make with it?" Zevran asked.

"Patience, patience. Now, I've dreamed of what I would do every night. It's in my head, in perfect clarity. It will be the work of hours."

"Wh-what? You're serious."

"Absolutely. The only question is what type of armor. Dragon scale is marvelous, flexible, and tough. I could make a lighter set of dragonskin armor, heavy dragonscale armor, or dragonbone plate. What interests you?"

The elf and I exchanged glances, and I nodded, "The strongest armor you can make, the dragonbone plate."

"Excellent. Excellent! Now don't move."

He made us wait the time it took to fashion the armor, and I was just about to send Zevran back with the drake scale set to the rooms we'd rented, when he finished.

"There you go. My life's work, that is." He gestured grandly to the new armor.

"You did it so... fast?" Herren asked skeptically.

"Of course, Herren, have some faith. I am a master armorer, you know."

"Miracle's never cease. But you. You're not welcome here any more." the angry man pointed toward the door.

"I need a sabbatical. Maybe someplace warm." Wade walked away from us.

"I hate my life." Herren dropped his head in to his hands.

We took that as our cue to grab the armor and run.

Alistair was walking around with a confused look on his face.

"Are you all right, over there?" I called out, hailing him.

"There you are! I was... What's all that?" he came over and took the dragonbone plate from me.

"I got the drake and dragon scales made in to armors. You guys can fight amongst yourselves over who gets them."

"Oh. Okay."

"Let's get them back to our rooms. That one is heavy."

"Sure thing."

"Did you want something?" I glanced up at him.

"What? Oh. Yeah. Arl Eamon is here, and he's called the Landsmeet. We only have a few days to convince the other arls to stand against Loghain."

"Ah, uh, can you... steer me toward the inn? A vision is coming, and I can't exactly see while I'm viewing the future." I muttered quietly, trying not to be overheard.

I felt a hand between my shoulder blades right as I fell deep in to the trance.

A Templar was wandering the elven alienage, trying to talk to the residents about any demonic activity they might have seen, but the elves were too busy trying to save themselves from a plague that had suddenly started up.

The scene switched, and I was watching a man being tortured.

Another switch, and there was a noble man in a dungeon cell.

Another switch, and I saw the Grey Warden Calilian had told us about. Riordan. I could feel the taint through the vision. He looked up, as if he could see me, and frowned.

There was yet another. This time an old man was muttering to himself, in the corner of his cell, tears streaming down his face.

When I came back to myself, I was sitting on the edge of my bed, Alistair patting a cloth under my nose.

"Wha-"

"There you are." He smiled gently, "You were in it for a while."

"We have to get in to Arl Rendon Howe's dungeons." I shuddered, "But first, we need to go save the elves in the alienage."


	54. Chapter 54

Obligatory Chapter Heading:  
Chapter 54:

 

 

On the way toward the gates that separated the rest of the city from the Alienage, Zevran made small talk.

"Did you hear? Duran sired a son. Two, actually."

"What?" I stumbled over my feet, "We just got here."

He chuckled, shaking his head, "No, no. Before he was exiled from Orzammar. He and king Bhelen had a talk, after the crowning, and the children, along with their mothers, were raised to royalty."

"Woof." I made a face, "Why would you tell me that?"

Shrugging, he kept laughing, "Just to see your face."

I stuck my tongue out, "That's stupid."

"We're here." Morrigan announced, wrinkling her nose, "Why the elves think they have to subject themselves to human rule is beyond me."

"I agree." I sighed, "The other elves are so much better. Honestly, this is more than a little disappointing."

"'Other elves'?" That peaked everyone's interest.

"From Middle Earth. They're regal and wise and so beautiful. The humans look to them. The dwarves, not so much. Those two races don't get along well, but I think that's more on the dwarves side, really. The elves are gracious in their efforts. And there are two factions of them, too. The light haired live in the forest, while the dark haired live in a large city by waterfalls." I sighed again, dreamily this time.

"Now, look at this. Do you two see something out of place here?" I looked in the direction of the voice, spotting three elven men ganging up on a human man.

"I don't want any trouble. I'm just on my way to the docks." the human held up his hands defensively.

"We told you to stay out of our Alienage, shem. You too good to listen to elves?" Another elf taunted.

"What do you want? Money?"

"Money? You think you can buy us? You think we're so far beneath you, we'll just take whatever you give us?"

"I think we better explain things to him." Someone cracked their knuckles.

I squared my shoulders and walked directly up to the group.

"Someone's coming!" The elven men scattered like mice.

The human turned around and gave me a tired smile, "Thanks for running those thugs off. I thought they were going to kill me."

"What are you doing here?" Leliana asked softly.

"I was on my way home. Look, I'm leaving, and you should do the same. The knife-ears are all riled up." He walked away, leaving us with his words.

"I think it would be better if we split up. What do you think?" She looked to me.

I tilted my head from side to side before agreeing, "Let's go in pockets of three or four. One group finds the Templar that's here. Another searches for a woman who talks like she's gone mad."

"I wish to go back to the main city." Morrigan whined.

"Okay. Go to the chantry and give those scrolls you guys found in the Temple to Sister Justine. No one else. And while the Landsmeet is in effect, no one should go anywhere by themselves. Stick to the buddy system."

They divided up amongst themselves, Zevran sticking by me as I went up to a man that looked down on his luck.

He glanced up as I approached, "Spare a silver for a war veteran?"

"Where'd you get injured, soldier?" I asked gently.

"Ostagar. Darkspawn took off half my foot." My heart ached immediately.

I pulled a gold out of my coin purse, "I hope this helps you."

"Oh, Andraste bless you, sera! I won't forget your face, no I won't!"

I grinned happily as I moved back to the street and paused, realizing something. I raced toward the house we'd passed and opened the door with abandon.

The house was empty.

"Where..." I felt panic start to build up, and I closed my eyes, trying to force myself to see where they all were.

Soris was in those dungeons. Shianni was over by the...

"Son of a bitch!" I yelled, running toward the Alienage center and almost ran in to a wall of people.

Shianni's voice drifted above the crowd, "Didn't the wedding teach you people anything? Nobody is coming here to help us. We have to help ourselves."

"I've got children at home! I can't wait out here for another day!" One woman argued.

"So, go home! The best thing you can do for your children is not trust these charlatans!"

A man walked out of the building they'd gathered around. A human mage. An apostate from Tevinter.

"Everyone remain calm. We will help as many as we can today, so long as we can do this in an orderly fashion."

"Oh, you're 'helping' us, are you, shem? Like Valendrian and my uncle Cyrion, you helped them, didn't you? Helped them never to be seen again!" The spitfire elf shouted at him.

The mage sighed, "We've explained this to you before, girl. More whining will not persuade us to let you in to the quarantine to carry plague back out to the Alienage."

"Quit trying to get us all killed, Shianni! Some of us have still got things to live for."

I would have punched that guy in the face, but Zevran grabbed me as I took a step forward.

"If this spell of theirs works, why are half the people they quarantine perfectly healthy?"

"Shianni!" I called out, frustrated at not being able to defend her physically.

She turned around, ready to yell at whoever had interrupted her, but then her eyes got wide.

"Anastasia?" we ran to each other and hugged, "What are you doing here? Is Kallian with you?"

"She's not, but she should be in Denerim soon. She's with another Warden. But let's backtrack. What's happening here? Why are there Tevinter apostates taking elves for quarantine?"

"They say they're here to help us with our outbreak of plague. Funny thing, though, all the people they 'help' disappear."

"That's not rue, and you know it, Shianni!" a woman interjected, "Both my sisters got the Tevinter spell cast on them, and they're fine."

"Where's your niece, then? And my Uncle Cyrion? And Valendrian?"

"Magic is being used? Does the chantry know?" Zevran asked, watching the crowd.

She gave him a once-over before turning back to me, "Those mages say they're from a Circle, just from another land. I have no idea if they're telling the truth, or if anyone cares! Those foreigners have taken dozens of elves in to that house over the last few weeks, and none of them have been see again. One of them was Valendrian. You remember him. And I don't know what we're going to do if we don't get him back."

"Let me try talking to the healers."

"You can try." She frowned, "Those guards mean business."

We neared the mages, but a voice stopped me.

"Hey."

I slowly turned around, knowing what I would find. They had arrived.

"Hey. You want to join us?" I offered. The assassin raised an eyebrow but stayed silent.

The elves in front of us nodded, grinning.

"To beat the shems here again? I wouldn't pass that up for anything."

"No elf should be treated like this."

Zevran, meet Kallian and Lyna. Kallian is from here, and Lyna is Dalish. Girls, meet the assassin who failed to kill me."

Kallian laughed and Lyna tilted her head slightly, sizing him up.

"All right. Let's go talk to the lead mage."

"There is no need to push! We will work our spell for each person in-" He stopped and blinked at us, eyes on Zevran, "Hessarian's mercy! How long have you been ill, man? You should have come here days ago!"

Zevran gave a convincing cough, "Help me..."

"The rest of you must stay back. Only the sick are permitted inside."

"If they can't go with me, I'm not going in." He gave a weak shake of his head, hamming it up.

"Guards! Help me subdue him!" the apostate shouted, and the elves ran in every direction, trying to get out of the way.

Kallian and Lyna knocked arrows on their bows and killed the guards before they'd fully unsheathed their swords. The two mages went down next, one with his throat slit, courtesy of the assassin. I snapped the other's neck.

"Search their pockets, they might have something useful." I ordered.

"This one has a key." Zevran announced, holding it up.

"See if it works on the door."

He complied, and we followed him in to the building housing the mages. Immediately afterward, we were set upon by men wearing armor. While the three of them dealt with the problem at hand, I went and rifled through the stacks of paper sitting on the lone desk.

"There's a key with a note. 'Bring me eight males and six females for the next shipment.'" I read it off, shaking my head, "Slavers."

"We have to save them before the Tevinters put them on the boat!" Kallian begged.

"I agree." I opened a door and found myself staring at a cage. It was full of people.

"Help us! Please, we're not sick. Let us out of here!"

"Hang on." I tried the key, and it worked. What kind of idiot uses the same lock for two very different things?

"Thank you, friends!"

"Where's Valendrian?" Kallian demanded, searching through the faces.

"They took him away already. Through the back alley. we don't know where, exactly."

"You guys should go..." I trailed off, thinking, "Let's go check out this back alley."

The captive elves all raced to be free, and we started on our way.

There were many rooms in the building at the end of the alley. In one, a woman was crying because she couldn't find her daughter. At the back of one of the hallways, a man was digging through debris.

"Who's there? Stay away!"

"Calm down, we just want to ask some questions." I murmured, holding out my hands.

"Where are all the people who lived in this building?" Kallian was starting to get frustrated, and Lyna placed a hand on her shoulder. The two shared glances.

The man flinched, "I can't say nothing. Please, just go. I don't want trouble."

"Would some coin change your mind?" I jangled my coin purse in front of him.

"All right..." He gave up, defeated, "I saw them take everyone. Took them right out of their beds. Dragged them down the hallways. Maker, the little ones crying..."

"What about Valendrian?" I dropped the coins in his hands.

"I saw him. They marched him through the hall with a bunch of others. All tied together like pack mules."

"Where did they take everyone?" Zevran started asking questions.

"Through the landlord's old office. They go in there, they never come back."

"And what else have you seen?"

"Every few days, they come back. It's like a parade, a silent one. Men and women and children..." He shot a panicked look around the small space, "You have to go. They'll be back soon. They'll find out I talked, and they'll take me, too! Please, just go!" he put his back to us and returned to whatever it was he had been doing.

A locked door, the only one we had between us and the exit just past it. I motioned for them to stand on either side, out of sight. I picked the lock and pushed it open slowly.

Several guards were gathered, sitting at a table.

"A nosy one, aren't you? We'll fix that." one of them said, getting up.

They all fell with arrows in the eye slits of their helmets.

"They never just want to talk." I frowned at the bodies, "Why is that?"

No one had an answer, so we searched the room in silence. We didn't find anything of note.

"What's this? Another shipment already? We weren't-" a man, who sounded bored, waited on the other side of the exit, "Wait, you're not Tevinter. Who are you supposed to be?"

"Who are you supposed to be?"

"Quick, get them! Hurry!" So quickly people turned against us.

"What is the meaning of this?" The elven woman in the next building looked us up and down, "We were told that there would be no interference from the authorities!"

"Do I look like one of the 'authorities'?."

"No. You look like a child with more curiosity than sense. With a trio of elves suffering from the same problem." she shook her head, "You will regret this, you know. Believe it or not, we have been given dispensation to do our business here. The humans talk a great deal about how very wrong slavery is, but isn't it funny how quickly the smell of gold overcomes such ideals?"

I was starting to feel nauseous. I had a bad feeling that I knew who had sold the alienage in to slavery.

"You're slavers?!" I asked innocently.

"Do you have any idea how difficult it is to acquire new blood? These slaves will fetch an excellent price in the Imperium, and we are paying handsomely for this opportunity. But enough. I am here to halt your slaughter, nothing more."

"Not so fast. We don't need to fight." I cautioned.

"Do we not? What could you be here for, then, if not to exact righteous retribution?"

"I'll explain it to whoever's in charge here."

"You wish to parley? You? A child?" she seemed to think it over, "Very well. I will leave it for Caladrius to decide your fate. Come with me... and be respectful, if you know what's good for you."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Zevran shake his head slightly at the other two Wardens.

The woman led us through the facility, until we reached the heart of it. Where Caladrius awaited us.

"I hope there is a good explanation for this, Devera."

"There is, Enchanter. These intruders fought their way through the courtyard, but they claim they're not here to exact revenge."

The apostate crossed his arms, scoffing, "And thus you thought it best to bring the Grey Wardens directly to me?"

The elven woman paled and turned to us, "Grey Wardens? But... I..."

"Well, what is done is done. Well met, Grey Wardens. I am Caladrius, and I have heard a great deal about you and... your friends."

"Then you should know to be frightened of us." I announced.

"I said respect! This is no minion you speak with!" Devera screeched.

"Now, now, is this how we begin? With bluster? I was hoping for... civility."

"As civilized as slavery?"

"Business is business, my dear Warden." He even knew I was a Warden. He was very well informed. "Even so, your point is made: you do frighten me. But you also intrigue me. I have heard that you are trying to erode Loghain's support. It must be a difficult task, yes? Like washing away a mountain. Perhaps you could use some help."

"Don't you have an agreement with Loghain?" Zevran ask skeptically.

"More of an arrangement, truth be told. One that disappears the moment angry, armed intruders storm my abode. Truth be told, there was always a limit to how long we were going to be able to operate here. We've paid for many of Loghain's troops, but once the Landsmeet is done, we become... inconvenient. So here is my offer: one hundred sovereigns from you for a letter with the seal of the Teryn of Gwaren upon it, implicating him in all of this. Then we leave a leave a few days earlier than planned, with our profits and remaining slaves, unharmed."

I didn't say anything. Kallian began to shift uneasily next to me.

"You're not considering this, are you?" She hissed under her breath.

"So... do we have a deal? Even you must admit it's much better than resorting to barbarism, yes?"

"You have the letter on you?" I raised an eyebrow, leaning on the railing that stood between my level and his.

"Of course."

"Devera, be a dear and give this to Caladrius, would you? In exchange for the letter. After that, my companions leave, to go spread the good word, you understand. I'll stay behind, and we'll talk business." I gave the elven woman a pouch of gold and shooed her away.

Lyna grabbed Kallian's arm to keep her from jumping me, whispering something to her.

Kallian screamed, "How could you?! I trusted you!"

I leveled a calm gaze at her and simply stated, "You're an elf."

It took both Zevran and the dalish elf to drag her out, kicking and screaming.

"Ah, will she be a problem?" The mage asked.

"You don't need to worry about her." I hopped over the railing.

Nobody moved. Several guards shouted, warnings overlapping each other, but I paid them no mind.

"You think it's fun." I murmured, "Enslaving people. Making people do what you want. Well, now it's my turn."

Waving a hand, I commanded the guards to unlock the cages.

"Don't fear me. I am not a blood mage." The lie tasted sour on my tongue, but the would-be slaves were more thankful than anything. "You should leave. I don't want anyone getting hurt, trying to play hero."

Valendrian ushered everyone through the door and outside, where the others were probably waiting.

"So, let's get started, shall we?"

*** *** ***

"Maker's breath, Ana, what happened in there? We could hear them at the city gates." Alistair stared with wide eyes.

I shook my head, "I... don't want to talk about it. You don't want to know." Glancing around, I realized something, "When did I get outside?"

His jaw dropped, and he grabbed my shoulders, "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine." I said automatically.

Kallian pushed him aside and wrapped her arms around me, sobbing, "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. I don't know what you did, I don't care to know, just... thank you."

Shianni walked around the corner looking like a halla in lamplight, "Cousin?"

"Cousin!" They ran to each other and fell to the ground on impact, hugging fiercely.

Zevran put a hand on my back, and I slowly turned my head to look at him. He gave me a sad smile.

"I need to go to the dungeons, now." I received more than a few concerned glances at how dead inside I sounded, "Soris is being held there. In the arl's dungeon. I have to get there before tomorrow night."

"Ana?"

"Not now. We can talk later. I only want Zevran to come with me." With that, I grabbed the elf's wrist and ran toward the city proper.


	55. Chapter 55

Obligatory Chapter Heading:  
Chapter 55:

 

 

Alistair had talked me in to going back to arl Eamon, first, to get everything situated on that end. I complied, only because I knew either he or someone else would follow us and only end up being more of a hindrance than a help. Plus, it would help to have a layout of the dungeons, so we could be better prepared for guard patrols and nonsense such as that.

"The queen has been kidnapped."

I smacked myself in the face, causing eyebrows to raise, "You're kidding me."

"This is Erlina. She's-"

An elven woman stepped forward, "I am Queen Anora's handmaiden. She sent me here to ask for your help."

"Or perhaps the young lady prefers to speak for herself."

"Why would Anora ask us for help?" I asked with every ounce of pleasantry I still possessed. Admittedly, it wasn't much.

"The queen, she is in a difficult position. She loved her husband, no? And trusted her father to protect him. When he returns with no king and only dark rumors, what is she to think? She worries, no? But when she tries to speak with him, he does not answer. He tells her 'not to trouble herself'." The whole thing had been rehearsed, and poorly so.

"I'm still not seeing where 'our' help comes in." I pushed.

"She goes to Howe. A visit from the queen to the new arl of Denerim is only a matter of courtesy. And she demands answers."

"Just, please, get to the point of this story. My patience is kind of wearing thin. Not sure if you can see that."

"They now know she is a threat to her father's power. I think... her life is in danger. I heard Howe say she would be a greater ally dead than alive. Especially if her death could be blamed on Arl Eamon."

"Would Loghain kill his own daughter to frame Eamon?" I rubbed my temples.

"We may have no choice but to trust Anora. The queen is well-loved. If Loghain succeeded in pinning her death on me... I'm not sure that's a risk we can afford to take."

"You're right. We have to help." I ground out through clenched teeth. This headache was killing me. It had suddenly started pounding after we walked in. I suppose suppressing a vision wasn't helping anything.

"I have some uniforms. Arl Howe hires so many new guards every day, a few more will not cause much stir. I will show you to the servants' entrance. We must slip in and out with my queen before anyone is the wiser. I will go ahead to Howe's estate. Meet me there as soon as you can."

She left with her head bowed, as if suffering great pain emotionally. Liar.

Arl Eamon opened his mouth, but I held up a hand, "I have a headache. I won't hear a word you say. I barely paid attention to that woman."

"Erlina."

"Mhm." I waved my hand as I backed out of the room.

Hands guided me to a room, and I felt myself being pushed down on to a comfy chair. Then the magic took me, and I was watching as someone named Ser Cauthrien appeared out of what seemed to be thin air to arrest me and my fellow Grey Wardens for kidnapping the queen. Anora, that frigid bitch, told her that she had been minding her own business, when we'd barged in and threatened her. We'd kidnapped her. Not Loghain.

The vision replayed itself several times, until I realized what I was missing; Ser Cauthrien only arrested the Wardens present.

"That's it!" I yelled, jumping up.

"Aaaaa!" Leliana and Morrigan screamed together. I joined them, forgetting someone had brought me to this room.

The library, I gathered as my eyes roamed.

"What did you see?" the witch glared at me, pretending to be affronted by my scare.

"Zevran and I are going to save the queen from evil arl Rendon Howe."

"Just the two of you? But what about us? Surely, we can help." Leliana sounded hurt.

I shook my head, giving her a gentle look, "No. You guys all need to be here, keeping Alistair safe from possible attacks and making sure the city keeps running. You two can come with us as far as just before the castle, okay?"

"Oh, that reminds me. Here." the bard handed me an envelope, "Someone gave this to me to give to you."

I opened it and skimmed the letter, "Leli, would you go to the Gnawed Noble Tavern and steal something for me?"

"What?"

"It's from Loghain. It's... his crown." I grinned up at her, "Someone wants it, and I'll be busy with the queen and all that. Can I count on you?"

"Steal from Loghain?" Her eyes lit up, "Only because you asked so sweetly, of course. Ordinarily, I would never think of such a thing."

"Perfect. Well, I'm off to find Zev." I stretched a little, walking toward the door.

"I am here." He said, waiting for me in the hallway.

*** *** ***

Zevran murmured, "I have a bad feeling. I will hide in the shadows to scout ahead."

We took a side alley, not wanting to run in to the trouble he'd feared we might. Of course, we ran smack in to it.

"And so here is the mighty Grey Warden at long last. The Crows send their greetings, once again." A man with an accent much like Zevran's stepped in to view. "And where is Zevran? I don't see him with you. How very disappointing."

"I didn't bring him. Obviously." I sounded bored.

"Hmm. Then I shall need to seek him out once we are done."

"Here I am, Taliesen." the assassin walked forward, revealing himself. "Tell me, were you sent? Or did you volunteer for the job?"

"Oh, ho! And he makes an appearance!" the man chortled, "I volunteered, of course. When I heard that the great Zevran had gone rogue, I simply had to see it for myself."

"Is that so? Well, here I am, in the flesh."

"You can return with me, Zevran. I know why you did this, and I don't blame you. It's not too late. Come back, and we'll make up a story. Anyone can make a mistake." Taliesen's voice grew cajoling.

"Zevran doesn't need the Crows any longer." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh? Does Zevran need to live?" My eyes had never rolled so hard before.

"I suspect I will manage just fine, Taliesen." Zevran agreed with me, "I'm sorry, my old friend. But the answer is no. I'm not coming back... and you should have stayed in Antiva."

Without further ado, Taliesen and his men attacked. Leliana and Morrigan took many down, with me killing any who got too close to them, but I prevented them from killing the leader. It was our assassin against theirs, and I knew who would win. I wasn't afraid at all.

Zevran waited patiently, anticipating a chink in the other man's defenses, and he was rewarded. His dagger embedded itself in flesh, slicing through the organs in the stomach. Taliesen bled out, collapsing to the ground.

"And there it is. Taliesen is dead, and I am free of the Crows." I felt bad at the heartbroken expression on his face, "They will assume that I am dead along with Taliesen. So long as I do not make my presence known to them, they will not seek me out."

"That's a good thing, right?" I asked cautiously.

"A very good thing. It is, in fact, what I had hoped for ever since you decided not to kill me. I have enjoyed our company, but I am wondering if it is not time for me to leave. That would be the practical thing to do, no? There is a freedom awaiting me that I have never known. But I suppose the decision is yours. Will you let me go?"

My heart stopped. What about... A piece of me died, but I nodded, "I wish you would stay. I need your help. But if you want to go... you're free of the oath you made."

"Do you? Hmm. I suppose there are worse things I could do with my time than save the world..."

"I... I ask you to stay as a friend." My eyes threatened to water, but I held it at bay. Now was not the time to burst in to tears.

The elf chuckled, "And who could resist such a request? Very well, I will not abandon you. Let us return to the task at hand, then. There is still much to be done, yes?"

I controlled my emotions, debating whether or not to throttle him later. I would hold off for now. We reached the gates to the arl's estate soon after that scene.

"Alright. This is where we part." I nodded to Leliana and Morrigan.

They nodded back. Morrigan had a look of suspicion on her face, and I stuck out my tongue. She left with Leliana, glowering the whole time.

"Good. Let's go save us a scheming queen." I waited until we were out of earshot from any eavesdroppers before telling him what I had seen.

"Over here!" a voice whispered. Erlina stood by a lone tree, not acting suspicious at all. No, not her. She waited until we got closer. "The servants' entrance is on the other side of the house. We must slip past this crowd to reach it. We will have to be very careful: Arl Howe is inside."

As I was surveying the gathering of protesters outside the doors, I couldn't help but feel slightly bad that the Couslands wouldn't be there when I killed Howe.

"Howe's here?" Zevran asked.

"Yes. And wherever he goes, a great many guards go with him." As if that would deter me.

"Let's go." I ordered, tired of waiting.

"I will be right behind you."

"I was talking to Zevran. You go wait with your queen." I gave her a look, "I can't pass for a guard. We'll find our own way in. Wouldn't want to get hurt, or die, if we're spotted, would you?"

Her eyes widened, and she shook her head, "I'll... go ahead of you and wait."

"Good girl." I flashed a smile, which quickly turned wolfish when she was gone, "C'mon. We're going in with her."

I held out my hand, and he took it, knowing how I was going to go about this. In a matter of seconds, we were invisible and running silently across the grass.

"We walked past the queen's handmaiden." the elf observed.

I nodded, giving a shrug of my shoulders, "She's not important right now. She'll betray us no matter what we do. There's probably a mage behind her imprisonment, anyway, and they'll probably be with Howe, to make sure nothing bad happens to either of them. Find one, find the other."

"I love the way you think, my dear."

Before we knew it, we were in the dungeons.

"Keep an eye out for prison cells." I muttered quietly.

"What? Who goes there?!" A guard called out, having heard me.

The man in the hold behind him grabbed him around the neck and snapped his neck.

I blinked in surprise. That wasn't something you saw every day. I watched as the body was dragged closer to the man and the door swung open. He'd pilfered the key.

"I thank you for creating such distraction, stranger. I have been waiting days for the opportunity." Riordan walked out of the cell, dressed in the dead man's armor, "You can come out of the shadows, now."

I was so... the magic slipped from me, and we were visible.

"Do you think you could-You? I feared you were not real." His eyes held recognition. Had he seen me when I was in the vision? How would that even be possible? "I'm Riordan, senior Warden of Jader, but born and bred in Highever and glad to be home."

"How did the arl capture you?" I was more than a little befuddled.

"With an offer of hospitality and a poisoned chalice. I was fool enough to think Loghain didn't yet know who I was."

"Yeah, he has this thing against us. Have you seen Howe?"

"I saw him go in to the dungeons. He may still be there."

"Thanks. Now, we need to keep going, but you should go. The arl of Redcliffe is here, and he's on our side. There's a Landsmeet going on, and they're deciding who the ruler should be. Alistair, have you met him, is there. Arl Eamon wants to put him on the throne instead of Anora." I tugged on Zevran's hand, pulling him with me as we skirted the other Warden, "We can talk later."

"Good luck... Sister."

We pushed onward, going deeper and deeper in to the dungeons. Torture chambers galore, down there. We slew everyone in our path who dared to raise weapons against us.

We found and freed Oswyn, the noble who'd been kidnapped and tortured.

"Was this supposed to be a lesson? Did my father think it funny to leave me for so long before sending you?"

"Who are you?" I asked him.

"Then... my father didn't send you? I am Oswyn, son of Bann Sighard, of the Dragon's Peak Bannorn." He looked bewildered, "If you aren't one of our soldiers, pray tell me, who should I be thanking for my rescue?"

"I am Anastasia, here for the rightful king Alistair." I lied. I was here of my own accord, but he need not know it.

"Maric's bastard? Then I need not question why you're here, for your friend's claim to the throne is the greatest threat to Loghain's regime. You have my heartfelt gratitude and, I assume, the gratitude of the entire Dragon's Peak Bannorn. If my father sent no one after me, I can only assume that he does not yet know the true colors of the snakes he has allied with. But if you talk to him, I'm certain he would off you any reward you might ask."

"Will your father side against Loghain at the Landsmeet?"

"Then there is a Landsmeet after all? Howe said the Arl of Redcliffe was dead, and the Landsmeet called off. I swear, if there be any forum to speak out against Loghain, my father will be there. Now, please, I must try to get to him. I... I cannot see the last of this place too soon..." He started for the door, but I stopped him.

"You could put on one of their armors. It'll be easier for you to get out, than... underwear."

He nodded, finding the wisdom in my words and quickly began stripping one of the bodies. We left him to it.

Found a mad man and set him free, even though Zevran warned me against it because the man was clearly insane.

"They're sounding the horns for retreat. Do you hear it? Do you hear the dogs howling?" he asked us, holding the bars that separated us, "They said to retreat. The horn sounded and we turned and then the screams... We rode and they screamed and screamed and-"

He'd been at Ostagar. He'd been one of Cailan's soldiers.

"Shh. It's alright." I murmured.

"Mother, can you smell the blood? They said it was only darkspawn, but we ate them, too." my stomach soured, "They died and we left them. In the swamp. The witch. The witch!"

"He's obviously mad." the elf whispered, "I don't think you'll get anything more out of him."

"You're free now. Go somewhere safe." I unlocked the cell door.

"Safe. Is there a safe? Perhaps next door..."

"What if he hurts someone in his delirium?" the whispering in my ear was annoying.

"I don't think he'll hurt anyone. Trust my intuition."

He fell silent as we watched the man hobble away.

"Soris." I stopped in front of his cell and deftly unlocked it, slowly taking him in. He'd seen better days, that was for sure. Who even knew how long he'd been down here?

"What month is it? Are you some enemy of Arl Urien's? Wait... Anastasia? Please... I feel like I've spent half my life down here."

"Why were you imprisoned down here?" I asked, frowning.

"It all goes back to the wedding. They arrested me after you took Kallian away."

My hands clenched in to fists, and I wanted to punch something, "You should get back to the Alienage. Shianni has been worried sick about you, and the 'plague' that supposedly started is gone now. The 'plague' being Tevinter, in origin. Tevinter and Loghain."

"Be careful down here. I saw a group of guards walking with a man and a mage."

"They're who we're after, actually. Thanks for the tip."

I walked backward, watching as the elf slowly crept along the hallway, moving away from us.

Eventually, we found Howe, his mage, and his guards. All hiding in one room. How nice of him, to gather everyone we were hunting.

The door flung open, and we stepped inside the small room.

"Well, well. The Grey Warden." Arl Rendon Howe stood, waiting for us, his arms crossed, "I must say I'm surprised Eamon would condone you invading my castle and murdering my men. Is he losing faith in the persuasive powers of his Landsmeet?" The man was arrogance personified.


	56. Chapter 56

Obligatory Chapter Heading:  
Chapter 56:

 

 

"I'm here for Anora." I pointed vaguely in the direction of where she was being held.

He laughed, "The traitorous bitch has you under her thumb? Anora does love games. I'm surprised she'd play with the likes of you." With a heavy sigh, he dropped his arms to his sides, slipping in to a better position for fluidity, "You should have left when you had the chance, Warden. Slunk off to the Anderfels to hide with the rest of your kind. This Landsmeet is a farce. Loghain will triumph, and you will die."

"Howe is mine." I looked down the length of my dagger, watching his every movement, "We save him for last."

With a nod, Zevran jumped in to the fray. He dealt with the guards, and I? I danced with the apostate.

"Stand still!" the man shouted, and I grinned. A frustrated opponent was sloppy. A dead man walking.

My left blade found its home between his third and fourth ribs, and physically pushed me from him. The force yanked the iron from him, allowing the blood to flow unimpeded.

Soon, too soon, it was just the three of us. Me, Zevran, and Howe. Zev blocked the door, smirking at the soon-to-be dead man.

"How does it feel, to know you are to die soon?" He taunted.

"I wouldn't know. Because I will not die here."

"That's so cute! He thinks he stands a chance against either one of us." I giggled.

Howe narrowed his eyes at me and spat on the ground at my feet, "You're a pathetic child! In what world would I ever lose to you?"

"In this one. And every single other universe, ever. And do you know why?" I got in his face, prepared to move if he took a swing at me.

He stayed silent, thrusting his sword at my middle. I deflected it with my own blade.

"It's because I want it more than you do."

Grabbing my wrist, he twisted my right arm behind me. I let him, wondering where he thought he was going with this.

"Back off! Or I will gut her!"

"You will kill her no matter what I do. Why should I listen to someone like you?" Zevran tsked, stroking his finger along the edge of his weapon.

I threw my head back and hit him square in the chest. He was so stunned, he dropped my arm, and I kicked him where it hurt. He collapsed to the ground, choking on air.

I crouched down and grabbed a fistful of his hair, yanking his head up, "A mistake on your part, treating me as a simple child. The last of your errors, it seems. Now, I wish I had the time to torture you, make you really suffer, but unfortunately, I have a date with Ferelden's traitorous queen. Oh, I know she's going to betray me. That's why I only brought the assassin Loghain hired to kill us. I'm sure you recognize him. Before I kill you, any last words?"

He regarded me with a strange expression. Fear. It looked out of place on the arrogant asshole's face.

"Maker spit on you..." I quietly pulled my knife free of my belt and dragged it across his throat. His last words came out a gurgle as the blood filled his lungs. "I deserved... more."

And then he was no more. Howe was finally dead. I took the key from his pocket, thinking it might come in handy.

The door to the back of the room revealed more cells. A man was in one of them.

"Maker have mercy on Your faithful servant. Grant me a place at Your side. Grant me the cleansing flames." He looked up, "Andraste, Bride of the Maker, have mercy on me. Alfstanna... is that you, little sister?" he corrected himself before I could, "No... I don't know you... do I? Are you real?"

He kind of reminded me of that Templar, Cullen, back at the Circle Tower. When he'd been scared to death by the demons and blood mages.

"Who are you?" I made sure my voice was soft, my tone gentle.

"I... I'm Irminric, knight-lieutenant of the Denerim chantry. You... aren't one of the teryn's men?"

"I have heard of Templars behaving erratically when going through Lyrium withdrawal. He might not be fully present right now." the elf murmured.

"I thought nobles didn't have authority over Templars." I searched the man's face. He seemed to have his wits about him at the moment.

"They do not."

"I... I failed my duties. Maker, forgive me. I failed, and there's no telling what he's done..."

"You're a Templar?" His eyes went to me, and he struggled to focus.

"Alfstanna is... a far better bann than I would have been... but I... don't remember how I came to be here... The maleficar. He had turned blood magic upon Templars and Circle mages to escape from his tower. Near Redcliffe, I cornered him..." He was talking about Jowan. "But the teryn's men took him from me... and brought me here..."

"This maleficar, was his name Jowan?" I was merely asking for clarity purposes. Also, in case there might be some other blood mage running around.

"Yes. He... destroyed his phylactery... we were spread out, trying to find him... I was alone." He grabbed the bars tightly, pressing his face against them, "I... you are real, aren't you? My dreams are... so strange now. Please, if you're not a dream, help me."

"What do you want me to do?" I was almost one hundred percent sure that Irminric didn't see Zevran standing next to me.

"Give this ring... to my sister, Alfstanna. Tell her... tell her I'm sorry. Please. Ask her... to pray for me." kneeling down, he continued his praying, as if our conversation hadn't happened. "Lady of Perpetual Sorrows, pray for me."

The key worked on the door hiding the stairs.

"Here. Take the ring to Eamon, he'll know who Alfstanna is and where to find her. Tell him everything that happened." I 

Erlina was waiting for us outside a door. A woman wearing armor stepped in to the hall.

"My thanks." Anora.

"Aren't you a little short to be a guard?" I critiqued.

"I look more the part than you do." she quipped. "We must go quickly and avoid notice. If Howe's people find me, I'll be killed. And my people will insist on escorting me back to the palace... where my father may also have me killed."

I gave her a gentle smile and patted her arm, "It's okay. You'll be safe soon."

Zevran and I nodded to each other, and we led the queen back the way we'd come. In to the ante chamber. In to an ambush.

"Warden! In the name of the regent, I am placing you under arrest for the murder of Rendon Howe and his men-at-arms." Ser Cauthrien announced. "Surrender, and you may be shown mercy."

"Okay. I surrender."

"Why stop now? Cauthrien is all that stands between us and freedom." Zevran boasted, playing his part.

"Are you sure this is what you wish?" She sounded dumbfounded.

"Killing them just reinforces Loghain's lies about me." I said regretfully.

"I'm surprised this ended peacefully." She glanced at the guards with her, "Bring the Warden. Loghain doesn't care about anyone else."

*** *** ***

When I woke up, I was in a cell of my very own, dressed in just my tank top and boy shorts.

"You look like you've been dragged through ten kinds of crap, friend. What'd you do?" the man in the hold next to me asked, a friendly tone in his voice.

"I killed Rendon Howe." I stated. There was no point in lying about something I was proud of.

"Who calls that a crime? More like a public service. Still, they'll hang you for it. Even if you are a child."

"Nah. I'm going to get out of here."

He laughed, "Good luck with that. I'll expect the Maker to walk in here and sing us a sea chantey first, though."

I shrugged. I knew I would get out.

"Hey, guard?" I hailed the one passing by.

"If you're not bleeding, I don't care." he rolled his eyes.

"I'm just a child. I... where am I? What am I doing in... in a prison cell?!" I turned on the waterworks, laying it on a little thick.

His eyes became saucers, and he waved his arms through the air, "Whoa! Calm down! Calm down!"

The keys jangled loudly as he took the key ring from his person and unlocked my door. I waited until he'd poked his head in, before I jumped him and twisted his head sharply. His body crumbled to the floor in a heap. I swiped the keys.

I freed my neighbor before looking around. There was usually an evidence chest, in movies, where they held the prisoners' belongings. Ah, there it was, by one of the doors. All of my things were in it. I glanced around to see where the other prisoner was, but I couldn't find him. He'd already bolted, I assumed.

I shrouded myself in darkness, becoming invisible, and walked along the halls without incident. I passed a training room, an armory, another armory.

One of the guards there was talking to himself, "Maker's breath, I should've been made corporal by now. You never see them stuck polishing the rust off the armor."

I ignored him and decided to skip that room. A letter on the desk in the next room led me to believe I was somewhere called Fort Drakon. I hoped I was close to Denerim, if not in the city still. The exit hadn't taken long to reach, after that.

It was nice to breath fresh air after the stench of those holds. Judging by what I could see in the distance, I figured I was actually within the city walls.

*** *** ***

The guard at the door started shouting, "She's back! The Warden is back!"

Up and down the halls, it echoed, every guard joining in. It was more than a bit unnerving.

"Maker's breath!" Eamon exclaimed when I walked in to the room he was in, "It's good to see you in one piece, my friend."

"Indeed. We have been praying for your safe return, Warden." the queen added.

"What happens now?" I looked to the arl.

"We will need to work together, and quickly." She answered for him, "My father has gone mad. I didn't believe it at first, but he is gripped by paranoia so severe it prevents him from seeing sense. He saw me as a threat, yet even now I'm certain he will be telling the nobles you are dangerous murderers that have kidnapped and mind-controlled me. He may even believe it."

"Can he still take the throne without you?"

"Perhaps. It will be more difficult for him, but if my father says the Grey Wardens are the enemy, many will believe it. He is a legend."

Eamon sighed, "It's true. Our position in the Landsmeet is not strong, and this does little to help us."

"At least that snake Howe is dead. That alone will not be enough, however. My father is committed to his path. You will need ammunition for the Landsmeet, and there I can help. You have only just arrived in the city, perhaps you are unaware of some... recent events. Denerim has been in turmoil since Ostagar. Many people here are angry or grieving." I allowed to her continue, thinking that maybe she'd give us information we didn't already have. "Strangely, the unrest if worst in the Alienage. Few elves accompanied the army. They should have little reason to be upset. Which means that Howe and my father must have given them reason."

The elves... had... little reason... to be upset...?

"I don't know what is happening there, but I am certain my father has his hands in it."

"A useful lead, Anora, but... you could have sent this information with your maid." He chastised her gently.

"That is true." She acceded, "I feared for my safety as Howe's prisoner, but to tell the truth, I sent Erlina to you because I hoped we might join forces." my skin started to crawl, and I knew one of the other Wardens had come to see where I was and what was holding me up. "You need evidence for the Landsmeet, but you also need a stronger candidate for the throne. You need me."

And there it was.

"It sounds more like you need us." I observed tersely.

"I have no doubt Alistair is biddable enough, and decent, but even with his blood, he is no king. You think only I can see it? Not only that, Alistair is a Grey Warden. It will look like you are trying to put a Grey Warden on the throne, despite your claims. I am a neutral party-and I am already queen."

"Anora, you are indeed Cailan's widow, but..." he trailed off.

"I am the daughter of Ferelden's greatest general. Who do you think truly ruled this nation for the last five years? Cailan? I am what this country needs, not an untrained king who does not even want the throne. I can help you stop my father. Consider what I have said. For now, I think I will retire to my room. Warden, when you have a moment, I ask that you speak to me in private." She and Erlina left, and I was glad to be rid of her.

"Well, she's quite... spirited. I remember when Loghain first brought her to Denerim." Arl Eamon reminisced, "Poor Cailan was a good boy, but Anora was always two steps ahead. Had him jumping when she snapped, since the fist time she batted her eyelashes." So, she'd always been this manipulative. "I cannot help thinking she may be trouble. But we should keep her close, all the same."

"I've got work to do." I resisted glancing over my shoulder to see who was skulking about.

"Of course. If I might make a suggestion: Go speak with Anora. She will either be a powerful ally, or a powerful enemy, and the sooner we know which she is, the better."

At least the old man hadn't been blinded by her charms and grace.

It was Alistair who had been waiting in the hall.

"There you are." He breathed a sigh of relief.

"You knew I was back. The whole city probably knows, what with all that shouting." I raised my voice, "You guys can stop, now! Everyone knows!"

"Come on." Chuckling, he motioned for me to walk with him. We ended up at the library again.

I sank in to one of the armchairs, loving how soft and comfy it was. A sigh left me, my eyes closing.

"Tell me what happened after Zevran came back without me."

"It was horrible, seeing the three of them walk in without you." He shook his head, frowning, "I thought Eamon was going to have a heart attack, when she ran in to the room, yelling that she'd possibly made a terrible mistake."

I cracked one eye open and rolled it for his benefit.

"Zevran gave her quite the scolding, too." Alistair chuckled, "He actually asked if there was a reason he shouldn't slit her throat and toss her in the river!"

I gasped, both eyes open now, riveted, "Holy... What happened after that?"

"She tried to explain herself, and he ripped in to her, telling all of us what had happened before she had the chance to spin her tale."

Grinning, I sighed and leaned back in the chair, closing my eyes, "That was sweet of him. See? That's why I like you people. My people. I chose you all for a reason."

"You chose me, did you? If I recall, you were forced to have me tag along."

"That's what you think." I smirked, "If you hadn't been a helpful companion, I would have left you behind at one point or another. I'm quite good at disappearing."

A shudder ran through me. That was the only warning to the violence I was about to see.

The setting was farther than any other vision I'd had previously. Alistair had aged ten, fifteen years. And he was wearing Grey Warden armor. There were other people there, as well. People I didn't know.

A choice was being made.

And Alistair had been chosen.

Alistair was being left.

I didn't understand the significance, until the picture zoomed out. Green covered everything. Green tendrils snaked out, trying to find purchase on anything it could reach.

It was the Fade.

A scream bubbled up from my chest as the other people left through what looked like a rift in the veil that separated the Fade from Thedas. I could feel the tears streaming down my face, the soreness in my throat.

The scene changed, and now Alistair was wearing a regal set of armor, and I knew he had been made king. The outcome was different: He wasn't there to begin with. He wasn't there. He wouldn't be left in the Fade, if he took the throne. I had to tell him. I had to tell him! Convince him!

Two side-by-side visions threw me off balance, one comparing to the other. In the left one, Ferelden was quiet and subdued. A land torn by war with Orlais. The right one depicted a bustling and thriving Ferelden. A truce with Orlais.

The only difference was the ruler. Anora was left, Alistair was right.

It wasn't just the best thing for him, the country deserved it, too.

"Don't cover her nose! She'll suffocate!" What a great thing to come back to. Alistair was pacing in a panicked line, telling whoever had their hand over my mouth what not to do.

I reached up and tugged on the person's wrist.

"Are you all right?" The Antivan accent came from behind my ear.

"I'm fine. Please. I need air." The anxiety was building within me, and I felt like a time-bomb, "Alistair, I need you to be king. You have to be king. Ferelden needs it. You need it. The future is horrible, terrible, with Anora as queen. Please. At least consider it. I'm begging you." My sobs started anew, my breath coming in short, quick gasps.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Calm down! Calm down. It's okay." he grabbed my shoulders, forcing me to look at him. "It's all right. You're here, not in the vision. Everything is all right."

"But it won't be." I hiccuped, trying to sniffle, but my lack of ability to breathe made it difficult, "The Fade... and you get left... and Ferelden is a war zone... Anora is a horrible queen. She doesn't deserve to put this country through that!" I was shouting, my voice faint and only my companions heard it, but I couldn't control myself.

"Ana. Ana, take a deep breath. Just breathe. It's okay. If what you saw was so bad, I'll go with it. I trust you. If you say it's better for both Ferelden and me if I'm king, I'll take the throne."

"You promise?" I stared at him through watery eyes, searching his face.

"I promise."

An hour or two passed, where I calmed down enough to smile and joke with the two men about how Zevran had treated Anora. This time, I had the elf's words straight from his mouth.

"Arl Eamon wants you at the Landsmeet soon, Ser and Sera." A servant ran in to the room, and I groaned. I had just gotten comfortable again, too. No time to rest for the wicked, I guess.


	57. Chapter 57

Obligatory Chapter Heading:  
Chapter 57:

 

 

"Let's get going, shall we?" the assassin raised an eyebrow.

"Fine." I grumbled, getting up, and we left the estate, going to where the Landsmeet was being held.

Ser Cauthrien was waiting for us, "Warden. I am not surprised it has come to this. And Alistair. If you were even remotely worthy of being called Maric's son, you would already be in the Landsmeet, now wouldn't you? You have torn Ferelden apart to oppose the very man who ensured you were born in to freedom. But do not think you will get past me to desecrate the Landsmeet itself. The nobles of Ferelden will confirm my lord as regent, and we can finally put this to rest. Once you are gone."

"Do you really not see what Loghain has become?" I implored, not wanting to hurt her. She was just doing her job.

"I have had... so many doubts of late." She murmured, more to herself than us, "Loghain is a great man, but his hatred of Orlais has driven him to madness. He has done terrible things, I know it, but I owe him everything. I cannot betray him, do not ask me to!" her tone turned to pleading.

"Then let us stop him. You know it's the only way." I begged softly, hoping I was getting through to her.

She hesitated, "I never thought duty would taste so bitter. Stop him, Warden. Stop him from betraying everything he once loved." She moved to the side, allowing us passage. She then knelt. "Please... show mercy. Without Loghain, there would be no Ferelden to defend."

"Thank you." I whispered as we walked to the door, going to join the Landsmeet finally.

"My lords and ladies of the Landsmeet, Teryn Loghain would have us give up our freedoms, our traditions, out of fear!" Arl Eamon stood in the rafters, trying to convince the nobles to stand with us. "He has placed us on this path, yet we should place our destiny in his hands? Must we sacrifice everything good about our nation to save it?"

The crowd roared with applause.

"A fine performance, Eamon, but no one here is taken in by it." Loghain tsked from the main floor, giving a slow clap. "You would attempt to put a puppet on the throne and every soul here knows it. The better question is, 'Who will pull the strings?'" That was when he took notice of us. "Ah! And here we have the puppeteer."

We were only allowed to go so far in to the room, before his guards cut us off.

"Tell us, Warden: How will the Orlesians take our nation from us? Will they deign to send their troops, or simply issue their commands through this would-be prince? How much Ferelden blood does Orlesian gold buy these days?"

"The Blight is the threat here, not Orlais!" I responded, side-stepping the question.

A woman in the rafters spoke, "There are enough refugees in my bannorn now to make that abundantly clear." Alfstanna, perhaps?

Another noble added his voice, "The south is fallen, Loghain! Will you let darkspawn take the whole country for fear of Orlais?"

"The Blight is indeed real, Wulff. But do we need Grey Wardens to fight it? They claim that they alone can end the Blight, yet they failed spectacularly against the darkspawn at Ostagar, and they ask to bring with them legions of chevaliers. And once we open our borders to the Chevaliers, can we really expect them to simply return from whence they came?"

"You allowed Rendon Howe to imprison and torture innocents." I asserted, not taking the bait he was setting out.

"The Warden speaks truly!" Came another voice, "My son was taken under cover of night. The things done to him... some of them are beyond any healer's skill."

"Howe was responsible for himself. He will answer to the Maker for any wrongs committed in this life. As must we all. But you know that." He smirked, "You were the one who murdered him." Several gasps rang out, whispers spreading like wildfire. Whether in disgust or respect, I couldn't say for sure. "Whatever Howe may have done, he should have been brought before the seneschal. There is no justice in butchering a man in his home."

"No? Then why did you send a blood mage to poison Arl Eamon?" I asked offhandedly. His eyes narrowed, and I gave a childish smile. He'd thought to trap me with my actions, but he'd fallen instead.

"I assure you, Warden, if I were going to send someone, it would by my own soldiers. I would not trust to the discretion of an apostate."

"Indeed? My brother tells a very different tale." Yup, she was Alfstanna, Irminric's sister, and she was challenging Loghain angrily, "He says you snatched a blood mage from the Chantry's justice. Coincidence?"

A Revered Mother of the chantry added her voice to the debate, "Do not think the Chantry will overlook this, Teryn Loghain. Interference in a Templar's sacred duties is an offense against the Maker."

"Whatever I have done, I will answer for later." the regent waved off her threat, "At the moment, however, I wish to know what this Warden has done with my daughter."

"What have I done? I've protected her from you." I was counting on her to stick to the script, this time. Never mind the fact that I was about to betray her... She'd better not do the same. Again.

"You took my daughter-our queen-by force, killing her guards in the process. What arts have you employed to keep her? Does she even still live?"

"I do believe I can speak for myself." Came the queen's answer from the side of the room. She made her way to the center, standing behind Loghain. "Lords and ladies of Ferelden, hear me. My father is no longer the man you know. This man is not the hero of River Dane. This man turned his troops aside and refused to protect your king as he fought bravely against the darkspawn. This man seized Cailan's throne before his body was cold and locked me away so I could not reveal his treachery. I would have already been killed, if not for this Grey Warden." She singled me out, like everyone else had been since I'd become a Warden. What was with these people? Did they see me and just forget that other people were with me? Accompanying me?

"Listen to Anora, Loghain is power-mad."

"So the Warden's influence has poisoned even your mind, Anora?" I was just a child, was I not? How did I supposedly have all this influence? I mean, he didn't know I was a mage. Right? "I wanted to protect you from this." He turned back to the congregation, "My lords and ladies, our land has been threatened before. It's been invaded, and lost, and won times beyond counting. We Fereldens have proven that we will never truly be conquered, so long as we are united. We must not let ourselves be divided now. Stand with me, and we shall defeat even the Blight itself."

It was time.

"The Warden! I'm with the Warden!"

"South Reach stands with the Grey Wardens."

"Waking Sea stands with the Grey Wardens!"

"Dragon's Peak supports the Warden!"

"The Western Hills throw their lot in with the Wardens. Maker help us."

"I stand by Loghain! We've no hope of victory, otherwise."

"I stand with the Warden! The Blight is coming; we need the Grey Wardens!"

We had the support we needed to make him back down.

"The Landsmeet is against you, Loghain. Step down gracefully." I spoke softly.

"Traitors! Which of you stood against the Orlesian emperor when his troops flattened your fields and raped your wives? You fought with us once, Eamon. You cared about this land once. Before you got too old and fat and content to even see what you risk." He didn't pause to give him any time to defend himself, pushing on. "None of you deserve a say in what happens here! None of you have spilled blood for this land the way I have! How dare you judge me!"

"Call off your men, and we'll settle this honorably." I offered.

"Then let us end this." He stared in to my eyes, "I suppose we both knew it would come to this. A man is made by the quality of his enemies. Maric told me that once. I wonder if it's more a compliment to you or me." Both, I thought. I understood where he was coming from, admittedly. He was just so blinded by wanting to protect his country and keep everyone safe, he'd gone more than a little mad. I hated that I understood. "Enough. Let the Landsmeet declare the terms of the duel."

Alfstanna leaned over the railing, "It shall be fought according to tradition: a test of arms in single combat until one party yields. And we who are assembled will abide by the outcome."

"Will you face me yourself, or have you a champion?"

I glanced back at Alistair, and he gave a bob of his head. He gave me the opportunity to execute Loghain.

"I'll fight this duel myself."

"It is you or me the men will follow. So let us fight for it. Prepare yourself."

The guards created a circle around us, acting as a barrier between us and the nobles. Us and my companions. I guess they didn't trust them not to interfere. Or maybe it was for our own good. Our safety.

Loghain and I sized each other up. I took the first side-step, and he followed suit. We went around, completing almost an entire circle, before he freed his sword and donned his shield. With a yell, he launched himself at me.

I threw myself to the side, landing hard on the stone floor. He came at me again, swinging his sword down in an arc. Rolling out of the way, I jumped to my feet and darted around behind him. I hit between his shoulder blades with the butt of my dagger, and it stunned him. Sweeping my foot to knock his legs out from under him, I watched as he fell forward, then pointed my blade at the back of his neck. Stared down the length of the iron and saw the blood beading up on his skin.

"I underestimated you, Warden. I thought you were like Cailan, a child wanting to play at war. I was wrong." He knew he was at my mercy in that position. I lowered and sheathed my daggers, pulling him to his feet. "There's a strength in you that I have not seen anywhere since Maric died. I yield."

"You'll die for what you've done." He met my eyes, and all I saw was acceptance.

"Wait! There is another option!" Who... Riordan ran toward us. "The teryn is a warrior and general of renown. Let him be of use. Let him go through the Joining."

Was he insane?

"No. That's crazy." I argued.

"There are too few of us. It's not a matter of what we like; it's a matter of what we must do. Our duty is to slay the archdemon. We aren't judges. Kinslayers, blood mages, traitors, rebels, carta thugs, common bandits, a child: Anyone with the skill and the mettle to take up the sword against the darkspawn is welcome among us. There are eleven of us in all of Ferelden. And there are... compelling reasons to have as many Wardens on hand as possible to deal with the archdemon."

"The Joining itself is often fatal, is it not? If he survives, you gain a general. If not, you have your revenge. Doesn't that satisfy you?" Anora needed a muzzle.

"Absolutely not! Riordan, this man abandoned our brothers and then blamed us for the deed! He hunted us down like animals. He tortured you! How can we simply forget that?" Alistair waved his hands in front of him, shouting passionately against the Joining.

Something dark was starting to form in my mind and dread filled me. Why were Wardens needed to stop the Blight? Why only us? Why not some soldier who wanted to play at hero?

"No. Loghain has to die for his crimes." I shook myself and gave the verdict.

"You can't do this! My father may have been wrong, but he is still a hero to the people."

"Anora, hush. It's over." the overthrown regent smiled serenely.

"Stop treating me like a child. This is serious."

"Daughters never grow up, Anora. They remain six years old with pigtails and skinned knees forever." I had something in my eye and blinked rapidly to remove it.

"Father-" she buried her face in her hands.

"Just make it quick, Warden. I can face the Maker, knowing that Ferelden is in your hands."

We stared at each other for several long moments until I finally approached him. He knelt and closed his eyes, leaning forward slightly. Stretched out his neck. Alistair held out his sword, and I reached back for it. Hefted the blade in my hands and swung down. A clean execution, though his blood sprayed everywhere.

Anora screamed and ran to his body.

Some time later, Eamon called the Landsmeet to order. "So it is decided. Alistair will take his father's throne."

Alistair still panicked, even after my vision, but he swallowed hard and nodded.

Anora scowled, "He is a Grey Warden. He should not be on the throne. I think it's clear, then, that he abdicates in favor of me."

"I hardly think you're the appropriate person to mediate this, Anora. Warden, will you help us?" Eamon turned to me.

I glanced at him, confused. Alistair had already accepted. Why did this need to be decided?

"Yes, I can settle this." I said as kindly as I could.

"As the arbiter of this dispute, what is your decision? Who will lead Ferelden?"

"Alistair."

"Anora, the Landsmeet has decided against you. You must now swear fealty to our king, and relinquish all claim to the throne for yourself and your heirs."

"If you think I will swear that oath, Eamon, you know nothing of me." she glowered, still somehow looking dignified.

"Anora, be reasonable." I chastised.

"Reason clearly had nothing to do with your choice, Warden."

"We cannot leave Ferelden in a state of civil war. We must have unity. If she will not swear fealty to you, Alistair, and renounce her claim to the throne, she is a threat to us all."

"What do you want me to do, exactly? Kill her? I can't do that." the new king sighed. "I guess... put her in a tower, for now. Lock her up. Maybe we can find somewhere to send her. Later."

The look on her face was sad, and she twisted her fingers together, "Thank you, Alistair. You show me mercy that I... would not have shown you."

"Very well, then Guards, take her away." the arl waved his hand at Anora.

We waited in silence, until she was taken from the room.

"Your Highness, would you address the Landsmeet?" Eamon asked.

I cringed internally as Alistair stepped forward.

"Oh... that would be me." I was right to cringe. "Right, um... I never knew him, but from all I've heard of my father, what defined him was his commitment to protecting this land."

"Just tell them what to do." I covered my words with a loud fake cough.

"Everyone, get ready to march. It's going to take all of Ferelden's strength to survive this Blight. But we will face it. And we'll defeat it." He spun on his heel, regarding his companions, "We'd better get going. Ferelden is depending on us."


	58. Chapter 58

Obligatory Chapter Heading:  
Chapter 58:

 

 

"You made me king. After all this is over with, they're actually going to put me on the throne. I'm... I'm going to be the king." He had started talking before he'd fully walked in to the room.

I ran over and threw my arms around his waist, hurting myself on his shiny, kingly armor, but I didn't care. He would be safe from whatever that future was.

"Is that a thank you?" I teased him when I pulled away.

He narrowed his eyes at me, "I think I would have been furious at you once, but since our talk after seeing my sister... and the vision you had... well, I suppose this might not be such a bad thing." He shook his head, bewildered still, "This was always a possibility. I always feared it, but maybe there's nothing to fear. I might actually make a good king, you never know."

I raised an eyebrow. I did know, and I'd even told him so.

"I'll tell you what, though. I'll make a far better king if I have the right people by my side to help me, once I'm on the throne. People like you."

"If you want me there, of course I will." I didn't hesitate, the thought of ever going back to my world a distant dream that I'd long since forgotten.

"Good, then it's settled. Arl Eamon has left for Redcliffe. He says the army has gathered there and is almost ready to march. As soon as we're ready, we should head to Redcliffe ourselves. The Blight awaits, right?" With that, he left the room, not bothering to say bye or anything. Just like not greeting us when he'd entered. I mean, he'd ignored everyone else.

I could feel Morrigan's eyes on me and knew she had something on her mind, but she would come around when she was ready. I didn't want to push her.

An arm settled around my shoulders, and Leliana and Zevran were on either side of me.

"He liked the package." She said nonchalantly.

I had to think about that one. "Oh! I guess I should go see if he needs anything else, while we're still in Denerim."

"He does. He said to give you this, and to not read it." She pouted, holding out another letter.

I gave her a look before reading it. One last heist. This time, he had information of the actual whereabouts of the Tears. He knew when the guards were scheduled to switch. When they were supposed to eat, sleep, breathe, and... piss... I made a face at that part. The Tears of Andraste were hidden in a secret room, the door a bookshelf in the room where he had been told they were supposed to be originally. Clever, Bann Franderel.

"Do you want to do more thievery?" I murmured to the two of them.

The bard's eyes lit up, and the assassin nodded, a grin on his face.

"We're going to steal... the Tears of Andraste. This time, we're not going to get betrayed, and we're going to get our hands on that vial. Let me know as soon as you're ready, and we'll leave."

"I'm ready now."

"As am I."

"Good." I nodded approvingly, "Then, what are we waiting for?"

In and out. It was so sweetly simple. At one time, I would have been frustrated at how smoothly the job went, but after the last disastrous attempt... this suited me just fine. Nothing went wrong. We weren't ambushed. No one saw us. I was even tempted a few times to make us visible, because the guards were lazy and a good majority of them had their eyes closed. Asleep on duty. Classy.

"You did it! You really did it!" He whooped with joy when we returned. "Tomorrow, everyone will be talking about this. Bann Franderel will be humiliated. Can I have the Tears? I've arranged them an anonymous delivery to the Chantry."

"Here you go. Make sure it gets there safely." I gently placed the vial in his hands, praying it didn't break or spill or something.

"It will, Warden." He tucked it in to a pouch at his belt. "It's been an honor. I wonder if history will ever know the full story of what we've done. Good luck."

"Why did you give it to him? What if he does not give it to the Chantry?" Leliana was conflicted.

"The same way I knew Aedan didn't really want to poison the Urn of Sacred Ashes. I just do."

That seemed to mollify her.

*** *** ***

"Why so few?" Alistair was frowning.

We'd been having this argument for the last few hours, and neither one of us was going to bend any time soon.

"Denerim is the capital. Please. For the love of all that's holy, just keep the majority of them here!"

"Why? You haven't had a vision, so you don't know what you're talking about!"

I puffed up at that, "Excuse me? EXCUSE ME?"

A knock on the door caused us to step back from each other and look toward the door. A servant stood there, looking worried.

"I-I'm sorry if this is a bad time, your Highness, but Arl Eamon has sent for the Grey Wardens formally. The darkspawn have been spotted in the area." She bowed and fled from the room.

Before she'd gotten out of earshot, the fight had resumed.

"HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT?"

"HOW DARE I? YOU PUT ME ON THE THRONE, REMEMBER? I'M KING!"

"THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU TALK TO PEOPLE LIKE THEY'RE BENEATH YOU! NOT AFTER EVERYTHING WE'VE GONE THROUGH!" I screamed at him. His eyes widened, and he stilled. "YOU CAN'T TREAT PEOPLE LIKE THAT, NO MATTER WHO YOU ARE! MAYBE I SHOULDN'T HAVE SHARED WHAT I KNEW! DAMN, IF I KNEW YOU WOULD ACT LIKE THIS, I MIGHT HAVE RECONSIDERED!"

I spun on my heel and started for the door. He lunged forward and grabbed my arm, keeping me from leaving.

"Let go of me."

"Don't walk away." He pleaded. "I'm sorry. I know you know what you're doing. I do. I swear. I just... I feel like you should have more people with you in Redcliffe."

I could feel the guards outside relax. Hear their audible sighs of relief.

"I'm sorry, too." I conceded, but crossed my arms and gave him a stern look, "I understand you're king now. Trust and believe, I do. But you can't say things like that just because you don't agree. I shouldn't have tried to leave, but I didn't want either of us to say anything we'd regret. I've never had friends before, and this is hard for me."

He took a deep breath, "Okay. So, only Sten, Natia, Duran, and Zevran. Was that right?"

"Yeah. I want the others to stay here." I explained again, taking greater care with my words this time around, "It's a common tactic. A large force shows up somewhere. The bulk of the opposing force goes out to meet them, leaving the true target unprotected. Denerim is the capital. It makes sense they would want to storm here, rather than Redcliffe."

"Why don't you stay here, then? Send the others out?"

I raised an eyebrow, "Have I ever let someone else do something dangerous instead of doing it myself?"

"Fair point." Alistair ran a hand through his hair several times.

"Besides, Duncan isn't in Denerim. And the mages I brought to him to go through the Joining aren't here, either. They might have gone to Redcliffe to fight darkspawn. That's another three people, right there."

"But if you're wrong, you'll only have-"

"Every solider of Redcliffe, plus what you've already sent. On top of the five of us." I pointed out.

"You're right. You're right. I know you're right." 

"We have to go soon, Alistair. Eamon needs us."

"When are you planning?"

"As soon as I walk out this door." I shrugged at his raised eyebrow, "I already told them to get ready. They've been waiting this whole time. None of us expected a full-blown fight that lasted hours. I'm sure your guards will be happier to have me gone, what with how volatile we've been today. And Leliana has as keen eyes as Zevran does, I'm sure, so keep her close."

"What?" his bewildered expression was comical.

"In case someone tries to kill you? Because you're king?"

"Oh. Oh, that." He groaned. "I have to deal with that now, too? Maker..."

I giggled at him, "Yeah. Yeah, that's part of the downside."

He shook his head, and I gave him a hug.

"We should get going now. I'll send word when we've cleared them out. You send anything if the horde shows here."

"I will." he squeezed me, "Don't do anything stupid, Ana. I mean it."

"Who? Me?" I batted my eyes innocently, backing out of the room. "You wound me, sir."

"Are we leaving now?" Natia rolled her neck.

I nodded, feeling a hand on my shoulder. I glanced back and saw Zevran, a questioning look on his face.

"Oh, you know. We just had an argument because neither of us have the right social skills to solve a problem any other way." I blinked, "Wait. Is that okay to say? He's a king now, after all..."

"Let's go." was Sten's reply to that.

"I wish to accompany you." Morrigan's voice surprised us all. Not that she was there, because she was in front of us, but her words.

"I'm sorry, what? You want to come? Really?" I asked skeptically.

She nodded, "It has come to my attention that... perhaps... I have not done all I can to aid you, Anastasia."

Duran whistled, glancing between us. The rest of them were silent.

"Okay." I mumbled, conflicted but going with it, "We're leaving right now, though."

"I am packed and ready." She raised her chin.

Blink. Blink. Blink. Guess she was coming with us.

I turned to the guard next to us, "Can you make sure the king knows Morrigan is coming with me? Thanks."


	59. Chapter 59

Obligatory Chapter Heading:  
Chapter 59:

 

 

An overturned cart and a dead cow told us the darkspawn were already here. 

"It's... it's you! The Grey Wardens!" A man met us by the bridge, and I felt a moment of deja vu. It was awfully similar to the first time we'd entered the village. "Andraste's mercy that you got here when you did! I thought for sure these monsters were going to get me!"

"What's happened? Where is everyone?"

"They all fled to the castle this morning, before the darkspawn arrived. I thought I could make it to my home and back before they got here, but it took me too long to get down here. What a relief you arrived!"

"You should get to safety." I signaled the others that we would be going in as stealthy as possible.

"I'm going to get out of here before any more of those things arrive! Thank you again!"

"I don't think he used the word 'arrive' enough." the witch said dryly.

Sten and the dwarves charged ahead. Zevran, Morrigan, and I lagged behind a ways, ready to pick off the ones that somehow made it past the warriors. We only really had to deal with the wolves. Tainted wolves. The three of them didn't leave much for us to handle.

"Stone preserve us..." I glanced in the direction of Natia and saw what she was looking at.

Men were hanging from the roof of the windmill.

The buildings leading up to main part of the village were burning, even the tavern.

The shaking of the ground was the only warning we had before the ogre came in to view, running toward us.

"I got this!" I called out, and we spread out.

The ogre managed to grab hold of my pack and swung me around like a doll. Knowing I didn't want to end up smashed against a wall or window, I held on best I could. When it had become apparent that I was not going anywhere, the beast raised me to its face and blew out hot breath on me. I made a face and pushed it back with a mental shove. It waved its arms around and, instead of dropping me, tried using me as a counterweight. It didn't work.

It fell and landed on its back, me on top of its chest. I used the chance to stab through the eye.

"That got a little dicey." I panted as I got to my feet.

"A little? I thought we'd be scraping you off the side of a house." Duran chuckled.

We cleaned house with the few strays the others hadn't yet gotten to.

"Shall we go to the castle?"

I nodded and rolled my shoulders, starting to feel the soreness. "Eamon's probably waiting for us."

Sten regarded me in that way he had-that stare that made me think he knew I was putting up a front. That I was more shaken that I was letting on. I offered him a slight smile before we walked the distance to Redcliffe castle.

Of course, the courtyard had been overrun, and the soldiers were fighting darkspawn. It looked like they were struggling, but there were more dead hurlocks than humans. One of those really big hurlocks stood in our way, and it took longer to deal with it, on top of the emissaries. I hadn't realized it wasn't just a genlock thing. Hurlocks, too.

No sooner had we killed everything, when the next wave came up from the path toward Redcliffe. An ogre was hot on their heels, but it was easily dealt with, when my efforts were aided by archers from the arl.

"My lady! You're here! Thank goodness!" one of the soldiers ran up to me, joyful.

My lady? Weird. "What happened here?"

"I don't rightly know. Riordan of the Grey Wardens arrived this morning, just ahead of the darkspawn. I was told that he has urgent news, and to send out patrols to watch for your arrival. Then, we were attacked..."

"Take us inside. There can be no more delays!"

He saluted me, which was also weird, "I should take you to the hall right away, my lady. They'll be waiting for you there."

The trip to the Great Hall was eventful, soldiers running this way and that. We had to dodge them, since the majority couldn't see around what they were carrying.

"It's a relief to see you unharmed." Riordan spoke when we'd barely even crossed the threshold. "The darkspawn that attacked Redcliffe were relatively few in number, I'm afraid. It was assumed the horde was marching in this direction... but that is not true." He had been the reason we were here, instead of Denerim.

"Riordan tells us that the bulk of the horde is, in face, heading towards Denerim." I knew it. Eamon continued. "They are perhaps two days away from the capital."

"What? Are we sure about that? I mean... if that's true..." Duran frowned, rubbing his chin.

"I ventured quite close enough to 'listen in,' as it were. I am quite certain."

"Then we need to march back at once." I was slightly annoyed that we were standing here, talking about it.

"There is, I'm afraid, one other piece of news that is of even greater concern." The Warden stared in to the fire, "The archdemon has shown itself. The dragon is at the head of the horde."  
"Maker, preserve us!" Teagan cursed.

"We cannot reach Denerim within two days, can we? Tis too far." Morrigan leveled a look at the Warden's back.

"We must begin a forced march to the capital immediately, with what we have. Denerim must be defended at all costs." Eamon said sternly.

"The archdemon is what's important." I reminded him.

"And only the Grey Wardens can defeat the archdemon. That is why we must go." Had I argued? No. So, why was Riordan looking at me all judgmental and stuff?

"Then we march, and hope the army you've collected here gives us the chance we need." A new voice joined the discussion.

Neria, Solana, and... I didn't stop to think, I just flew in to his arms.

"Duncan! I was worried, when you weren't in Denerim with the elves." I exclaimed.

He squeezed me gently, chuckling, but addressed Eamon, "Arl Eamon, how long before the army can set out?"

"By daybreak..." the arl looked like he'd seen a ghost. Everyone was probably still under the impression that he was dead. I doubt he'd gone around, telling people.

I pulled away and cleared my throat, "Then let's get them ready. We can't let all those people die, without giving them a chance. Even with the troops the king has still within the city."

"Then we're off to war. Let's do it!" Natia shouted, giddy at the prospect of killing more darkspawn.

"I will give the orders at once, and will notify you the moment we are ready to march." Arl Eamon motioned to me.

"That would be appreciated." I said, trying to hide my disappointment. I understood why we had to wait, but that didn't mean I had to like it.

"Then, if you and the other Wardens could meet me before you retire, we have Grey Warden business to discuss." Riordan kept his eyes from Duncan, and it was obvious to us all.

"I will have someone show you to your rooms. I suggest you all get some rest, while you can. We will need it."

Turning around to follow the servants, I noticed the dwarves. Orzammar had sent their troops. I wondered briefly if the Dalish had gone to Denerim.

Zevran, Morrigan, and Sten all stayed in their rooms, while the rest of us joined Riordan in his for his talk. I had a sinking feeling I already knew what he was going to say.

"You are all here. Good." He nodded to us. Duncan was the last one in the room, and he stayed by the door. Watching. "You are new to the Grey Wardens, and you may not have been told how an archdemon is slain. I need to know if that is so."

"You mean there's more to it than just, say, chopping off its head?" Natia frowned, raising an eyebrow.

"So it is true. Duncan has not yet told you. I had simply assumed..."

"We die." I stated.

His eyes widened, but I didn't let him speak. I continued, over the gasps of everyone gathered.

"That's our secret, isn't it? That a Grey Warden dies when the archdemon is slain? It's the only logical reason why we're needed at all. The thing I don't understand is what causes our death."

"The essence of the beast will pass through the taint to the nearest darkspawn and will be reborn anew in that body. The dragon is thus all but immortal. But if the archdemon is slain by a Grey Warden... its essence travels in to the Grey Warden, instead."

"What happens to the Grey Warden?" Solana asked solemnly.

"A darkspawn is an empty, soulless vessel, but a Grey Warden is not. The essence of the archdemon is destroyed... and so is the Grey Warden."

"So, one of us has to die." the elven mage looked to me, "You were right..."

"Yes. Without the archdemon, the Blight ends. It is the only way."

"So, it's up to us to kill it." I waved it away, "That's not a problem."

"We're not afraid of dying." Duran agreed.

Duncan finally spoke up, "In Blights past, when the time came, the eldest of the Grey Wardens would decide which amongst them would take that final blow."

"If possible, the final blow should be mine to make." Riordan asserted. "The taint will not spare me much longer."

Oh, right. The short lifespan thing.

"But if he fails, the deed falls on to us all." my recruiter added, "The Blight must be stopped now, or it will destroy all of Ferelden before the rest of the Grey Wardens can assemble. Remember that."

"But enough. There will be much to do tomorrow and little enough time to rest before it. I will let you return to your rooms." The two of them stared at each other as we exited, seemingly caught up in their own world. I closed the door behind me.

I went to my room, deep in thought, completely unaware that Morrigan was standing by the fireplace across from the door.

"Do not be alarmed." I jumped anyway, "It is only I."

"Morrigan? Is everything alright?"

"I am well. 'Tis you who are in danger." She knew. She'd known. Was that why she'd wanted to accompany us so bad? Looking back on it, her words indicated the answer to be yes. "I have a plan, you see. A way out. The loop in your hole. I know what happens when the archdemon dies. I know a Grey Warden must be sacrificed, and that sacrifice could be you. I have come to tell you this does not need to be."

I approached her slowly, erring on the side of caution. "I have no intention of sacrificing myself." I lied. We both knew I would, if I had the chance.

"And can you guarantee that another will survive the battle that is to come? That they will be there to take that blow? No, you cannot. So, your choices are then to either flee as a coward or face the possibility that you may die. I offer another alternative. A ritual... performed on the eve of battle, in the dark of night."

"Just what sort of ritual is this?" I asked, curiously optimistic.

"It is old magic, from the time before the Circle of Magi was created." My eyebrows shot up. "Some would call it blood magic, but I think that means little to one like you."

"Then tell me more." I crossed my arms, trying to appear stern. The curiosity was killing me.

"What I propose is this: convince one of your fellow Wardens to lay with me. Here, tonight. And from our joining, a child will be conceived. The child will bear the taint, and when the archdemon is slain, its essence will seek the child like a beacon." I covered my mouth in shock, my eyes wide, "At this early stage, the child can absorb that essence and not perish. The archdemon is still destroyed, with no Grey Warden dying in the process."

"Would the child be a darkspawn?" I didn't understand.

"Not at all. It will become something different: a child born with the soul of an Old God. After this is done, you allow me to walk away... and you do not follow. Ever. The child will be mind to raise as I wish."

"Duncan, Duran, Riordan... Alistair." I was really struggling with this information. I had no idea what to do. It felt like my brain was about to explode.

And then it did.

"Maker! What in the name of-" Alistair was shouting, and I was holding my head. And Morrigan was looking around in mild surprise.

"Your Highness, is everything all right?" someone called out from the other side of the door.

"Y-yeah. I, uh, saw a shadow. Sorry." He hissed at us, "What are you doing here? How did you even get in? What is she doing in here, is the better question?"

"I..." I held up my hands helplessly, "I guess it's you?"

"What? What do you mean?"

"What I think she is trying to say, is that her magic has shown you to be the one I must do the ritual with." the witch said unhelpfully.

"Did you know that the archdemon has to be slain by one of us, because a Warden has to die? There's a ritual. And that the reason behind us dying is because we have souls and darkspawn don't? I need you to lay with Morrigan tonight. I can't believe no one told me sooner!" I said it all in one breath, just to get it out before my throat closed with the fear he'd say no.

"WHAT?" we all flinched, "What? What do you... You're not serious... Maker..." the expression on my face must have said it all, "You're serious... You're actually serious. Wow, be killed by the archdemon or sleep with Morrigan. How does someone make that kind of choice?" he'd begun pacing. That wasn't a good sign. "You're not actually asking me this, are you? What kind of ritual is this, anyway?"

"It's some kind of ancient magic. Flemeth's, probably."

"Well, that's reassuring. Wait, no it isn't." Oh, the sarcastic quips. Ouch. "Look, even if I was willing to entertain this idea... and I'm not saying I am... is this really what I should do? Are you sure...?"

"You need to trust me." I watched as he sat on the edge of his bed. I walked over and put a hand on his shoulder. "I was thinking that I didn't know which male Warden to ask, and then we were here. That has to mean something, right?"

"I do trust you. If this is what needs to happen... I'll do it." He groaned, dropping his head in to his hands, "Let's get this over with before I... change my mind."

"It would seem your talk is done." the witch announced from her place by the entrance.

"Great. So, this isn't a dream, after all." Alistair gripped.

"We will go through with the ritual, I presume? Unless I missed something."

"You know, dinner would have been nice... maybe a bit of wine? Or you could knock me out, first..." he joked nervously.

"Tempting. Still, I am glad to see that is has been done. Let us be alone, Anastasia."

Before she had finished saying my name, I was back in my room. Alone. Whoa. I waited a sufficient amount of time-four hours-and just as I was about to try willing her back to Redcliffe, she appeared by the fire. Fully dressed, an expectant look on her face.

"Ah. I was wondering if I would have to stay there and wait until your return."

"Uh, no. No, you're here. Uh, did it work?" I didn't know what to say.

"Yes." she gave me a smile, the first genuine one I'd seen from her. "I can feel the magic working its, well... magic."

I snorted, trying to keep the giggles at bay, "That's... good. Now, no one will die from killing the archdemon."

"Exactly so."

"Thank you." I murmured, rubbing my eyes.

"Little Ana, you look tired. We will need you at your best for the coming battle. Why don't you get some rest?"

I was out like a light as soon as my head hit the pillow.


	60. Chapter 60

Obligatory Chapter Heading:  
Chapter 60:

 

 

I wasn't surprised to see Alistair and a group of soldiers waiting for us as we approached. He led us toward Ferelden's army.

"Before us stands the might of the darkspawn horde! Gaze upon them now, but fear them not!" he gestured for me to come stand beside him, and I narrowed my eyes slightly but complied. He was king, after all. "The girl you see beside me is a child, raised to the ranks of the Grey Wardens! And never a more glorious Grey Warden, has there been!"

I was not liking the attention. All eyes were on me.

"She has survived despite the odds, and without her, none of us would be here! Today, we save Denerim! Today, we avenge the death of my brother, King Cailan!" He walked down from the perch we were on, moving to stand in front of the army. "But most of all, today we show the Grey Wardens that we remember and honor their sacrifice! For Ferelden! For the Grey Wardens!"

He would do just fine as king. I smiled to myself as the soldiers roared as one.

As we began our march, the archdemon flew overhead, circling the city. Before we could even think of the dragon, though, we first had to defend the center of the city. I spread myself as thin as I could manage, choosing to stay back with our mages. Look like I was defending them, whereas I was actually too focus to do anything for other than short bursts. It felt like an eternity had passed, when Riordan finally called us to order by the gates leading to the city.

"We've managed to fight our way to the gates. We're doing better than I'd hoped."

"That will change quickly." Wynne murmured.

"Blood nug runners! We're outnumbered three to one!" Oghren's wise words.

"What are we to do now, Riordan? You have a plan, I assume?" Wynne again. I didn't like that she was looking to him for answers, but he did have more experience here, I supposed.

"The army will not last long, so we'll need to move quickly to reach the archdemon." His eyes settled on me, "I suggest taking Alistair and no more than two others with you in to the city. Anyone you don't bring with you, can remain here to prevent more darkspawn from entering Denerim on our tails."

"How are we going to fight a flying dragon?" Solana asked fretfully.

"We're going to need to reach a high point in the city... I'm thinking the top of Fort Drakon might work."

"The top of...? You want to draw the dragon's attention?" Alistair pipped up.

"We have little choice, though I warn you that as soon as we engage the beast, it will call all its generals to help it." He concentrated for a moment, "I can sense two generals in Denerim. You may wish to see them out before going to Fort Drakon."

Leliana frowned, raising her voice to be heard, "I'm sure that if we did slay those generals, it would stop the darkspawn in the city from doing a lot of harm!"

"It may also waste resources trying to find them. The decision is up to you."

I stared in the direction the of the fort, "I'm ready."

"There are already several units of our allies within the city by now. They may be able to come to your assistance if you call them, but their strength will be limited. Now, do you know who you wish to take with you in to the city?"

I nodded, not taking my eyes from the goal, "Zevran, Morrigan, and Leliana."

Chaos erupted, the others upset or angry over not being chosen.

I held up a hand, "My decision is final. Everyone else stays here and stems the tide of darkspawn funneling in to the city." My eyes roamed my companions for possibly the last time. There was no telling if we would all live. "Am I clear?"

"Fair enough." Riordan sounded displeased, but I didn't care. "Who will lead them?"

"Sten would be suitable." I couldn't look at Alistair.

"Very likely." the Qunari stated.

"Good. That should be sufficient. Nothing you have done has prepared you for what you face now. May the Maker watch over you."

"We've already slain one dragon-this one won't be any different." I was calm. Ready.

"So, this is it, then. All that we've been through has led up to this." Wynne was the first to address me with a goodbye. "Whatever happens now... to either of us, know that I am proud-infinitely proud-to have called you friend. Onward then, and may the Maker smile fortune upon us."

Oghren was next, "So. This is it."

"It has been an honor to fight with you, Oghren."

"Honor? Nobody's looked at me and seen honor in a long time, Warden. You took in a drunken disgrace of an Orzammar warrior. You gave me a reason to fight and the will to keep going. You helped me find the one woman in the sodding world who might put up with me, and you helped me get past Branka so I could have someone new. I owe you a lot, Warden. I consider it a fine honor to die for you and your cause."

"The honor is mine, friend."

"Then it's sodding honor for everyone. That's war, for you. Let the stone turn red from the blood of heroes. Today, I will be the warrior you taught me to be."

I was still grinning when Sten approached, "Are you ready? We have reached the battlefield at last."

"Thank you for your help, Sten."

"I have done nothing." he protested, "You have carried us this far. Do not doubt that."

Seraphine gave a soft whine.

"Don't worry, girl. I'll be back."

She gave me a questioning look, as if debating whether or not to trust my words. Evidently, she did, because she barked again, happier this time, and bounced around in a circle.

Alistair was last, the other Wardens deciding against last goodbyes, it seemed.

"So, I'm going with you, I see. Any particular reason?" He sounded hurt.

"You're going to be king. You belong our here with your men."

"I'm a Grey Warden. My place is facing that archdemon at your side, as your comrade. But there's no use in arguing about it, is there? We don't have time and... you are a stubborn, stubborn little girl."

"That I am."

"Well, at least you're honest about it. I guess this is the last chance we'll get to talk... before this is finished, one way or another. I'll do my best out here."

"I'm not taking any of the other Wardens, Alistair." I pointed out gently.

"Be careful in there, will you? You said you'd help me be king, and I'm not letting you off if you go dying or something."

"The archdemon doesn't stand a chance." I smiled.

He returned it nervously, lowering his voice, "Just remember that ritual isn't going to help, if you get your head squashed first." In a more normal volume, he added, "Go kick its ass."

The other Wardens merely nodded, already in the mindset of killing more darkspawn.

I couldn't wait for this to be over and see everyone's faces again. Alive.

"All right, we're heading in. Everyone ready? Everyone know what they're doing?"

Various sounds of agreement and acknowledgment came from everyone gathered.

"See you after the battle!" I waved, then the four of us walked to the gates. I took a deep, settling breath.

"So we head in to the city together. As it should be." Morrigan's voice sounded by my ear, "Once this is done, no matter how it turns out, I will be gone. You are aware of this, yes?"

"I am aware." I murmured quietly.

She sighed, "Allow me to say only one thing before we go. I knew nothing of friendship before we met. And I will always consider you such. Live well, my friend. Live gloriously. Now let us see this finally done. The archdemon awaits."

I reached out and touched her hand lightly, then walked past her, toward the gates.

Leliana spoke softly, "So, this is it... this is the end. We've come so far. It's strange, knowing that all our fates will be decided in a matter of hours. We stand on the precipice, before the greatest battle of our age... I wonder if the heroes of old ever felt like this."

"Probably." I hedged, unsure myself.

"I am not afraid. We go to fight for a good cause, and there is nowhere else I would rather be. You are a dear, dear friend, and I will stand with you, to whatever end. This day, we will forge a legend of our own."

"So now we head in to the city together to face the archdemon, hmm? Good. I was nearly afraid you were about to march inside without me. We cannot have that!" Zevran and I shared a grin, "Let us go and teach this dragon a lesson, yes? It should have stayed in whatever hole it crawled out of."

We entered the city.

*** *** ***

The generals had fallen quickly, for all the hype Riordan had built up. The amount of darkspawn within the walls were many, but not an overwhelming amount by any means. Though, we did have to call upon the dwarves to lend their aid.

There was a few moments of struggle in the Alienage, trying to protect the elves still present, but even then... we proved too much for the creatures. Also, there was the bridge collapse, too. As we were crossing said bridge, the archdemon flew low, almost knocking us off, and breathed fire. The stonework flew apart as if an explosion had taken place. I had to check to make sure the others had gotten safely across.

The Market District was horrible. Bodies of humans were strewn everywhere. We cut down every single darkspawn we came across, but we didn't waste time going out of our way to do so. None of them deserved to live, not after seeing the carnage they'd caused.

Of course, Fort Drakon wasn't much better. The courtyard was free of corpses, but the interior... I'd wager that anyone still inside when the darkspawn stormed the place was dead. Dead within half an hour, tops.

Our first real obstacle was the shade. There were three of them, actually, but one was a greater, while the other two were lessers. The latter didn't take much focus, except when they ganged up together. On and on we went, going higher and higher. Nothing was left alive.

About halfway up the Fort, near a staircase, we found Sandal. He was surrounded by... darkspawn bodies.

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Enchantment?"

"You're... surrounded by darkspawn corpses. What happened here?" I scratched my head, confused and a little concerned.

"Enchantment!" If only I understood what he was trying to convey.

"No. Not right now. I appreciate it, though." I took a second glance around the room, shaking my head. "All right. Less for us to do." 

Place settings still out, the food slowly cooling. The people here had been ambushed, hard.

We even happened upon genlock assassins. Who knew? They were very crude in their styles, but quicker and stealthier than the average genlock. It was weird.

On the last floor, the in the large hall, we encountered two ogres and a genlock emissary. I hated the ones who could do magic. They usually had vampirish spells. Zevran and I kept them all busy while Leliana and Morrigan picked them off individually from afar. A quick snoop through the chests, and we were overflowing with healing drafts.

"That's the exit. Anything anyone have to do before we leave?"

"No."

"I am ready."

"Let us not keep the archdemon waiting."

I smiled at them, the ones who had followed me in to a fight we might not survive. "Let's get going, then. We have a date."

Zevran tsked, "All with the same dragon? It will simply have to choose one of us. I'm not good with the whole sharing thing."

Rolling my eyes, I opened the doors and raced out on to the roof. A man flew by, skidding along the stone. That looked like it hurt. Or, rather, it would have, had he still been alive. But we'd found the archdemon.

Swinging its tail back and forth, it waited to see what the soldiers near it were doing. The dragon knew it had all the time in the world, while we were slowly being annihilated.

One man tried to crawl away, but a heavy, clawed foot smashed down on to him. He died instantly.

"It's beautiful." I murmured. This was a beast that had lived a very long time, and age had turned the scales in to an armor harder than diamond. The taint shimmered in them, too, casting a kind of sparkle on the area around it.

The three with me looked at me like I was crazy. Ignoring them, I slowly walked toward it. With less than fifteen feet between us, it whipped its head around and looked at me.

"The singing. The singing is too much. Help me. End the song. You have to end it, or it will just continue. They come in droves, their instincts telling them that I’m what they’re looking for. I didn’t want to start a Blight, as the mortals call it. I had no intention of starting anything. I was asleep, until recently. The spirits of the fade felt the air tremble; they felt something stirring. We talked about it for a time, though I didn’t pay much mind to it. The mortals were always getting in to things they shouldn’t. It is in their nature, but this…. What happened was an atrocity."

The voice wound through my mind, intertwining with my thoughts. It was a dizzying sensation, the fullness of my head beginning to weigh me down, as if it was a physical force.

The dragon blinked an eye at me, preparing me for more words.

"You are not like the mortals here. You are other. Mayhap you could help me. Put an end to the singing! KILL ME! SAVE ME FROM THE SONG! IT NEVER ENDS, IT’S ALWAYS THERE, ALWAYS IN THE BACKGROUND! EVEN NOW, I CAN HEAR IT!"

I shuddered, trying not to draw attention from the others. I doubted they would understand that I wasn’t, in fact, going crazy. That the was a dragon talking to me. That the Archdemon, of all things, was speaking directly in to my head. And not for the first time. They'd surely wonder why I had kept it from them, that it had spoken to me before.

I concentrated my thoughts, aiming them toward the beast, "What do you want me to do? Why would you want to die? Isn’t there another way for me to stop the song?"

"No. There is not. I wish to die, because I have seen many centuries filled with the arrogance and selfishness of the mortals. They destroy everything they touch. I am an Old God. My name used to have meaning in more places than whispers in Tevinter. I am but a shell of what I once was. Corrupt. Tainted by these creatures. I can endure it no longer. I must die. It is the only way to end the torment."

I took a deep breath, trying not to show my inner struggle.

"Morrigan said there was a way to seal the soul of the Archdemon inside of something. Inside of a child."

"It would need to be unborn and carrying the taint inside them. How would you corrupt the child without corrupting the mother?"

"There was a-" I hesitated, "a ritual. She performed a ritual that would make everything happen. She never told me if she would have the Blight…. I didn’t think to ask…."

She, for that was the feeling I was getting from the leader of the horde, raised her head to the sky and released a gout of fire. Several soldiers fell back, frightened of burning to death.

I peeked around, checking on what the others were doing. Leliana and Morrigan were standing near the mages from the Circle Tower. Zevran was making his way toward me, a fearful expression on his face. My eyes wide, I turned back to the archdemon, just in time to watch as the claws came toward me. Agony filled me. Every part of my being. I screamed horribly loud as the blood sprayed, covering those close to me.

"Ana!" I heard the elf yell, but everything was so far away. It sounded more like a whisper.

"Help me." The archdemon murmured almost silently in my mind.

With a rage I didn't know I possessed, I growled and threw myself toward the dragon with abandon. Fuck this monster! How dare she beg me for help, after everything the darkspawn have done? Because of her! And then, on top of that, she may very well have killed me! Still, she has the gall to tell me to help her?!

I jumped up on to her foreleg and climbed to her shoulder, running along the ridge of her spine. With a scream of fury, I sank my daggers through her eye sockets. She flailed, throwing her head from side to side, and sent me flying. I crashed against several brave soldiers who had, instead of running from the wounded dragon, waited to catch me.

I stood and, swaying, made my way toward the downed god. I grabbed a sword from a darkspawn corpse and slit her throat, before ramming the blade deep in to her skull.

A brilliant, blinding white light shot up in to the sky as she died. A burning sensation broke through the dull haze of numbness that had spread in to every piece of me, making it hard to breathe. Falling to my knees, I wrapped my arms around the hilt and hugged it to my chest, ignoring the flare of pain.

A strange fullness settled in to my head. I could only think o fit as strange because it had only ever happened the two times the... archdemon had... spoken to me... The scream that was ripped from my very core threatened to cause my eardrums to burst. My mind shut down, my body following soon after. The borrowed sword was the only thing keeping me from collapsing in a heap.


	61. Chapter 61

Obligatory Chapter Heading:  
Chapter 61:

 

 

"And then it was over." Duncan was sitting by my bed, and I was slowly coming in to consciousness, "With the archdemon dead, the darkspawn horde quickly crumbled. Most fled back in to the Deep Roads. They'll probably remain a threat in the years to come, small pockets of them are still being flushed out, but the Blight ended before it had truly begun."

Something shifted. I assumed it was him, trying to get comfortable.

"Ferelden's been saved, and the entire kingdom rose up to joyously greet its new king. Alistair waved like a fool, of course." He chuckled quietly.

Another voice, this one closer and velvet soft, "King Alistair even had a ceremony, during which he named you... 'the Hero of Ferelden,' Ana. Your vision came true." A light touch on my forehead, and I drifted off again.

Some time passed before I was able to fully wake up, where I could finally stop succumbing to exhaustion.

What woke me was feeling that touch against my skin again, for the thirteenth time. My eyes slowly fluttered open, and there was a gasp. Followed by a cacophony of them. I flinched.

"Anastasia, can you hear me?" a familiar voice. Motherly tone.

My eyes focused, and I could make out the elderly mage. I tried to speak, but nothing came out. I settled for blinking deliberately.

"Thank the Maker."

"Maker be praised!"

"Maker's breath."

"Andraste's arse, kid."

"Maker..." That last word made me try to sit up.

"You shouldn't move-"

A scream bubbled up, and my eyes rolled back at the sudden lash of pain that raced across my chest, from shoulder to shoulder. Someone's hand covered my mouth, while someone else guided me back to laying down.

"Ana..." Alistair came in to view, a concerned yet relieved expression on his face.

Clearing my throat, even though it was beyond painful, I forced myself to turn my thoughts in to spoken word, "The date with the big dragon didn't end well."

He laughed, "For the dragon, you mean. You look... well, you could look better, not going to lie, but you're here."

"True. What... I missed things. I could hear..." I trailed off, thinking hard, "You're king now."

"I am."

"How long have I... have I been here?"

The king closed his eyes and didn't respond.

It was Zevran who answered, "Almost a month, my dear. This is the first time you've woken up and been coherent."

"My forehead...? Something touched my forehead."

"Ah. That." He chuckled and leaned down, pressing a kiss to my skin.

"Oh. I'm sorry I worried you all." Everyone seemed to be here, now that I was awake. Everyone except Morrigan. It was to be expected, though. She had said I would never see her again.

"Oh, and I named you Hero of-"

"Ferelden. I remember hearing that." I made a face, confused, "Why, though? Everyone helped."

"But you were our leader." Alistair gave me a stern look, "Be glad I didn't wait until you were well, to bestow the title on you. You would have hated all those nobles coming up and trying to win favors from you."

"Yeah. That's true."

"You should rest your voice." Leliana cautioned. I gave her a look, to which she raised an eyebrow.

"Tell me what happened afterward."

"Well, the darkspawn fled, and I was crowned king." That was extremely detailed. I wasn't even sure if I had followed the whole thing. Understood it all.

"Fine." my voice was steadily getting weaker, becoming more of a whisper, "What happened to me?"

The king's eyes tightened, and the room went silent. It must have been bad, then.

"It must have been bad, then." I closed my eyes briefly, then looked up at the ceiling, "I mean, I did just wake up, so I knew it had to have been."

Sten moved through the group to reach my bedside and placed a finger on his left shoulder, slowly dragging it across his chest under the collar bone to the other shoulder.

I felt myself pale and lifted the blanket enough to see the bandages.

"It's not as bad as-"

"Don't lie to the girl!" Oghren chastised the king. I snorted and had to swallow another scream.

As it was, a whimper escaped me, and my eyes teared up.

"It was sodding bad, girly." He regarded me sagely. It was bemusing, seeing the warrior stone-cold sober.

"When was the last time you had a drink?" I asked curiously.

"Since they said you were still alive. It was sketchy, for a while. They kept losing you, but you're a stubborn nug."

I smiled at that, "That I am."

"The healers won't say whether you'll regain full health or not." Kallian murmured solemnly. Lyna put a hand on her shoulder.

Closing my eyes again, I forced myself to settle. I called the magic and pulled it toward me, wrapped myself in it.

"Hello."

My breathing stopped, as did my heart. I wasn't alone in my head.

"How...?"

"You called me to you."

This felt different from the archdemon. More... refined, almost. Yet wild, at the same time.

"Who are you? What are you?"

"I am Urthemiel. Or, rather, a piece of him." The archdemon had been... a male? But then why...? "He was the one who attacked you. I asked for your aid. I thank you for granting it to me, no matter the reason."

"Am I an abomination, now?"

"No, dear child. Your thoughts will remain your own, fear not. Your actions will remain your own, as well. But we can discuss this more in depth at a later time. For now, I am tired and must sleep."

"All right. Good night."

What a strange conversation. Oh. There it was, what I was looking for: there was something wrong with the wound. Almost resembling a curse.

"It's not going to get better with magic. Only time will touch it." I sighed, opening my eyes and speaking aloud. "But I should be up within the week."

"Don't push yourself." Wynne had a serious look on her face, and I shook my head.

"No pushing, ma'am."

"Good."

Slowly, one by one, everyone filed out of the room, until it was just Zevran.

"When do we leave for Antiva?" I asked offhandedly.

He was staring out the window silently, and I thought he hadn't heard me, but then he smiled. A real, genuine smile. "As soon as you wish."

"I wish right now, but I think I'm to be bedridden for a while."

"Can you stand?"

"Alistair is going to hate me." but I couldn't wipe the grin off my face. "I can bind it with magic to hold me over until we have the situation under control."

"Have you done it before?"

"Nope."

"First time for everything."

"Isn't that how most people learn?"

"Wise words."

"I just need my gear. Or, well, new gear. Since my armor probably got shredded."

He knelt and dug around under the bed, moving the bed-skirt out of his way.

"It is all here, my Warden."

Those were the sweetest words I'd heard in a very long time. "What are we waiting for then? We can't afford for someone to come back before we're gone. Or, at the very least, unable to be seen by the naked eye."

With a lot of effort and a few curse words, I managed to get my new armor on. I had been pleasantly surprised when I saw it. A beautiful black, with silver etchings and deep red accents. I don't think I could do it justice by trying to describe it, so you'll just have to trust me. It was perfect for me.

Once that had been dealt with, and the elf had helped me buckle the, well, buckles that I couldn't reach, due to the stiffness of laying in a bed for almost a month, we exchanged grins. We disappeared from sight, invisible, and darted through the door as a healer came in to do a check. The shouts sounded up and down the corridor: The Hero of Ferelden was missing.

Alistair would understand, though. I was good at running off.


	62. Chapter 62

Obligatory Chapter Heading:  
Extra fluff that needs to be given for later reference:

 

 

"It really does smell like rotten flesh. You hadn't been joking." I made a face, pretending to gag.

"Why would I joke about a thing like that?" he shook his head as if I was being ridiculous.

"No entry." A man barred us from going in to the building.

"Shut up and stand aside, you idiot." I growled.

He gave me a surprised look, giving me a once-over, and opened the door for us.

"That was really simple." I observed. "You were right."

"What can I say? No one knows who the new children are."

"Why would they, when half will be dead within their first year?"

"Fair point."

I called the shadows to us, and we moved silently to the Master's room.

A man sat behind his desk, gripping about paperwork, while he lounged in a chair in front of it. Sipping a brandy.

I uncloaked us and stepped forward, locking the door behind us.

"Hello, gentlemen."

"Who...?"

"Ah, there's Zevran. I had wondered where you had gone. What are you doing back here? Hoping to win your spot back by offering a new blood?" the Master took a swig of his drink.

"No."

I smiled, trailing my fingertips along the wall as I took the long way toward the men, "If I kill you, will anyone hear you scream, I wonder? Or would you take it like a man, and die with dignity? In silence, preferably. But that's just what I want. However you wish to go is just fine with me."

He laughed, like it was all a big joke, "Children. Where ever did you find this one, Zevran?"

"In Ferelden, actually. You remember the job I volunteered for, no?"

Alarm flashed across the man's face, and he opened his mouth to shout, but I was there. Lightning quick, I was there, a finger pressed against his lips.

"Ah ah ah." My smile turned dark, "Silence is music to my ears. No alerting others, ser. That wouldn't be good for your health."

"How did you get this far?"

"Everyone thought I had come back to take my place again." the elf smirked.

"If only they had known..." I murmured, "Then, they would have sent more than one crew of Crows after us all. Hindsight is 20/20."

"What do you want? I can give you anything."

"I want to be a Master."

"What?!" the men shouted together. I silenced them with a glare.

"You do not want to be on my bad side." I leaned in close, getting in the Master's face, "I'm the Grey Warden that the Dalish united under. I'm the Grey Warden that chose the dwarven monarch. I'm the Grey Warden that united all of Ferelden. I'm the Grey Warden that delivered the death blow to the archdemon. I'm the Hero of Ferelden. I have allies that you couldn't dream of touching, let alone bringing in to the fold. One way or another. Now, I want to be a Master."

"There are rules to follow, things we all have to do, to prepare for such a thing."

"I think I'll take the easy way out." I dragged a fingertip lightly across his neck, "I think I'll just kill you, instead."

"We can work this out, amigo. There is no needy for hasty action."

"Clever and cunning, that's how others describe you. But you're more slimy and sneaky. Like a... slug." A slow smile spread across my face, "Whereas I, on the other hand, am much more like a fox. A Crimson Vixen, if you will."

His eyes narrowed to slits, but he'd started trembling. It ruined the effect he was going for.

"Here's what's going to happen, 'amigo.' I'm going to ascend to the top, because you're going to die. You're going to die, because I'm going to kill you."

The Master pushed me away and stood, trying to knife me. I dodged easily and darted behind him, snapping his neck. The one behind the desk held up his hands, making no move to strike.

I tilted my head, "Who are you loyal to, now that he's dead?"

"You."

That was all I needed to hear, "Things will be changing, from here on out." There was a hard edge to my voice. "Gather everyone who is not in the field. We have some things to discuss. Oh, and Zevran here will be in charge whenever I'm not around. Understood?"

The man's eyes were wide, but he nodded and mumbled that he would do as I said.

"Good. Now, go." I glanced at the old master. "And get someone to dispose of... him."

Once he had run from the room, I went over to the window overlooking Antiva City and sighed softly.

"It has begun."

"It has begun." I repeated.

*** *** ***

I stared out at the crowd, feeling hundreds of eyes on me, "From now on, you follow me. My rules. My laws. You do what I say. First on today's agenda was simply getting the ball rolling. I want to tell you all what I want to do with the Antivan Crows. No longer will the Antivan Crows force their membership on people. We will still buy slaves, to free them from their binds, but they will have a choice. Stay and join us, or leave and have our help relocating. We will be adding a whole slew of different professions. The Crows won't just be famous for our assassins. No, we will have our fingers in every pot we can find. There is enough demand, enough coin out there to make the changes for us."

Whispers filled the room, people shifted as they looked around at each other.

"My hope is to make the Crows not only as infamous as they once were, but also the first authority on anything we can imagine. And I say 'we,' because, even though I wasn't bought, I'm choosing this. I'm choosing the Antivan Crows to be my family. The only real rule I have is trust your gut. Trust yourself. If you don't want to kill people anymore, say something. It doesn't have to be now, in front of everyone. It can be at anytime. Anywhere. Even in the middle of a job. Even if you volunteered for the job."

The sudden silence was deafening. I forced myself to push through it.

"The only real law I have is my word is final, except when it's not. If you think I'm wrong about something, speak up. Tell me. I have no qualms with criticism. Now, you act like a self-righteous asshole, and I will tear you a new one to stuff your shit right back in to."

More glances were exchanged.

"Do any of you know who I am?"

"No." one teenager, a human boy, responded. Others all through the room looked confused by the question.

"I am Anastasia Snow. I am the Grey Warden that the Dalish united under. I'm the Grey Warden that chose the dwarven monarch. I'm the Grey Warden that united all of Ferelden. I'm the Grey Warden that delivered the death blow to the archdemon. I'm the Hero of Ferelden. And I'm the new leader of the Antivan Crows."

One by one, the members of the organization knelt, bowing their heads. I was surprised but made sure it didn't show on my face.

"Now, of course, I don't want the entirety of Thedas to know I'm your leader. That could be bad for the whole hero image everyone has of me. I tell you this, because trust is something I give freely to you. I'm assuming you all remember Zevran had been sent to kill me."

A great many heads nodded, and I gestured to the side of the room. The assassin came out, smiling like the cat who ate the canary.

"Hello, brothers and sisters."

"As you can see, he's perfectly fine. Alive. I didn't kill him. In fact, I actually jumped in front of the now king of Ferelden's sword. He almost killed me, instead, on accident. Zevran is my right hand man, here. When I'm away, he's who you go to. When I'm busy, he's who you go to. If I'm going to be gone for an extended period of time, he's to be treated as if he was the Master. Now, any questions?"

"How will this affect us?" an older man asked. He looked to be in his thirties.

"There will be a new training regimen. New ways to recruit, along with the old ones. Oh, and no more killing each other to prove you're the strongest or whatever bullshit you've been fed. That ends now."

*** *** ***

Three months passed, and our little coup turned out to be the smoothest takeover in Crow history. We'd bolstered our ranks and raised back to the position this organization deserved. Number one in assassinations. Number one in apostate magic. Number one in protection, even. Oh, it had been easy enough to tweak the training of people who weren't cut out to be in the business of killing strangers in cold blood. Make them see that defense was a noble trade. Whether bodyguard or mercenary, it took all kinds. No one within the Crows was overlooked or trampled upon. Everyone had a talent, no matter how small or insignificant they thought it to be.

As my second in command, Zevran was constantly being put in charge. Either at the slave market or when I would disappear for days at a time.

At one point, word had reached us that someone had been asking about the Hero of Ferelden. It wasn't anything new, until we discovered it was the king of Ferelden who was doing some discreet digging. Trying to find out where I had gone.

It was soon after that, that Calilian showed up.

"You need to go to Denerim." she ran in to the room, the door hitting the wall loudly. Good thing I'd told people this room was open to everyone who wanted to see me. Sigh.

"I need to go to Denerim." I repeated, swinging my legs like the child I was.

"Yeah. Those weird creature-things are about to show up in Amaranthine, and you should go there. But you can't be there, if you're here. You know what I mean?"

"Where the Grey Wardens have land? That's suicide. For the darkspawn."

"Are you going?" Zevran glanced at me.

I chewed on my thumbnail, "I think I should. Plus, the king is still looking for me. I have to make an appearance, eventually."

"When will you be leaving?"

"The sooner, the better, probably. You don't want the Wardens to be wiped out in Ferelden. Not so soon, anyway, at least." the other girl interjected, checking her weird hand-held machine that I'd seen all of one time before. I had to remember to ask her about that some time.

"The day after tomorrow." I ignored her word vomit, "I want to make sure everything is prepared for you, Zev. I'll probably be gone for months, this time. From the sound of it, I mean."

"All right."

"Whoa." I blinked, counting under my breath.

Cali tilted her head, giving me a strange look. Zev raised an eyebrow and waited patiently for me to voice my thoughts.

"It'll be over four months since the archdemon was slain, when I get to Denerim..."

"Time flies."

"I missed my birthday." I shook my head, "By, like, three months. I think... we were on our way across the ocean, on that day."

They both frowned at me, the elf muttering, "We missed your birthday?"

"Yeah. I'm ten. Weird." Shrugging, I stood and passed them on the way to the hall, "Big day tomorrow, getting things ready. I'll probably be up late tonight, if I go to bed at all. Actually, I can just sleep later. After I see the king. Hopefully, he'll want to see me. I mean, he can't still be angry... Can he?"


End file.
